Serpent's Bride
by Kamala1
Summary: Fic TRADUITE. Durant la sixième année de Ginny, Drago lui a sauvé la vie… Et c’est une dette de sorcier. A present, cinq ans plus tard, c’est le temps de rendre la monnaie de la pièce. Surtout qu’à présent, Drago a désespérément besoin d
1. I La Condition

Et voilà ! C'est encore moi !   
  
Disclaimer : Cette fic, est une fic traduite et elle appartient à Reiko. Et les personnages appartiennent en majorité à JK Rowling, bien sûr !  
  
Mon petit charabia : « Serpent's bride » à été la première fic que j'ai lu sur www.fanfiction.net et ça fait un moment que je pense à la traduire. Mais certains chapitres de cette fic sont très longs et certains mots de vocabulaires me semblaient assez difficiles pour moi à l'époque. Alors j'ai attendu, je me suis mise à traduire « The Boy Who Loved Lily » (pour les lecteurs de cette fic-là, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas la traduction) puis voyant que l'anglais commençait petit à petit à entrer dans me tête… Je me suis lancée dans cette fic !!!  
  
Rating : Comme vous avez pu le constater, cette fic est classée « R », il y aura donc certaines scènes lemon dans les prochains chapitres…  
  
Sommaire : Fic TRADUITE. Durant la sixième année de Ginny, Drago lui a sauvé la vie… Et c'est une dette de sorcier. A present, cinq ans plus tard, c'est le temps de rendre la monnaie de la pièce. Surtout qu'à présent, Drago a désespérément besoin d'une femme.  
  
And I say a new time « Thank you so much » to Reiko for giving me your agreement for translating your fic !  
  
Serpent's Bride  
  
Serpent's bride I : La condition.  
  
  
  
** Début du flash back**  
  
'… Ginny se percha impatiemment au-dessus de son balai, attendant le vif d'or, l'indéniable adrénaline coulant dans un rythme effréné dans ses veines. Le score était de 70 contre 60, mené par Gryffondor. Elle lança ensuite un coup d'œil à Harry qui était à huit pieds au-dessus d'elle, tournant en rond et en rond, cherchant sans nul doute le vif d'or. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas renier le fait que Harry avait l'air vraiment beau lorsqu'il volait. Ses cheveux, aux innombrables mèches désordonnées, se balançaient librement dans le vent. Ses yeux verts, qui étaient bien visibles, brillaient d'une leur de détermination… Ginny rougit et détourna le regard. Et bien, il n'y avait vraiment rien de surprenant dans tout cela. Elle était Ginny Weasley, et Ginny Weasley pensait que Harry semblait beau dans n'importe quelle situation, même s'il portait un sac lors du bal de Noël.  
  
« - Où est-il ce fichu vif d'or ? » Entendit-elle Colin Creevey crier. « Tout ce dont nous avons besoin à présent, c'est de ce fichu vif d'or ! »  
  
« - Nous devons gagner ce jeu. » Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait Dean taper dans un cognard, l'éloignant de Harry, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. « C'est la dernière année d'Harry… Nous devons gagner ce jeu ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec ferveur tout en balayant les airs du regard, une fois encore, à la recherche du vif.  
  
Et alors elle le vit, elle vit quelque chose briller à juste 7 pieds au-dessus du poteau de but. Et alors, deux tâches flous de couleur rouge et vert, montèrent en chandelle vers celui-ci. Ginny laissa échapper un cri d'excitation lorsqu'elle vit Harry se placer en avant de Malefoy, l'attrapeur de serpentard. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Harry volait beaucoup mieux que Malefoy. Même l'équipe de Serpentard, à son grand mécontentement, avait accepté ce fait.  
  
Ginny resta bouche bée d'ébahissement lorsqu'elle vit Harry commencer à plonger. Il était sûr et certain qu'Harry attraperait le vif. Elle se prépara alors pour aller le rejoindre, un nouveau but surgissant dans son esprit.  
  
« - Je serai la première à le féliciter ! » Pensa-t-elle farouchement, alors qu'elle fonçait vers les poteaux de but, ses cheveux roux jouant librement avec le vent.  
  
C'est juste à ce moment-là que quelque chose de dur heurta son abdomen. Elle sentit ses mains venir sur son ventre, un faible cri de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres. Lâchant prise, avec son balai fonçant vers le sol, elle poussa un cri de terreur alors qu'elle se sentait elle-même tomber…  
  
Elle tombait…  
  
Faibles cris d'alarme…  
  
Son ventre se tordant de douleur…  
  
Elle ferma les yeux…  
  
Elle attendait… Elle attendait…  
  
« - Il ne doit pas rester beaucoup de temps avant que je ne sente le sol dur du stade de Quidditch… » Se dit-elle silencieusement, la pensée de sa tête s'écrasant salement sur le sol la rendant malade. « J'espère que je n'offrirai pas un spectacle aussi répugnant. » Ajouta-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens se souviennent d'elle de cette façon, spécialement Harry, à présent que la mort était inévitable. Harry pleurerait-il ? Ou prendrait-il son corps dans ses bras, même si elle était couverte de sang, et la serrerait contre lui avec tout ce qu'il avait ?Réaliserait-il au moins qu'il l'avait aimée pendant tout ce temps ? Ou est-ce qu'il serait…  
  
« - Je t'ai ! »  
  
Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir qui avait arrêté sa chute.  
  
Des yeux gris.  
  
Des cheveux blonds.  
  
Une peau des plus pâles.  
  
Un sourire arrogant… ooh, elle aurait reconnu ce sourire n'importe où…  
  
« - Trop occupée à regarder Potter, hein Weasley ? »  
  
« - Hein ? Que… » Bégaya-t-elle alors qu'elle se sentait de nouveau flotter dans les airs.  
  
« - Tu n'avais pas vu ce cognard, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il d'une voix traînante.  
  
Il sourit narquoisement une nouvelle fois alors que les yeux d'un brun sombre de Ginny se tournaient vers lui. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit les yeux gris et froids de Drago Malefoy s'adoucirent.  
  
« - Pose-moi par terre, espèce d'imbécile ! » Dit-elle immédiatement, essayant de se dégager de sa poigne. Drago laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie et il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, ses yeux devenant froids une nouvelle fois.  
  
« - Nous sommes à cinquante pieds au-dessus du sol, Weasley. » Dit-il avec froideur comme si elle était stupide. « Je peut être un vrai salaud parfois mais je suis aussi un humain, tu sais. Et ne bouge pas trop sinon nous tomberons tous les deux. »  
  
Réalisant que Malefoy marquait un point, Ginny resta à contrecoeur immobile, son visage pressé contre sa poitrine. Elle se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit son eau de Cologne… Il la distrayait, l'enivrait, lui donnait la sensation de…  
  
« - Arrête ça ! » Se siffla-t-elle à elle-même. Elle devait lui dire quelque chose heu… de pas gentil. N'importe quoi ! Juste pour se débarrasser cette étrange sensation qui l'envahissait.  
  
« - Oh, alors tu admets enfin que tu es un vrai salaud. » Répondit Ginny, sa voix remplie de haine. « Pour ça, je te fais crédit. »  
  
Drago baissa le regard vers elle, cette fois ses yeux se plissèrent également. Ginny n'eut pas peur de rencontrer ses yeux et l'invita dans un affrontement de regards. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre pendant un moment. L'un avec mépris, et l'autre avec… Et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les lèvres de Drago se posèrent sur les siennes. Pendant un instant, Ginny ne bougea pas. Si c'était dû à la surprise ou au choc, ça elle ne le savait pas. Elle cligna des yeux une ou deux fois avec de sentir ses paupières se fermer. Il avait le goût du café, de la cannelle, et d'épice venant du petit-déjeuner. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et huma le parfum de son after-shave, l'ensemble de son goût et de son parfum rendant son corps si faible… Elle était sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'elle le sentit soudainement se retirer. A sa plus grande horreur, un léger cri de protestation s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
  
Drago laissa échapper un petit rire arrogant.  
  
« - Tu aimes ça, Weasley. » Demanda-t-il doucement de sa voix traînante.  
  
« - Soit maudit ! » Siffla-t-elle, sa colère revenant aussi vite qu'elle n'avait disparue. Elle détourna la tête, son visage rougissant avec feu. Drago ri, amusé, en voyant le teint que prenait sa peau remplie de tâches de rousseur.  
  
« - Mes frères te tueront pour ça, Malefoy. » Dit-elle avec colère.  
  
« - Oh, je ne vais parier là-dessus. » Lui répondit-il sur un ton de confidence alors qu'il dirigeait lentement son balai vers le sol.  
  
« - Je ne serais pas trop sûre de cela à ta place. » Répondit-elle d'un ton irrité. Puis, elle sentit enfin ses pieds toucher le sol. Descendant de son balai, Drago la prit solidement par les bras, lui évitant de tomber. La regardant droit dans les yeux, il sourit avec nonchalance. Ginny, une nouvelle fois, sentit son sang lui remonter au visage.  
  
« Maudit soit-il ! Ne rougis pas ! » Se réprimanda-t-elle silencieusement.  
  
« - Comme tu le penses. » Répondit-il avec nonchalance. Puis, ses traits devinrent sérieux, il se pencha vers elle, sa bouche juste à côté de son oreille. « Tu me dois ça, petite belette » Murmura-t-il. [Belette=Weasel en anglais. C'est un jeu de mot avec Weasley, bien sûr !]  
  
Ginny frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer son cou. Elle le regarda, ses yeux aggrandis de surprise. Sa voix avait été tellement douce, tellement doucereuse et tellement… dangereuse. Elle en oublia de respirer lorsque une sensation de peur, de chaleur et d'excitation monta et descendit dans sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
« - C'est une dette de sorcier, tu sais. » Ajouta-t-il. Puis, il inclina sa tête d'une manière la plus gentleman possible et commença à s'en aller. « Je te reverrai un jour, Virginia. »  
  
Et il était parti.  
  
« - Il a dit mon nom. » Pensa-t-elle et elle fut horrifiée de s'apercevoir qu'elle aimait ça. C'était comme une caresse, un sensuel toucher à ses sens. Elle resta là, sans bouger, les cris alarmés et inquiets des membres de son équipe se confondant avec les autres, devenant flous… s'évanouissant dans le néant… la douleur déjà oubliée. Elle regarda sa figure disparaître, les doigts posés sur sa bouches, ses lèvres la picotant toujours… et elle ne l'avait même pas giflé !  
  
« - Il… Il m'a embrassé… »'  
  
**Fin du flash back**  
  
« - Ginny ? Hé, Ginny ! »  
  
« - Qu… ? » Bégaya-t-elle. Elle releva la tête seulement pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de Selena Malthus la regardant d'un air interrogateur et inquiet. « Tu étais en train de me dire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux.  
  
« - Heu… Je disais que j'allais brûler cet orphelinat jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit en cendres. Bien que je sois désolée, que tu sois une bonne amie pour moi et tout, et que je considère que c'est toi qui a toi-même construit cette charitable institution, mais vraiment , Ginny… » Répondit-elle sarcastiquement. Devant cette réponse, Ginny haussa les sourcils avec curiosité, ses yeux déconcertés cherchant le visage de Selena. Selena leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Je disais que nous avions des problèmes avec nos comptes. » Répéta-t-elle avec contrariété, amenant une nouvelle fois sa plume sur le parchemin.  
  
« - Oh… » Murmura Ginny en hochant la tête tandis qu'elle regardait d'un air inquiet le parchemin rempli de chiffres. Elle prétendit être intéressée en regardant la main de Selena gribouiller furieusement sur le papier.  
  
'Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis toujours en train de penser à ça… Mon Dieu !'  
  
« - Nous avons besoin de plus de fonds… et hum… Ouais, tes frères ont déjà donné la moitié de leur salaire annuel, venant du magasin de farce et attrape, bien sûr… » Continua son comptable sans lever les yeux. Elle attrapa sa baguette magique et commença à tapoter les nombres un par un.  
  
'Après toutes ces années…'  
  
Inconsciemment, Ginny posa ses mains sur ses lèvres, se perdant dans ses pensées une nouvelle fois. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, ses yeux ne voyant plus rien à part la scène qui s'était déroulée cinq ans auparavant.  
  
« - En totalisant le tout… » Murmura Selena d'un air absent, inconsciente du regard perdu dans le vague de Ginny. « Nous avons toujours besoin… Oh mon Dieu ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudain. « Nous avons toujours besoin de cent mille gallions pour garder nos têtes hors de l'eau, Ginny ! »  
  
'Crétin de serpentard !'  
  
Lorsque Selena n'entendit aucune réponse, elle tapa impatiemment sur l'épaule de son amie avec sa baguette. « Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda-t-elle. Ginny se détourna de la fenêtre du bureau, sortant de ses pensées.  
  
« - Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, étourdie.  
  
« - Je disais que nous avions toujours besoin de cent mille gallions pour continuer à faire marcher cet orphelinat. » Répéta-t-elle. Puis elle secoua la tête. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête de toute façon ? »  
  
Ginny secoua la tête. « Non, rien. » Selena poussa un soupir de défaite.  
  
« - Il faut que nous trouvions cet argent le plus vite possible. » Dit-elle, posant de nouveau ses yeux sur le parchemin. « Avec toutes ces dettes que nous avons à la banque… Gringotts va avoir un gros problème. Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que ces stupides gobelins sans cœur n'écouteront pas la raison cette fois. »  
  
Sur ces mots, Ginny pâlit légèrement. « Tu… Tu veux dire qu'ils vont nous faire fermer boutique ? » Dit-elle avec une petite voix aigue  
  
Selena la regarda, ses yeux bleus devenant froids. « Ils ne vont pas juste nous faire fermer boutique, Ginny, ils vont prendre tout ce qu'ils pensent être de valeur. »  
  
« - Mais… Mais et en ce qui concerne les enfants ? » Demanda-t-elle, son cerveau se concentrant entièrement cette fois. « Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Je… J'aime ces enfants, nom d'un chien ! Et en ce qui concerne nos autres sponsors, nos autres donations… »  
  
« - Harry Potter nous a déjà procuré le quart de son salaire lorsque Puddlemere United a gagné et… »  
  
« - Juste le quart ? » Demanda Ginny, abasourdie. Comment est-ce que le brave, gentil, célèbre et sans mentionner, riche Harry Potter avait pu donner seulement un quart de son salaire ? Ginny était sur le point de rétorquer son mécontentement lorsque Selena la coupa.  
  
« - Il a un fils à nourrir, tu te rappelles ? » Dit-elle comme si elle lisait ses pensées. « Et à côté, le Quidditch ne va pas fort ces derniers mois. Avec toute la chute de l'économie moldue qui nous affecte et tout, n'oublie pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de se demander pourquoi il est si dur d'obtenir des donations. » Elle soupira.  
  
« - Je suppose que tu as raison. » Acquiesça Ginny en s'affalant, fatiguée, sur le sofa. Elle éloigna les boucles de cheveux négligentes de son visage alors qu'elle posait les mains sur ses tempes.  
  
« - Que devrions-nous faire alors ? » Demanda prudemment Selena. Ginny la regarda, son esprit réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Les yeux de Selena s'adoucirent. « J'aime ces enfants moi aussi, Ginny. Mais je… »  
  
« - Je vais réfléchir à quelque chose. » Dit-elle, se levant et marchant de long en large dans le bureau mal éclairé, sa robe faisant des bruits rapides de bruissements, ses chaussures à talons faisant de rapides bruits saccadés contre le sol froid en pierre. En voyant ça, Selena ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
« - Elle va combattre cela. » Pensa-t-elle en s'apercevant de ses pas s'accélérant, et de la détermination dans sa voix. Ginny aurait pu faire un bon lutteur si elle avait voulu, c'était un fait prouvé. Selena se rappelait de tout comme si cela ne s'était déroulait que la veille.  
  
Ca avait été un combat sanglant. Le bon contre le mauvais. Harry Potter, ensemble avec ses amis loyaux et ses supporters, avait battu et défait Voldemort et ses partisans. Selena ferma les yeux un instant, alors que les scènes sanglantes se combinaient dans son esprit. Des corps partout, l'odeur acerbe du sang traînant dans les airs…puis ces enfants… soudainement orphelins… leurs parents mourrant vaillamment dans les champs… Bien que Ginny n'ai pas participé ouvertement au champs de bataille, elle était une héroïne aux yeux de Selena. A elle seule, Ginny Weasley avait mis en place cet orphelinat pour ces enfants. Ca avait été dur pour elle, avec le chaos tout autour, les ruines, et la guérison physique et émotionnelle… Mais pourtant, Ginny s'était battue dans son propre combat… Et avait gagné.  
  
Et à présent, voyant le regard qui était affiché sur son visage, ses yeux bruns étincelant, ses lèvres habituellement souriantes transformées en une fine ligne menaçante… Les doutes de Selena s'envolèrent. Il était tout à fait impossible que Miss Virginia Weasley laisse tomber cet orphelinat. Son visage confirmait tout cela. Selena se leva et rangea le bureau en désordre. « Nous allons le faire. » Pensa-t-elle.  
  
« - Je suppose qu'il est temps d'utiliser les liaisons de Percy avec la « Gazette du sorcier » tu ne penses pas ? » Demanda soudainement Ginny, s'arrêtant et se tournant dans sa direction.  
  
Selena leva la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu as planifié ? »  
  
« - En terme moldu… une annonce. » Dit-elle. Et avant que Selena ne puisse poser une question, elle sortit rapidement du bureau, fermant doucement la porte.  
  
****  
  
Drago jura doucement alors qu'il ajustait les attaches de sa cape. A côté de lui, Narcissa Malefoy ne regarda avec désapprobation. Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules avec nonchalance et continua d'avancer d'une démarche rapide vers les larges portes de chêne du manoir faiblement éclairé.  
  
« - A présent Drago. » Dit sa mère sur un ton léger posant sa main au-dessus de sa main tendue prête à tourner les immenses poignées de la porte. « Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé, hmm ? »  
  
Drago leva ses yeux d'un gris argenté au ciel. « Oui, oui, d'être poli avec ce vieux fou et… »  
  
« - Drago. » Commença Narcissa en guise d'avertissement.  
  
Drago détourna le regard et poussa un soupir fatigué. « Sois poli avec Grand-père et fais ce qu'il te dis, je sais. » Dit-il sur un ton las. Puis, regardant sa mère, il sourit faiblement. « Tu m'en dois une, Mère. » Ajouta-t-il doucement.  
  
Narcissa sourit. « Je sais Drago. » Dit-elle. Puis elle fit un pas en arrière et regarda son fils. Ses yeux balayèrent ses cheveux blonds tirés en arrière, sa chemise blanche immaculée sous sa robe noire, ainsi que sa lourde cape noire. « Tu es impeccable. Allons-y maintenant. »  
  
Drago se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel tout en ouvrant la porte pour sa mère qui, de son côté, pénétra à l'intérieur. La suivant à son tour, il ferma la porte silencieusement et se dirigea vers la sinistre chambre de Vladimir Malefoy II, son grand-père.  
  
Il parcourut du regard cette chambre massive si similaire à celle de son père au Manoir des Malefoy. La seule différence était que cette pièce était trop… sombre, beaucoup plus sombre que celle de son père. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense lit à baldaquin qui se dressait au centre, avec ses lourdes tentures noires en velours. Et juste à côté se tenait une table de nuit de taille moyenne encombrée de vieilleries. Dans le coin, faisant face aux énormes fenêtres, il y avait un bureau massif. Trois étagères à livres remplies d'épais volumes avaient été placées juste à côté du bureau. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
  
' Les vampires d'hier et d'aujourd'hui par Dracul Meirs.'  
  
' 999 recettes à base de sang par Angelica Ivanova.'  
  
' Le soleil, Le crucifix et L'ail… Les célèbres remèdes par Edmond Pillars III.'  
  
Il secoua la tête et décida d'ignorer les livres qui étaient devant lui.  
  
« - Père ? » Appela doucement Narcissa.  
  
« - Venez dans la lumière. » Commanda une voix forte.  
  
Drago serra les dents. Il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres. Il était à moitié tenté de sortir sa baguette magique et d'illuminer la pièce, ce qui, il le savait très bien, agacerait définitivement le vieil homme. Mais, se souvenant de leur présente situation, il avança docilement de trois pas avec sa mère à côté de lui, seulement pour voir le visage pâle de son grand-père devant eux.  
  
Il était assis sur un sofa semblant confortable, ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au menton soigneusement calés derrière son oreille, ses yeux de lynx les fixant avec une froide précision calculatrice. Pour une raison quelconque, Drago n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme était son grand-père, SON grand-père qui plus est. Les grands-pères étaient sensés être petits et plein de rhumatismes. Ils étaient supposés sentir l'onguent ou autre baume ignoble de ce genre qu'ils utilisaient, mais avec cet… CET homme, il était en train de donner un mauvais nom aux grands-pères.  
  
« - Est-ce le garçon, Narcissa ? »  
  
« - Oui, père. » Répondit-elle.  
  
« - Quel âge a-t-il ? »  
  
« - Drago vient juste d'avoir 22 ans le mois dernier, père. »  
  
Vladimir Malefoy se leva et marcha vers lui. Il était aussi grand que Drago, mesurant 1 mètre, 88 centimètres. Il s'arrêta à juste la longueur d'un bras devant lui, ses yeux fixant ceux de Drago. Drago se contenta de le regarder aussi, sans dire un mot.  
  
« - J'ai entendu tout ce qui s'est passé, mon garçon. » Dit-il.  
  
Drago hocha une fois la tête. « C'était le plus regrettable, Grand-père. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre.  
  
Vladimir se tourna et s'avança vers sa table de nuit. Il prit une cigarette, la seule chose moldue existant dans cette pièce, et commença à la mettre dans sa bouche. Puis, il se tourna vers Drago. « Tu as du feu, mon garçon ? » Aboya-t-il.  
  
Narcissa donna un coup de coude à son fils. Drago serra les dents, retirant sa baguette magique de sa poche. Il s'avança vers son grand-père et murmura.  
  
« - Ignus »  
  
Aussitôt le bout de sa baguette magique s'illumina alors qu'une petite flamme en émergeait. Drago donna alors sa baguette à son grand-père.  
  
« - Des figures. » Dit le vieil homme en se référant à la baguette. Il alluma la cigarette et commença à la fumer. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu manques, mon garçon. C'est la meilleure chose moldue qu'il existe. » Ajouta-t-il, envoyant un nuage de fumée en plein sur son visage.  
  
Drago fit de son mieux pour essayer de ne pas tousser. Vladimir se mit à rire doucement et arpenta la pièce, le lourd tissu de sa cape traînant derrière ses pieds bottés.  
  
« - C'était une bonne chose que tu n'ai pas rejoins ce bon vieux Jedusor. » Commença le vieil homme.  
  
« - Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre part en tout ce qui a quelque chose à voir avec mon père. » Répondit sèchement Drago. En entendant ces mots, Narcissa poussa un cri étouffé et regarda d'un air effrayé le vieil homme.  
  
« - Drago ! C'est ton père ! Tu pourrais au moins respecter sa mort… »  
  
« - Il n'y a pas de problème, Narcissa. » L'interrompit le vieil homme. Puis, se tournant vers Drago, il lui sourit sans ironie. « Moi aussi, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce minable fils qu'est le mien. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête.  
  
« - Cependant, tu es en train de devenir aussi minable que lui. »  
  
Drago ne répondit pas. Vladimir s'éclaircit la gorge. « Quand vas-tu te décider à t'assagir, mon garçon ? A vivre avec la tradition ? »  
  
Cette fois, Drago fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas, Grand-père. » Dit-il avec franchise.  
  
Vladimir hocha la tête. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer. » Commença-t-il. « Lucius, mon enquiquineur de fils, a dépensé une grande partie de la fortune de famille que je lui avait laissée dans sa campagne pour Jedusor, j'ai raison ? »  
  
Drago acquiesça, son visage devenant blanc de rage juste en se souvenant de ça. C'était à cause de son père qu'ils étaient là, faisant face à ce… ce… vieux fou !  
  
« - Et il ne vous a pas laissé un seul sou pour vivre, ais-je raison ? »  
  
« - Oui Grand-père. » Dit Drago, sa gorge se serrant. 'C'est ça l'impression que ça donne quand on est un Weasley ?' Se dit-il inconsciemment.  
  
Sur ce, Vladimir éclata de rire comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Tu ne vas pas devenir pauvre, mon garçon ! Si c'est ça que tu penses ! » Dit-il d'une voix tonitruante. Puis, il commença à s'avancer vers son bureau. Avec un mouvement désinvolte de ses mains, il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit plusieurs parchemins jaunis. Il les jeta sur la table, tout en continuant à fumer.  
  
« - C'est ce dont j'avais peur. » Commença-t-il, tandis qu'un nuage de fumée s'échappé de ses lèvres qui ne souriaient pas. « Depuis que Lucius a commencé à s'intéresser à la magie noir, j'ai toujours su qu'un jour on en arriverait là. »  
  
Drago se contenta de baisser la tête et ne dit rien. Narcissa, de son côté, se plaça elle-même à côté de son fils. Drago pouvait juste sentir la peur et la tension qui montaient à l'intérieur de sa mère. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ces papiers ? Est-ce que ces documents décrétaient qu'ils seraient mis à la porte sans un seul penny à leur nom ? Documents dans lesquels Vladimir Malefoy laissait toute sa soit disante responsabilité ? De plus, il y avait-t-il vraiment des documents pour ça ?  
  
Il prit une profonde inspiration. Son grand-père avait peut-être été en parti vampire, d'accord. Il avait peut-être fait, avant, de sérieuses crasses aux sorciers et aux moldus de la même façon, d'accord. Mais Drago savait une chose : Vladimir Malefoy n'investirai jamais son argent dans quelque chose qu'il pensait ne pas valoir la peine… et cela incluait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sur ce, la colère pénétra de nouveau en lui telle un immense raz-de-marée. Il maudit son père pour les avoir mis dans une situation comme celle-ci. Pendant une seconde, il regarda sa mère, et il résista contre l'irrésistible désir de la serrer dans ses bras avec tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas sembler pathétique aux yeux de ce vieil homme. Les Malefoy ne faisaient pas ça.  
  
« - Il était assez fou encore pour joindre les forces de Jedusor, moi je dis. » Continua son Grand-père. « Pourquoi ? J'ai connu cet homme lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard. Un idiot sanguinaire, voilà ce qu'il était. »  
  
Drago se contenta de garder le silence, réfléchissant avec ferveur à ce qu'il pourrait faire après cette discussion. Bien sûr, il devra prendre soin de sa mère. C'était un devoir qu'il s'était juré d'accomplir. Est-ce qu'il irait finalement travailler ? Peut-être pourrait-il aller enseigner à Poudlard ? Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Presque tout le corps d'enseignants de Poudlard ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture même s'il était largement connu qu'il avait tourné le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou peut-être pouvait-il aller chercher de l'aide chez les amis de son père, ou larbins, ou qu'importe … Crabbe et Goyle… Non, même eux le détestaient. Après avoir disparu durant la guerre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans leur donner aucun soutien, il était tout à fait sûr qu'ils le tueraient dès qu'ils le reverraient.  
  
« - A présent, » Dit son Grand-père en relevant les yeux. « J'ai les papiers qui affirment que moi, Vladimir Malefoy II, est propriétaire d'une somme d'argent montant jusqu'à 95 million de gallions, et un total de 167 million de gallions de titre de propriété. Tous ces biens reviendront à mon petit-fils, Drago Edward Malefoy le jour de ses Vingt-et-un ans. »  
  
« - Père... » Commença Narcissa, mais Vladimir la repoussa pour la faire taire. Drago faillit trébucher lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes devenir faibles. Il ne savait vraiment pas combien ce vieil homme était riche… enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Un total de 262 million de gallions ?! C'était beaucoup d'argent ! Vraiment BEAUCOUP d'argent. Ils arriveraient à survivre après tout ! Il n'avait même pas besoin de travailler ! Et il avait déjà vingt-deux ans ! Cela voulait dire…  
  
« - Cependant. » Dit son Grand-père d'une voix forte. « J'ai changé d'avis. »  
  
Le visage de Drago devint froid en apercevant le sourire satisfait de son grand-père devant lui. C'était un sourire qui voulait dire « J'ai fait quelque chose de bien ! » Cela dû lui prendre tout son pouvoir pour s'empêcher de jeter son poing contre le visage de son grand-père.  
  
« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça, mon garçon ! Tu auras ta fortune à la fin. » Dit le vieil homme. « Mais j'ai ajouté certaines conditions ici après avoir appris que tu avais des tendances de coureur de jupons. Je ne pouvais visiblement pas laisser une large somme d'argent à quelqu'un de stupide, n'est-ce pas ? En quoi aurait été-t-il bon de laisser tout ça à quelqu'un comme toi s'il avait tout gaspillé, hein ? »  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Drago d'une voix glaciale.  
  
Vladimir esquissa un petit sourire arrogant. Il se leva et s'avança vers Drago. « Les femmes. » Dit-il.  
  
Drago prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
« - Le vin. » Ajouta son grand-père.  
  
La respiration de Drago devint saccadée.  
  
« - Et tout ce que tu penses pouvoir t'amuser. »  
  
« - La situation est totalement différente à présent. » Répondit furieusement Drago mais avec un calme froid. « J'ai changé, et si je ne l'étais pas, je le deviendrai. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. »  
  
Sur ce, Vladimir éclata de rire ouvertement. Les yeux couleur d'argent de Narcissa allèrent du visage furieux de son fils à celui jovial du vieil homme. Elle savait parfaitement combien son fils détestait qu'on se moque de lui. Narcissa pria silencieusement pour que Drago soit capable de contrôler ses nerfs un petit peu plus longtemps.  
  
« - Je pense que non. » Dit son grand-père. « Mais ensuite, je crois que tu vas changer. Nous le verrons bien. »  
  
« - Les conditions, Grand-père. » Dit Drago impatiemment.  
  
Vladimir esquissa un sourire, un sourire de prédateur. « Oh, les conditions, hein ? » Demanda-t-il. « En fait, je n'ai qu'une seule condition à te donner, mon garçon. »  
  
Drago resta silencieux. Le sourire de Vladimir s'élargit, comme un chat qui se tenait prêt à tuer.  
  
« - Pour hériter de mes biens, toi, mon garçon, devra avoir une vie décente. » Répondit-il.  
  
« - Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir exactement ? » Demanda Drago « Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot en me lançant des devinettes ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de chose ! » Ajouta-t-il impatiemment.  
  
Son grand-père ri doucement et lui tendit un parchemin en guise de réponse. Drago lui arracha le papier froissé des mains, ses yeux parcourant le contenue. Le vieil homme regarda Drago avec amusement lorsque il vit ses yeux manquant de lui sortir de la tête.  
  
« - Quoi !? » Hurla Drago. Il lâcha ensuite un juron inaudible. « Je ne le ferai absolument pas ! »  
  
« - Drago, je t'en prie… » Le supplia sa mère, posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.  
  
« - C'est la seule et unique condition, mon garçon. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »  
  
Drago pensa silencieusement à sa mère puis haussa les épaules. Le divorce, ça existait de toute façon. Oui, ça pourrait marcher ! Et Blaise… elle serait plus que contente de rendre service, sûrement, puisque l'argent était impliqué dans cette affaire, et pour couronner le tout, Blaise n'était pas vraiment prête pour le mariage. Cela rendrait les choses un petit peu moins compliquées.  
  
Il plaça ensuite ses mains sur ses tempes comme s'il avait une soudaine migraine. Oh, Lindsay n'allait sûrement pas apprécier ça. Eliza non plus, et Jasmina et…  
  
« - Et ne pense même pas à épouser une de tes catins, mon enfant ! Spécialement cette fichue fille, Zabini ! » Aboya le vieil homme.  
  
Cette fois, les yeux de Drago se plissèrent dangereusement. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas? » Répondit-il avec un calme forcé. « Je me marierai avec qui je souhaite me marier. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. »  
  
« - Ca me concerne aussi parce que l'argent avec lequel toi et ta femme vivront est le mien. » Répondit fortement Vladimir. « Choisi une fille gentille et décente, mon garçon. Quelqu'un de bon et au caractère moral. Quelqu'un dont je serai fier. Quelqu'un que j'approuverai. »  
  
« - Alors pourquoi n'y vas-TU pas toi-même choisir une femme et l'épouser toi-même ? » Cracha Drago, en colère.  
  
« - Drago… » Commença Narcissa.  
  
« - Oh, je suis vraiment flatté que tu penses que moi, à cet âge avancé qu'est le mien, je pourrais toujours m'engager dans cette tradition. Faire la cour, je veux dire. Mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai vraiment passé l'âge de me marier, mon garçon. » Répondit délibérément son grand-père. Drago serra les poings, sa respiration lourde comme s'il se battait pour ne pas faire exploser ses nerfs. « Va et trouves-toi quelqu'un comme ta mère. » Dit Vladimir, ses yeux se tourna vers Narcissa. « Belle et spéciale. Tu méritais beaucoup plus que ce fichu fils qui était le mien, Narcissa. »  
  
« - Ma mère est une sainte. Personne ne peut se comparer à elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors ? Me marier à une sainte ? Ou à une nonne ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Drago.  
  
Vladimir haussa les épaules. « Tu trouveras quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. En attendant, vous pouvez partir ! J'ai besoin d'être seul. »  
  
« - Avec plaisir. » Grogna Drago, furieux, tout en jetant le parchemin au nez de son grand-père. Puis, il se tourna d'un coup et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la porte avec sa mère sur les talons. Une fois dehors, Narcissa s'arrêta et attrapa le bras de son fils. Drago se tourna vers elle, haussant les sourcils, confus.  
  
« - Tu le pensais vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
« - Quoi ? »  
  
« - Ce que tu as dis, là-bas, à l'instant. »  
  
Sur ce, Drago resta silencieux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il était un petit garçon. « Oui, mère. » Répondit-il doucement. « Personne ne peut être comparé à toi. Pour te dire la vérité, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi tu t'es mariée à mon père. Il était tellement… »  
  
Narcissa secoua la tête. « Si je ne m'étais pas mariée avec lui, alors tu n'aurais pas été là. »  
  
Drago soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « C'est la triste réalité, Mère. »  
  
« - Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire si tu n'en as pas envie, Drago. Je comprendrai. J'ai envie que tu sois heureux, mon fils. Nous arriverons à nous en sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre. »  
  
Drago soupira la tête en réponse et continua à marcher. Il ne voulait pas être comme son père. Lucius Malefoy n'avait amené rien que de la douleur et de la tristesse à sa douce et bienveillante mère. Et à présent qu'il était mort, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter pour payer en retour toute la douceur et la tendresse qu'un jour sa mère lui avait accordé. Il n'aurait peut-être pas été bon de le montrer, verbalement et physiquement, mais finalement, en acceptant cette foutue condition…  
  
« - Est-ce que tu pourrais me tenir ça une minute, mon chéri ? » Demanda Nacissa, interrompant ses pensées.  
  
Drago accepta et d'un air absent, tendit la main. Narcissa y plaça un rouleau de parchemin et commença à mettre en ordre sa robe. Ses yeux vinrent inconsciemment se poser sur le papier dans sa main.  
  
« - Tu as amené ça ? » Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils en voyant les lettres en caractère gras de la Gazette des sorciers.  
  
Narcissa acquiesça en le regardant. « Quelle idiote je fais, j'avais oublié que je l'avais mis dans la poche de ma robe. » Dit-elle. Puis elle soupira. « Oh, je serais vraiment désolée de voir cet orphelinat fermer ses portes. Juste en pensant à ces pauvres enfants… J'aurais été ravie de donner un peu de notre argent à cette institution s'il n'y avait pas eu l'histoire avec ton père… »  
  
Drago ne répondit pas alors que ses yeux parcouraient l'article. Apparemment, l'orphelinat qui avait été construit pour accueillir les enfants orphelins après la guerre faisait face à des difficultés financières. Il était sur le point de jeter le journal lorsqu'un nom attira son attention.  
  
« - Drago, allons-y. Nous allons être en retard pour dîner. » Le pressa sa mère.  
  
Il acquiesça d'un air absent, ses yeux ne quittant pas le journal. C'est alors qu'une idée frappa son esprit. Il mit le journal dans la poche de sa robe et sourit. Il suivit sa mère qui était déjà près de la porte. Tout devenait parfait.  
  
« - Il est temps que tu me rendes la monnaies de la pièce, Virginia. » Se dit-il doucement d'une voix traînante, satisfait.  
  
Fin de la première partie 


	2. Un amour perdu

Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre traduit ! ^^ celui-ci est beaucoup plus court que le premier… Alors je vais essayer de traduire le suivant le plus tôt possible, même si je rentre au lycée demain… Merci pour toutes vs rewievs, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !  
  
Disclaimer : Rien en m'appartient ici, tout est à JKRowling et à Reiko !  
  
Rating : R comme vous le remarquerez dans les futurs chapitres…  
  
Serpent's Bride II : Un Amour Perdu.  
  
Ce midi-là, juste une semaine après la parution de l'annonce dans la 'Gazette des sorciers', Ginny était en train d'écrire une note de remerciement à ses frères jumeaux. Elle avait l'impression que les choses n'auraient pas pu mieux se passer. C'est ce qu'elle pensait. A présent que la 'Gazette des sorciers' avait publié son annonce, il ne se faisait aucun doute qu'il attirerait un grand nombre de donations et de sponsors. Ginny pouvait sentir que quelque chose de grand allait se passer, tôt ou tard.  
  
Elle fredonnait joyeusement, son stylo faisant de légers bruits de grattement contre le papier de couleur jaune sale. Elle détestait utiliser des stylo moldus, mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas utiliser une plume et de l'encre ici. En guise de solution, elle s'était décidée à utiliser un stylo à encre, qui était à la fois plus commode et plus propre. Elle était sur le point d'achever sa lettre en écrivant le dernier mot lorsque Thérèse, sa secrétaire, passa sa tête blonde à l'intérieur se son bureau moldu. Ginny releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard.  
  
« - Melle Weasley ? » Demanda doucement la fille.  
  
« - Oui, Thérèse ? »  
  
« - Il y a quelqu'un ici qui veut vous voir. » Lui répondit la fille.  
  
Ginny fronça les sourcils. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Et à cette heure de la journée ? Puis elle lissa ses cheveux et hocha la tête, signalant qu'elle était d'accord.  
  
« - Très bien alors. Faites-le entrer. » Répondit-elle. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils. « Au fait, c'est bien un  'lui' ? »  
  
« - Oh oui. » Répondit sa secrétaire. Les sourcils de Ginny se froncèrent encore plus lorsqu'elle entendit un gloussement inconsidéré s'échapper des lèvres de sa secrétaire. « C'est définitivement un 'lui'. »  
  
Ginny hocha la tête tout en suivant du regard sa secrétaire partir, sans aucun doute, pour aller chercher le visiteur. Puis elle décida de ranger son bureau pendant qu'elle attendait cet homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix douce appela son nom. Elle leva la tête uniquement pour voir une paire d'yeux d'un vert profond et un immense sourire devant elle.  
  
« - Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle avec confusion. « Je pensais que tu étais en Irlande en ce moment. Puddlemere United contre les Canons de Chudley, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Harry entra dans la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Salut Ginny ! Et oui, je devrais être en Irlande mais j'ai pris un peu de temps libre. » Il lui donna une légère bise sur la joue pour la saluer. Puis il baissa les yeux timidement. « Hum… Au fait, ça c'est pour toi. » Dit-il en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs.  
  
Des roses blanches, pour être exact.  
  
Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent de surprise et de plaisir. « Merci. » Dit-elle en prenant les fleurs parfumées de ses mains. Puis elle amena les fleurs à son nez, respirant leur douce odeur. « Elles sont ravissantes. » Puis elle ri doucement. « Ne me dis pas que tu es revenu à la maison juste pour me demander de sortir déjeuner avec toi ? »  
  
« - Et bien, normalement je l'aurais fait mais je suis venu ici pour te parler. » Répondit Harry, s'asseyant sur son sofa. Ginny alla à son bureau et plaça les fleurs dans son vase, remplaçant les autres qui étaient vieilles et fanées. « C'est le lieu le plus privé auquel je pouvais penser. » Ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
« - Vraiment ? » Demanda Ginny en souriant, et elle se tourna vers lui. « Alors, Harry. » Commença-t-elle. « Ca fait vraiment du bien de te voir. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Comment va le petit Nathan ? Et comment se passe le match de Quidditch ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« - Oh, il va bien. Vraiment bien. Et pour le match de Quidditch, c'est la même chose, Aaron prend la relève en tant qu'attrapeur. George ne va pas beaucoup mieux, après que la petite Sylvia lui ait lancé accidentellement le sortilège de jambencoton… » Répondit-il, ses yeux allant de son bureau à présent rangé jusqu'aux tableaux originaux de couleur blanc et bleu clair sur le mur. Ginny fronça les sourcils, perplexe, en voyant que ses yeux ébahis s'étaient arrêtés sur son étagère à livre. Elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Harry redressa brusquement la tête et sourit.  
  
« - Toujours en train d'enseigner l'histoire moldue, je suppose ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
« - Hum, oui. Je gagne beaucoup plus avec de l'argent moldu. En particulier à présent que le taux d'échange devient élevé. » Répondit-elle.  
  
« - Oui, oui en effet. » Murmura Harry. Puis, il toussa. « Je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre, Ginny. Ta famille a soudainement découvert qu'elle était riche et avec le problème de l'orphelinat… Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre un peu de la fortune de tes parents alors ? »  
  
Ginny baissa la tête. A vrai dire, c'était vrai. Les Weasley étaient devenus riches du jour au lendemain. Cela avait vraiment surpris les sept enfants Weasley d'apprendre que leur mère, Molly Aurelius Weasley, était en fait riche.  
  
Molly était la fille de Moira et d'Anthony Aurelius, tous deux faisant parti d'une grande lignée de sorciers. Mais, alors, Molly était tombée amoureuse du roturier Weasley et avait insisté pour se marier avec lui, plutôt que d'accepter le mariage que lui avait préparé ses parents avant même qu'elle ne soit née. Dû à cela, Anthony Aurelius, dans sa colère, avait déshérité Molly et n'avais jamais fait de tentative pour le revoir de nouveau. Ce n'était seulement que récemment, qu'Anthony, apprenant qu'il avait sept petits-enfants adultes, avait décidé de faire la paix avec son unique fille et son beau-fils. Dû au fait qu'il était aussi en train de mourir, Anthony leur avait laissé tous ses biens.  
  
« - Je ne peux absolument pas faire ça, Harry. » Répondit Ginny. « Cet argent est à mes parents. Après toutes leurs souffrances juste pour nous faire aller à l'école, je ne peux pas penser que ce serait juste pour eux de financer les différents chemins que nous avons choisi. » Puis elle sourit. « Oh, et merci pour les donations, Harry. Cela vaut vraiment beaucoup pour moi. »  
  
Harry sourit. « Ce n'est rien, vraiment. » Répondit-il.  
  
Puis Ginny s'assit à côté de lui. « Alors, comment vont Ron et Hermione ? »  
  
« - Oh, ils vont bien. » Répondit Harry. « Je paris qu'ils s'ennuient à mourir. Etre un auror en ces jours peut être vraiment ennuyeux. Après Voldemort et tout. » Ajouta-t-il en riant doucement.  
  
Ginny gloussa. « - Je suppose que tu as raison. Et comment va la petite Sylvia ? »  
  
« - Cette petite friponne les occupe beaucoup en attendant. » Répondit Harry. Puis il secoua la tête. « Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à comprendre cette enfant. Elle a l'espièglerie de Ron mais elle a aussi la curiosité d'Hermione. Mets toutes ces choses ensemble et cela donne ce que moi j'appelle un désastre, vraiment. Particulièrement maintenant où elle s'amuse à faire des démonstrations de magie en s'exerçant sur le pauvre Georges. Elle recevra sa lettre dans pas longtemps, je suppose. »  
  
Elle éclata de rire. « Je pense aussi. J'espère que Nathan ne te donne pas trop la migraine. »  
  
Harry secoua la tête. « Nathan est calme est sage. Il tient probablement ça de Cho. Cependant, tu lui manques, tu sais. » Ginny acquiesça et décida de ne rien dire. Le silence s'installant entre eux, il s'éclaircit alors la gorge et il prit les mains de Ginny dans les siennes. Ne l'arrêtant pas, Ginny prit une profonde inspiration en sentant sa peau calleuse contre la sienne. Elle eut soudainement l'impression de savoir où est-ce que cela voulait en venir.  
  
« - Ginny, je… »  
  
« - Harry, je t'en prie, non. » Dit doucement Ginny. Cela avait dû lui prendre tout son pouvoir pour pouvoir juste prononcer ces mots. Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas voir l'air blessé qui s'affichait sur son visage.  
  
Il était surprenant de penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir blessé alors qu'elle avait été capable de supporter la peine qu'il lui avait causée lorsqu'il s'était marié avec Cho Chang. Cela avait été vraiment un cauchemar. Lorsque Harry avait annoncé son engagement, le monde entier de la sorcellerie l'avait célébré. « La Gazette des sorciers », « Sorcière Hebdo » et d'autres journaux et magasines étrangers étalèrent des photos de l'heureux couple partout… Partout où elle regardait, partout où elle allait. C'était comme si on lui donnait une gifle en plein visage. C'était vraiment douloureux, tellement douloureux. Le sachant par le fait que presque toute la population de Poudlard connaissait ses sentiments pour Harry, c'était Noël tous les jours pour Rita Skeeter.  
  
Mais un jour, elle finit par accepter. C'était cette acceptation qui l'avait aidée à surmonter cette épreuve. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère ou rancunière. Avec l'aide de ses amis, et en trouvant elle-même à s'occuper avec l'orphelinat, elle avait été capable d'oublier ses sentiments pour Harry. Cela n'avait été juste qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle n'était plus possédée par ces sentiments forts qu'elle ressentait pour lui, ces sentiments forts qui l'avaient harcelée pendant sept ans. A présent, elle était finalement libre.  
  
Mais en parlant honnêtement, elle ne savait pas exactement quand et pourquoi elle avait arrêté d'aimer Harry Potter. Etait-ce probablement à cause du fait qu'elle était écoeurée et fatiguée d'attendre qu'il l'aime en retour ? Ou était-ce à cause de cette horrible acceptation du fait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais en retour ? Etait-ce à cause de son mariage avec Cho ou était-elle simplement tombée désamoureuse ? Une telle pensée était terrible. Jusqu'à ce moment, elle ne croyait pas vraiment être capable de tomber désamoureuse. Mais Harry Potter était devenu une preuve vivante de ce fait. Une telle pensée rendait sa peur de l'engagement encore plus forte.  
  
« - Ginny, je t'en prie, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. » Dit Harry d'une voix suppliante. Ginny soupira et posa de nouveau ses yeux bruns sur ceux verts de Harry.  
  
« - Harry, je connais la peine que tu as ressentie en perdant Cho, de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes et… »  
  
« - Ca fait parti du passé, Ginny. » Répondit Harry. « C'est vrai, j'étais furieux et blessé lorsque Cho est morte d'accouchement. J'ai même pensé que je ne pourrais plus jamais tomber amoureux mais à présent… » Il s'arrêta et la regarda tendrement. « Et si je te disais que je suis… je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Ginny ? »  
  
Ginny le fixa comme s'il était devenu fou. Elle laissa momentanément ses yeux aller de son visage rempli d'espoir jusqu'à ses épaules fortes, développées par des années d'entraînements de Quidditch en tant que joueur professionnel. Elle se mordit les lèvres alors que ses yeux parcouraient son maigre torse et revenait de nouveau à son visage.  
  
Harry Potter était amoureux d'elle ? Mais pourquoi ne ressentait-elle… rien ? Rien du tout. Elle était surprise, oui. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse ? Ou transportée de joie ? N'avait-elle pas attendu ces mots depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu sur le quai 9 ¾ ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant ? A présent que tout était trop tard…  
  
« - Ginny, je… »  
  
« - Harry, je t'en prie… »  
  
« - Je sais que je n'ai pas été juste avec toi ces dernières années. Je sais que je t'ai blessée une douzaine de fois et j'aimerai vraiment me frapper moi-même pour avoir fait cela. Mais je… je ne peux pas m'arrêter de ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi. Après toutes ces années, j'ai juste… »  
  
Ginny se mordit la lèvre. « Harry, tu sais, ça va compliquer beaucoup de choses. »  
  
Il acquiesça. « Je sais, mais je vais tenter ma chance. »  
  
Ginny secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas facile. » Répondit-elle. « C'est vrai que nous sommes sortis de temps en temps ensemble mais je… » Elle s'arrêta en sentant ses doigts caresser légèrement sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux momentanément. 'Oh pourquoi faut-il que tu dises ça maintenant ? Ou faire ça ?' pensa-t-elle.  
  
« - Je ne sais pas ce que je veux… encore. » Continua-t-elle.  
  
Harry soupira alors que ses doigts se dirigeaient vers son menton. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, après toutes ces années… » Sa voix traîna alors qu'il levait son visage vers lui. « C'est comme si je te voyais pour la première fois. » Murmura-t-il doucement, ses yeux devenant d'un vert émeraude profond derrière ses lunettes.  
  
Ginny sentit ses nerfs se tordre lorsqu'elle vit sa tête se rapprocher lentement de la sienne. Sans réfléchir, elle s'éloigna brusquement.  
  
« - Ginny ? » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« - Harry, nous ne pouvons pas. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix aigue. Elle était surprise de réaliser elle-même qu'elle était en train de respirer lourdement. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient embrassés avant, mais pourquoi cette fois cela semblait-il si… mal ? Tellement, tellement mal. « Je… ne peux pas. » Elle avait de la nausée.  
  
« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix blessée. « Il y en a-t-il un autre ? » Se surprit-il lui-même à penser. Bien sûr, Ginny était une belle femme et tout. Avec ses cheveux roux flamboyants et son visage si petit et délicat, Harry était sûr que presque tout le monde, sorciers et moldus mélangés , n'oublieraient jamais de l'inclure dans leurs fantasmes les plus fous. En plus d'être ravissante, Ginny avait une gentillesse qui aurait rendu amoureux n'importe quel homme. En fait, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle fleur se cachait dans une aussi belle femme avec un esprit aussi pur. Ce n'était pas seulement les traits de son visage, c'était aussi sa compassion qui le touchait profondément. S'il pouvait seulement retourner en arrière et tout changer à nouveau…  
  
« - Je ne peux seulement pas. Je suis désolée. » Répondit-elle. Elle entendit Harry soupirer. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre son épaule. C'était vraiment incroyable que quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça l'ai rendue si faible. « Je ne veux seulement pas te donner de faux espoirs et des promesses vides. Tu mérites mieux que ça. » Dit-elle doucement. Autre le fait que Ron l'aurait tuée pour avoir blessé son meilleur ami, Ginny ne voulait pas entrer dans quelque chose dont elle n'était pas complètement sûre. Elle ne voulait blesser personne, spécialement Harry.  
  
« - Je suis désolé, Ginny. » Murmura Harry.  
  
« - Je suis vraiment désolée moi aussi. » Murmura Ginny en retour.  
  
Harry ri doucement. «Non, c'est moi qui devrais être désolé. » Dit-il, secouant la tête. Il leva son visage vers lui et planta un baiser sur son front. « Mais est-ce que tu pourrai me promettre de réfléchir à la question ? »  
  
Sur ces mots, Ginny sourit faiblement. « Je te le promets. » Répondit-elle.  
  
Harry sourit. « Merci. » Dit-il. Puis il lui fit un large sourire. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais te laisser partir aussi facilement, Ginny. » Ajouta-t-il en se levant.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle en se levant à son tour, ses yeux le suivant jusqu'à la porte. Harry se tourna pour lui faire face.  
  
« - En terme général. » Commença-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes. « Je t'attendrais, peu importe le temps qu'il me te faudra. » Continua-t-il avec désinvolture.  
  
« - Tu ferais ça ? » Demanda Ginny avec ahurissement. « Pourquoi ? »  
  
Cette fois, Harry éclata de rire et s'approcha d'elle. « C'est parce que je t'aime. » Répondit-il en pinçant son nez affectueusement. « J'ai déjà fait l'erreur de te laisser partir et je ne veux pas faire la même erreur une nouvelle fois. »  
  
Ginny resta silencieuse en entendant cela. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire. Harry ri doucement, laissant sa main retomber. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à devoir dire. » Dit-il, lui donnant une impression de malaise. Puis, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. « Au fait, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans ton appartement ? Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait élaborer quelque chose ? » Dit-il d'un ton significatif. « Ce serait vraiment gentil de donner à Nathan une jolie petite sœur rousse avec qui il pourrait jouer, tu ne penses pas ? » Ginny fronça les sourcils.  
  
« - Harry ! »  
  
« - Je plaisantais, je plaisantais. » Dit-il rapidement. « Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas me priver de la chance de te ramener à la maison à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Il est presque cinq heures. »  
  
Ginny semblait incertaine mais une envie de rire courba ses lèvres en un sourire. Elle pouvait sentir qu'elle était en train d'essayer de faire partir cet horrible sentiment embarras qu'elle haïssait. Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda. Harry jeta ses mains en l'air. « Je te promets, je ne ferai rien de louche. »  
  
Sur ce, Ginny éclata de rire. « Ok, Ok. Laisse-moi juste prendre mes affaires. » Répondit-elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers sa chaise. Elle ouvrit son tiroir le plus bas et récupéra son sac. « As-tu essayé ce nouveau restaurant Mexicain juste en face du bureau ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en enfilant son manteau.  
  
« - Non, pas encore. » Répondit Harry en ouvrant la porte pour elle. « Tu aimerais l'essayer ? »  
  
« - D'accord. » Répondit Ginny alors qu'ils marchaient côté à côte. «  J'ai faim. »   
  
Harry éclata de rire. « Je croyais que tu détestais la nourriture épicée ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
Ginny ri à son tour. « Oui, mais j'ai faim et cela ne me gêne pas si tu me nourris avec des épices fortes et des burritos épicés, là, à l'instant. » Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau avec la main d'Harry posée légèrement sur ses épaules.  
  
***  
  
Il était presque huit heures lorsque Ginny et Harry se séparèrent. Harry avait insisté pour aller voir un film, mais Ginny avait gracieusement décliné l'invitation. Et à présent, elle se retrouvait seule avec elle-même se tenant juste devant la porte de son appartement, cherchant désespérément ses clés. C'était aussi une bonne chose qu'Harry n'ait pas insisté pour monter. Considérant la présente situation, Ginny n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'un appartement faiblement éclairé les aurait encouragé à faire.  
  
« - Où sont-elles ? » Siffla-t-elle furieusement. « Stupides choses moldues. » Elle serra des dents impatiemment et était sur le point d'utiliser sa baguette magique lorsqu'un hibou grand-duc atterrit soudainement sur son épaule.  
  
« - Que… » Commença Ginny alors que le hibou commençait à lui pincer doucement l'oreille pour attirer son attention. « A qui appartiens-tu mon mignon ? » Roucoula-t-elle tandis qu'elle grattait légèrement les plumes du cou de l'hibou. Les animaux, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, avaient toujours été son point faible.  
  
Alors le hibou lui tendit la patte en guise de réponse. Ginny fronça les sourcils en voyant une note attachée dessus. « De qui cela vient-il ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait le rouleau de parchemin des pattes du hibou avec précaution. A sa surprise absolue, le hibou s'envola sans même demander de bonbons ou de mornilles.  
  
« - C'est étrange. » Murmura-t-elle tout en étudiant le parchemin qu'elle avait dans ses mains. Il avait la couleur habituelle des parchemins sorciers. Jaune sale. Il était roulé, soigneusement attaché avec un ruban d'argent au milieu. La seule différence c'était, l'odeur du papier. Il avait l'odeur forte de quelque chose qu'elle connaissait… ou de quelqu'un…  
  
Eloignant ces pensées folles de sa tête, Ginny décida alors de résoudre le mystère en dénouant le ruban. Dépliant le parchemin, un léger cri de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'une rangée de lettres soigneusement écrites d'un vert brillant se matérialisèrent lentement sur la page blanche.  
  
'Ravi de te revoir, Virginia.'  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que… » Commença-t-elle alors qu'elle inspectait la lettre. « Il semblerait que c'est la seule et unique phrase. » Présuma-t-elle. Etait-ce l'idée d'une blague de quelqu'un ? Probablement encore un gag de Fred et George. Elle était sur le point de jeter la lettre lorsque quelque chose attira soudainement son attention.  
  
« - Le signe d'un serpent. » Murmura-t-elle en voyant le dessin complexe d'un serpent juste en dessous de la phrase. D'après ce symbole, Ginny était sûre que ce serpent était quelque chose comme un blason ou une enseigne ou un truc de ce genre. Mais qui pouvait… Ginny s'arrêta soudainement, lorsqu'une réalisation la frappa.  
  
« - Ca ne peut pas être… » Ces mots étaient à peine sortis de ses lèvres qu'elle sentit une autre présence dans le hall, se tenant juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement seulement pour voir une paire d'yeux d'un gris froid qui la regardait.  
  
« - Salut, Virginia. »  
  
Fin de la partie II.  
  
***  
  
Merci à  
  
Amy Evans  
  
Miya Black (oui, moi aussi ça me fait bizarre lorsqu'ils disent que Blaise c'est une fille. Mais je pense que Blaise est un prénom masculin autant que féminin. En tout cas, c'est le cas en Angleterre, d'après ce que j'ai compris… ^^)  
  
Hermichocos (Hey Michocos ! ^^ Contente de t'initier aux Drago/Ginny ! Moi aussi, au début, je n'étais pas emballée par ce couple, mais cette fic est vraiment géniale ! sans vouloir faire de la pub, bien sûr… ;-p)  
  
Gensi  
  
Miss-Tania  
  
Sandelena (Est-ce que Drago va finir par aimer Ginny… Hmm ! Bonne question ! ;-p)  
  
Hermionejolie  
  
Agatha Brume  
  
Lunenoire  
  
Floriana  
  
Phénix20  
  
Satine  
  
Anonymoua (pour la réaction de Ginny, tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre)  
  
Loline  
  
Mara Jade5  
  
Watery136  
  
Katarina  
  
Caroline Black  
  
Pour m'avoir rewiever !!! Gros bisous ! 


	3. La proposition

Tadam !!! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre traduit, tout beau tout frais ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rewievs, elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir !   
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ici, la plupart des perso appartiennent à JKRowling (vous les reconnaîtrez sûrement ;-) Et le reste est à l'auteur original, Reiko. Je me contente de traduire !  
  
Rating : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est R pour certains sous-entendus et scènes explicites plus tard…  
  
Serpent's Bride III : La Demande.  
  
« - Salut, Virginia. »  
  
Ginny fixa l'homme qui venait de surgir devant elle. Avec sa hauteur imposante, Ginny sentait sa présence écrasante la submerger.  
  
« - Drago ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix aigue.  
  
Drago haussa un sourcil en entendant son prénom s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ses yeux étudièrent son petit visage. C'était toujours le même doux visage de Weasley d'il y a cinq ans. Il y avait sa crinière rousse qui avait été attachée en un chignon lâche, tellement lâche que de nombreuses jolies mèches bouclées s'en étaient échappées et encadraient son visage, ses grands yeux bruns chocolat, son joli petit nez féminin, les mêmes tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues, les douces lèvres d'un rose brillant qu'il avait embrassé avant en toute connaissance de cause… Mais derrière toute la douceur, il y avait quelque chose d'ardent derrière ses yeux bruns de biche. C'était une ardeur qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez une femme avant. « C'est bien que tu te souviennes de moi, Weasley. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante.  
  
Ginny le fixa pendant un long moment, plutôt incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire. Drago Malefoy… Après cinq ans… Les souvenirs revinrent rapidement dans son esprit…  
  
'C'est une dette de sorcier, tu sais. Je te reverrai un jour, Virginia.'  
  
Elle secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux à présent, n'est-ce pas ? C'était il y a cinq ans ! Il y avait eu ces cinq heureuses années où elle ne l'avait pas vu… où elle n'avait même pas entrevu son ombre…  
  
« - Alohomora. »  
  
Le faible déclic de la serrure sortit Ginny de ses pensées. Elle regarda Drago et fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas supposé faire de la magie ici, Malefoy. » Dit-elle hautainement, regardant sa baguette magique d'une manière significative.  
  
Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules et il entra dans l'appartement. « Tu n'entres pas à l'intérieur ? » Dit-il sans sourciller.  
  
Ginny resta bouche bée dans un mélange de colère et de perplexité. C'était tellement incroyable ! Pensait-elle. Elle était en train de rêver… C'était un cauchemar… Se répétait-elle.  
  
« - C'est comme tu veux. » Dit Drago, la laissant seule sur le seuil de la porte. « Lumos. »  
  
« - Il faut que tu allumes le bouton électrique, espèce d'idiot. » Siffla furieusement Ginny alors qu'elle tâtonnait le mur des mains à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Elle l'alluma et la pièce fut immédiatement inondée de lumière. « Je n'apprécie vraiment pas que tu fasses ainsi irruption chez moi. » Commença-t-elle alors que Drago allait et venait dans le salon. « Tu ne pourrais pas juste partir ? » Ajouta-t-elle méchamment.  
  
Sur ce, Drago releva la tête. « C'est ainsi que tu accueilles un vieux camarade d'école, Weaseley ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il inspectait du regard son appartement bien soigné. Il y avait des sofas blancs confortables avec à côté une petite table avec un… comment appellent-ils cela ici ?... téléphone ? Il secoua la tête intérieurement. De toute façon, comment pouvait-elle avoir l'idée de vivre dans une habitation moldue ? Il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua. « Bien sûr, j'aurais pu utiliser le mot 'ami', mais si je me rappelle bien, tu… » Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant à un mot approprié. Cette fois, Ginny décida de l'aider.  
  
« - Je te méprise ? » Demanda-t-elle, laissant tomber les mots avec haine. « Oh oui, je te méprise, alors pourrais-tu partir déjà s'il te plaît ? »  
  
Alors Drago avança lentement vers elle, ses yeux se plissant également. Ginny recula lentement et poussa un cri étouffé lorsqu'il s'arrêta à juste quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux momentanément, sentant la faible odeur de son eau de cologne.  
  
« - Es-tu effrayée petite Weasley ? » Demanda-t-il. Ginny ouvrit les yeux en entendant sa voix douce et dangereuse, tellement douce qu'elle ressemblait à une caresse. Ses yeux se posèrent, contre son grès, sur ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, son esprit lui rappela quel goût ces lèvres avaient et à sa plus grande horreur, elle se surprit elle-même à se lécher les siennes.  
  
Drago ri doucement en voyant le bout rose de sa langue glisser sensuellement sur la peau lisse de sa bouche. « Ou t'ais-je juste manqué ? » Ajouta-t-il.  
  
Cette fois, Ginny fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de lui. « Ne te vante pas, Malefoy. » Dit-elle avec méchanceté. Elle lui fit face, ses yeux bruns lançant des éclairs. « Quand tu as disparu, ça a été les cinq années les plus heureuses de ma vie, et comme je peux le constater, tu es juste déterminé à tout ruiner. »  
  
Au lieu de répondre, Drago baissa ses yeux d'un gris argenté vers elle. Bien, il devait l'admettre, le temps avait était vraiment bon avec elle et elle était devenue une belle femme. Elle portait des vêtements moldus : un chemisier blanc craquant à longue manche bien ajusté à elle, qui avait été sagement rentré dans son pantalon noir, des bottes moldues à haut talon, ou des chaussures, ou n'importe quel nom qu'on leur donnait ici. En tout, même avec des vêtements moldus, elle semblait belle et forte, presque dominatrice. Il se demandait ce que ce chemisier pouvait révéler. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les délicieuses courbes que l'on pouvait deviner en dessous.  
  
Ginny, en apercevant le regard insistant que Drago lui lançait, s'éclaircit la gorge le plus bruyamment possible. « Quoi ? » Aboya-t-elle. Elle pu sentir le sang monter à ses joues lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard qu'il lui lançait. C'était un regard d'appréciation et de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'ardent et d'intense. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée tout de même, après avoir vu la façon dont ses yeux la fixaient de haut en bas. Et elle détestait ça. Elle ne voulait lui plaire en aucun cas. Mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi… enivrée ?  
  
« - Rien. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête. Il détourna le regard pour ne pas prolonger les pensées pas très honnêtes qui bouillonnaient dans sa tête.   
  
« - Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais me reposer. » Commença Ginny avec hostilité. « Alors quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle tu es venu… »  
  
« - Je suis venu ici pour te réclamer quelque chose. » L'interrompit Drago.  
  
« - Me réclamer quoi ? »  
  
Drago éclata d'un doux rire sans joie. « N'est-ce pas surprenant qu'après cinq ans je sois capable de te retrouver, petite belette ? » Demanda-t-il à la place.  
  
Ginny se contenta de rester silencieuse et attendit qu'il continue. Drago s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
« - Tu m'en dois une, Weasley. » Dit-il finalement.  
  
« - Et alors ? Où veux-tu en venir ? » Demanda Ginny méchamment.  
  
« - Et je veux que tu me rendes la monnaie de la pièce. »   
  
Ginny resta bouche bée. Une dette de sorcier… Bien sûr qu'il avait été capable de la retrouver ! C'était de la vieille magie. Cela créait un lien entre eux. Elle le regarda avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir d'elle en retour ? Sa gorge se serra très fort lorsqu'elle se souvint de la façon dont il la regardait quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais alors, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Personne ne pouvait choisir comment et quand on pouvait repayer une faveur, c'était un fait connu. Bien… A moins qu'elle se défende. Mais en regardant sa carrure, cela aurait été sûrement un combat perdu d'avance.  
  
« - Com… Comment puis-je te rendre la monnaie de la pièce alors ? » Demanda-t-elle, essayant désespérément de garder sa voix calme. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur.  
  
« - Epouse-moi. » Répondit-il simplement.  
  
En entendant ces mots, l'inquiétude de Ginny se transforma en ahurissement complet. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Etait-il fou ?  
  
« - Epouse-moi. » Répéta-t-il. « Pour pouvoir obtenir la juste part du domaine Malefoy qui me revient, je dois être marié. C'est écrit dans le testament, bien sûr, sinon je ne serais pas là. » Ajouta-t-il.  
  
« - NON. » Répondit brusquement Ginny. « Tu es fou et je refuse tout simplement. Demande-moi une autre faveur, s'il te plaît. » Continua-t-elle avec froideur. Puis elle fronça les sourcils lorsque Drago soudainement sourit. « Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ? Même si je te dois quelque chose, même si tu as sauvé ma vie il y a cinq ans, je ne t'épouserai pas ! Je ne veux tout simplement pas… »  
  
« - Je vais hériter de biens ayant une valeur d'environ 200 million de gallions, Weasley. » Dit-il doucereusement.  
  
« - Je suis contente pour toi. A présent pourrais-tu partir, s'il te plaît ? » Cracha-t-elle.  
  
Mais Drago s'avança vers elle. « Pense à ça comme une bonne perspective d'avenir. » Dit-il. « Pense à comment tu vas pouvoir aider l'orphelinat avec ça. Pense à ces enfants. Ces enfants auxquels tu tiens tant. »  
  
A ces mots, Ginny s'arrêta. Etait-il en train d'insinuer qu'il allait partager la fortune qu'il allait hériter avec elle si elle acceptait d'être sa femme ? Et pourquoi était-il si désespéré ? Bon, oui, elle ne pouvait pas renier le fait que cela aiderait beaucoup pour l'orphelinat. Même seulement le quart de cette vaste somme d'argent serait plus que suffisant…  
  
« - Pourquoi moi ? » Les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle recula lentement. « Comment étais-tu au courant pour l'orphelinat ? »  
  
« - 'La Gazette des sorciers.' » Répondit-il calmement, s'avançant vers elle. « Et pour répondre à ta première question, tu représentes tout ce que mon grand-père pourrait approuver. Quelqu'un de gentil. Quelqu'un dont il pourrait être fier. Je cite exactement ce qu'il a dit, bien sûr. »  
  
« - Ou tu n'as probablement pas beaucoup de choix, pas vrai ? » Dit-elle vicieusement. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malefoy ? On ne peut pas se trouver une petite amie ? Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Drago sourit narquoisement. « Pense ce que tu veux. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante s'avançant vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la piéger contre le mur. « Dis juste oui ou non, Weasley. » Mumura-t-il.  
  
Ginny ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa joue. « Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. « Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer. A l'école… tu étais tellement insupportable, tellement ignoble, tellement… » D'anciens souvenirs la submergèrent de nouveau…  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
' Elle marchait sans trop savoir que faire dans le hall, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsque soudainement elle sentit sa jupe se soulever avec sa robe d'école. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit Malefoy et ses idiots de gardes du corps rire.'  
  
***fin du flash back***  
  
« - Epouse-moi, Virginia. » Dit-il, son nez se frottant contre sa joue, la laissant muette.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
'C'était le jour de la Saint Valentin et pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un lui avait offert une fleur. Elle se dépêchait pour aller en classe de potion lorsque soudainement, elle entra en collision avec lui. Ses affaires jonchaient éparpillées sur le sol, avec la simple rose. Il éclata de rire cruellement et marcha dessus… l'écrasant et la broyant.'  
  
***Fin du Flash Back***  
  
« - Dis juste 'oui' »  
  
Ginny poussa un cri étouffé lorsque un sentiment de plaisir qu'elle haïssait parcourut de bas en haut sa colonne vertébrale. Elle sentit le lent mouvement de ses lèvres contre son cou.  
  
« - Epouse-moi… » Dis Drago, son visage remontant vers elle. Puis sans prévenir, il embrassa ses lèvres pour adoucir le marché.  
  
Les lèvres de Ginny s'ouvrirent malgré elle. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue qui immédiatement recherchait la sienne, ses mains se déplaçant vers sa taille, l'attirant un peu plus près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la chaleur de son corps contre elle. Un plaisir lui donnant froid et chaud en même temps s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle entendit les gémissements qu'il poussait malgré lui. Mon Dieu, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Harry !  
  
« - Et maintenant, Viriginia ? » Demanda Drago, la voix étouffée par ses lèvres.  
  
« - Oui. » Dit-elle dans un souffle alors que les lèvres de Drago parcouraient son cou. « Oui, oui. »  
  
Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, il s'arrêta. Ginny faillit crier lorsqu'elle le sentit s'éloigner d'elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ravalant toutes les protestations qui se formaient à l'intérieur d'elle.  
  
« - C'est un choix avisé. » Dit-il, souriant avec nonchalance. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle et il aperçut le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. « Alors, ils produisent toujours des femmes qui rougissent ? » Se surprit-il lui-même à demander.  
  
Les yeux de Ginny se plissèrent. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait dit ça ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser ! Elle avait accepté juste pour quelques million de gallions et un baiser brûlant et enivrant ! Ce sentiment ne fit qu'empirer lorsque l'idée d'avoir été achetée lui vint à l'esprit. Mais à présent, tout était irréversible. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce que ses parents diront lorsqu'ils apprendront qu'elle allait épouser un Malefoy ?  
  
« - Bien sûr, je prendrai ma part du marché. » Dit-il calmement. « Un million de gallions sera immédiatement déposé sur ton compte à Gringott en guise de versement. Il y aura une fête pour les fiançailles bien sûr, et… »  
  
« - Est-ce que les enfants sont inclus ? » Se surprit Ginny à lui demander.  
  
Drago s'arrêta et la regarda pendant un petit moment. « Non, heureusement, non. » Répondit-il finalement. « Tu prendras 30 millions de gallions après notre divorce et… »  
  
« - 70 » Demanda-t-elle. Elle était achetée à présent, de toute façon, et la meilleure chose à faire était d'en faire le plus possible.  
  
Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent. Cette fille était perspicace ! « 50. » Dit-il.  
  
« - 70, c'est ma dernière offre. » Insista Ginny. Drago soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux fins.  
  
« - Alors, est-ce marché conclu ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une gentillesse exagérée. Lorsque Drago acquiesça, Ginny sourit. « Marché conclu. »  
  
« - Bien. » Dit Drago en acquiesçant aussi. « Alors je suppose que tu vas beaucoup me voir et… »  
  
« - Tout cela n'inclus pas le fait de dormir ensemble dans une même pièce, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle. Oui, après tout, avoir des enfants était hors de question donc elle ne comprenait pas à quoi cela servait de partager le même lit. Cette pensée la rendait presque malade. Partager un lit avec Malefoy ? Pas question ! Hurlait son esprit. Mais alors, pourquoi son corps n'était-il pas d'accord ? 'Qu'il aille au diable !' Pensa-t-elle avec rancune.  
  
Drago se pinça les lèvres comme s'il essayait avec une grande difficulté de ses retenir de rire. Il la regarda comme s'il pouvait lire les émotions contradictoires qui se déchaînaient à l'intérieur d'elle. « Tu le veux vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il avec, de nouveau, sa douce voix caressante. « Nous pouvons sûrement trouver un arrangement adéquat pour cela. » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton rempli de sous-entendu.  
  
« - Oh, arrête de te faire des illusions ! » Cria Ginny, indignée. « Je veux une chambre séparée, bien sûr ! »  
  
« - Es-tu sûre ? » Lui demanda-t-il, lui souriant d'un air connaisseur. « Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois pas ? »  
  
« - Je veux des chambres séparées ou tu te retrouveras sans femme du tout, Malefoy ! » Dit-elle, en croisant les bras d'un air obstiné.  
  
« - Très bien, très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, nous aurons des chambres séparées ! » Dit-il en jetant ses mains en l'air en un signe de capitulation. Mais il sourit intérieurement. Laisse-moi voir combien de temps tu vas réussir à faire durer cette charade, Melle Weasley ; pensa-t-il silencieusement, se souvenant de ses cris étouffés et de ses gémissements de plaisir qu'elle poussait quelques minutes avant. Après l'avoir goûtée une seconde fois, il était hors de question que Drago lui permette d'aller dormir ailleurs la nuit de leur noce.  
  
« - Donne moi un mois. » Lui dit-elle soudainement.  
  
Drago fronça les sourcils. « Pour quoi encore ? Tu viens juste de dire oui. » Dit-il.  
  
« - Il faut que je prépare mes parents pour tout ça, spécialement mes frères, espèce d'idiot. » Siffla-t-elle. Et Harry, pensa-t-elle silencieusement.  
  
« - Oh oui, oui bien sûr. » Dit Drago en accord avec elle. Cela lui donnerait assez de temps pour montrer à son grand-père qu'il avait changé. Il devait prouver que lui et Virginia étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et aurait amplement le temps dont il avait besoin pour prouver qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec Blaise et le reste. Vladimir Malefoy II n'était pas si idiot que ça.  
  
« - Bon, et maintenant ? » Demanda Ginny. « Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ? »  
  
« - Je te reverrais bientôt. » Lui dit Drago en s'avançant vers la porte. « Tu règles tout avec ta famille, je réglerai tout avec la mienne. Lorsque le moment approprié sera venu, j'irai chez tes parents pour demander officiellement ta main. »  
  
« - On dirait que tu as déjà tout planifié. » Dit Ginny d'une voix faible.  
  
Drago se contenta d'acquiescer et sortit de son appartement. « Passe une bonne nuit, Weasley. » Et avec ça, il sortit sa baguette magique et transplana.   
  
Ginny ferma lentement la porte et s'appuya contre elle, épuisée. Elle amena les mains à son visage, prenant plusieurs bouffées d'air.  
  
Dans quoi est-ce que je viens juste de me mettre ? Se demanda-t-elle. Puis, elle se souvint d'Harry. Elle avait été ferme avec lui. Elle avait réussi à se contrôler entièrement. Mais lorsque ça venait de Drago… Lorsque ça venait de ce… Pourquoi se sentait-elle si… faible, tellement impuissante…  
  
Oh, dette de sorcier, mon œil ! Pensa-t-elle. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Elle soupira. Tout était décidé à présent. Depuis ce soir-là, elle était officiellement la fiancée de Drago Malefoy.  
  
Fin de la partie III.  
  
***  
  
Merci à  
  
Miss Tania  
  
Amy Evans  
  
Caroline Black  
  
Annia Black  
  
Watery136  
  
Lunenoire  
  
Agatha Blume  
  
Hermichocos (salut la miss ! Et oui, la fin donnait vraiment envie de savoir la suite ! C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de traduire au plus vite le chapitre 3 même avec la reprise du lycée ! Ah, pour Harry… Tu verras ! ^^)  
  
Samantha (Heu… Ais-je pondu assez vite la suite ? Ais-je le droit à Fred et Georges maintenant ? :-ppp *regard gourmand*)  
  
Fumseck   
  
Leacmoa  
  
Miya Black  
  
Boubouhh  
  
Katarina (Ben oui, je suppose que Drago s'est retrouvé derrière elle en transplanant, puisqu'il repart en transplanant ! ^^ Pour la proposition et la réaction de Ginny, tu l'as vu dans ce chapitre ! Et pour Harry… Ben tu verras ! ^-^)  
  
Celine.s  
  
Harriette Potter  
  
Kaorulabelle  
  
Loline  
  
Gwenlilian (salut toi ! ^^ Contente qu'une histoire avec Drago t'accroche… Et que ce soit celle que je traduise ! ^^)  
  
… Pour m'avoir rewievé !  
  
Et Gros Bisous à tous et au prochain chapitre ! Bye ! Kamala 


	4. Lettres

Note : Désolée pour le retard mais comme à présent je suis en terminale, j'ai une tonne de boulot T__T Et lorsque j'ai un peu de temps libre, j'avoue que je ne suis parfois pas trop d'humeur, trop fatiguée pour me mettre à écrire ou traduire… J'ai profité des vacances pour traduire le chapitre, et encore c'était juste…   
  
Pour les lecteurs de « Hey Evans ! Evans ! » (s'il y en a ici) j'ai presque fini le nouveau chapitre, j'espère pouvoir le poster bientôt.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKRowling et Reiko. Je me contente juste de traduire.  
  
Rating : R, donc vous risquez de trouver parfois certaines allusions ou scènes 'osées' dans les prochains chapitres…  
  
***  
  
Serpent's Bride IV : Lettres  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda Ron. Il se leva immédiatement et marcha de long en large dans le salon des Weasley. « Ginny ! Serait-ce une sorte de blague ? Drago Malefoy ? As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ? »  
  
« - Ron… » Commença Hermione. Elle lança un regard d'excuse à Arthur et Molly Weasley qui étaient assis près d'eux sans rien dire. « Ron, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Ils sortaient ensemble, pas vrai ? Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il demande sa main en mariage ! » Dit-elle. Elle regarda Ginny et se força à sourire.  
  
« - Ah oui, sortir ensemble, bien sûr. Quand j'en ai entendu parler, ça m'a pris un temps fou pour y croire. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai fini par l'accepter parce que je savais qu'il ne serait pas le dernier. Désolé pour ça, Gin. Mais maintenant, tu veux te marier avec lui ? » Il explosa. Il se tourna vers ses parents. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Votre unique fille va se marier avec une brute et… »  
  
« - Drago n'est pas une brute ! » Dit Ginny, se forçant à prononcer ces mots, spécialement son prénom.  
  
« - Si, il l'est ! » Lui répondit Ron. « N'a-t-il pas rendu ta vie complètement misérable à Poudlard ? Oh, si je me rappelle bien, ce n'était pas uniquement ta vie. C'était ma vie, la vie d'Harry, la vie d'Hermione… Et à propos d'Harry ? Ce stupide, fils de… »  
  
« - Ce n'est pas vraiment juste, Ron ! » Lui répondit Ginny.  
  
« - Je m'en moque ! » Répondit son frère en fulminant. Il s'avança vers elle, ses yeux verts brillants de colère. Ginny déglutit avec difficulté en voyant la rage qui s'était imprimée sur le visage de son frère. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Ron se mette autant en colère. « Je ne laisserai pas Malefoy se marier avec ma petite sœur et ça, c'est un point final. Si te refuses de m'écouter Ginny, alors, à la place, je ferais de sa vie un enfer ! Et je… »  
  
« - Ronald Weasley, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! » S'écria Hermione, indignée, lorsqu'elle vit l'expression misérable qui s'affichait sur le visage de Ginny. Ron, en entendant le ton furieux qu'avait pris sa femme, ferma immédiatement son caplet. Hermione soupira. « Ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre à crier, tu pourrais réveiller Sylvia. Et pour Ginny, tu pourrais être heureux pour elle à la fin, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Les yeux verts de Ron se plissèrent. « Oh, ne soit pas hypocrite, Herm. Tu dois sûrement trouver cela aussi choquant que moi, maintenant ais-je tord ? » Dit-il d'un ton mauvais.  
  
Hermione en resta bouche bée. Oui, d'accord. Ca l'avait vraiment surprise d'apprendre le mariage soudain de Ginny et Malefoy. Tout comme Ron, elle avait négligé la pensée qu'eux d'eux sortaient ensemble, présumant que ce n'était pas sérieux. Mais à présent…  
  
« - Maman, Papa. » Dit doucement Ginny en se tournant vers ses parents. « Je vous en prie, dites quelque chose. »  
  
Arthur Weasley soupira et enleva ses lunettes. Il se frotta l'arête du nez d'un geste fatigué comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était sous pression au Ministère. Molly Weasley, de son côté, lança un regard rempli de questions à son mari.  
  
« - Ses intentions sont-elles bonnes ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.  
  
Ginny pensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la nuit où il l'avait 'demandée en mariage', à la façon dont ses yeux la parcouraient de haut en bas… « Oui, ses intentions sont bonnes. » Se força-t-elle à dire se sentant terriblement écoeurée.  
  
« - Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'orphelinat qui a des problèmes financiers en ce moment ? » Demanda de nouveau son père.  
  
« - Non. » Mentit Ginny. Elle détestait mentir, surtout à ses parents. Mais il lui était impossible de pouvoir leur parler du marché qu'elle avait fait avec Drago. « Même s'il voulait m'aider pour l'orphelinat, la fortune des Malefoy n'est pas assez importante pour nous tirer d'affaire. Enfin, si, c'est assez, mais il voudrait que nous puissions manger trois fois par jour aussi, vous savez. » Ajouta-t-elle. Maintenant, elle était vraiment prête à vomir.  
  
« - Avez-vous oublié qu'il a disparu pendant la guerre ? » Intervint Ron. « Exactement comme Voldemort ! D'après ce que nous savons, il avait disparu juste pour étudier la magie noire dans un endroit heu… sombre. Peut-être qu'il a dans l'idée de devenir le prochain Voldemort et est juste en train de chercher une… une reine ou quelque chose de ce genre, tu sais, pour pouvoir reproduire encore plus son mal. N'oublie pas que tu es une proie facile pour lui. Le fait d'avoir été exposée à la Magie Noire à un très jeune âge devrait sûrement… » Il s'arrêta soudainement, haletant. « D'après moi tu pourrais très bien être sous l'influence d'un… d'un sortilège d'imperium. Oui, c'est ça et… »  
  
« - Ron, ne soit pas stupide ! » Lui répondit sèchement Ginny. « Drago a disparu parce qu'il ne voulait prendre part en rien qui aurait pu être en commun avec ce que faisait son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbre y était inclus. Et je ne suis sous l'emprise d'aucun sortilège ! Ce n'est rien d'autre que des absurdités ce que tu dis ! » Elle prenait la défense de Drago. Ca la rendait quasiment malade de penser qu'elle était vraiment en train de le défendre devant toute sa famille.  
  
« - Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ? » Lui demanda sérieusement son père.  
  
Ginny lui fit son plus beau sourire voulant dire 'Je suis amoureuse de lui'. « Oui, il m'aime et je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui. Il fera un bon mari. » Répondit-elle, sentant à présent la bile qui s'élevait lentement dans sa gorge. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté.  
  
Sur ces mots, Arthur Weasley se leva. « Pour cela, je ne peux rien faire. » Dit-il avec résignation.  
  
« - Putain ! Mais c'est pas vrai... » S'exclama Ron.  
  
« - Ronald Weasley, je ne tolérerai pas un tel langage dans ma maison ! » Le menaça sa mère. « En particulier devant ton père. » Ajouta-t-elle, extirpant sa forte corpulence du sofa où elle était assise.  
  
Mais au lieu de s'excuser, Ron se rassit et se mit à bouder tandis que sa femme lui jetait des coups d'œil remplis d'une forte désapprobation.  
  
Le visage de Ginny s'illumina. « Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« - Qu'il vienne ici dans une quinzaine de jours et nous verrons. » Fut la seule réponse de son père. Puis, poussant un soupir fatigué, il dit. « Bonne Nuit, je vais aller me coucher. »  
  
« - Bonne Nuit. » Dirent ensemble Hermione et Ginny. Ron, lui, se renfrogna.  
  
Molly Weasley embrassa à son tour Hermione puis Ginny. « Il vaudrait mieux que tu envoies un hibou au reste de tes frères, ma chérie. » Dit-elle. « Et présente leur les choses clairement. » Ajouta-t-elle. Elle avait la mauvaise impression que ce mariage n'amènerait rien d'autre qu'un désastre. Elle avait du mal à imaginer les réactions de Fred et de George… Et de Bill et de Charlie et de Percy… Elle ferma les yeux momentanément en pensant au quasi chao que tout cela pourrait apporter.  
  
« - Je le ferai. » Dit joyeusement Ginny. « Bonne nuit, Maman. »  
  
« - Bonne nuits mes chéris. » Dit sa mère avant de suivre son père dans leur chambre.  
  
Il ne restait plus qu'eux trois, Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. Se tournant vers Ginny, elle sourit avec gentillesse. « Alors Ginny, c'est tellement… » Elle s'arrêta, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Ginny se tourna vers elle d'un air interrogateur. « Tellement… inattendu. » Continua-t-elle.  « Et… Et… merveilleux, vraiment. » Ajouta-t-elle sans conviction.  
  
Ron poussa un grognement de dégoût. « C'est stupide. Je vais me coucher. » Déclara-t-il en ronchonnant. Il se leva et se dirigea avec mauvaise humeur vers sa chambre qu'il partageait à présent avec sa famille. En entendant la manière coléreuse dont Ron claqua la porte derrière lui, Hermione se tourna vers Ginny pour s'excuser.  
  
« - Il faut l'excuser, Gin. » Commença-t-elle en jetant ses longs cheveux bruns derrière ses épaules. « Tu te souviens de comment Malefoy était avec lui. »  
  
Ginny secoua la tête. « Non, ça va. Je le comprend. » Dit-elle. « C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse de cette façon. » Ajouta-t-elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à tresser ses cheveux avec nonchalance, absente, les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
  
« - Oh, tu sais comment est ton frère. » Dit Hermione d'une voix fatiguée. « Depuis le jour où nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, il a toujours eu la folle idée que toi et Harry formeraient un beau couple. Il était vraiment le premier, ou plutôt le seul, à montrer son désaccord lorsque Harry lui a annoncé qu'il allait se marier avec Cho. »  
  
Ginny se contenta de sourire faiblement à cette réplique. Il n'y avait pas eu seulement lui qui était en désaccord avec ce mariage, pensait-elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Elle mourrait d'envie de dire son secret à Hermione. Mais alors, si elle le faisait… elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait absolument pas faire ça. Les enfants étaient dépendants d'elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione penserait d'elle ? De plus, elle n'avait jamais demandé sérieusement de l'aide à Hermione.  
  
Ca n'avait jamais été son habitude d'aller vers Hermione, ou son frère, ou Harry pour n'importe que ce soit. Même durant ses années à Poudlard. C'était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle s'était attirée autant d'ennuis en première année. Mais à ce moment-là, personne ne pouvait vraiment la blâmer. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient entrés dans un cercle si serré qu'il ne pouvait contenir qu'eux trois. Il était tellement serré, en fait, que même elle ne pouvait pas y pénétrer. Et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être seule et laissée pour compte. Même si Hermione lui posait des questions de temps en temps à propos de tout et de rien, même avec ses tentatives pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise et bienvenue, Ginny se sentait toujours seule. Grandir avec six frères, avec aucun d'eux la prenant au sérieux… c'était vraiment difficile de se faire des amis. Pour tout le monde à Poudlard, elle était Ginny, le 'petit bébé de sœur de Ron'. Quelqu'un qu'il fallait qu'ils protègent. Quelqu'un qu'il fallait dorloter. Presque tout le monde dans la salle commune de Gryffondor prenait soin d'elle car elle était JUSTE Ginny. Et non Virginia.  
  
« - 'Un penny pour tes pensées' »  
  
Ginny, en entendant Hermione soudainement parler, se tourna vers elle. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu étais en train de dire quelque chose ? »  
  
« - Hum, non, mais toi, par contre, tu étais en train de penser à quelque chose. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « Ca te dérangerait de partager avec moi ? »  
  
Ginny sourit faiblement. « J'étais juste en train de penser à ce que Ron a dit. » Répondit-elle. « Est-ce que c'était vraiment aussi choquant que ça ? Je veux dire moi et D… Drago ? »  
  
Hermione se pinça les lèvres comme si elle était désespérément en train de peser le pour et le contre de la réponse qu'elle donnerait. Ginny la regarda avec anxiété. Puis, après un moment, elle se décida à parler. « Même la décision soudaine que tu as prise de te marier avec lui m'a déconcertée, Gin, pour te parler honnêtement. » Répondit-elle avec précaution. « Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Malefoy a été un misérable salaud envers toi et envers tout le monde, et vous deux ne sortez ensemble que depuis un mois. Juste un mois, Ginny ! »  
  
« - Je sais. » Dit-elle en hochant le tête.  
  
« - Alors pourquoi est-ce si soudain ? » Lança Hermione. « Vous n'auriez pas pu, à la fin, attendre deux ou trois ans… »  
  
« - Je… » Commença Ginny en cherchant une réponse à donner. « Je ne peux pas. Nous ne pouvons pas. »  
  
Le visage de Hermione prit une expression sérieuse. « Il y a-t-il un problème Ginny ? » Demanda-t-elle prudemment. « S'il y en a un, tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me parler. » Ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Ginny la regarda un moment puis secoua la tête. « C'est juste que nous ne pouvons plus attendre, je suppose. » Répondit-elle de façon incertaine.  
  
Hermione poussa un petit cri étouffé. « Tu n'es pas enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux bruns aussi gros que des soucoupes.  
  
« - Non, bien sûr que non ! » S'écria Ginny. « Hermione ! »  
  
« - Je suis désolée, je suis désolée. » Dit rapidement Hermione. « Alors, pourquoi nous fais-tu un visage aussi sombre ? »  
  
Ginny haussa les épaules. « La peur du mariage, je suppose ? » Répondit-elle en se forçant à rire. Oui, au fait, c'était vrai ! Outre la pensée écoeurante de se marier avec Malefoy qui la rendait anxieuse, triste et inquiète, c'était aussi la peur du mariage qui freinait sa joie, ce qui était très inhabituel pour une futur mariée. « Est-ce que tu as ressenti la même chose lorsque tu étais sur le point d'épouser Ron ? » Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
  
« - Ne m'en parle pas. » Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'étais vraiment un paquet de nerf ! Spécialement avec ma famille ! Tu sais qu'ils sont moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors, Ron a été capable de… tu sais. » Elle secoua la tête et ri doucement. « Ron a, en fait, fait la cour à toute ma famille ! »  
  
« - Vraiment ? » Dit faiblement Ginny. Est-ce que Drago ferait la cour à sa famille s'il savait comment ça se passait en ce moment ? Se surprit-elle à se demander. Elle pu admettre qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que Drago réussirait à séduire sa famille, à l'exception de Ron bien sûr. Drago pouvait être un vrai charmeur lorsqu'il le voulait. Ce que Drago désirait, Drago l'obtenait… c'était un fait prouvé. Ginny se surprit à presque croire que le proverbe pouvait s'appliquer sur lui. La nuit où il l'avait demandée en mariage en était la preuve. « Alors, comment Ron a-t-il séduit ta famille, Herm ? » Demanda-t-elle distraitement.  
  
A la mention du nom de Ron, le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira tandis qu'un léger gloussement s'échappait de ses lèvres. « Tu sais que mes parents sont dentistes, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle avec empressement. Ginny hocha la tête et sourit faiblement. « Bien, pour arriver à les séduire, Ron heu… Oh mon Dieu je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça… mais… » Elle s'arrêta et éclata de rire. Ginny fronça les sourcils en voyant son visage briller de joie. Une vague d'envie l'envahie immédiatement. De toute sa vie elle n'avait jamais été heureuse. Elle était gentille, bonne et douce mais pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais été heureuse ? Une futur mariée devrait être heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? On ne se marie qu'une fois dans sa vie… enfin, techniquement parlant, pas une seule fois si on divorce, mais alors… ça allait être son premier mariage. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça plutôt comme un enterrement qui allait venir et non le jour de son mariage ? Ce n'était vraiment pas juste !  
  
Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. « Désolée… Ok. » Elle commença à redevenir sérieuse. « Ron s'était en fait lancé un sortilège de 'dent ployée' sur lui-même et mes parents avaient dû les fixer de nouveau pour lui, tu sais juste pour gagner quelques 'points'. » Dit-elle, gloussant de nouveau. « Le seul problème c'était que Ron avait fait une erreur quelque part et avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, toutes ses dents étaient tombées ! » Finit-elle en riant.  
  
Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent. « Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle. « Je ne l'ai jamais su ! » Cria-t-elle alors qu'un gloussement s'échappait de ses lèvres qui jusque là étaient restées tristes. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à imaginer Ron sans dents du tout. Rien que cette vue la faisait rire. Oui, c'était une situation typique à la Ron ! « Tu sais que ça ne peut que tourner au désastre lorsque ça vient de Ron qui utilise des sortilèges. » Ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.  
  
« - Oui, et il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas dire un seul mot à propos de tout ça ou sinon il ne m'épousait pas. » Répondit Hermione. « Mais maintenant que nous sommes mariés et tout… Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je te cacherais tout ça. » Ajouta-t-elle.  
  
« - Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Demanda Ginny avec curiosité.  
  
« - Et bien, mes parents ont finalement vu ce qui s'était passé. C'était quand il était assis sur la chaise de mon père, sa bouche était ouverte et prête pour l'appareil dentaire, lorsque ses dents sont soudainement tombées. Je suppose qu'il se sont sentis désolés pour lui. Et c'était vraiment, vraiment très drôle à voir. » Répondit Hermione en secouant la tête. « Je lui ai fait une potion de 'poussée de dent' après coup, bien sûr. »  
  
Ginny éclata de rire. « Vous formiez une sacré équipe, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent. « Oui, je peux dire que nous l'étions. » Dit-elle. « Ron, Harry et moi… C'était vraiment bien. »  
  
Ginny baissa les yeux. « Ca l'était. » Répondit-elle tristement en se souvenant des jours ennuyeux qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. Puis elle secoua la tête. « Alors Herm. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu étais en Irlande avec Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle à la place.  
  
« - Oh ça. Bien, ce n'était pas vraiment ma décision d'aller en Irlande mais Ron a insisté pour qu'on aille là-bas pour voir Harry jouer. » Elle grogna.  « Hmph ! D'après ce que j'ai compris c'était juste pour ces stupides 'Canons de Chudley'… Je ne les comprend vraiment pas avec leur Quidditch et tout. » Puis elle claqua ses mains contre sa bouche et se tourna vers Ginny d'un air désolé. « Je suis désolée Gin, je sais que tu jouais au Quidditch mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Dit-elle rapidement.  
  
« - Non, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. » Répondit Ginny en secouant la tête.  
  
« - Ca me fait penser à quelque chose. » Commença Hermione. « Tu étais une bonne Poursuiveuse lorsque tu étais à Poudlard alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de faire du Quidditch professionnel après la remise des diplômes ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Ginny se pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. « Je pense juste que je ne suis pas faite pour faire du vrai Quidditch, c'est tout. » Dit-elle en se levant finalement, puis en s'étirant et baillant, sa tresse rouge à présent en désordre. « Je pense que je vais aller au lit. » Dit-elle, la voix étouffée.  
  
« - Où vas-tu dormir ? » Demanda Hermione, en se levant elle aussi.  
  
« - Dans mon ancienne chambre, bien sûr. » Répondit Ginny en montant les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte colorée d'un bleu bébé, Hermione posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Ginny s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle avec un air interrogateur.  
  
« - Et Harry, alors ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. « Vous êtes sortis ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Ginny fronça les sourcils devant cette question soudaine. « Et bien, il faut que je lui dise bien sûr. » Répondit-elle prudemment. « Mais il… Il faut qu'il s'y fasse, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« - Il n'a pas d'autre choix. » Répondit calmement Hermione. Ginny détourna le regard. Après un moment, Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
« - Tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me parler pour n'importe quelle raison, Gin. » Dit-elle sur un ton léger. « N'hésite pas à me raconter n'importe quel problème que tu pourrais avoir, d'accord ? » Ajouta-t-elle doucement.  
  
Ginny sourit. « Je le ferai. Merci. » Répondit-elle. « Bonne Nuit. »  
  
Hermione hocha la tête. « Bonne Nuit. »  
  
Et avec ça, Ginny ouvrit la porte et entra. Hermione lui fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Fermant la porte derrière elle, Ginny poussa un profond soupir et commença à se diriger vers son petit secrétaire.  
  
« - Prête pour une promenade de nuit, Athéna ? » Demanda-t-elle à sa chouette alors qu'elle ramassait activement parchemins, encre et plumes. Elle leva les yeux et sourit en entendant le doux hululement de consentement de sa chouette blanche comme neige. « Très bien alors. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant. Elle déploya son rouleau de parchemin et trempa sa plume dans la bouteille d'encre. Fronçant les sourcils de concentration, elle commença à écrire sa lettre.  
  
'Mon père a dit oui. Soit là dans une quinzaine de jours.'  
  
Ginny reposa sa plume et parcouru du regard la courte lettre qu'elle avait écrite à son 'fiancé'. Haussant les épaules, elle tamponna légèrement sur le papier le blason de sa famille, une unique rose rouge, et commença à plier soigneusement le parchemin. Se tournant vers Athéna, elle se leva.  
  
« - Donne ça à Drago, ma chérie. » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle attachait la lettre sur la patte gauche de sa chouette. « Et soit rapide. Tu as encore plus de lettres à délivrer ensuite. » Ajouta-t-elle alors que sa chouette se posait sur son épaule tandis qu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre. Athéna lui donna un dernier coup de bec affectueux avant de s'élancer dans le ciel noir de la nuit.  
  
Ginny se dirigea ensuite de nouveau vers son bureau pour finir le reste de ses lettres.  
  
****  
  
Cette nuit là, Drago marchait silencieusement sur le chemin du retour au manoir. Il resserra sa cape autour lui en sentant l'air glacial de la nuit souffler près de lui. Il secoua la tête en se souvenant de sa récente rencontre avec Blaise.  
  
Comme il s'y était attendu, Blaise n'avait pas pris la nouvelle avec une grande joie. Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de sa proposition, de Ginny et du mariage, Blaise avait piqué une terrible crise de colère telle qu'elle avait manqué de faire écrouler tout le domaine des Zabini. Blaise pouvait être terrible si elle le voulait et Drago avait dû utiliser un sort de ligotage juste pour l'empêcher de le griffer. La conversation était passée de Charybde en Scylla lorsque le sujet du partenaire pour le mariage fut abordé. Blaise demanda à savoir pourquoi il avait préféré choisir Ginny et non elle et Drago lui avait dit sans pitié, avec un visage impassible, ce que son grand-père avait dit. Sur ce, la femme aux cheveux noirs était devenue hystérique, pleurant et sanglotant et criant en même temps. Même le fait que lui et Ginny divorceraient finalement ne l'arrêta pas. Ca n'avait été juste qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit capable de la calmer en lui disant des choses charmantes, douces, qui ne voulaient rien dire et en passant finalement trois bonnes heures au lit.  
  
Mais alors, cela le fit réfléchir à quelque chose. Il avait DELIBEREMENT vexé Blaise. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait délibérément vexé Blaise et il ne se sentait pas désolé à propos de ça. Même avec le fait qu'ils venaient juste de coucher ensemble, il ne se sentait pas bien, contrairement à avant. Il n'était étonnamment pas de bonne humeur, alors que normalement il aurait dû l'être. Blaise était une femme surprenante, oui. Dans l'opinion de Drago, Blaise était un animal sensuel certifié. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux perçants et ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses qui pouvaient faire baver n'importe quel homme… En tout, Blaise était une femme bien faite avec toutes les courbures situées aux bonnes places, voluptueuse et dangereusement sensuelle. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il l'avait trouvée vraiment, mais vraiment… ennuyeuse.  
  
Drago secoua la tête alors que son fantôme majordome ouvrait la porte pour lui. Le fait était que Blaise, avec ses vastes connaissances et prouesses sexuelles, Blaise qui savait comment plaire à n'importe quel homme qu'elle désirait, l'ennuyait à mourir. Le problème était aussi le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à une femme en particulier, rousse et innocente, même lorsque il avait passé ses trois bonnes heures avec Blaise.  
  
Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre. C'était juste des rapports sexuels 'ennuyeux' et rien d'autre, s'assura-t-il à lui-même. Il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir autre chose que ça. Pour lui, le mot 'amour' n'était… bien, c'était juste une absurdité. Son père n'avait jamais aimé sa mère et sa mère, sans aucun doute, n'avait jamais aimé son père, alors qu'elle différence 'l'amour' pouvait-il lui amener ? Sa mère avait seulement ressenti du respect pour son père, non de l'amour. Il frissonna à ce mot. L'amour. Seulement un mot qui n'existait plus à présent. C'était un mot qui n'avait jamais été utilisé, jamais prononcé dans le lignage des Malefoy. Même s'il avait ce sentiment pour sa mère, ce qui était normal, considérant le fait qu'il était son fils et que c'était le devoir de la nature, il ne pensait pas en fait être capable d'avoir un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ils étaient simplement des jouets, des poupées, utilisés pour répandre une bande de progéniture qui porteraient le nom de la famille et hériter de la vieille fortune moisie de la famille. Ce n'était jamais de l'amour.  
  
Puis Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre, chassant fermement ces pensées aussi dérangeantes à propos de sa 'fiancée'. Il était sur le point de dégrafer sa cape lorsqu'il aperçut une chouette blanche comme neige perchée sur son bureau, l'attendant patiemment. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers elle et inspecta sa patte gauche.  
  
« - Une lettre pour moi ? » Se surprit-il à demander. Il donna ensuite un bonbon à la chouette avant de tirer les lourds rideaux de sa fenêtre qui était restée ouverte et de la laisser sortir. Puis, s'asseyant sur son lit, il déplia la lettre et commença à parcourir son contenu.  
  
« - Hammilton ! » Appela-t-il soudainement. Instantanément, son valet fantôme arriva en descendant en flottant par le plafond.  
  
« - Oui Maître Drago ? » Demanda le fantôme, flottant devant lui.  
  
« - Que mes robes de famille soient prêtes pour dans une quinzaine de jour mais n'inclus pas les robes de cérémonies et tout. » Donna-t-il comme instructions. Puis il s'arrêta et regarda son majordome qui patientait. « Je vais demander la main d'une demoiselle en mariage, Hammilton. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre, comme si c'était normal de converser avec les domestiques à propos de telles choses. Il était à présent en train de fouiller ses tiroirs pour trouver ses plumes et parchemins lorsqu'il entendit la réponse monotone et sans émotion d'Hammilton : « Très bien, Maître Drago. »  
  
« - Ca sera tout. » Dit-il, renvoyant son valet. Puis le fantôme hocha sa tête transparente et sorti en flottant de sa chambre. Drago s'assit et commença à écrire ses lettres, une pour son grand-père et une pour Gringotts.  
  
Il fallait qu'il finisse toutes ces choses au plus vite. Il avait une grosse journée qui l'attendait. Demain, il irait visiter Virginia à son bureau.  
  
***  
  
« - Tu penses qu'il est sage de laisser Ginny se marier avec ce Malefoy, Arthur ? » Demanda Molly, cette même nuit, alors qu'elle tirait les couvertures sur elle. Elle bougea sur le côté pour laisser plus de place à son mari.  
  
« - Ginny est une grande fille à présent, Molly. » Répondit Arthur d'une voix fatiguée tout en enlevant ses lunettes. « Et de plus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau là-dedans ? N'est-ce pas juste l'histoire qui se répète ? » Ajouta-t-il en tirant aussi sur les couvertures.  
  
« - Et bien oui, mais pourquoi est-ce je me sens aussi mal à l'aise à propos de ça ? » Dit-il obstinément. « Les anciennes générations et toutes ses stupidités ! Je n'y crois pas un seul mot ! » Dit-elle sur un ton méprisant.  
  
Arthur ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête confortablement contre son oreiller. « Dis ce que tu veux, Molly. Mais n'oublie pas que ça a pris quatre ou cinq générations de ta famille… pourquoi, même toi… n'est-ce pas que tu as été impliquée avec Lucius Malefoy ? Je ne peux pas appeler ça juste des coïncidence. »  
  
Sur ce, Molly poussa un soupir fatigué et déprimé. « Je suppose que tu as raison mais quand même Ginny est… Ginny est ma fille, mon bébé. Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas juste. Je veux juste… »  
  
«- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que Ginny n'est plus un bébé à présent ? » Murmura Arthur, fatigué. « Pardieu ! Elle a déjà son propre appartement, son propre travail et tout ! Et des plus, les choses arrivent toujours pour une raison particulière, Molly. N'oublie pas ça. »  
  
«- Mais pourquoi Ginny ? » Lui répondit Molly. « Pourquoi pas moi ? Ou ma mère, ou ma grand-mère Eloise ? » Puis, elle devint silencieuse, sentant le calme qui régnait dans la maison. Elle ferma les yeux. « Tu sais très bien que c'est très naturel pour moi de m'inquiéter. Je suis sa mère. Et j'ai juste ce sentiment étrange, c'est vraiment bizarre, pourquoi, après toutes ces années, une Weasley et un Malefoy vont finalement… » Elle s'arrêta soudainement en entendant de légers bruits de ronflement à côté d'elle. Serrant les dents, elle ouvrit les yeux et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari.  
  
« - Arthur ? » Demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. « Arthur Weasley ! »  
  
Arthur, de nouveau, ronfla légèrement en guise de réponse. Molly décida alors de laisser tomber et ferma les yeux de nouveau.  
  
Sa fille, son bébé, allait finalement se marier et la meilleure chose qu'elle avait à faire était d'être heureuse pour elle. Molly ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout ça était étrange, tout allait trop vite. Avec cette pensée, l'anxiété et la peur pour sa fille l'étreignirent.  
  
« - S'il vous plaît Mère, Grand-mère. » Pria-t-elle silencieusement. « Je vous en prie protégez Ginny du mal. »  
  
Et avec cette prière, elle fut finalement gagnée par le sommeil et s'endormit tout en jurant de tuer les Malefoy, en particulier Drago, si jamais quelque chose de mal arrivait à Ginny.  
  
Fin de la partie IV.  
  
***  
  
Merci à :  
  
Amy Evans  
  
Watery136  
  
Phénix20  
  
Miya Black  
  
Katarina : Hmm, en effet, comme tu as pu le constater, la réaction de Ron a été très explosive. Pour celle de ses frères et de Harry, tu les verra plus tard ! ^^  
  
Samantha : Merci !!!! J'ai adoré la journée que j'ai passée avec George et Fred ! La rose était magnifique et les chocolats délicieux ! ^^ Pour les jumeaux on les verra dans un prochain chapitre, pas le cinquième mais le sixième je crois *pas sûre*  
  
Lunenoire  
  
Agatha Brume : la réaction du grand-père de Drago n'est pas pour tout de suite, je ne suis plus quand elle est exactement…  
  
Leacmoa  
  
Miss-Tania  
  
Didie  
  
Liza Black  
  
Frederique  
  
Kat  
  
Lune d'argent  
  
Loline  
  
Celine.s  
  
Maria  
  
Cirisse  
  
Kyoko  
  
Lily.jay   
  
Annya  
  
Pretresse elfique  
  
Pour toutes vos rewievs qui sont super sympa et très encourageantes  
  
Biz  
  
Kam' 


	5. Discussion en classe d'histoire

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira lui aussi !  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi : tout est à JKRowling et à Reiko. Je me contente juste de traduire l'histoire.  
  
Rating : Attention ! Cette fic est classée 'R' car elle contient certaines allusions explicites qui peuvent être choquantes ainsi que des scènes détaillées plus tard dans le récit…  
  
Serpent's Bride V : Discussion en classe d'histoire  
  
Cette après-midi là, Ginny s'assit avec désinvolture sur le dessus de son bureau et balaya la salle du regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. « Et donc, avec cette période importante, qui pourrait me dire quelque chose à propos de la persécution des sorciers en 1400 et en 1600 ? » Demanda-t-elle à la classe. Bien qu'elle savait que cette discussion était vraiment contre les règles de l'enseignement de l'histoire 'moldue' (depuis que l'histoire moldue était basée sur des faits prouvés et que la sorcellerie était quelque chose de non prouvé pour les moldus) elle ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce que les modus pensaient à propos de ça. Puis Ginny hocha la tête en direction d'une main qui se levait dans les airs. « Oui, Melle Watson ? » Dit-elle en reconnaissant l'élève.  
  
« - Avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur, je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord avec cela. » Répondit l'élève cordialement.  
  
Ginny plissa le front alors qu'elle se levait de son bureau et s'avançait vers la fenêtre. Elle se retourna pour être de nouveau face à la classe. « Et pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
La femme aux cheveux bruns haussa les épaules. « Et bien, le fait est que, basé sur notre étude, je trouve que la persécution des sorciers est quelque chose d'inhumain… enfin, c'est ça, de traiter un humain de cette façon. Que la sorcellerie soit un fait prouvé ou non, je ne vois pas quelle est l'importance d'un tel acte. Personne ne mérite d'être accusé ou d'être traité de cette façon. » Répondit-elle. Ginny haussa un sourcil parfaitement formé alors que des murmures d'approbation fusaient dans la salle de classe.  
  
« - Mais alors, vous savez très bien que si la sorcellerie existe, ce serait dangereux pour mes mold… Je veux dire, les non sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? » La pressa-t-elle.  
  
« - Bien, même si c'est vrai je ne blâmerais pas les sorciers pour lancer des sortilèges et des enchantements. La fait d'être maltraité les pousserait sûrement à faire ça. » Répondit l'élève en haussant les épaules.  
  
« - D'accord, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. » Dit Ginny en hochant la tête. L'élève sourit d'un air satisfait et attendit sa prochaine déclaration. « Mais laissez-moi vous montrer les choses dans un autre point de vu. Et si je vous disais qu'une sorcière lance délibérément un sort à un non sorcier juste parce qu'elle n'aime pas sa figure ? » Demanda-t-elle pour la remettre en question. « Penseriez-vous toujours que c'est humain ? Et si cette sorcière, en imaginant que vous vivez dans le passé, vous transformait en crapaud parce qu'elle n'aime pas votre figure ? Ou parce qu'elle s'ennuyait et n'avait rien de mieux à faire ? N'iriez vous pas vous joindre au mouvement de persécution des sorciers après avoir considéré que vous-même étiez la victime ? »  
  
« - Je ne pense pas que telle ou telle personne fasse ça juste pour le plaisir ou l'amusement de la chose. » Répondit précipitamment la fille. Sur ce, Ginny sourit.  
  
« - Alors je pense que vous méritez des félicitations, Melle Watson. » Dit-elle sur un ton professionnel. « Vous êtes à présent déclarée présidente de l'association humanitaire des militants pour l'égalité des humains et des sorciers. » Ajouta-t-elle. Sur ces mots, la classe éclata de rire. Ginny rit doucement. « Mais bref, ça fait vraiment bien de voir qu'un de mes élèves a la notion d'égalité des droits et tout. C'était un très bon commentaire, Melle Watson. » Ajouta-t-elle.  
  
« - Merci. » Dit l'élève avec amabilité.  
  
Ginny hocha la tête et revint à sa table. Elle s'assit de nouveau sur le dessus de son bureau et posa son coude droit sur son genou droit. « Il y a-t-il d'autres opinions ? Et les garçons, alors ? » Demanda-t-elle à la classe, ses yeux balayant les têtes multicolores qui étaient de nouveau devant elle. « Et pourquoi pas vous, M.Rochester ? Que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle au garçon aux cheveux noirs et au teint hâlé.  
  
L'élève secoua lentement la tête. « Je ne sais vraiment pas, Professeur. » Commença-t-il à dire. « C'est vraiment dur de donner des réponses concrètes sans pouvoir se baser sur des faits concrets. »  
  
Ginny se surprit elle-même à rire mentalement. 'Si seulement tu savais' Pensa-t-elle. 'Si seulement tu savais que la personne assise devant toi est une sorcière…'  
  
« - Je suis d'accord avec son opinion. » Lança avec piquant une autre élève avec des cheveux blonds. « Ce sont l'Histoire et des faits réels qui devraient être traités ici, vous ne pensez pas ? » Et, sur ces mots, la classe se fit silencieuse, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées.  
  
Ginny sourit et hocha la tête. Elle était sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'une voix très familière résonna soudainement dans la tranquillité de la salle de classe.  
  
« - Je me permets de désapprouver, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »  
  
Ginny releva la tête et instantanément ses yeux marrons s'agrandirent sous le choc. Drago, en rencontrant son regard, haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête, un mince sourire éclairant son visage finement sculpté. Il entra dans la salle de classe, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Immédiatement, des murmures et des chuchotements de confusion remplirent la salle. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.  
  
'Que fait-il ici ?' Siffla mentalement Ginny. Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule alors qu'il entrait à grandes enjambées dans la salle de classe comme s'il y était vraiment à sa place. Ses yeux suivirent sa haute silhouette élégante alors qu'il marchait délibérément vers la jeune femme blonde. Mais alors… ses yeux marrons s'adoucirent. Etait-ce le même Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait rencontré douze ans auparavant ? Pensa-t-elle songeusement.  
  
Malgré elle, elle surprit ses yeux se délecter à la vue de son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'apercevoir que son sourire amusé éclairait ses yeux gris, les faisant pétiller, changeant cette couleur uniquement grise en un argent scintillant. Ses yeux allèrent de son nez parfaitement dessiné à ses lèvres, ces lèvres qui formaient toujours un sourire arrogant. Pour la première fois, Ginny remarqua le parfait contour de son visage, son menton fort, et ses fins cheveux blonds qui étaient toujours brossés soigneusement , coincés derrière ses oreilles… Elle se demanda même qu'elle sensation ils pouvaient procurer contre ses doigts. Et la façon dont il bougeait ou marchait… C'était tellement, tellement… doucereux et suave et incroyablement sexy. Une impression de confiance arrogante se dégageait de lui. Plus que tout, Ginny se souvenait du visage pâle de rat qu'elle avait vu douze ou onze ans auparavant et elle pouvait vraiment dire que le visage pâle ressemblant à celui d'un rat avait vraiment grandi et était devenu celui d'un homme beau, mignon, tout comme le vilain petit canard qui s'était transformé en un magnifique cygne dans un des contes de fée moldu que son père lui avait un jour lu. Et elle réalisa soudainement quelque chose. Elle allait se marier avec l'un des plus beaux hommes du monde sorcier ! A présent c'était vraiment… quelque chose.  
  
' Arrête ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est de Drago Malefoy dont nous sommes en train de parler ! As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ?' Lui hurla son esprit. Et sur ce, Ginny se força à retrouver toute pensée raisonnable et sensée et fronça les sourcils pour montrer toute sa désapprobation. Mais toutes ses pensées sensées s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle vit le regard prédateur que lançaient toutes les filles de la classe à Drago. Elles le toisaient avec grande appréciation.  
  
Ginny entendit même l'une de ses élèves s'exclamer le souffle coupé : « Wahou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est canon ! »  
  
« - Qui c'est ce mec ? » Demanda une brunette.  
  
« - Est-ce que Melle Weasley le connaît ? »  
  
« - Je m'en moque du moment qu'il n'a pas de relations 'personnelles' avec elle. » Répondit une femme aux cheveux noirs et courts, ses yeux ne quittant pas Drago. Le visage de Drago s'éclaira avec un plaisir subtil et un certain amusement en entendant les chuchotements 'appréciateurs' qui le concernaient. Il regarda Ginny, qui était en train de le regarder, perdue dans ses pensées, et il lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
« - Je suppose que tu ne m'en voudras pas, Virginia ? » Demanda Drago et sans attendre la réponse, il fit un sourire charmeur et se dirigea vers la femme blonde. La femme, en voyant que sa belle silhouette se tenait devant elle, sourit et se mit à glousser coquettement.  
  
« - Je comprends que vous étudiez ici l'histoire, ai-je raison hum… » Commença Drago, la regardant en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose.  
  
La femme fixa ses yeux bleus sur son visage d'abord, puis sur son costume noir Armani et de nouveau sur son visage. Drago n'ignora pas l'expression de pur désir qui s'était inscrit dans ses yeux.  
  
« - Welsh, Melissa Welsh. » Répondit finalement la femme, battant des cils.  
  
Ginny fit de son mieux pour essayer de garder un visage impassible lorsqu'elle entendit la voix sirupeuse de cette femme.  
  
Drago hocha la tête. « Vous êtes donc Melle Welsh. Enchanté de vous connaître. » Dit-il galamment. Ginny resta bouche bée lorsque Drago prit la main de l'élève et l'embrassa doucement. La femme poussa un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir bien audible.  
  
« - Le plaisir est de même pour moi, bien sûr. » Répondit Melissa d'une voix basse et âpre. Drago, de son côté, se surprit lui-même à ignorer la voix traînante et sexy qui était sortit de ses lèvres, à sa plus grande surprise.  
  
« - Mais vous m'excuserez si je me permets de désapprouver, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il aimablement en lâchant finalement sa main.  
  
La femme, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, commença à hocher la tête avec ardeur. « Mais oui, je vous en prie. Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit-elle, haletante.  
  
Ginny se leva immédiatement de son bureau et marcha vers lui, se forçant à sourire. « Malefoy. » Le salua-t-elle en prenant son bras avec une gaieté forcée. « Quelle agréable surprise. » Dit-elle, ses yeux marrons souriant mais brillant d'exaspération en même temps. « Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, déterminée à mettre fin à ces 'absurdités' le plus vite possible.  
  
Mais avant que Drago puisse répondre, Melissa Welsh avait pris la parole. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous désapprouvez ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air étonné.  
  
Ginny secoua la tête et se tourna vers son élève, ses yeux devenant froids. « M.Malefoy ne fait pas parti de notre classe, Melle Welsh. » Dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire, ses nerfs commençant à s'échauffer. Puis, se tournant vers Drago, elle siffla : « Attends-moi dans la salle des professeurs. »  
  
« - Mais cet homme me semble très 'intéressant' » Dit Melissa obstinément. Puis elle regarda derrière elle. « Je pense que personne dans la classe ne ferait d'objection pour entendre ce qu'il a à dire ? » Demanda-t-elle, ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés haussés en forme de point d'interrogation. Tandis que le corps étudiant femelle hochait la tête en signe d'agrément, articulant un 'oui' bien audible, et que tous les garçons secouaient la tête et levaient les yeux au ciel avec un soupçon d'intérêt caché en eux, elle se tourna vers Ginny une nouvelle fois et sourit. « Et, de plus, je pense que son opinion dans la matière est utile pour notre éducation. » Sur ce, Drago se tourna vers Melissa et haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Melissa, de son côté, sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Se tournant de nouveau vers Ginny, Drago lui fit un sourire vainqueur. Ginny se renfrogna juste, vaincue. Finalement, elle hocha la tête et tourna toute son attention sur la classe.  
  
« - Si toute la classe souhaite entendre M.Malefoy, bien que je ne vois pas quelle différence et quelle importance cela apporterait au sujet de la discussion… » Elle s'arrêta et lui lança un regard noir. Drago se contenta de lui sourire innocemment, sans rien dire. « Alors je vous en prie, écoutons le. » Continua-t-elle en parlant entre ses dents serrées. Regardant Drago, elle se força à sourire. « M.Malefoy ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton professionnel, lui signalant qu'il pouvait commencer.  
  
« - A-t-il un prénom ? » Demanda une voix légère. Ginny fit un grand effort pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Drago se pinça les lèvres, essayant difficilement de ne pas rire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Virginia était plutôt jolie lorsqu'elle était irritée.  
  
« - Oui. » Répondit-elle avec une patience forcée. « Il s'appelle Drago Malefoy. »  
  
« - Drago Edward Malefoy. » Ajouta Drago. Il adressa un sourire charmeur à la fille qui détourna le regard timidement. A ce moment-là, Drago sut qu'il venait de faire une nouvelle conquête. Ginny secoua la tête avec une évidente irritation, marmonnant un « n'importe quoi » bien audible et elle retourna à son bureau.  
  
Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers toute la classe. « Bien, alors. » Commença-t-il. Il balaya le groupe du regard un instant avant de parler. « Lorsque j'ai dit 'je me permets de désapprouver', je ne voulais pas dire, en fait, que la sorcellerie existe vraiment. » Il s'arrêta, étudiant les têtes qui se redressaient et se baissaient subitement devant lui.  
  
'C'est stupide.' Pensa Ginny avec dégoût en voyant l'intense attention que la population féminine de la classe accordait à Drago.  
  
« - Mais alors, je ne dis pas non plus que la sorcellerie est entièrement imaginaire. » Continua-t-il, se dirigeant vers le tableau noir. « A présent, vous devez vous demander quelle est ma position dans tout ça, mais je peux seulement vous dire que cette histoire de sorcières est née grâce à des faits indéniables que certaines personnes dans le passé revendiquaient être vraies et d'autres personnes dans le passé revendiquaient être fausses. » Dit-il.  
  
« - Alors, vous être en train de dire que ça peut être vrai et que ça peut être faux ? » Demanda pompeusement un garçon avec des cheveux roux.  
  
Drago hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Etrangement, ce garçon lui rappelait Ron Weasley.   
  
«- Oui, à peu près. » Dit-il. « Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi nous étudions la mythologie grecque même si nous savons tous que toutes ces histoires autour de ces dieux et de ces déesses sont des mythes ? » Demanda-t-il. Lorsque les élèves de la classe secouèrent leur tête, Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et acquiesça. « Bien, à part le fait que c'est vraiment une splendide histoire qui raconte comment les choses ont commencé, ça fait en fait parti de la culture de la Grèce et les gens étudient la culture de la Grèce parce qu'ils veulent retrouver les racines de leur être. Sûrement, nous ne pouvons pas nier le fait que la Grèce arrive en premier lorsqu'on parle d'étudier des sciences importantes, ais-je raison ? Et cette étude des sciences, accordée aux anciennes figures de la Grèce, n'aurait pas été possible sans ces dieux et ces déesses. A présent, les étudier aujourd'hui nous donne un aperçu de ce que pouvaient être les gens avant. Autre que le fait prouvé qu'ils étaient complètement dingues en ces temps-là. » Il s'arrêta alors que des gloussements et des rires étouffés fusaient dans la salle de classe.  
  
'C'est vraiment incroyable !' Pensa Ginny. Comment, nom de Dieu, pouvait-il connaître la mythologie grecque et les études moldues ? Se demanda-t-elle avec surprise. Et le fait qu'il était en train de charmer toute la classe… !  
  
« - Bien, tout cela était vraiment juste fait pour l'amour d'études dignes d'intérêt ou pour les recherches. Pourquoi ? Parce que des gens ont trouvé des Ecritures Saintes et des documents à propos de ces dieux et déesses. Si ces dieux et déesses ont vraiment existé, n'oubliez pas qu'il a été dit que Zeus, le dieu tout puissant de tous les mortels et immortels, a été banni lorsque Dieu est arrivé. Mais cela n'a vraiment aucune importance pour les gens qui trouvent que ce sujet mérite d'être étudié. » Continua-t-il tandis qu'il marchait de long en large devant toute la classe comme s'il était un vrai professeur. « Tout comme notre sujet de discussion actuel, la sorcellerie, qu'elle soit vraie ou fausse, fait à présent partie de la culture de notre pays. Certains revendiquent sa véracité, d'autres revendiquent qu'elle est fausse, mais en ce qui concerne le chercheur, et bien lui, il ne s'en soucie pas. » Drago s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration. « Aussi longtemps qu'il y aura des documents écrits prouvant la véracité ou la fausseté de cette matière, les gens continueront de les étudier. Pourquoi ? Parce que, comme je l'ai déjà dit, cela fait parti de notre culture et l'étude de notre culture fait parti de l'histoire et d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes tous en train d'étudier… » Il s'arrêta et sourit. « l'Histoire. » Et sur cette dernière remarque, des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent dans la salle.  
  
Ginny en resta bouche bée de surprise et de contrariété en même temps. Cet homme était capable de lancer un bon argument en interrogeant et en répondant avec logique à toute la classe ! Ce que la classe ignorait c'est que ce Drago, en faisant remarquer quelques stupidités et faits mythologiques, avait été capable de les piéger en disant que la vérité et la fausseté n'avaient aucune importance. Il avait été capable de faire remarquer que ce sujet méritait d'être discuté parce qu'il faisait parti de la culture de l'Europe et que, incontestablement, l'étude de l'histoire incluait l'étude de la culture et ne prenait pas en compte ce qui était vrai ou faux. Même si ça la dégoûtait de l'admettre, Drago s'était vraiment bien débrouillé.  
  
« - Mais si nous parlons de sorcellerie, cela implique la magie, pas vrai ? » Intervint la fille qui s'appelait Melissa après un moment de silence. Ginny se tourna vers Drago en attente de sa réponse, souriant intérieurement.  
  
« - Voyons si tu vas réussir à t'en sortir Malefoy. » Pensa-t-elle. Elle savait très bien ce que pensaient les moldus de la magie.  
  
Drago hocha la tête. « Et bien oui, cela implique la magie. » Répondit-il avec désinvolture.  
  
« - Mais… » Commença Melissa en fronçant les sourcils. « La magie n'existe pas, n'est pas ? » Continua-t-elle. « Peut-être les farces et attrapes 'magiques', mais quand même pas la magie au sens pur du terme ? »  
  
Sur ce, Drago sourit et s'avança vers elle. « Oh, vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il doucereusement. Des signaux d'alarmes retentirent dans la tête de Ginny lorsqu'elle vit le sourire prédateur qui apparu sur le visage de Drago. Elle se leva immédiatement.  
  
« - Drago ? » L'appela-t-elle. Mais Drago l'ignora et s'avança vers Melissa, les yeux brillants. « Drago, tu… »  
  
« - La magie, c'est juste pour les enfants, n'ais-je pas raison ? Seulement les enfants croient que la magie existe. » Dit rapidement Melissa. A ce moment-là, Ginny souhaita que Melissa se soit juste contentée de se taire. 'En t'opposant ainsi à lui, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que peuvent être les conséquences.' Pensa-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.  
  
« - Donc, vous ne croyez pas à la magie, hein Melle Melissa ? » Dit Drago qui se tenait à présent juste devant elle. Lorsque la fille secoua la tête, Drago porta ses mains devant son visage, ses yeux se plissant. Toute la classe attendit avec ferveur comme s'ils s'attendaient stupidement à ce que Drago 'puisse' vraiment faire de la magie. Les visages devant Ginny lui dirent que ses élèves était en fait en train d'attendre pour voir si Drago allait transformer Melissa en grenouille ou quelque chose de ce genre.  
  
« - Drago, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire… » Commença-t-elle, alarmée, voyant le regard déterminé sur son visage. A sa plus grande horreur, la main droite de Drago vint se placer derrière l'oreille de la fille.  
  
« - Si la magie est juste pour les enfants… » Commença Drago en fixant le visage de la jeune fille confuse. Il était clair que cette fille n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Ginny était sur le point de retourner à son bureau pour aller chercher sa baguette magique et neutraliser la chose que Drago avait l'intention de lui faire, quelle qu'elle soit, lorsqu'elle entendit Drago dire « Alors pouvez-vous me dire que fait cette chose derrière votre oreille ? » puis un gloussement puis des applaudissements et des rires. Ginny se retourna seulement pour voir Drago tendre à Melissa une unique rose blanche et Melissa gloussant et rougissant en même temps. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur le fait que Drago avait gagné la faveur de ses élèves ! C'en était assez ! Les nerfs de Ginny explosèrent.  
  
« - Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Devant cet éclat de colère soudain, la classe devint immédiatement silencieuse. Les yeux de Ginny se plissèrent sous la colère, sans même se préoccuper de ce que ses élèves pourraient penser. C'est alors que Drago lui sourit. « Elle croit à la magie à présent, Gin. » Répondit-il. Puis, avant même qu'elle ne le sache, Drago s'était dirigé à grandes enjambées vers elle et la tenait par la taille. « Tu n'es pas jalouse, n'est-ce pas Virginia ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.  
  
« - De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda nerveusement Ginny en se tortillant pour se détacher de son étreinte. « Tu vas arrêter ces absurdités tout de suite et tu vas me lâcher. » Ajouta-t-elle doucement avec un calme forcé. Drago se contenta de rire doucement et se tourna vers toute la classe qui était en train de les regarder comme s'ils étaient une bande de lapins bizarres dans un zoo.  
  
« - J'aimerais vous annoncer une heureuse nouvelle » Commença-t-il, sans la lâcher. Ginny se força à sourire en se tenant à côté de lui d'une façon rigide. « Comme tout le monde devrait le savoir, moi et votre professeur, Virginia, allons nous marier d'ici peu de temps. Je pensais juste que je pouvais venir faire un tour pour voir comment allait ma fiancée. » Ajouta-t-il. Et sur ce, à la surprise de Ginny, la classe applaudit, et poussa des huée pendant que certaines poussaient des cris étouffés remplis d'incrédulité. Melissa Welsh le fit d'ailleurs plus fort que les autres, elle poussa un cri étouffé très dégoûté avec sa bouche grande ouverte. Drago sourit et tourna le dos à la classe. Ginny, furieuse, lui fit face. « Tu vas quitter cette salle de classe tout de suite et nous discuterons… »  
  
« - Orchideous Rosarios. »  
  
Instantanément, une unique rose rouge jaillit du bout de la baguette magique de Drago. Ce fut tellement rapide qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il avait sortit sa baguette. Il se dépêcha ensuite de remettre sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste et sourit à Ginny qui était en train de le regarder, surprise. Il se tourna vers la classe et lui montra la rose. A la surprise de Ginny, c'est à elle qu'il l'offrit.  
  
« - Pour toi. » Murmura-t-il. La classe poussa des exclamations d'approbation. Il n'y avait aucun doute que la classe pensait que c'était mignon. « Tu es contente maintenant ? »  
  
Ginny regarda les élèves de la classe qui la fixaient tous avec une expression d'attente gravée sur leur visage. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle tendit la main à contrecoeur pour prendre la rose. « Merci. » Dit-elle. Puis, le prenant par le bras et l'entraînant avec elle, elle dit : « Maintenant, tu serais prié d'aller attendre dans la salle des professeurs et… » Ils étaient déjà à côté de la porte lorsque la sonnerie retentie soudainement, signalant la fin du cours. Comme en un accord, les élèves se levèrent, tous prêts à partir. Ginny s'arrêta et regarda stupidement ses élèves en train de partir.  
  
« - C'était un très bon débat, M.Malefoy. » Dit l'un des hommes de la classe qui était en train de se diriger vers la porte.  
  
« - Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est engagé. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Melissa Welsh. Elle lança un regard sombre à Ginny et sortit hautainement de la classe.  
  
« - Mais où diable a-t-il donc pu trouver cette rose ? » Demanda un gars.  
  
Ginny cligna des yeux en sentant le bruissement que faisait les gens en train de partir autour d'elle. Puis elle reporta son attention sur les élèves de la classe qui s'en allaient.  
  
« - N'oubliez pas, » Appela-t-elle. « la dissertation à propos des quinze batailles les plus décisives qui on changé le cours de l'histoire. C'est pour demain. »  
  
Des gémissements de désenchantement ainsi que des plaintes suivirent cette annonce tandis que les élèves de la classe s'en allaient un par un jusqu'il n'y en ai plus que deux parmi eux qui finissent par partir. Une fois seule, Ginny se tourna vers Drago et le gifla furieusement avec la rose. « Je peux savoir ce que tu croyais faire en t'incrustant dans ma classe comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle avec humeur.  
  
« - Tu sais pertinemment que cette rose va me coûter un avertissement et une amende par le Ministère, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda doucereusement Drago en lui tendant la rose. « La moindre des choses serait de l'apprécier. » Ajouta-t-il.  
  
« - Et bien, je m'en moque ! » Lui dit sèchement Ginny. « Tu le mérites ! Tu sais très bien que c'est contraire à la règle de faire de la magie ici ! » Ajouta-t-elle méchamment.  
  
Drago sourit en voyant la fureur qui s'était inscrite sur son visage. « Tu sais que soudainement tu me rappelles le Professeur McGonagall ? » Lui demanda-t-il délicatement à la place. « Une Professeur McGonagall en beaucoup plus jolie, c'est ça. » Ajouta-t-il avec douceur.  
  
Sur ces mots, Ginny resta silencieuse, et elle sentit malgré elle une rougeur lui monter aux joues. « Cet homme est vraiment pas croyable ! » Cria-t-elle dans son for intérieur.  
  
Drago rit doucement. En effet, à présent ça commençait à lui plaire de la contrarier ! Pendant un moment elle était en colère et de mauvaise humeur, puis à un autre instant elle devenait timide et muette. Quelle femme intéressante cette Weasley !  
  
Ginny, en entendant son rire amusé, fronça les sourcils furieusement. « Que fais-tu ici en tout cas? » Demanda-t-elle de nouveau. Elle retourna vivement à son bureau. Dos à lui, elle ramassa hâtivement ses livres et rangea la table, marmonnant son déplaisir encore et encore. Finalement, vidant son bureau de ses affaires, ses papiers entassés soigneusement dans un coin, elle se tourna seulement pour se retrouver face à Drago qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et qui la regardait. La lueur d'amusement qui était dans ses yeux quelques instants avait était remplacée par la même expression d'intensité qu'il lui avait montrée la nuit où il l'avait demandée en mariage. Elle avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, se propageant dans son corps comme une traînée de poudre. Elle le regarda, ses yeux rencontrant à contrecoeur les siens. Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi se sentait-elle en feu à chaque fois que Drago la regardait ainsi ?  
  
« - Dis-moi. » Commença Drago, la voix douce, presque caressante. Ginny ferma les yeux momentanément en sentant l'atmosphère habituelle, fervente, qui s'installait entre eux à chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient. « Depuis quand c'est devenu un crime de rendre visite à sa fiancée ? » Ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, faisant disparaître l'espace qui les séparait.  
  
« - Tu… as… interrompu… » Commença Ginny, sa respiration devenant haletante. « ma classe. » Dit-elle finalement.  
  
« - Vraiment ? » Dit-il d'une voix traînante et douce, sans la quitter des yeux. Il plaça ses mains sur le bureau, piégeant Ginny entre les deux. Il se rapprocha d'elle. « Mais tu ne peux pas nier le fait que c'était une bonne interruption et qui plus est 'éducative', n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
Ginny le regarda. « Je… Je ne pense pas que… »  
  
« - Dis-moi, Virginia. » L'interrompit Drago en la regardant avec nonchalance. « Je t'ai manqué ? »  
  
« - Ne… » Ginny s'arrêta et avala sa salive difficilement. Elle détestait vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que Drago la regardait et disait son nom ainsi. «… flatte pas ton égo, Malefoy. » Dit-elle haletante.  
  
« - Alors c'est déjà Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-il. « Tu n'es pas une bonne menteuse, le savais-tu ? » Drago rapprocha son visage du sien. Ginny se surprit elle-même à ne plus réfléchir alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et attendait que ses lèvres touchent les siennes. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien lorsque soudainement elle l'entendit rire doucement.  
  
« - J'ai faim. Est-ce que tu aimerais prendre un déjeuner tardif avec moi ? »  
  
Les yeux de Ginny se rouvrirent d'un coup seulement pour voir Drago s'éloigner d'elle. Elle en resta bouche bée alors qu'un mélange de contrariété, de déception, d'incrédulité et de colère la frappèrent simultanément tandis qu'elle se tenait là, immobile. 'Quelle espèce de trou du cul !'Hurla son corps.  
  
« - Tu viens ? » Demanda Drago en se tournant, après avoir senti qu'elle n'était pas à côté de lui. Il haussa les sourcils vers elle, cachant son amusement.  
  
« - Tu… Tu es tellement… » Commença Ginny.  
  
« - Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il. Ginny se contenta de secouer la tête et alla chercher ses affaires à la place. Drago revint vers elle. Il était sur le point de prendre ses livres des mains lorsque Ginny éloigna vivement son bras.  
  
« - Je peux le faire, merci. » Dit-elle froidement, le visage en feu. Elle le dépassa vivement, se dirigeant vers la porte. Drago réprima un rire et se dépêcha de la suivre. Avec sa haute stature, cela ne lui prit que quelques enjambées pour atteindre avant elle.  
  
« - Après toi. » Dit-il, ouvrant la porte et lui faisant l'invitant d'un geste à sortir la première. Ginny le foudroya du regard mais néanmoins elle sortit sans se retourner.  
  
Drago ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda son visage qui s'éloignait. « Bien, alors. » Se dit-il silencieusement tout en la suivant sans un mot, sans aucun doute vers la salle des professeurs.  
  
***   
  
« - J'ai déjà écrit une lettre à mon grand-père, en fait. » Commença Drago tout en découpant délicatement son steak en morceau. « Bien sûr, il veut te voir mais il est d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait plus convenable que je vois ta famille en premier. » Il s'arrêta et prit une bouchée de son steak succulent.  
  
Ginny était assise là, sans rien dire. Même avec l'ambiance agréable et romantique (la lumière était tamisée et il y avait des bougies sur les tables émanant une lueur romantique dans les tons jaunes) de ce restaurant italien, Ginny sentait son intérieur bouillir de rage en voyant l'expression calme et neutre qu'affichait le visage de Drago.  
  
« - Sale crétin ! » Se surprit-elle à penser en se souvenant du baiser qu'ils avaient failli échangé un moment plus tôt. Elle prit son verre de vin et bu son contenu. Il l'avait délibérément taquinée. Et, à sa plus grande horreur, elle réalisa que oui, elle avait VOULU qu'il l'embrasse ! Et le fait que Drago ne semble aucunement affecté par ça ! Il trouvait même ça amusant ! Sur cette pensée, Ginny remplit de nouveau son verre et le but rapidement.  
  
Drago, en voyant ça, haussa les sourcils. « Ca irait beaucoup mieux avec le steak, je t'assure. » Dit-il.  
  
« - Non, je n'ai pas faim. » Répondit Ginny avec civilité, regardant l'assiette qui était devant elle. Juste le fait de penser à la conduite qu'elle avait eu précédemment lui faisait perdre l'appétit.  
  
« - Fais comme tu veux. » Dit-il, ses yeux revenant à son assiette. « Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. »  
  
Ginny le regarda avec mauvaise humeur. « Et depuis quand Drago Malefoy trouve que la nourriture moldue est bonne ? » Demanda-t-elle vicieusement.  
  
Drago releva les yeux. « Et bien, nous avions l'habitude d'avoir du steak moldu préparé au manoir. » Répondit-il doucereusement. Il s'arrêta et prit une petite gorgée de son vin. « Entre la nourriture moldue et la nourriture sorcière, il n'y a pas vraiment de différence. Certains ont un bon goût, d'autres ont un goût horrible. »  
  
« - C'est complètement insensé. » Marmonna Ginny en secouant la tête.  
  
« - Ca dépend ce que tu veux dire par là. » Répondit-il. « J'ai du mal à trouver que ce déjeuner tardif avec toi est insensé. »  
  
« - Oh, parce que tu as l'habitude de sortir avec des filles qui sont assises en face de toi, contrariée et de mauvaises humeur, et te regarde manger ton repas comme un porc ? » Demanda-t-elle méchamment.  
  
Drago la regarda et sourit. « Dis toute ce que tu veux. » Répondit-il en retournant à sa nourriture.  
  
Sur ce, Ginny fronça les sourcils avec incrédulité, sa bouche entrouverte. « Tu es tellement… ignoble. » Dit-elle en secouant la tête. Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
  
Ils continuèrent le repas en silence avec Drago qui finissait son steak et Ginny buvant son vin et enfonçait sa fourchette dans la nourriture avec indifférence. Au bout d'un moment, Drago s'essuya délicatement la bouche avec sa serviette, demanda et paya l'addition et se leva. Ginny était sur le point de se lever, réalisant qu'il avait déjà fini son repas mais Drago fut plus rapide. Il se tint immédiatement derrière elle et l'aida à se lever de son siège.  
  
« - Ne fais pas ça. » Lui dit sèchement Ginny.  
  
« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il délibérément. « C'est de coutume, pour un homme, d'aider la demoiselle qui va s'en aller. » Ajouta-t-il comme si elle était stupide… encore une fois. Ginny détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça.  
  
« - Et bien ce n'est pas toi. » Dit Ginny méchamment alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les portes vitrées du restaurant. « Arrête de prétendre et conduis-toi comme le même misérable crétin que je suis habituée à connaître. » Ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton.  
  
Drago rit sans humeur et lui tendit son manteau. « Oh, je le suis toujours, crois moi. » Dit-il de sa voix traînante. Ginny le regarda froidement bien qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le laisser poser son manteau sur elle. « Tu ne l'as jamais su mais on m'a enseigné à respecter les demoiselles, tu sais. »  
  
« - Oh, vraiment ? » Dit Ginny avec sarcasme. « Alors comment appelles-tu le 'lever de jupe' que tu m'as fait lorsqu'on était encore à Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-elle en sortant du restaurant avec Drago qui la suivait.  
  
Drago haussa les sourcils. Il glissa avec désinvolture les mains dans ses poches et marcha à côté d'elle. « Bien, laisse-moi réfléchir… » Commença-t-il pensivement. Puis il sourit. « C'est Crabbe qui l'a fait et pas moi. » Répondit-il finalement. « Et au fait, tu as de jolies jambes. » Ajouta-t-il avec nonchalance alors qu'ils traversaient la rue.  
  
« - Je ne te crois pas ! » Dit Ginny mais en réalité elle avait envie d'hurler et de le frapper fort en pleine face.  
  
« - Oh, je sais lorsque je vois des jolies jambes, Weasley. Alors crois-moi lorsque je dis 'Tu as de jolies jambes'. »  
  
« - Pas ça, espèce d'idiot ! » Siffla-t-elle.  
  
Drago s'arrêta et la regarda innocemment. « Quoi alors ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
Ginny était sur le point de dire quelque chose de mauvais lorsqu'elle décida de juste secouer la tête avec fatigue. « Tu es délibérément en train de me contrarier, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils. « Je t'ai juste fait un compliment, pas vrai ? » Oh, il aimait vraiment la contrarier !  
  
« - Oh, je n'agis pas comme si j'étais chanceuse d'avoir eu un compliment venant de ta part. » Dit Ginny sur un ton fatigué alors que Drago la laissait entrer d'abord par les portes à tambour de son immeuble. Elle se dirigea avec mauvaise humeur vers son appartement.  
  
« - Je fais tout le temps des compliments. » Répondit-il. « A ceux qui les méritent, c'est tout. » Ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte.  
  
Ginny s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. « Vas-t-en. » Soupira-t-elle avec fatigue. « Ca a été la plus folle et sans mentionner, la plus énervante journée de toute ma vie. Alors pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, m'épargner au moins le… »  
  
« - Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Dit-il d'une voix traînante en se rapprochant d'elle une nouvelle fois.  
  
Mais au lieu de prendre une inspiration profonde et enflammée, Ginny s'éloigna de lui. « Oh non, tu ne le feras pas ! » Commença-t-elle. « Tu ne vas pas faire ça une nouvelle fois et… »  
  
Drago sourit avec indolence et la fit taire rapidement en plaçant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout d'abord, les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire part de son déplaisir mais Drago prit cette opportunité pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, l'incitant par cajoleries à y répondre.  
  
En sentant le mouvement sensuel de ses lèvres contre les siennes, Ginny se sentit malgré elle fermer les yeux, ses mains allant à son cou, puis à ses cheveux, massant ses fines mèches argentées. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains fortes descendre à sa taille pour l'attirer encore plus vers lui, tellement près qu'elle pouvait sentir son excitation sexuelle vibrer contre elle. Instantanément, la peur et l'excitation l'envahirent. Sans réfléchir, elle plaça ses mains contre sa chemise et commença à l'extirper, ses doigts le déboutonnant maladroitement.  
  
Lorsque Drago sentit le mouvement de ses mains brûlantes contre sa peau et les petits coups sensuels de sa langue contre la sienne, il gémit et s'apprêtait à poser les mains sur ses seins lorsque un signal d'alarme retentit soudainement dans sa tête. Il s'éloigna à contrecoeur de Ginny, haletant. Il sourit et la regarda avec indolence, essayant désespérément de cacher le désir brûlant qui l'enflammait intérieurement.  
  
« - Pas ici, Virginia. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante.  
  
« - Quoi… » Fit Ginny d'une voix étouffée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils de mécontentement et de déception. Drago enleva doucement les mains de Ginny de sa chemise. Celle-ci sentit ses genoux défaillir et, malgré elle, elle s'affaissa contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.  
  
« - Bientôt Weasley, bientôt. » Dit-il, la voix riche de promesses.  
  
Ginny prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et fronça les sourcils. « Je te hais. » Murmura-t-elle. « Ne fais plus jamais, plus jamais ça ou je te tuerai. »  
  
Mais Drago se contenta de sourire, sachant qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Il la repoussa doucement, l'aidant à se stabiliser, et sortit sa baguette magique. « Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? » Demanda-t-il. Voyant que Ginny restait silencieuse, il fit quelques pas en arrière. « Je te verrais demain. » Et sur ce, il transplana, laissant Ginny seule dans le hall vide.  
  
Fin de la partie 5   
  
***  
  
Merci à :  
  
Annya  
  
Watery136  
  
Lunenoire : Est-ce que ça sera un happy end ? Ah ah ! Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Mais je ne pense pas que tu seras déçu…  
  
Selana : Ne t'inquiète pas, l'auteur a déjà fini sa fic depuis un bon bout de temps !  
  
Phénix20  
  
Samantha : lol ! Je vais bien un Kyo ou un Jhonny Deep pour la prochaine fois ! :-p Pour la fic, oui elle est complète et elle comporte 16 chapitres ! ^o^  
  
Amy Evans  
  
Miss-Tania  
  
Miya Black : Ouais ; c vrai que Blaise pour une fille ça fait toujours un peu bizarre !  
  
SaTeLL : Bon, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop de devoirs cette semaine ! Voici la suite ! ^^  
  
Caroline Black : La confrontation Weasley/Black c pour le prochain chap' !  
  
Maria  
  
Cirisse  
  
Eleclya111  
  
Zaza  
  
Ange Rogue  
  
Claire : Normalement, cette fic est une romance Ginny/Drago… Mais bon, tu verras bien ce que donne la suite avec Harry ! :p  
  
Coralie McLunday  
  
pathy maccarther  
  
Lisia  
  
Morganne  
  
Wolwie girl : Harry est devenu joueur de Quidditch professionnel.  
  
Lou  
  
Pour m'avoir tous rewievé ! 


	6. Vins et liqueurs

Après plusieurs mois hasardeux où j'ai tenté de traduire ce chapitre malgré les tonnes de boulot pour le bac, les révisions, les épreuves elles-mêmes et, disons-le franchement, les difficultés rencontrées quant à la traduction, voici un nouveau chapitre !  
  
Disclaimer ; rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKRowling et à Reiko. Je ne fais que traduire.  
  
Rating : R car certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes pour les plus jeunes… (on va dire ça comme ça ! ;-) )  
  
ANNONCE  (IMPORTANT): Comme je viens de le dire, j'ai pris pas mal de retard dans mes traductions (et les fics que j'écris moi-même) car cette année je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi. Malheureusement, je risque de ne pas en avoir beaucoup plus l'année prochaine. Je pourrais même dire que je risque de ne presque plus avoir de temps libre. En effet, j'ai été acceptée en prépa littéraire à Bordeaux (j'en suis ravie d'ailleurs ! ) et nous avons déjà du travail à faire pour l'été (en particulier lire des livres conseillés et même obligatoires… il doit y en avoir 80 en tout ! mais je ne m'en plains pas ! J'ai choisi classes prépas, j'assume !) Enfin, tout ça pour dire que, même si je ne compte pas abandonner mes fics, ne vous attendais pas à avoir des mises à jour avant six mois à chaque fois (voire même plus). Je vais essayer de m'avancer cette été, mais je ne vous garantis rien ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne m'en voulez pas ! :)  
  
Sinon, j'ai mis à jour un livejournal pour vous tenir au courant de mes progressions au niveau de mes fics… Vous pouvez le consultez quand vous voulez et même me laisser des petits messages et commentaires (c'est ouvert à tout le monde !) Vous pouvez trouvez le lien sur mon profil (ou même y accéder avec le lien homepage)  
  
Enfin, au cas où, je vous laisse l'adresse ici : ou ici: . N'hésitez pas à aller voir !   
  
Serpent's bride VI : Vins et Liqueurs  
  
Cette nuit-là, Vladimir soupira d'aise alors qu'il s'installait confortablement sur son sofa préféré avec son livre préféré, sirotant son vin préféré devant un feu qui crépitait joyeusement. Ca ne pourrait être mieux, pensa-t-il. Après avoir reçu, deux semaines auparavant, la lettre de Drago, Vladimir n'arrêtait pas de penser à la future fête que l'on organiserait pour leurs fiançailles ainsi qu'au mariage de son seul et unique petit-fils.  
  
Il referma son livre momentanément et leva son verre, prenant une petite gorgée de ce liquide fort alcoolisé. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que le liquide brûlant glissait dans sa gorge pour aller ensuite se déposer dans son estomac. Il rit silencieusement. Est-ce que Drago pensait qu'il était stupide ?  
  
Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment louche autour de ce mariage qui allait bientôt se faire. Peu importe la façon dont Drago allait dire ou prouver qu'il avait déjà abandonné ses manières de coureur de jupons, Vladimir ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de penser que Drago n'était pas encore entièrement aussi 'honnête'. Il rit encore doucement et releva son livre.  
  
« - Il pense qu'il peut berner ce bon vieux Vlad'. » Marmonna-t-il. « Quel imbécile ! Il ne sait pas que jadis j'étais aussi pourri que lui ! » Ajouta-t-il. Il était sur le point de prendre une autre gorgée de son vin lorsque soudainement son valet fantôme traversa en flottant les lourdes portes de sa chambre. Vladimir leva les yeux, les sourcils haussés en signe d'interrogation.  
  
« - Oui, Fields ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
« - M.Chandler est ici pour vous voir, sir. » Répondit son valet sans aucune émotion.  
  
« - Ah oui, Chandler. » Dit Vladimir en se levant. « Je l'attends. Fais-le entrer, fais-le entrer ! » Ajouta-t-il.  
  
« - Très bien, Maître. » Dit Fields et sur ce, il traversa de nouveau les portes en flottant, disparaissant complètement de sa vue. Vladimir lissa ses cheveux et attendit. Au bout d'un instant, les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent et Bartholomew Chandler entra.  
  
« - Bart, mon vieux ! » S'exclama Vladimir d'une voix tonitruante en marchant vers l'homme légèrement petit et en lui donnant une tape chaleureuse dans le dos en guise de salut. L'homme chancela légèrement sous la force avec laquelle Vlad avait abattu sa main sur son épaule. « Comment vas-tu ? »  
  
Bartholomew Chandler restait immobile, sa vieille veste posée négligemment sur ses épaules voûtées. Ses yeux noirs de fouine balayèrent suspicieusement la chambre sinistre avant de venir se poser de nouveau sur le visage joyeux de Vladimir, ses lèvres ne formant plus qu'une mince ligne. Vladimir fronça légèrement les sourcils car Chandler ne prenait jamais la peine d'enlever sa veste. Il fronça d'autant plus les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Chandler n'était même pas gêné par le fait qu'il faisait très chaud et humide dans la chambre.  
  
Vladimir ne put s'empêcher d'examiner le lourd tissu de cette même veste défraîchie que portait l'homme en qui il avait toute confiance. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Chandler préférait les vestes plutôt que les capes que portaient normalement la plupart des sorciers. Ce qui était étrange à propos de cet homme c'était aussi le fait qu'il avait toujours refusé les capes que Vladimir lui donnait. Mais à en juger par son naturel agité, les regards suspicieux qu'il lançait à tout ce qui l'entourait, il ne fallait pas vraiment se demander pourquoi la plupart des sorciers pensaient que Bartholomew Chandler était soit bizarre, soit terrifiant. C'était un fait connu que presque tout le monde pensait même que Vladimir avait perdu la tête lorsqu'il avait décidé d'engager cet homme lunatique pour travailler avec lui. Vladimir reconnaissait qu'il avait pris un risque en engageant un homme avec un tel caractère, mais après seize ans de bons et loyaux services, Vladimir était sûr qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, Bart ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton jovial alors qu'il attrapait sa pipe. Il s'interrompit un instant, plaçant la pipe en bois entre ses lèvres et l'allumant avec sa baguette magique. « J'espère que ça en vaut le coup. » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée à cause de sa pipe.  
  
Chandler sourit – d'un sourire vraiment sinistre – montrant les larges trous noirs qui s'étalaient sur ses dents. « En effet, Monsieur Malefoy. » Dit-il de sa voix habituelle, c'est-à-dire huileuse. « Je pense que vous allez trouver cela très intéressant. » Ajouta-t-il en se grattant légèrement son long nez crochu.  
  
Vladimir fronça les sourcils et rejeta un nuage de fumée. « Alors parle, mon ami. » Dit-il d'une voix forte.  
  
« - J'ai gardé un œil sur le jeune Maître Drago comme vous me l'aviez ordonné. » Commença-t-il, ses yeux de fouine parcourant de nouveau la chambre avant de se poser sur le visage de son maître. « Apparemment, le jeune Maître Malefoy est allé voir cette femme. » Répliqua-t-il, marchant de long en large dans la pièce. « C'était la même femme aux cheveux roux que j'avais vu avant-hier et encore avant… Enfin, je pense que… »  
  
« - Oui ? » L'interrompit Vladimir avec ferveur. « Allez, parles, parles ! »  
  
« - Bien, je – je pense que le jeune maître Malefoy et cette femme aux cheveux roux, actuellement, en terme moldu, sortent ensemble.. » Finis Chandler, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir utilisé le bon mot. Il fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta dans son élan seulement pour se gratter une nouvelle fois le nez, une chose qu'il semblait adorer faire.  
  
Vladimir hocha la tête, pensif. « Oui, oui… » Murmura-t-il d'un air absent alors qu'il marchait à grande enjambée vers son bureau avec la fumée blanche de son cigare traînant derrière lui. Puis il s'arrêta et se tourna brusquement vers Chandler. « Est-ce que c'était la même femme ? »  
  
Chandler hocha la tête. « Oui, affirmatif. » Répondit-il. « C'est la même femme que j'ai vu il y a un mois. » Puis le serviteur se gratta la tête. « Puis-je demander pourquoi Maître Malefoy s'intéresse tellement aux affaires du jeune maître Drago ? » S'informa-t-il prudemment.  
  
Vladimir le regarda et dit, « C'est tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas me faire berner par ce garçon, Chandler. » Grogna-t-il. Chandler acquiesça, acceptant cette réponse vague. Puis il se prosterna légèrement.  
  
« - Désireriez-vous autre chose, Maître ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
Vladimir secoua la tête alors qu'il mordait légèrement sa pipe. « Non, ce sera tout. » Répondit-il.  
  
« - Très bien alors. » Dit Chandler. Il commença à sortir de la chambre, laissant une traînée de boue sur le tapis propre de Vladimir. Une fois seul, le demi-vampire secoua la tête et marmonna clairement quelques sorts. Il agita sa baguette magique et instantanément les traces de boues sur son tapis disparurent. Observant son tapis à présent propre, Vladimir poussa un grognement satisfait et il retourna s'installer sur son sofa. Il était sur le point d'attraper de nouveau son livre lorsque une idée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Il sourit malicieusement.  
  
« - Fields ! » Appela-t-il de sa lourde voix mugissante. Instantanément, son valet-fantôme apparut devant lui, son visage portant toujours la même expression monotone.  
  
« - Vous m'avez appelé, sir ? » Demanda le fantôme de sa voix âgée.  
  
Vladimir hocha la tête. « J'aimerais que Henry Walters vienne ici. » Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.  
  
Fields acquiesça. « Et puis-je savoir à quel heure, sir ? » Demanda poliment le valet.  
  
Vladimir leva les yeux et se gratta légèrement la tête. « Vers neuf heures du soir environ… » Répondit-il d'une voix traînante et pensive. Après quelques minutes de pause, il tourna son regard vers la silhouette transparente de son valet et hocha la tête.  « Oui, qu'il soit ici à 9 heures, ce soir. »  
  
Son valet hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. « Très bien, Maître Malefoy. » Fit-il, flottant à reculons, face à lui. « Désirez-vous autre chose ? »  
  
« - Non. » Répondit Vladimir et il secoua la main droite pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait partir. « Ce sera tout. »  
  
Sur ce, le valet-fantôme hocha la tête et disparût de la pièce en traversant le mur sans aucune difficulté. Puis Vladimir Malefoy leva son livre une nouvelle fois et reprit sa lecture tout en pensant que son petit-fils aurait la plus grande surprise de sa vie.  
  
Ginny se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'elle observait les visages maussades (excepté celui de Bill) de ses frères qui étaient devant elle. Ron était assis entre Charlie et Bill Weasley, les bras croisés, un sourire mauvais dansant sur le bout de ses lèvres. Charlie Weasley regarda sa montre, siffla doucement et décida de s'occuper avec la Gazette des Sorciers qui était posée négligemment sur la table. Bill, par contre, regardait Ginny, il croisa son regard et lui sourit gentiment pour la rassurer. De tous ses frères, Bill semblait le seul à être heureux de ce mariage qui approchait, ce qui la culpabilisait plus que jamais. Eloignant ces pensées, elle se força à sourire, prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et tourna les yeux vers sa montre. Elle marquait : 19h30. Ginny poussa un juron à voix basse et se leva, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.  
  
« - Mais où est-il bon sang ? » Pensa-t-elle avec fureur. Elle tira le rideau de la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Le noir de la nuit l'accueillit. Pas de Drago. Elle se mordit les lèvres alors que l'inquiétude et la colère l'envahissaient. Pourquoi Drago prenait-il autant de temps ?  
  
« - Je pense que ce sale type ne va pas venir. » Dit Ron avec désinvolture au bout de quelques minutes. Il regarda sa montre et soupira. « Vois les choses en face, Gin, ce mec est un sale con. Il est probablement – »  
  
Ginny se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils, furieuse. « Il VA venir ! » Dit-elle presque en criant. Les yeux verts de Ron s'agrandirent de surprise devant ce soudain éclat de colère. Ginny, en voyant le regard surpris qu'avait son frère, se retourna et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. « Il va venir. » Puis elle regarda son père qui était en train de s'occuper avec son nouvel achat moldu – un téléphone portable. Ginny fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son père tapoter l'objet avec sa baguette magique, et le démonter. Lorsque Arthur Weasley sentit que Ginny était en train de le regarder, il leva les yeux et sourit.  
  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur. » Dit son père. « Je suis sûr que Drago sera ici d'une minute à l'autre. » Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.  
  
Ginny secoua la tête. « Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème, Papa. » Dit-elle. « Je suis sûre qu'il va venir mais il est en retard ! Il n'est jamais en retard ! » Elle s'arrêta en se souvenant de toutes les fois où il passait par la salle des professeurs, presque chaque jour, toujours après les cours, toujours pile à l'heure. Sur ce, Ginny regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.  
  
Toujours pas de Drago.  
  
Ginny soupira d'un air abattu et se dirigea vers le sofa, à l'opposé de Bill, en marmonnant à voix haute. Charlie leva les yeux de sa lecture et haussa les sourcils.  
  
« - Tu t'inquiètes pour ce jeune Malefoy, Gin ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
Ginny se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils, surprise par cette question soudaine. Puis elle se souvint du marché qu'elle avait conclu avec Drago et de l'horrible mascarade qu'ils devaient jouer. Alors Ginny hocha lentement la tête. « Oui, bien sûre que je m'inquiète. » Répondit-elle. « Il est mon fiancé et il n'est toujours pas là ! Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix stridente.  
  
Charlie leva les mains en signe de reddition. « C'est bon, c'est bon, je posais juste la question. » Cria-t-il. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. « Mon Dieu, Gin, tu n'es pas obligée de sortir tes griffes comme ça. »  
  
Malgré la tension et la nervosité, ainsi que l'inquiétude que Drago était en train de lui causer, les yeux de Ginny s'adoucirent. Puis sans un mot, elle soupira et tourna le dos à ses frères qui lu lançaient des regards étonnés. Elle était à moitié tentée de s'excuser auprès de Charlie pour lui avoir parlé aussi sèchement, mais à sa plus grande surprise, aucun mot d'excuse ne sortit de sa bouche. Et ce qui l'a surpris encore plus , c'est qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était vraiment inquiète et anxieuse à cause de Drago. Ce n'était pas juste à cause du fait que ce soir il demanderait officiellement sa main en mariage et qu'ils feraient leur plus grande charade pour qu'on puisse les croire, mais c'était parce qu'IL n'était pas encore là. Parce que le fait d'être en retard ne ressemblait pas du tout à Drago ! Elle remua nerveusement sur son siège. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ? Et si quelque chose d'horrible lui était arrivé sur la route ? Mais alors, il aurait toujours préféré transplaner, n'est-ce pas ? Mais s'il avait transplané, pourquoi n'était-t-il toujours pas là ? Alors peut-être n'avait-il pas du tout transplané ? Ou peut-être avait-il juste décidé de rompre le marché ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait dire à sa famille ? Et à propos des enfants alors ? Ginny soupira. Tellement de questions… depuis quand avait-elle commencé à s'inquiéter pour lui de toute façon ? Puis, comme si c'était la réponse, elle se souvint de la semaine presque folle qu'elle avait passée avec lui.  
  
Après la rude interruption qu'il avait faite deux semaines auparavant, Ginny s'était surprit elle-même à passer presque tout son temps avec Drago lors de ses moments de libre. Bien qu'elle lui soit assez reconnaissante d'avoir finalement arrêté « de surgir dans sa classe sans l'avoir prévenue », elle ne pouvait toujours pas dire si elle était heureuse ou vexée d'être avec lui durant ces journées-là. Ce n'était ni triste, ni merveilleux, vraiment. Pour elle, c'était quelque chose d'autre… un réveil peut-être…  
  
Ginny ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle avait appris quelque chose à propos de Drago Malefoy durant ces journées qu'elle avait passées avec lui. Quelque chose que son frère, Hermione, Harry ou n'importe qui d'autre ignoraient. Elle avait appris, à sa plus grande surprise, que Drago n'était pas vraiment l'ultime prétentieux, le crétin que tout le monde détestait à Poudlard (excepté ceux de Serpentard, bien sûr). Elle s'était aperçue que, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il était un homme bien. En fait, il avait agi comme un sale imbécile à cause de son père. C'est en sachant ce qui s'était passé durant la guerre, qu'il avait tourné le dos à son père et au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'elle avait été convaincue que Drago était quelqu'un à qui on n'avait jamais donné le choix. Lucius Malefoy attendait de son fils qu'il soit juste comme lui, qu'il suive ses trace et pour plaire à son père et réussir à l'école, Drago était devenu le plus insupportable enfant de Poudlard. Mais, elle s'était aperçue qu'après la remise de diplôme, comme il le soutenait lui-même à présent, il s'était soudainement égaré, n'obéissant plus aux désirs de son père. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle supposait que la mauvaise attitude que Lucius avait enseignée et montrée à son fils avait été insufflée si profondément en lui… qu'elle n'avait jamais été oubliée. Le fait qu'il avait été aussi entouré par de la magie noire durant dix-sept ans de sa vie ne l'avait pas non plus aidé à changer complètement. Bien que Drago tendait à présent à être quelqu'un d'approchable, souvent tolérable, il y avait des moments où il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être affreux et épouvantable.  
  
Une autre chose qu'elle avait découverte à propos de Drago, c'est qu'il était en fait… sensible. Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant à ce mot. Sensible ? Drago Malefoy ? Mais alors… elle secoua la tête. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas l'admettre, Drago était vraiment sensible lorsqu'il était question des besoins des autres spécialement lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Bien que Drago avait tendance à être un stupide idiot en énervant DELIBEREMENT les autres gens, en les vexant ou pire, en les blessant, elle était toujours sûre qu'il n'était pas conscient du dommage qu'il faisait et de combien il pouvait être cruel. Mais, encore une fois, c'était Drago Malefoy, pas vrai ? Et Drago Malefoy était connu pour être ainsi. Ginny secoua la tête encore une fois. Non, il était juste complètement stupide et tête de mule. Pensa-t-elle. Elle pouvait même dire qu'il était sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses propres désirs… Son visage s'assombrit soudainement lorsqu'elle se souvent du baiser brûlant qu'ils avaient partagé la première fois qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble.  
  
« N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? »  
  
Le seul souvenir de ce baiser fit naître de nouveau une douzaines de questions sans réponse dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait nier le fait que si Drago avait continué, 'quelque chose' aurait pu se passer entre eux. C'était ainsi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'oublier elle-même à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait ou la touchait comme ça. C'était tellement enivrant. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec Harry ou Seamus (lorsqu'ils sortaient encore ensemble)… elle avait embrassé d'autres gars… mais avec Drago… c'était tellement… inconsciemment Ginny posa un doigt sur ses lèvres… elle ressentait cela comme un interdit… délicieusement mauvais. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il soudainement reculé ? Il n'y avait aucun doute que Drago aimait l'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? Juste le fait de l'entendre gémir de plaisir ou de sentir comment ses mains s'étaient délibérément enroulées autour d'elle et l'avaient attirée contre lui suffisait pour la convaincre qu'il le voulait aussi… mais alors… pourquoi avait-il soudainement reculé ? Et après cela, même s'ils avaient tendance à s'embrasser de temps en temps (la plupart de ces baisers étaient 'involontaires'), elle avait l'impression qu'il prenait une certaine distance par rapport à elle. Ces baisers étaient juste… de simples baisers. Ils étaient tellement différents de ce baiser brûlant qui la tenait éveillée chaque nuit. Etonnamment, cette pensée la blessa. Est-ce que Drago ne la trouvait pas attirante ? Ou voyait-il quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ? Est-ce qu'en plus… pouvait-elle déjà l'aimer ?  
  
« Non ! » Hurla son esprit. « Cela a quelque chose à voir avec ton fichu ego féminin, Virginia Weasley ! C'est tout ! Juste ton fichu ego féminin ! Bien sûr, tu savais que tu n'étais pas la seule femme qu'il avait embrassé, n'est-ce pas ? Alors c'est juste à cause de ton ego… ton ego a été blessé mais pas toi, espèce de nigaude ! » Répéta-t-il.  
  
« - Hé Gin ! » L'appela doucement Ron en tapant légèrement son épaule.  
  
Ginny redescendit brusquement sur terre, cligna des yeux et fut surprise de trouver ses frères en train de la regarder étrangement. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quoi ? »  
  
Ron fronça les sourcils, confus. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Gin ? » Demanda-t-il. « Tu nous fais encore cette tête. »  
  
Ginny fronça les sourcils à son tour. « Quelle tête ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air étonné. Bill se pinça les lèvres comme s'il essayait avec difficulté de ne pas rire. Le froncement de sourcils de Ginny s'approfondit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Charlie poussa un long et lent sifflement. « Ooh, Ginny, la petite môme gâtée se venge. » La taquina-t-il. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire d'étranges grimaces comme si tu étais possédée ou quelque chose de ce style. Un moment tu fronces les sourcils, l'instant d'après tu grognes, puis tu secoues la tête, puis tu souries… »  
  
« - Je – J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose » Balbutia-t-elle. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait été aussi transparente. Puis elle fit la moue. « Je ne suis pas gâtée et je ne suis pas une môme ! » S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
« - Si, tu l'es. » Dirent en même temps les trois frères.  
  
« - Non, je ne le suis pas ! »  
  
« - Si, tu l'es. » Dit Bill, en repoussant ses long cheveux de son visage. « Qu'importe le fait que tu grandisses et que tu deviennes mature, Gin, tu resteras toujours le même membre gâté de cette famille. » Puis ses yeux s'embuèrent. « Même si tu vas déjà te marier… » Sa voix traîna et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Puis il lui adressa un large sourire. « Mais tu avais vraiment l'air amusante tout à l'heure. » Dit-il en pouffant de rire.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'était juste des grimaces d'accord ! Alors laissez tomber ! » Dit-elle en colère. Lorsque les trois hommes échangèrent des sourires mystérieux, la moue de Ginny s'agrandit. « Ce n'est pas juste ! Vous faites encore votre numéro ! »  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda innocemment Charlie. Ron hocha la tête et pouffa de rire. C'était l'un de leur passe-temps favori – taquiner impitoyablement Ginny.  
  
« - Vous devenez complices et me taquinez encore exactement comme vous aviez l'habitude de faire lorsque j'étais petite ! » Cria-t-elle.  
  
« - Ooh Ginny est déjà irritée. » Se moqua Ron. « Etonnant ! Habituellement, il faut que Fred et George s'allient avec nous et fassent quelque chose de drôle pour que tu t'irrites et te vexes. »  
  
« - Tu appelles ça drôle ? » Demanda Ginny en secouant la tête. « C'était loin d'être drôle ! Fred et George ! Ce qu'ils font n'est pas drôle ! Ils sont fous ! Timbrés et – »  
  
« - Et drôle. » Ajouta Ron l'air de rien.  
  
Sur ce, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Et oui, drôles. » Dit-elle doucement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit avec satisfaction. Même si elle se sentait inquiète et anxieuse à propos de Drago, ça faisait vraiment du bien d'être assise ici et d'être taquinée par ses frères comme dans le bon vieux temps. Ca la surprenait presque de penser qu'en fait ils lui avaient manqué. A présent, si seulement Percy voulait bien prendre un peu de son temps pour venir avec eux, alors tout serait parfait.  
  
Sur ce, Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et en parlant de Fred et de George. » Dit-il en regardant autour de lui. « Où sont-ils ? »  
  
Bill lui piqua la « Gazette des Sorciers ». « En haut dans leur chambre, comme d'habitude. » Répondit-il en feuilletant les pages du journal sorcier. « Avec la petite Sylvia sans aucun doute en train de concocter quelque chose pour « accueillir » ce Malefoy. » Ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil dans la direction de Ginny.  
  
« - Là, Bill, ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part. »  
  
Bill leva les yeux seulement pour voir la forme rondouillette de leur mère qui émergeait de la cuisine, sa baguette magique s'agitant dans les airs. Devant elle, flottaient deux gros plateaux enchantés remplis de gâteaux sucrés, de biscuits, de tasses de thé et de soucoupes. Elle regarda sévèrement Bill. « A présent Bill, tu arrêtes de taquiner Ginny, d'accord ? »  
  
« - Maman est tout à fait d'accord avec ça, tu ne trouves pas ? » Murmura Ron à l'adresse de Bill. Il haussa délibérément la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende.  « Je pense qu'elle aime bien l'idée que la famille Malefoy entre dans la notre. » Ajouta-t-il avec un dégoût évident.  
  
Bill se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Et bien, ça m'importerait peu que Ginny veuille se marier avec le Diable en personne. » Déclara-t-il. « Du moment qu'il la rend heureuse. » Puis il fit craquer ses articulations. « Mais il n'a pas intérêt à faire pleurer notre Ginny ou quelque chose de ce style – »  
  
« - Idem ! » S'exclama Charlie. Il regarda ensuite Ron, qui le foudroyait du regard. Il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il. « Oh Ron, ne soit pas si ringard ! Ginny l'aime alors pourrais-tu seulement rester calme ? »  
  
A ces mots, Ginny se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise… et elle commença à culpabiliser.  
  
« - Se marier avec le diable serait beaucoup mieux que se marier avec un Malefoy. » Dit sombrement Ron.  
  
« - Bon, maintenant Ronald Weasley, tu vas arrêter ces sottises immédiatement. » Le réprimanda Molly tout en s'asseyant à côté de son mari qui n'y prêtait aucune attention. Sur ce, Molly, furieuse, tapa avec sa baguette magique sur l'épaule d'Arthur. « Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, ranger cette chose, Arthur ? » Demanda-t-elle avec colère en posant les yeux sur le téléphone portable démantelé qui jonchait sur toute la surface de la table basse. « Qu'es-tu en train de faire pour l'amour du ciel ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Arthur leva les yeux. « Oh Molly, tu devrais voir ça ! » répondit-il avec excitation. « Ce téléphone est complètement différent de celui que j'avais démonté auparavant ! » Il observa, pensif, les pièces fractionnées du téléphone portable qui étaient étalées devant lui. « Vraiment ! Ces moldus – »  
  
« - Enlève-moi tout ça pour que je puisse descendre les plateaux. » Ordonna Molly. Arthur leva les yeux et réalisa qu'il y avait des plateaux en train de flotter dans les airs juste au-dessus de la table basse. Sur ce, il sourit.  
  
« - Bien sûr, ma chère Molly. » Dit-il rapidement. Avec un simple coup de baguette magique, les pièces fractionnées disparurent.  
  
« - Merci. » Dit-elle en laissant le plateau avec le thé descendre lentement. Après cette tâche, elle se tourna vers Ginny et lui sourit gentiment. « Alors ma chérie, où est Drago ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Ginny rougit un petit peu. « Il n'est toujours pas là.. » Répondit-elle discrètement. Molly fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Gin. » Commença Bill en la regardant. « Il sera là d'un moment à l'autre. »  
  
Ron se contenta de sourire narquoisement et pria Dieu pour que quoi qu'ait pu faire Fred et George puisse donner à Drago l' « accueil » qu'il méritait. Il était sur le point de se lever et d'aller voir ce que faisaient ses frères jumeaux lorsque Ginny se redressa brusquement.  
  
« - Il – il est là ! » Cria-t-elle, se levant d'un bond de son siège. Elle le sentait. Elle l'avait senti ! Elle courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit seulement pour voir la haute silhouette de Drago qui se tenait devant elle, souriant, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Instantanément, Ginny se sentit faible en le regardant à son tour, les yeux absorbés par sa forme attirante. Il portait l'une des robes de sa famille et ça lui allait…vraiment bien. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il était pas mal en noir.  
  
Le visage de Drago s'éclaira tandis qu'un sourire amusé se formait au coin de ses lèvres. Il observa avec appréciation sa simple robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux avant de regarder de nouveau son visage. Elle lui lançait de nouveau ce regard. Il était bel et bien conscient que sa famille était en train de les regarder et sans une minute d'hésitation, Drago prit la femme qui ne se doutait de rien dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sonore sur les lèvres.  
  
« - Je suis désolé d'être en retard, Virginia. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante après lui avoir donné le rapide baiser en guise d'accueil.  
  
Après avoir cligné des yeux, Ginny redescendit sur terre. « Ce – ce n'est pas grave. » Balbutia-t-elle. Puis elle s'avança à côté de lui pour l'attirer à l'intérieur de la maison. « Entre et viens rencontrer ma famille » Dit-elle.  
  
Drago sourit et entra dans la maison seulement pour voir cinq paires d'yeux le fixer. Instantanément, un climat de tension s'installa dans le salon alors que les Weasley regardaient l'homme dont le père leur avait causé, spécialement à Arthur, un grand nombre de problèmes. Drago, s'apercevant qu'il était la cause de cette lourde atmosphère, sourit de manière charmante et prit la parole : « Je vous présente mes plus grandes excuses pour être arrivé en retard. » Commença-t-il.  
  
Arthur Weasley se leva immédiatement. "Non, ce n'est rien." Dit-il avec autorité. Il tendit la main avec hésitation et Drago la serra avec fermeté.  
  
« - Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. » Dit Molly avec raideur. Drago attendit que Ginny se laisse tomber sur le sofa inoccupé en face de ses frères, puis, à son tour, il s'assit à côté d'elle, le sourire ne quittant pas son visage alors qu'il sentait toutes les paires d'yeux le regarder avec prudence. Puis Molly s'occupa en disposant les tasses devant eux, et en versant le thé dans chacune d'elle, et elle commença à distribuer.   
  
Ginny, sentant la tension monter dans les airs, s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. « Je suppose que tu connais mes frères ? » Commença-t-elle en regardant son fiancé.  
  
Drago acquiesça. « Bien sûr. » Répondit-il cordialement bien qu'il ne manqua pas le regard meurtrier que lui lança Ron. Sur ce, il tourna son attention vers Charlie qui le fixait d'un air incertain. « J'ai entendu que le Ministère vous donnait du fil à retordre avec cette chasse insensée de dragons ? L' 'Antipodean Opaleyes' si je ne me trompe pas ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
Charlie acquiesça à contre cœur « Oui. » Dit-il. « Ces stupides marchands sorciers n'ont rien de mieux à faire. »  
  
« - Je pense que c'est à cause des écailles de dragons » Répondit Drago. Puis il s'arrêta juste pour accepter la tasse de thé que lui offrait Molly. Il se tourna vers la mère de Ginny et sourit. « Merci » Dit-il chaleureusement. Molly lui fit un petit sourire rigide.  
  
« - Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire à propos des écailles ? » Demanda Bill avec un intérêt inattendu.  
  
Drago prit momentanément une gorgée de son thé à la rose avant de répondre. « Et bien, les écailles d'un 'Antipodean Opaleyes' sont vraiment belles. » Dit-il. « Ce sont des écailles irisées et nacrées alors pas la peine de se demander pourquoi ces marchands sorciers s'intéressent autant à eux. C'est vraiment navrant lorsqu'on sait que ces dragons sont inoffensifs – »  
  
« - Précisément ! » Dit Charlie en accord avec lui. « Et le fait que ces dragons soient non agressifs… Ils ne tuent même pas les gens ! Ils tuent seulement les mouton ou les kangourous pour manger… Ils sont pratiquement inoffensifs et – »  
  
« - Charlie. » L'interrompit Ginny. « Ce sont des dragons. »  
  
« - Des dragons INOFFENSIFS. »  Dit Charlie avec piquant. Puis il se tourna vers Drago. « Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez aux dragons, M.Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-il les sourcils haussés en signe d'interrogation.  
  
« - Et bien j'ai lu des livres sur eux. » Répondit-il. « Ces créatures sont vraiment intéressantes. C'est dommage que la plupart des gens les jugent comme fortement dangereux. »  
  
Ginny, à ce moment-là, sût que Drago avait convaincu Charlie. C'était un fait connu que tous les enfants Weasley pensaient que Charlie était fou de s'aventurer dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. En conséquent, lorsque Charlie rentrait à la maison pour les vacances, il n'y avait personne avec qui il pouvait parler de dragons – son sujet préféré. Charlie continuait d'insister sur le fait que les dragons étaient des créatures fascinantes. Mais pour eux, les dragons étaient des monstres dangereux et terrifiants.  
  
Le visage de Ron s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit que Charlie était tout à fait en accord avec lui et que Bill, son père et sa mère semblaient s'y intéresser légèrement. Il regarda Ginny qui le regardait aussi avec une attention intense et un profond étonnement.  
  
« - Alors, Drago. » Commença Arthur Weasley en posant doucement sa tasse de thé sur la table. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas que je le demande, pourquoi avez-vous pris tellement de temps ? Auriez-vous eu un incident ? » Demanda-t-il avec calme. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser que son père faisait de son mieux pour que son temps paraisse léger. Elle pouvait sentir l'effort grandissant qui était inscrit sur le visage de son père. Enfin, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas les blâmer, lui ou toute la famille. Lucius Malefoy avait été insupportable envers ses parents tandis que Drago avait été odieux envers ses frères. Elle pouvait très bien imaginer ce que ressentait son père à ce moment-là, parlant au fils de son ennemi juré – qui serait bientôt son futur gendre.  
  
Drago tourna la tête vers le père de Ginny et secoua la tête. « Oh ce n'était rien qu'une bagatelle. » Répondit-il avec une politesse qui surpris Ginny. « C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon rendez-vous avec les gobelins à Gringott prenne autant de temps. »  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Gringott de toute façon ? » Demanda Ginny avec curiosité. Elle regarda sa famille et se mordit les lèvres. « Chéri ? » Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.  
  
Drago secoua la tête. « Tu as déjà oublié, Virginia ? » Demanda-t-il délicatement comme si de rien n'était. « J'ai fait des arrangements en ce qui concerne tes propriétés. Tu sais, les droits conjugaux et tout ce qui s'ensuit. »  
  
Ginny fronça les sourcils avec confusion. Drago la regarda longuement avec un air expressif. Elle commença à sentir une bouffée de chaleur monter à son visage, tout à fait consciente que sa famille les regardait, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à parler, « Ah, oui. » Dit-elle en hochant la tête pour que cela fasse plus d'effets. Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils et retourna son attention vers la famille. Ginny ne s'était jamais sentie aussi stupide.  
  
« - C'est vraiment des gobelins pompeux que nous avons là-bas. » Commença Drago en secouant la tête. « Vraiment, si vous voulez mon avis, ces gobelins… » Il secoua la tête avec un air de pitié et de dégoût. Bill acquiesça.  
  
« - Ah ça oui ! Vous avez raison ! » Dit-il. « Quand j'étais en Egypte, je ne pouvais pas faire décemment mon travail. Ces gobelins n'arrêtaient pas de m'importuner… Moi je vous dis, quand on leur parle d'argent, toute raison et pensée logique disparaissent de leurs têtes. » Ajouta-t-il.  
  
Molly regarda Drago. « Donc ils vous ont donné du fil à retordre ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« - Mettre le nom de Virginia sur mon compte n'a pas été vraiment une tâche facile. Je les avais prévenu une semaine auparavant et je m'attendais à n'avoir juste qu'à signer les papiers. » Commença-t-il. Puis il secoua la tête. « Mais non ! Ces stupides gobelins ont rendu les choses vraiment plus compliquées en contrôlant et re-contrôlant le compte de ma famille, c'est pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps à venir ici. » Continua-t-il de sa voix la plus apaisante. « Si vous voulez mon avis, ces gobelins n'ont pas l'air d'avoir confiance en nous, sorciers. »   
  
« - Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. » Dit Molly, en acquiesçant à contrecoeur, se souvenant des nombreuses fois où ces gobelins lui avaient donné du fil à retordre lorsque ses enfants allaient tous à Poudlard.  
  
Puis Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers Ron. « Comment vont les choses au Département du Renforcement des Lois Magiques ? »  
  
Les yeux de Ron se plissèrent. « Bien. » Répondit-il sèchement. Puis il sourit sarcastiquement. « C'est vraiment un casse-tête, vous savez. Après la mort de Voldemort. » Ajouta-t-il délibérément. Sur ce, Ginny fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation alors que toute sa famille se tournait vers Drago, attendant tous qu'il dise quelque chose. Ginny se tourna aussi vers lui, son corps tremblant légèrement de nervosité. Elle se tordit les mains, qui, à sa grande surprise, étaient moites.  
  
« - Et bien, c'est dommage, en effet. » Commença à dire doucement Drago comme s'il ne semblait affecté par aucun de ces propos, même si sa famille était connue comme ayant eu le plus de Mangemorts en son sein. « Mais vous savez, être un Auror ces temps-ci… » Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers M et Mme Weasely. « Avoir un Auror dans sa famille, c'est vraiment – »  
  
Mais Drago fut coupé à ce moment-là par une explosion sonore qui secoua la maison. Arthur Weasley se leva immédiatement tandis que Molly se précipitait sur sa vaisselle à thé, qui tremblaient dangereusement sous la force de l'explosion. Ginny regarda, en rougissant Drago, qui fronçait les sourcils de confusion puis vers la chambre des ses frères jumeaux. Qu'est-ce que Drago pouvait bien penser de sa famille ? Pensa-t-elle malgré elle. Ce n'était pas parce que sa famille l'embarrassait ou qu'elle lui faisait honte mais vraiment… Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Elle émergea de ses pensées seulement pour entendre Bill et Charlie rire tandis que Ron poussait un juron à voix haute, sans aucun doute furieux de cette soudaine interruption ( il était tellement proche du moment où il allait pouvoir piéger Drago).  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, des rires sonores résonnèrent dans la salle à manger et Fred et George émergèrent de leur chambre, ressemblant à une bande de moldus fous en liberté avec des plumes collées à leurs chemises. Juste derrière eux, il y avait une petite fille de deux ans qui riait aux éclats, toute tâchée et pleine de saleté, laissant tomber des feuilles à chacun de ses pas. Instantanément, Molly se leva de sa chaise, oubliant complètement leur visiteur.  
  
« - Fred et George Wesaley ! » Dit-elle, furieuse, les mains sur les hanches. « Qu'est-ce que vous… »  
  
« - Tante Wizi ! » Couina Sylvia en courant vers elle, ses petits bras tendus. « Tante Wizi, Tante Wizi ! » Cria-t-elle encore et encore avant de se jeter sur Ginny. Poussant un petit cri de surprise, Ginny attrapa la petite fille dans ses bras et sourit tandis que Fred et George présentaient des explications interminables à propos du la soudaine explosion dans leur chambre.   
  
« - Sylvia ! » L'appela Ron. Sa fille se tourna vers lui momentanément et lui sourit. « Tu viens ici tout de suite ! » Ordonna Ron, regardant l'état déplorable dans lequel était sa fille. Puis il secoua la tête. « Ta mère va me démolir si elle te voit comme ça en rentrant du Ministère. » Grogna-t-il.  
  
Mais Sylvia l'ignora, ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers Ginny, puis vers l'étranger qui était assis à côté d'elle. Faisant la moue, elle attrapa les cheveux de Ginny et parla. « Qui c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Drago la regarda et lui adressa, à contrecoeur, un petit sourire. S'il y avait une chose qui effrayait Drago, autre que le mariage, c'était bien les enfants.  
  
« - C'est Drago, ma puce. » La calma Ginny.  
  
« - Pourquoi est-il ici ? » Demanda Sylvia, ses yeux verts grand ouverts.  
  
« - Et bien, c'est parce qu'il va devenir le nouvel oncle de la petite Sylvia. » Gazouilla Ginny tandis qu'elle commençait à nettoyer la joue sale de sa nièce avec son mouchoir.  
  
« - Pourquoi ? »  
  
« - Parce que nous allons nous marier. »  
  
« - Pourquoi ? »  
  
Drago regarda Ginny et ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller sur combien elle paraissait douce et prévenante… Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle soit comme ça car elle avait cette tendance bizarre de le rembarrer à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il se pinça les lèvres et écouta avec amusement l'échange de parole entre Ginny et Sylvia, devenant complètement inconscient des voix qui l'entouraient.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez être ne train de faire ? » Demanda Molly d'une voix sonore. « Avoir une chose comme ça dans ma maison ! »  
  
« - Et… Et bien c'est que… » Commença Fred, incertain, tandis qu'Arthur Weasley disparaissait avec Ron pour se rendre compte des dommages de l'explosion.  
  
« - Nous essayions de voir l'effet de ces heu... Plumes Jobberknoll avec le sort de tromperie… » Balbutia George, montrant à Mme Weasley un monceau de plumes bleues et blanches sur son visage.  
  
Mais Mme Weasley ne se laissait pas avoir aussi facilement. « Ne vous êtes-vous pas aperçus que nous avions un visiteur en ce moment ? Et Sylvia ! Regardez combien cette fille est sale. Vous n'avez même pas pensé à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ! Et pour le bruit de l'explosion… ! » Elle médita, fatiguée, tandis que Fred et George sortaient leurs baguettes magiques et se nettoyaient par magie. « Oh, quand vous déciderez-vous à grandir ? Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi vous deux n'arrivaient pas à vous marier ! Pour l'amour du ciel, sept longues années… sept longues années… » Molly commença de nouveau son discours alors qu'elle commençait à nettoyer la salle à manger tandis que Bill s'occupaient avec les gâteaux et Charlie avec la Gazette des Sorciers. Soudainement, Fred donna un coup de coude à George, ses yeux s'étant posés sur le nouveau visage assis juste à côté de Ginny. Ignorant leurs mères, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers Drago, le regardant étrangement.  
  
« - Oh c'est toi. » Commença Fred qui regarda son visage avec une désapprobation non cachée.  
  
Drago détourna son regard de Ginny et acquiesça. « Fred et George Weasley, je présume ? » Reconnu-t-il, en se levant et en tendant la main. Les deux têtes rousses l'observèrent pendant un moment. Puis, se souvenant de Ginny, ils le secouèrent à contrecoeur, le regardant avec prudence.  
  
Retirant sa main, Drago s'assit de nouveau tandis que Fred se laissait tomber sur le siège de Ron, George prenant celui de son père, tous les deux croisant leurs bras sur leur poitrine. Drago s'éclaircit la gorge. « Veuillez m'excuser mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre que vous parliez d'un sort de Tromperie ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
« - Ouais. » Répondit durement George. Il laissa tomber un cookie dans sa bouche et sourit de façon hargneuse.  
  
« - Nous étions en train d'essayer de trouver la formule pour faire des plumes de Tricherie comme on le faisait pendant un temps à Zonko. Vous savez, les plumes sur lesquelles on lance un sort de tromperie ? Un truc génial pour les examens et les choses dans ce style. » Ajouta George en prenant un autre cookie. « Mais bien sûr, les nôtres seront encore mieux. Ce serait effectif à 100 pour cent, on aura moins de chance de se faire prendre et tout et… »  
  
« - Ne soit pas stupide. » Dit Bill soudainement alors que Mme Weasley disparaissait dans la cuisine. « Tu sais très bien que ça va à l'encontre du Ministère de la Magie de faire des plumes comme ça. Ne te rappelles-tu pas que chaque plume et parchemin faits par Zonko ont tous été brûlés ? »  
  
Fred secoua la tête. « Maintenant Bill, tu commences à parler comme Percy. » Le railla-t-il.  
  
« - Et bien, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes avec ça. » Lui répondit Bill.  
  
« - Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions le vendre. » Dit sèchement George. « Nous voulons juste savoir de quelle façon c'était fait. »  
  
« - Ah ! Les plumes merveilleuses de Zonko… » S'exclama Drago. Ginny se tourna vers lui avec étonnement alors que Sylvia commençait à jouer avec ses cheveux. Qu'allait-il encore leur sortir comme surprise cette fois ?  
  
« - Tu connais les Plumes Merveilleuses de Zonko ? » Demandèrent Fred et George en même temps. Lorsque Drago acquiesça, Fred et George secouèrent leurs têtes avec incrédulité.  
  
« - Allons ! Comment pourrais-tu les connaître ? » Demanda George. « Ces plumes ont été fabriquées avant que nous soyons nés ! »  
  
« - Ouais ! » Ajouta Fred.  
  
Drago fronça les sourcils, pensif. « Bien, ce dont je me rappelle… » Commença-t-il. Puis ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. « C'était celles qui avaient ces plumes originales, n'est-ce pas ? Et ils avaient trois teintes : bleu, blanche et noire, est-ce bien ça ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
« - Oui, c'est comme nous l'avons entendu dire. » Répondit George en hochant la tête.  
  
« - Maman et Papa ne nous avaient pas parlé de ça. » Ajouta pensivement Fred.  
  
« - Si je me souviens bien, je dois avoir trois de ces plumes au Manoir. » Dit légèrement Drago, plaçant ses élégants doigts sur sa tempe comme s'il était en train de réfléchir. Sur ce, Fred et George le regardèrent avec surprise.  
  
« - Vraiment ? » Dirent-ils tous les deux avec enthousiasme. Puis Fred s'éclaircit la gorge, se souvenant que c'était Drago Malefoy, le sale imbécile qui trichait toujours au Quidditch. « Je… Je veux dire, et alors ? » Demanda-t-il précipitamment, regardant son frère qui était en totale confusion.  
  
« - C'est devenu un article de collection. » Répondit avec nonchalance Drago. « Je me souviens que mon grand-père m'a montré la sienne une fois. »  
  
Fred et George acquiescèrent alors qu'ils l'écoutaient avec une profonde attention. « Alors, l'as-tu utilisée ? » Lui demanda Fred.  
  
Drago secoua la tête. « Malheureusement, non. » Répondit-il. « On m'a interdit de l'utiliser. Mon grand-père l'a si bien cachée que même moi, en utilisant plusieurs sorts et enchantements, je n'ai jamais été capable de la trouver. » Ajouta-t-il, en s'arrêtant. « Mais à présent que j'ai eu mon diplôme… Voudriez-vous la voir par vous-même ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment en haussant un sourcil.  
  
« - Ce… serait vraiment trop d'honneur, vraiment. » Se força à dire Fred.  
  
« - O…oui, sûrement. » Ajouta George à contrecœur.  
  
Drago se contenta de sourire et hocha la tête. « Comme vous voulez, messieurs. » Dit-il. « Mais vous serez toujours les bienvenus pour l'examiner, si vous le désirez. »  
  
Fred et George hochèrent la tête en murmurant leur approbation. Ginny était sur le point de monter Sylvia dans sa chambre lorsque Mme Weasley sortit soudainement de la cuisine tandis que M.Weasley et Ron émergeaient de la vieille chambre des jumeaux, l'air fatigué.  
  
« - Alors Drago. » Commença Molly. « Quand est-ce que vous et Ginny avaient commencé à sortir ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, essayant de commencer une conversation calme, 'normale' et joyeuse.  
  
Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit tandis que Ginny prit la parole. « Juste un… un mois, Maman. » Répondit-elle.  
  
« - Tout le monde sait que Ginny et moi sommes allés à Poudlard ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta-t-il, regardant Ginny avec amour. Ginny le regarda aussi, elle lui sourit et résista à l'envie de vomir sur l'heure. Il était vraiment déterminé à les faire marcher !  
  
Ron grogna. « Qui pourrait l'oublier ? » Dit-il sarcastiquement, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Fred et George hochèrent simplement leur tête en silence tandis que Bill et Charlie s'éclaircirent la gorge d'un air embarrassé.  
  
« - Nous… Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble lors… lorsque… » Balbutia Ginny en voyant que Molly, qui était en face d'elle, attendait une réponse. « C'est… nous… »  
  
« - Je ne me souviens pas exactement quand est-ce que je l'ai vue… » L'interrompit Drago, en plaçant sa main sur celle de Ginny pour que cela ait plus d'effet. « Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de comment elle m'avait regardé en retour et puis… »  
  
« - Oui ? » Le pressa doucement Molly en guise d'encouragement.  
  
Les yeux de Drago s'adoucirent quelque peu. « Elle portait cette simple robe rouge… Je pourrait dire qu'elle avait vraiment attiré mon attention parce qu'elle était assise là, avec le vent qui soufflait autour d'elle, ses cheveux qui volaient dans la brise… Et avec ce sourire sur le visage. Mais elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle était observée… »  
  
Mme Weasley soupira tandis que Ginny rougissait. Même si rien de tout cela n'était vrai, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir devant le ton si romantique de ces paroles.  
  
« - Et à ce moment-là, j'étais capable de définir la beauté, rien qu'en la regardant, tout simplement. » Fit doucement Drago. « Et depuis ce jour, elle n'a pas laissé un seul moment de paix à mon esprit. »  
  
« - Mon Dieu ! Ca en devient écoeurant. » Plaisanta Fred qui éclata de rire. George lui donna un coup de coude tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de se retenir de rire. Drago se tourna vers eux et sourit.  
  
« - Dites tout ce que vous voulez mais je vais vous dire une chose… attendez simplement jusqu'au jour où vous rencontrerez cette personne spéciale et à mon avis vous serez bien pires que moi. » Déclara-t-il sur un ton jovial. « Pendant un temps, j'ai été comme ça et puis… » Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Virginia. « J'ai rencontré Virginia. » Ajouta-t-il doucement.  
  
« - Une drôle de combinaison, si vous voulez mon avis. » Dit Ron impatiemment. « Les roux et les blonds ne se mélangent pas. »   
  
« - Ron, ne soit pas désagréable. » Le réprimanda sa mère.  
  
« - Si ma question ne vous dérange pas, où êtes-vous allés durant la guerre ? » Demanda soudainement Charlie.  
  
« - Je suis parti avec ma mère. En fait, le Professeur Dumbledore a accompli le sort Fidelius et il a été notre gardien secret. Nous sommes juste allés en Roumanie et y sommes restés temporairement avec des amis de ma mère. » Répondit franchement Drago. « Je vais vraiment être honnête ici et je ne suis pas honteux d'admettre que je suis parti pour ne pas me battre. »  
  
« - Alors, qu'est-ce qui est nouveau ? Dumbledore est un vieil homme qui… qui croit en n'importe qui. » Murmura sombrement Ron. Drago décida de se contenter de sourire et de l'ignorer.  
  
« - J'avoue que j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier. » Commença-t-il en regardant les visages qui étaient devant lui. « Mais je vais vous dire une chose, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos de tout ça et de ce que j'ai fais auparavant… et il ne s'est jamais passé un jour sans que je ne l'ai regretté… »  
  
« - Comme si maintenant ça changeait vraiment les choses. » Intervint Ron.  
  
« - Ronald Weasley ! » Aboya Molly en guise de menace. Ron se tut avec indulgence et il fronça les sourcils.   
  
« - Si j'ai disparu pendant la guerre, ce n'était pas par lâcheté. » Commença Drago, les sourcils froncés. « Mais c'était parce que j'avais peur. J'avais peur de ce que Voldemort ou mon père auraient pu faire à ma mère. Aurais-je dû REFUSER de me battre ou CHOISIR d'aller avec eux ? Et durant ce laps de temps, durant la période où j'avais disparu, j'ai réalisé que j'avais trompé tout le monde et spécialement moi-même. » Il secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'étais effrayé… effrayé pour la sécurité de ma mère… alors à présent… » Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. « A présent, je fais de mon mieux pour me rattraper, quels que soient les dommages que mon père a causés, tout d'abord envers ma mère puis envers toutes les personnes que j'ai trompées. Et en ce qui concerne Virginia… » Il se tourna vers elle et sourit. « Sans s'en apercevoir, elle est devenue ma force. Elle est devenue l'unique raison pour laquelle je désire changer. J'ai envie d'être assez bien pour elle. J'ai envie de la mériter. »  
  
Ginny rougit de nouveau tandis que Molly acquiesçait avec ferveur le petit discours de Drago. Pendant ce temps, les hommes prenaient de grandes inspirations et regardaient Drago en l'approuvant à contrecoeur (à part Ron qui gardait sa mine renfrognée). Puis Ginny se leva et rit doucement.  
  
« - Waho ! Il commence à se faire tard ! » Commença-t-elle, laissant partir Sylvia qui était probablement sur le point de faire encore des bêtises.  
  
« - Alors, qu'en est-il de vos projets de mariage ? » Demanda soudainement Molly.  
  
« - Et bien, j'ai prévu de faire rencontrer Virginia à ma mère et mon grand-père cette semaine, si possible après-demain. » Répondit-il. « Puis nous ferons une fête pour les fiançailles trois jours après et nous, Virginia et moi, nous sommes mis d'accord pour nous marier une semaine après la fête de fiançailles. »  
  
« - O… Oui. » Balbutia Ginny à l'adresse de ses parents, s'asseyant de nouveau. « Est-ce que ça vous ira ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« - Et bien, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avouer que c'est un peu trop tôt. » Répondit Mollu, pensive tandis qu'Arthur avait décidé de rester silencieux. « Pourrez-vous tout préparer en un si court laps de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle incrédule.  
  
Drago acquiesça. « Oh oui. » Répondit-il. « Tout le monde à la maison est disposé à nous aider. » Ajouta-t-il. Ginny ne manqua pas de remarquer le ton de modestie qu'avait employé Drago en utilisant les mots « tout le monde » au lieu de « domestiques » et « maison » à la place de « Manoir ».  
  
« - Bien sûr, vous et Charlie viendrez avec votre famille ? » Dit Drago en se tournant vers Bill et Charlie, avec l'air d'attendre une réponse.  
  
« - Et bien, je suis sûr que Grace adorerait venir à votre mariage. » Répondit Charlie en hochant la tête.  
  
« - Je ne sais pas vraiment si Fleur sera là avec mon fils, Robert. » Dit Bill à contrecoeur. « Ils sont en France en ce moment, chez ma belle-mère. » Puis il secoua la tête. « Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce qu'a bien pu penser Fleur lorsqu'elle a insisté pour que Robert entre à Beauxbatons plutôt qu'à Poudlard. » Ajouta-t-il avec un léger dégoût.  
  
« - Et bien, de toute façon, toute vos familles sont invitées à notre cérémonie de fiançailles et au mariage, bien sûr. » Répondit Drago.  
  
« - Depuis un bon moment, il y a une question qui trotte dans ma tête. » Commença Fred en regardant Bill avec un air pensif. « Comment as-tu bien pu convaincre cette Vélane, Fleur Delacour, de t'épouser ? »   
  
« - Fred, ne commence pas maintenant. » Répondit Bill en soupirant d'un air las.  
  
« - Et bien, je pense que tout est réglé maintenant. » Dit soudainement Ginny, prenant le service à thé. « Je vais juste poser tout cela dans la cuisine et… »  
  
« - Je vais t'aider avec ça. » Dit Drago en lui prenant le plateau des mains et avant que Ginny ne puisse dire un mot de plus, Drago la devança, l'incitant à le suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur de la cuisine, Ginny lui fit face et sourit méchamment.  
  
« - Bravo. » Dit-elle sur un ton cruel. « Je paries que si tu avais été Pinocchio, ton nez mesurerait 20 mètres de long en ce moment. » Ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.  
  
Drago se contenta de hausser un sourcil après avoir posé le plateau sur la table de la cuisine. « Tu serai surprise, Virginia. » Dit-il simplement. « Il y a des choses que tu ignores sur mon compte. »  
  
« - Et bien, de toute façon, je me sens vraiment mal. » Médita-t-elle, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise avec un air fatigué. Drago la regarda et sourit d'un air connaisseur.  
  
« - Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas une bonne menteuse. » Dit-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle.  
  
« - Contrairement à toi ? » Commenta Ginny en le regardant dans les yeux. Drago soutint son regard, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement.  
  
« - Je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a des choses que tu ignores sur mon compte. » Répéta-t-il finalement, s'arrêtant juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. Puis il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et l'attira jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à la hauteur de son menton. Ginny leva la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens.  
  
Puis, sans un mot, Drago prit sa main, l'embrassa et tint sa paume levée. Ginny sentit son visage devenir rouge à cause de ce geste soudain. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque Drago plaça une fine clé dorée dans sa paume. Elle le regarda avec confusion.  
  
« - Considère cela comme une bague de fiançailles. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante. Sur ce, Ginny réalisa qu'il venait juste de lui donner la clé de son compte à elle à Gringott. « Dépense-le bien. »  
  
« - Merci beaucoup pour être aussi romantique. » Murmura Ginny, ses yeux ne quittant pas la clé. « Tu es vraiment allé à Gringott, c'est pourquoi tu étais en retard ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« - Tu pensais que je mentais ? » Demanda-t-il, passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Te faisais-tu du souci pour moi ? » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
Ginny prit une profonde inspiration et se força elle-même à penser de manière raisonnée. Elle savait très bien ce qu'essayait de faire Drago. « Il tente de te séduire ! Ne te laisse pas avoir ! » Hurla son esprit. Puis, elle rassembla tout son courage et se détourna de lui.  
  
« - Si tu penses que tu peux me duper en faisant des choses comme celles-là, tu te trompes. » Dit-elle fermement mais calmement.   
  
Drago rit doucement. « Oh je ne ferais pas de paris sur cela, Weasley. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante et arrogante. « Tu NE sais PAS ce que je suis capable de faire. »  
  
Ginny se contenta de sourire sans humour. Elle fit demi-tour et était sur le point de sortir de la cuisine lorsque, soudainement, son père entra. « Pourrais-je parler avec Drago seul à seul, mon cœur ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
Ginny se tourna vers Drago d'un air interrogateur. Drago acquiesça. « Bien sûr. » Dit-elle.  
  
« Bien. » Répondit Arthur Weasley. « Allons-y, alors » Dit-il en incitant Drago de le suivre. Ginny fronça les sourcils avec confusion en regardant Drago suivre son père hors de la cuisine jusqu'à son bureau. A présent, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pensa-t-elle alors que Drago la regardait une dernière fois avant de fermer doucement la porte.  
  
« - Bon, M.Malefoy. » Commença Arthur alors qu'il marchait délibérément de long en large dans son bureau.  
  
Drago observa la pièce en désordre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était remplie d'objets moldus, de livres et de gadgets . Puis il fronça les sourcils devant le ton soudainement formel de M.Weasley. Il s'était aperçu que l'ambiance du bureau de M.Weasley était chaleureuse avec un feu brillant joyeusement dans la cheminée, et avec cet énorme et solide bureau marron au centre, sans aucun doute fait de vrai bois. A son avis, cette pièce avait été construite juste après que la famille Weasley se découvre riche. Il tourna ses yeux gris vers Arthur et hocha la tête.   
  
« - M. Weasley ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
Puis, Arthur Weasley s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air important. « Je ne suis pas vraiment en train de dire que je ne veux pas que vous épousiez ma fille, puisque c'est elle seule qui vous a choisi. » Commença-t-il. Drago acquiesça et attendit. « Mais je ne suis pas non plus en train de dire que vous pouvez l'épouser juste comme ça. »  
  
« - Alors, que suggérez-vous ?... » Demanda Drago en faisant traîner sa voix.  
  
En guise de réponse, Arthur Weasley sortit une large clé de sa poche et commença à ouvrir l'un des grands tiroirs qui se trouvaient dans un des coins de la pièce. Puis, à la grande surprise de Drago, le père de Ginny recula, révélant une collection de vins moldus et de liqueurs. Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent alors qu'il regardait les bouteilles multicolores qui attendaient d'être ouvertes et bues. C'est alors que Drago réalisa ce qui allait lui arriver, et il avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
« - Je vais vous le dire. » Commença Arthur en se tournant vers lui. « Faisons un petit concours avec ces boissons. » Dit-il, regardant le visage surpris du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. « Ceci, » Ajouta-t-il, ses mains désignant les bouteilles de liqueurs derrière lui. «… est ma collection de liqueurs. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas encore eu la chance d'en ouvrir une et de la boire car tous mes fils préfèrent la biéraubeurre et ce heu… whisky… comment appelez-vous ce whisky, au fait ? » Demanda M.Weasley en claquant ses doigts.  
  
« - Le Vieux Firewhisky de Ogden. » Lui répondit Drago.  
  
« - Oui, oui, le Vieux Firewisky de Ogden. » Dit Arthur en hochant la tête. « En tout cas, si vous me battez à ce petit jeu du meilleur buveur, alors vous pourrez épousez ma petite fille chérie. » Continua-t-il.  
  
« - Et si j'échoue ? » Demanda Drago.  
  
« - Alors… » Arthur se contenta de secouer la tête en guise de réponse. Drago resta immobile pendant un moment, fixant les bouteilles qui étaient juste devant lui. A en juger par leurs apparences, toutes les liqueurs étaient moldues même s'il ne pouvait reconnaître ni leurs noms, ni leurs étiquettes. Bon Dieu ! Jamais une seule fois dans sa vie… Il n'avait jamais bu ou même goûté une seule liqueur moldue ! Non seulement parce qu'elles étaient faites par des moldus mais parce que les liqueurs moldues étaient plus alcoolisées que les boissons sorcières qu'il connaissait. Il avait l'habitude de boire des vins, du champagne, de la biéraubeurre et des choses de ce style, mais du whisky moldu et de la vodka ? Du brandy ?   
  
« - Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, M.Malefoy ? » Demanda Arthur après quelques secondes.  
  
Drago réfléchit sur les chances qu'il pouvait avoir. D'après les apparences, s'il voulait épouser Ginny, il n'avait aucun autre choix. S'il décidait de ne pas accepter le défis, peu importe la façon dont insisterait Ginny (ce dont il doutait d'ailleurs), seule la déclaration finale de son père importerait. Puisqu'il avait fait son petit discours devant sa famille à propos du fait qu'il voulait changer pour devenir meilleur, Drago n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'accepter la décision d'Arthur Weasley. Ce n'était pas une situation où il était sûr de gagner et Drago n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir cela. Après ça, il ferait sûrement payer Ginny pour tout ce trouble. « Pense seulement aux 262 millions de gallions. » L'amadoua son esprit.  
  
Drago sourit. « Et si nous commencions ? » Demanda-t-il avec légèreté.  
  
Arthur sourit et avec un simple mouvement de sa baguette magique, deux verres apparurent sur la table. Drago prit un siège juste en face de lui tandis que le père de Ginny remplissait les verres avec le puissant liquide. Drago avala difficilement sa salive lorsque Arthur lui tendit son premier verre.  
  
« - A la vôtre ? » Demanda le père de Ginny avec légèreté.  
  
« - A la vôtre. » Dit-il, levant un peu son verre puis en le rapprochant, ses lèvres touchant légèrement le bord. Au moment où la forte liqueur toucha la bouche de Drago, il se surprit à fronça les sourcils de dégoût. Il prit une toute petite gorgée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement lorsqu'il sentit le liquide le brûler en glissant dans sa gorge pour atteindre ensuite son estomac. ET CE N'ETAIT PAS VRAIMENT AGREABLE.  
  
« 262 millions de gallions… 262 millions de gallions… » Laissa-t-il chantonner son esprit. Puis, fermant avec force les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration et bu le contenu restant du verre rapidement. Il se pinça les lèvres pour cacher le bruit d'étranglement qui essayait désespérément de s'échapper de sa bouche. Il reposa son verre et prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
« - Pas mauvais. » Dit Arthur alors que Drago lui versait un verre. Il sourit et éleva un peu son verre.  
  
« - A la vôtre. » Dit-il, et, à la surprise de Drago, Arthur Weasley bu toute le contenu en une seule gorgée rapide. « Prêt pour le second tour ? » Demanda-t-il à Drago après avoir reposé son verre.  
  
« - O – oui. » Répondit Drago alors qu'il lui tendait son verre pour qu'il le remplisse. Puis, sans aucune hésitation, il se força à ingurgiter le liquide, son visage grimaçant dans un subtil déplaisir.  
  
Et cela continua encore et encore. Verres après verres. Lorsque Drago s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà versé les dernières gouttes du brandy dans le verre d'Arthur, il poussa un soupire de soulagement. Dieu merci, ils avaient déjà fini une bouteille. S'attendant à ce que ce soit la fin du concours de boisson, il fut soulagé de pouvoir encore penser clairement. C'est alors que Arthur se leva et se dirigea vers le meuble.   
  
« - On dirait que nous avons déjà fini le brandy. » Commenta-t-il en contemplant la bouteille vide devant lui. Il sourit, et à la grande horreur de Drago, il plaça une autre bouteille sur la table. « A présent, attaquons celle-ci ! » S'exclama-t-il lourdement, faisant glisser ses lunettes le long de son nez.  
  
«  Qu'est-ce que… » Hurla l'esprit de Drago alors que le père de Ginny commençait à remplir de nouveau un verre. Puis il soupira en signe de défaite lorsque Arthur lui tendit le verre. « Ce sera une longue nuit. » Pensa-t-il en le prenant.  
  
« - Pourquoi prennent-ils autant de temps ? » Demanda Ginny à sa mère tout en regardant sa montre. « Il est presque minuit. » Ajouta-t-elle, impuissante en direction du bureau de son père.  
  
Molly Weasley leva les yeux de sa couture et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. » Répondit-elle, également curieuse. Tout le monde s'était déjà retiré, à part eux.  
  
« - Je vais aller voir. » Déclara Ginny en se levant. Avant que Molly ne puisse l'arrêter, un rire fort et rauque résonna depuis le bureau. A la grande surprise de Ginny, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et révéla un Weasley au visage joyeux et un Malefoy au visage rouge. Arthur était en train de rire, tout en aidant un Drago titubant à s'avancer vers la porte, son bras droit sur Drago, sa main gauche tenant une bouteille de vin de sa collection.  
  
« - Mais qu'est-ce que… »  
  
« - Je vais – bien – Virginia… » Dit Drago d'une voix traînante en s'avançant vers elle. Arthur éclata de rire encore une fois tandis que Drago marchait d'un pas incertain vers elle. Puis, à sa grande surprise, Drago laissa tomber son corps contre le sien en guise de support. Ginny le soutint, luttant contre ce poids qui manquait de la faire tomber en arrière.  
  
Sur ce, Molly ce leva et, furieuse, fit face à son mari. « Il est saoul ! Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle avec colère tandis que Arthur se contentait de lui adresser un sourire endormi. « J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte… Ginny, ma puce, fait asseoir Drago sur le sofa… »  
  
« - Non, Mme Weasley… Je vais bien… » Dit-il en ayant du mal à articuler ses mots.  
  
Ginny résista à l'envie de rire qui l'assaillait en voyant Drago dans un tel état. Ca ne ressemblait tellement pas à Drago. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de faire tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour sembler en même temps cool, calme et suave même s'il empestait déjà l'alcool ! Ooh… qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo à ce moment même ! Puis, elle conduisit son fiancé jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à côté de lui. Drago soupira avec reconnaissance en sentant cette douceur contre son corps. Puis, sans prévenir, il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Ginny, perdant finalement la bataille.  
  
« - Mon nouveau gendre ! » S'exclama joyeusement Arthur et il rit en voyant Drago dormir aux côtés de sa fille.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui a donné ? » Demanda furieusement Molly. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Arthur ? Explique ! » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Ginny se tourna vers Drago qui était en train de respirer doucement contre son oreille. Il sentait fortement l'alcool et elle regarda son père avec un air interrogateur. « En quoi as-tu trouvé utile de faire ça, Papa ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« - Il te mérite, ma fille. » Dit finalement Arthur après ses éclats de rire.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Ginny.  
  
« - C'était juste un test. » Répondit-il simplement. « J'ai su, simplement en le regardant, que ce jeune homme ne pouvait pas vraiment tenir la liqueur moldue. La liqueur moldue a un alcool assez fort, vois-tu. » Ajouta-t-il, hoquetant à présent.  
  
« - Et alors ? »  
  
« - Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir ni supporter la liqueur moldue mais il l'a fait. » Ajouta-t-il. « Il aurait pu secouer la tête et refuser, je l'aurais autorisé à t'épouser de toute façon, mais il l'a fait ! Il l'a fait pour toi, Ginny. »  
  
« - C'est vraiment stupide ! » Dit furieusement Molly, aidant son mari à se lever.  
  
« - Dis ce que tu veux, Molly chérie, mais tu ne connais rien sur nous, les hommes, tu sais ! » Lui répondit Arthur alors qu'ils montaient en titubant vers leur chambre. Puis, Molly se retourna vers Ginny qui regardait Drago avec incertitude.  
  
« - Il ne peut plus rentrer chez lui à présent, ma puce. » Commença Molly. « Il vaudrait mieux le laisser dormir dans la chambre de Percy juste pour cette nuit. Il y a un gant de toilette dans l'un de ses tiroirs et une bassine dans la cuisine. » Sur ce, ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent dans leur chambre et disparurent de sa vue.  
  
Toute seule, Ginny regarda la silhouette endormie de Drago à côté d'elle. D'une certaine façon, elle préférait le Drago endormi plutôt que le Drago éveillé et agaçant. Il respirait doucement, les yeux fermés… il semblait tellement doux, tellement inoffensif comme un bébé et, sans un mot, Ginny prit un mouchoir et commença à essuyer les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front.  
  
«  Il l'a fait pour toi, Ginny. »  
  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et se passa doucement les doigts dans les cheveux. « Je rêve. » Marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête. Mais alors, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser… l'avait-il vraiment fait pour elle ? Est-ce que son père disait la vérité à propos de Drago ne supportant pas l'alcool moldu ? Ou était-il juste saoul ? C'était juste à cause du marché, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors… ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal de prétendre que quelqu'un ferait quelque chose comme ça pour elle… Elle lança un coup d'œil à Drago qui remuait à son aise à côté d'elle, murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible et replongeant de nouveau dans son sommeil.  
  
Et sur cette pensée, Ginny caressa légèrement les cheveux de Drago tout en le laissant poser sa tête sur ses genoux. « Il nous restera encore demain pour être méchants et méprisants de toute façon. » Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle nettoyait doucement son visage avec son mouchoir. « Pour le moment, contente-toi de te reposer. » Ajouta-t-elle, tout en regardant son visage endormi.  
  
Note de l'auteur (Reiko) : la partie où on parle de l'Antipodeon Opaleyes ( Note de la traductrice : désolée, je n'ai pas cherché la traduction en français) est tirée du livre « Les animaux fantastiques » de Newt Scamander (ou plutôt de JKRowling pour être plus exacte). Je pense que vous devez le savoir ! ;p  
  
Fin de la Partie VI  
  
Merci à :  
  
Lisia  
  
Eleclya111  
  
Amy Evans  
  
Lunenoire  
  
Miya Black  
  
Titou moony  
  
Raphou  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday  
  
Fnfn  
  
Celinette  
  
MelanieJohnson  
  
Malycia  
  
Pathy maccarther  
  
Neyarchess  
  
Yuki-chan  
  
Lily Ewans/Potter  
  
Phenix67  
  
Miss Holy Black : juste surchargée, juste surchargée !  ;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Maxence  
  
Cily  
  
S-Jennyfer-S  
  
Popov  
  
Remus-Lunard  
  
Griffy07 : Je ne sais plus si je t'ai envoyé le mail, mais la fic originale est sur ce site ! voilà l'adresse directe ! o  
  
WendyMalfoy  
  
Beeorchid  
  
Pour vos rewievs et vos encouragements ! o  
  
Bon, je répète au cas où que l'année prochaine, comme je rentre en prépa, les délais entre les update seront BEAUCOUP plus longs vu que je n'aurai sûrement presque pas de temps libre. Je vais tenter d'avancer cet été mais je ne vous promet rien !  ;;;  
  
Sinon, pour vous tenir au courant de mes mises à jour, voici de nouveau l'adresse de mon livejournal : ou Vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des petits messages etc ! lol o (je fais un peu de pub là !) 


	7. Vladimir Malefoy II

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Serpent's Bride ! Celui-là aura été assez laborieux, je dois dire ;;; J'ai peur que certains passages ne soient pas très corrects (autant pour la langue française que pour l'interprétation de la version originale... ;;;) M'enfin bref, ce chapitre est fait, il est là, devant vos yeux et c'est le principal ! Espérons à présent qu'il va vous plaire !

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKRowling et à Reiko !

**Rating :** Attention, c'est R ! A éviter pour les plus jeunes... :-p

**Note :** Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je rentre en prépas dans un peu moins d'une semaine, les update se feront alors de moins en moins souvent ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! o

**Serpent's bride VII : Vladimir Malefoy II**

« - Heu... non... » Murmura Ginny dans son téléphone portable alors qu'elle parcourait son « ancienne » chambre, cherchant sa cape marron clair de voyage. Cette fin d'après-midi était magnifique, le soleil couchant éclairait la pièce d'une lumière rosée, et elle, elle était toute grincheuse alors qu'elle laissait des instructions de dernière minute à sa secrétaire, Thérèse.

« - J'ai dit que j'étais sur le point de partir. » Dit-elle, mettant en équilibre le téléphone entre son épaule et sa tête alors que ses mains essayaient maladroitement de fermer les attaches de sa cape. « Non, ça prendra un bon moment avant que je – oui ! » Cria-t-elle à moitié. Finalement, en ayant assez, elle jeta sa cape sur le côté et prit le téléphone avec la main gauche.

« - Ecoute, Thérèse. » Commença-t-elle avec une patience forcée. « Tout ce que je te demande c'est de distribuer les leçons restantes qui sont toutes entassées soigneusement dans mes tiroirs. Elles sont étiquetées, ça ne sera pas dur de les trouver – non ! Je faut juste que tu les leur donne ! » Elle s'arrêta et regarda sa montre.

« - Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que je rentrerai... » Dit-elle après un moment de silence. « Non, rien. Je suis juste chez mes parents – non, je ne vais pas craquer... » Dit impatiemment Ginny alors qu'elle commençait à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Puis elle s'arrêta devant la penderie et soupira.

« - Thérèse, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Contente-toi de donner ces foutues leçons, un point c'est tout, d'accord ? » Dit-elle et sur ce, elle raccrocha rapidement et poussa un juron à voix haute.

« - Il y a un problème ? »

En entendant une voix grave, Ginny poussa un cri étouffé et fit rapidement volte-face pour voir Ron qui fronçait les sourcils en la regardant.

« - Des mauvaises nouvelles du travail ? » Demanda-t-il en entrant à l'intérieur et en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

« - Ne fais plus jamais ça. » Lui dit Ginny, mécontente, sa main droite pressée contre sa poitrine et son autre main jetant le téléphone sur le lit. « Et ce ne sont pas des mauvaises nouvelles. Je donnais juste des instructions à ma secrétaire. » Continua-t-elle en ramassant sa cape.

« - Oh. » Murmura Ron alors qu'il posait sa haute stature sur le lit. Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux verts balayant avec désintérêt la pièce, de la minuscule penderie marron clair jusqu'au petit bureau qui était juste devant la petite fenêtre.

Ginny le regarda, les sourcils haussés. « Ron ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'apercevant du silence inhabituel venant de son frère. « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Ron cligna des yeux et se tourna vers elle. « Heu... » Commença-t-il.

« - Oui ? »

« - Et bien, Gin ? »

« - Oui, Ron. » Dit-elle d'un air étonné.

« - A propos – à propos de l'autre nuit. » Continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu sais, quand Malefoy est venu ici et tout – »

« - Oh... » Ginny hocha la tête, ses yeux s'arrondissant légèrement.

« - Ecoute, je voulais juste m'excuser pour m'être comporté de cette façon et – »

« - Non, non... ce – ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. » Répondit rapidement Ginny, la culpabilité l'envahissant de nouveau.

« - Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas rien. » Dit Ron obstinément. En voyant que Ron était déterminé à continuer de parler de ce sujet, Ginny se mordit la lèvre et s'assit à côté de son frère. Ron lui adressa un faible sourire et plaça sa main sur la sienne. « Gin, je sais que – et bien – je serai honnête avec toi, d'accord ? C'est juste que je ne comprends pas vraiment. Pourquoi – Malefoy ? »

Ginny le fixa pendant un moment seulement pour voir que ses yeux verts la regardaient avec une évidente inquiétude. Sur ce, Ginny sentit de nouveau cette sensation de nausée, de la nausée mélangée avec de la culpabilité. C'était vraiment à se demander pourquoi elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à ça, après tous ces mensonges et toutes les déceptions qu'elle avait procurées aux autres ces dernières semaines... et ce n'était pas bon. Elle se sentait horriblement mal.

« - Et bien, je – ne sais pas. » Répondit-elle doucement en se forçant à lui adresser un sourire faible en retour. Elle secoua la tête lentement. « Je suppose que c'est juste le destin. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu les choses de cette façon. » Ajouta-t-elle, ce qui était, en partie, la vérité. C'était Drago qui avait tout prévu. Elle ferma les yeux momentanément. '_Je t' en prie, ne me demande pas si je l'aime... je t'en prie, ne me demande pas si je l'aime... Je ne veux pas encore avoir à mentir... Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à mentir..._' Pria-t-elle silencieusement.

« - Et bien, le fait est que... » Ron commença à tapoter doucement la main de Ginny. « Bill et Charlie ont raison. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de tes affaires en ce qui concerne le choix de ton futur mari, du moment qu'il te rend heureux. Mais – » Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux.

« - Mais quoi ? » Demanda Ginny.

« - Mais – et bien – je suis ton grand frère et – et par rapport à la relation que tu as eue avec Bill ou Charlie ou Fred et George... c'est nous qui avons été les plus proches... et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir protecteur envers toi. Tu comprends sûrement cela, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

Quand Ginny acquiesça, Ron s'éclaircit la gorge. « Le fait est que – Gin, tu es ma petite sœur, mon unique bébé de sœur qui plus est, et je – même si tu as vraiment grandi et tout je ne peux tout simplement pas m'empêcher de me sentir inquiet et – »

« - Je t'aime, Ron. » Le coupa doucement Ginny. « Tu es le plus gentil, le plus affectueux des frères que j'ai et je t'aime. »

Sur ce, Ron s'arrêta et sourit doucement. « Je t'aime aussi, Gin. Et tu m'as vraiment, vraiment manqué. Je ne t'ai pas revue depuis le jour où tu as décidé de partir et de vivre de tes propres moyens et je suis heureux de te revoir. » Répondit-il. Puis il secoua la tête. « Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, tu sais. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que la principale raison pour laquelle tu vas épouser Malefoy c'est que je n'ai pas passé assez de temps avec toi ou – ou eu une sérieuse conversation entre frère et sœur avec toi. J'étais toujours avec Harry et Hermione, mijotant quelque chose, une chose qui sans aucun doute nous conduisait tous les trois encore et encore dans le bureau de Dumbledore et – c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle tu m'as tellement manqué, tu sais. Je n'ai pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec toi auparavant juste parce que – »

« - Ron, non. » L'interrompit Ginny. « Ne dis pas ça. Harry et Hermione – ils étaient tes meilleurs amis ! »

« - Mais toi, tu fais partie de ma famille. » Ajouta Ron, secouant la tête.

« - Et rien ne viendra jamais changer cela. » Dit-elle. Puis elle soupira et prit l'autre main de Ron. « Ron, tu – ne dois pas te sentir coupable parce que – parce que mon mariage avec Malefoy n'a rien à voir avec toi ou avec le fait que tu traînais sans cesse avec Harry et Hermione. C'était ma décision, d'accord ? MA décision. » Continua-t-elle, ce qui était, encore une fois, la vérité. '_Et c'est moi qui devrait me sentir coupable, pas toi..._' Ajouta-t-elle silencieusement pour elle-même. « Mais – j'ai vraiment – » Elle secoua la tête et sourit. « Merci – pour t'inquiéter et pour m'aimer autant. »

Sur ce, le visage de Ron s'éclaira. Il se tourna vers elle et planta doucement un baiser sur son front. Ginny ferma les yeux. « Mais je ne peux pas te promettre que je serai gentil et doux avec ce crétin de Serpentard, Gin. » Dit-il sombrement. Puis, se souvenant de Ginny et du mariage, son visage se renfrogna un peu.

Ginny éclata de rire. « En fait, personne ne s'attend vraiment à ça. » Dit-elle, se levant et marchant vers sa coiffeuse. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et commença à se brosser les cheveux. Pour elle, rien que de penser que Ron pourrait être très amical et très sociable avec Malefoy était comme voir Voldemort danser le mambo, en sirotant des coktails de fruits, entourées par des femelles gloussantes et, en vérité, aimer ça, sur une petite île ensoleillée quelque part dans les Caraïbes. C'était vraiment, complètement impossible d'y penser et d'y croire.

« - Mais puisqu'il va aussi faire partie de la famille... » Dit Ron en se tournant vers elle. « Je – je – Et bien, je ferai de mon mieux pour, tu sais... » Sa voix s'estompa tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur son reflet de manière significative, ses mains battant l'air de façon stupide pour exprimer ses sentiments pas la gestuelle. « Tu sais, je – je devrais, par exemple, heu – être civil avec lui et tout et – »

Ginny se surprit à pouffer de rire. « Je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Dit-elle.

Ron hocha la tête. « Oui, je pense. » Répondit-il. « Alors, heu... est-ce que... est-ce que Harry est informé à propos de cette histoire ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Ginny s'arrêta soudainement, le sourire qui s'était imprimé sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseur se figea légèrement. Elle reposa lentement la brosse et se tourna vers son frère. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je – je lui ai envoyé une lettre. » Répondit-elle finalement.

Ron, curieux, haussa un sourcil. « Et ? »

« - Et bien – ben – il – » Bafouilla Ginny. « Il ne m'a pas – répondu. » Elle soupira et retourna son attention vers le miroir. « C'est vraiment horrible comme sensation, tu sais. Avoir à lui dire cette 'chose' durant la saison de Quidditch. Avoir à lui apprendre cette – cette 'chose'... En vérité, il est revenu d'Irlande complètement – complètement – »

« - Heureux ? » Demanda Ron.

« - Et bien, pas heureux comme tu le crois, HEUREUX. » Dit Ginny de manière significative.

« - Confiant ? Rempli d'espoir ? »

« - Et bien, en quelque sorte, oui. C'est plutôt comme un – plutôt comme un – » Dit Ginny, pensive. Puis elle jeta ses mains dans les airs. « Oh, la barbe, je ne sais pas ! Je ne le saurai pas avant qu'il m'ait répondu ! » Cria-t-elle. Elle se sentait vraiment mal lorsqu'elle pensait à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans son bureau.

Flash Back

'_Mais est-ce que tu pourrai me promettre de réfléchir à la question ?_'

'_Je te le promets._'

Fin du flash back

« - Et bien, tu ne peux pas vraiment le blâmer s'il ne te répond pas, tu sais que c'est vrai ? » Dit Ron.

Ginny soupira et acquiesça. « Oui, je sais. » répondit-elle, fatiguée. Puis elle regarda le reflet de Ron. « Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ? »

Ron sourit doucement. « Non, ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne, Ginny. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Comme tu viens juste de le dire, c'est le destin. »

Ginny acquiesça. « Oui, le destin. » Dit-elle avec approbation. '_Le destin ? C'est moi ou c'est juste que je suis destinée à passer le reste de mon existence malheureuse et misérable avec un certain misérable imbécile avec qui je vais bientôt me marier ?_'

« - Est-ce que tout va bien, Gin ? » Demanda Ron en s'apercevant de son silence soudain.

A contrecoeur, Ginny sortit de sa transe et se tourna vers lui en souriant. « Oui, bien sûr. J'étais juste en train de – heu – penser à quelque chose. » Répondit-elle.

« - Oh, d'accord. » Ron hocha la tête. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau... tu es toujours en train de penser à quelque chose. » Murmura-t-il. Ginny fronça les sourcils. Ron ferma la bouche.

« - Alors, est-ce que Bill est déjà parti ? » Demanda Ginny.

« - Ouais, il vient juste de quitter la maison. » Répondit Ron. « C'est assez surprenant, vraiment, habituellement c'est Bill qui part le premier. Mais Charlie, Fred et George l'on en quelque sorte battu cette fois-ci. »

Ginny pouffa de rire. « Probablement que Maman et Papa lui manquaient. » Proposa-t-elle comme hypothèse tandis qu'elle attachait sa crinière rousse brillante dans une queue de cheval serrée. Puis, se tournant une nouvelle fois vers son miroir, elle attrapa un fin tube de rouge à lèvre rose pâle qui était dans le tiroir et commença à l'appliquer sur ses lèvres. Elle claqua ses lèvres entre elle, se leva et fit un tour sur elle même devant son frère.

« - Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air ? » Demanda-t-elle, exhibant son chemisier cintré et sa jupe couleur kaki.

« - Tu es jolie, Gin. » Dit Ron. « Bien sûr, j'aurais pu dire que tu étais belle mais ce mot je le réserve pour mon Hermione, tu sais. » Ajouta-t-il d'un air penaud. « C'est pour quelle occasion, au fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Oh, je sors faire quelque chose à l'orphelinat et Mal – Drago viendra me prendre et nous irons dîner avec sa mère et son grand-père » Répondit-elle, en enfilant sa cape de voyage.

« - Oh, je vois. » Dit Ron. « Rencontre avec la belle famille ? »

« - Et bien, on peut dire les choses comme ça. » Répondit-elle, tandis qu'elle cherchait le fermoir rose de sa cape et, en un claquement sec, elle l'attacha. « Au fait, où est Herm' ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Au Chemin de Traverse. » Répondit-il. « Avec Sylvia. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler d'un truc à propos d'acheter une rate de chèvre et des racines coupées de magnolia ou de lilas ou de je ne sais plus quoi. » Puis il haussa les épaules. « Assez dégoûtant, si tu veux mon avis. » Dit-il, son visage grimaçant de dégoût. « A présent que j'y pense... Que peut bien avoir Herm' dans la tête, de toute façon ? » Se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

« - Et bien, elle veut probablement se cuisiner en quatrième vitesse une potion de Dégonflage. » Répondit Ginny. « La rate de chèvre et les racines coupées de magnolia servent à concocter des potions de Dégonflage. » Répondit-elle avec assurance.

« - Tu en es sûre ? » Demanda Ron avec incrédulité.

Ginny battit des sourcils. « Mon cher frère. » Commença-t-elle. « Tu es en train de parler à la meilleur 'concoctrice' (NT : mot inventé o) de potion que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu. » Continua-t-elle.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, ouais, si ça te fait plaisir. » Répondit-il. Mais c'était vrai. Ginny était la meilleure 'concoctrice » de potion à Poudlard. Ses très bonnes notes le prouvaient (au plus grand déplaisir de Rogue... c'était une Gryffondor et non un Serpentard qui gagnait les plus grands mérites). Elle était probablement la meilleure après Severus Rogue, leur professeur de potion. Peu importe combien Ron haïssait cet homme, il devait admettre que Rogue était le meilleur lorsqu'il était question de potions et de chaudrons et tout ce qui s'y approche, considérant le fait que c'était une des potions de Rogue qui l'avait sauvé durant la guerre. « Tu sais très bien que si Rogue t'entendais – »

« - Oh, ce qu'il ignore ne lui fera pas de mal de toute façon. » Dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que Sylvia a gonflé cette fois ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« -Je pense que c'était les sous-vêtements de sa mère. » Dit Ron, pouffant de rire en souvenant des culottes et brassières gonflées à la taille XXXXXL qu'il avait trouvées sur le bureau de sa femme à midi.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas blâmer la petite Sylvia. Par contre – » Dit-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Vraiment, Ron – Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans ta tête ? Pourquoi as-tu une Solution de Gonflement dans ta chambre, hmm ? » Demanda-t-elle, en lui faisant un sourire mauvais.

Comprenant ce que voulait dire Ginny, Ron fit une grimace alors que ses joues viraient au rose. « Franchement, Ginny ! » Commença-t-il avec incrédulité. Il s'arrêta lorsque sa 'petite sœur' lui fit un sourire malicieux. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je refuse tout simplement d'avoir une telle conversation avec toi. » Dit-il.

« - Ooh, touché. » Railla-t-elle.

« - Je ne – nous n'avons pas besoin de ça ! Je n'utilise pas ce truc, si tu veux savoir. On s'en sert pour le – les légumes et – » Cria Ron.

« - Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était dans ta chambre ? Entre 'chambre', 'légume' et 'cuisine', tu vois un rapport ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'est – nous ne – c'était Sylvia et – » Bafouilla Ron.

Lorsque Ginny lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire 'Je n'arrive pas vraiment à te croire', il lança ses mains dans les airs. « Hé ! Tu es ma toute petite sœur ! Que connais-tu de ces choses de toute façon ? » Ronchonna-t-il.

Ginny pouffa de rire et, toute comme lui, elle se dirigea vers la porte. « Tu serais surpris, crois-moi. » Répondit-elle. Lorsque Ron lui lança un regard noir, elle sourit. « Oh, d'accord ! Je te crois ! Tu es grand de toute façon et tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des 'hommes grands', n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement. Puis, sans un mot, elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et embrassa son frère sur la joue. « Tu me souhaites bonne chance ? » Demanda-t-elle. Même si ce mariage n'était seulement qu'un jeu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse et anxieuse en même temps à l'idée de rencontrer sa 'belle famille'. Est-ce que Drago avait ressenti la même chose ? Se surprit-elle à se demander.

« - Ils vont t'adorer. » Fut la seule réponse de Ron.

Sur ce, Ginny sourit et commença à descendre les escaliers. « A bientôt, alors ! » Cria-t-elle. « Et Papa, où que tu sois, tu n'as pas intérêt à démantibuler mon téléphone ! Je parle sérieusement ! » Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cheminée. Puis, prenant le pot rempli de poudre de Cheminette, elle se positionna elle-même devant le feu qui faisait un bruit de craquement.

« - Prends soin de toi, Ginny ! » Lui cria Molly depuis la cuisine en entendant les bruits de pas précipités de sa fille. « Et dis merci à Drago pour les fleurs, s'il te plaît ma chérie ! »

« - Je le ferai, Maman ! Au revoir ! » Répondit-elle. Puis, elle lança la poudre dans la cheminée, faisant mugir le feu et le changeant en une couleur verdâtre.

« - A l'orphelinat, s'il vous plaît. » Dit-il d'une voix forte et claire. Et sur ce, elle sauta dans les flammes et disparut.

Ce même jour, Drago croisa les jambes et regarda à travers la fenêtre du carrosse. Puis il plaça ses doigts soigneusement manucurés sur sa tempe droite et regarda le soleil qui se couchait lentement. Il était sur le chemin de l'orphelinat après avoir reçu une lettre de Virginia.

« - Virginia Weasley... » Ne cessait de répéter, malgré lui, son esprit. Il poussa un grognement de frustration et se détourna de la fenêtre, il tira avec brusquerie les rideaux pour ne plus voir le magnifique coucher de soleil. En vérité, il était surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il ne cessait, malgré lui, de penser à elle et à son comportement de l'autre nuit depuis maintenant deux jours entiers, hier et aujourd'hui.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tout ce qu'il avait prévu se passerait aussi bien, sinon, que les choses se déroulent mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, à la façon dont il avait essayé de se montrer sous son meilleur jour, acceptant de boire et se réveillant...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tapota lentement sa jambe droite avec sa baguette magique alors qu'il regardait pensivement la place vide à côté de lui. Cela l'avait vraiment surpris de se retrouver, le lendemain matin, étendu sur le sofa avec sa tête sur les genoux de Ginny, sa main enchevêtrée dans ses cheveux. Il ne se rappelait pas exactement combien il avait été saoule cette nuit-là. Il ne se rappelait même pas ce qui l'avait entraîné dans 'cette' situation fâcheuse (étendu sur le sofa avec Virginia). Il tapota sa baguette contre sa jambe de plus en plus vite.

Cette chose prise toute seule était mauvaise – il s'arrêta. Non, ce n'était pas mauvais mais – ennuyeux. Ce qui était mauvais c'était la façon dont il avait agi le matin où il s'était réveillé se retrouvant étendu sur ses genoux et la voyant endormie. Il se souvenait clairement avoir cligné des yeux furieusement et s'être levé brusquement en position assise lorsqu'il avait senti une douce main sur sa tête et lorsqu'il avait vu son visage endormi juste au-dessus de lui. Le fait est qu'il aurait pu se contenter de laisser un mot et de partir. Mais non, il ne l'avait pas fait. A la place, il était resté assis là, et avait regardé calmement son visage endormi pendant un moment avant, en fait, d'écrire ce mot, de laisser les fleurs, et finalement de partir.

Jusqu'à maintenant, en vérité, il ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi il était resté assis là seulement pour la regarder dormir. C'était aussi vraiment très déconcertant de réaliser soudainement qu'il avait, en vérité, voulu être assis là et se contenter de la regarder. Il y avait tout simplement cette chose inexplicable qui avait attiré ses yeux dans sa direction.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier la vision qu'il avait eu d'elle à ce moment-là. Elle avait les yeux fermés, faisant ressortir ses cils contre sa peau d'un blanc crémeux. En vérité, il avait été surpris de voir qu'ils étaient en fait fins, sombres et longs. Et elle avait ce nez... ce petit nez féminin, si différent de celui long et aristocratique de Blaise. Et ses cheveux roux, ils étaient très longs et brillants avec leurs pointes bouclées... ils étaient si attrayants qu'il avait eu du mal à résister à la tentation de toucher ses cheveux, pour voir quel touché ils avaient, pour savoir combien ils étaient doux et soyeux. Et elle portait une robe blanche ! Une robe simple qui lui arrivait à hauteur des genoux ! En tout, Ginny ressemblait à un ange ce matin-là, l'auréole et les ailes en moins, c'était tout à fait ça.

Il poussa un juron à voix basse et posa sa baguette à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, pour l'amour du ciel ? Premièrement, il l'avait regardée dormir. Puis il s'était surpris soudainement à penser à elle toute la journée. Il n'était pas habitué à ça ! Habituellement, après avoir couché avec Blaise ou n'importe quelle personne, il restait juste dans le lit pendant 5 ou 10 minutes au plus et se levait. Si jamais il s'endormait, c'était la femme qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'adoration et non le contraire. Et il ne pensait pas à elles toute la journée ! Ou bien, s'il le faisait, alors c'était à propos des 'choses' qu'ils avaient faites cette nuit-là et non à propos de la vision qu'il avait eu d'elle en la voyant dormir. Et le fait était qu'il n'avait même pas couché avec Virginia Weasley ! Et il ne faisait pas des choses 'à l'eau de rose' comme ça ! Dormir sur les genoux d'une femme ! Une telle pensée était – Drago secoua la tête. C'était tellement déconcertant et tellement dérangeant... C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de ne pas la voir hier. Il voulait éclaircir ses pensées, se convaincre que ce n'était rien, de mettre les choses au point, mais alors... regardez là où ça l'avait mené. Il continuait à se surprendre à penser à elle.

Il secoua la tête et décida d'ignorer ce sentiment inexplicable qui était en train de grandir en lui. « C'était juste cette chose stupide à 'l'eau de rose'. » Se convainquit-il. Et aussi sa famille. Ajouta-t-il rapidement. Jamais une fois dans sa vie il n'avait rencontré une famille aussi cinglée que la sienne, avec deux frères aînés (Bill et Charlie) qui se moquent de l'évident côté pompeux de l'autre (Ron) puis avec une autre paire de frères, des jumeaux en fait, qui ont une carrière prometteuse lorsque l'on parle de mettre sans dessus dessous une maison. En fait, peut-être que ce n'était juste que ça. C'était juste cette nouvelle expérience assez choquante de rencontrer sa famille. Mon Dieu, c'était tout ce qu'on veut mais pas elle ! TOUT MAIS PAS ELLE !

« - L'orphelinat, Maître Drago ? » L'appela soudainement son cocher, le sortant de ses pensées.

Drago leva alors les rideaux seulement pour voir l'immense et massif édifice de l'orphelinat se dessiner devant lui. Le château était petit comparé à Poudlard mais néanmoins, il était bien plus grand que le Manoir. Drago avait entendu que ça avait été utilisé comme forteresse militaire durant la Révolte des Paysans. Il laissa momentanément ses yeux vagabonder sur cette architecture pour s'intéresser uniquement aux tours solides qui étaient si différentes des briques dures et grossières que l'on avait utilisées pour les murs du château. Sans aucun doute, ces tours avaient été utilisées comme tours de guets autrefois. Pour une raison quelconque, l'architecture primitive et inégale de l'orphelinat lui rappelait fortement les châteaux en Ecosse. Puis ses yeux s'arrondirent pour voir uniquement les immenses portes de fer s'ouvrir comme si elles l'avaient senti. En fait, c'était probablement ce qu'elles avaient fait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« - Entre. » Ordonna-t-il.

« - Très bien, jeune maître. » Répondit son cocher tandis que le carrosse se mettait en mouvement et s'arrêtait devant les immenses et lourdes portes. Après avoir pris sa baguette et avoir lissé sa cape, Drago ouvrit la portière et descendit du carrosse. Il regarda le cocher qui attendait et prit calmement la parole.

« - Je serai de retour dans un quart d'heure. »

« - Oui, maître. » Répondit le cocher en acquiesçant.

Puis, sans perdre un instant de plus, Drago se dirigea vers la porte, frappa trois fois et disparut à l'intérieur du château.

Ginny s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape tandis qu'elle traversait silencieusement le hall du château, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur le sol de pierre. Puis, s'arrêtant devant le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Selena, elle sortit sa baguette et marmonna :

« - _Alohomora !_'

Instantanément, la porte s'ouvrit. Ginny glissa alors la baguette dans sa poche et entra dans la pièce pour voir Selena occupée à écrire quelque chose. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea rapidement vers elle et laissa tomber quelque chose sur le parchemin de sa comptable.

« - Voilà. » Dit-elle. « Paies Gringott et dis leur de bouger leur – »

« - Où diable as-tu eues ça ? » Souffla Selena, ses yeux s'arrondissant en voyant La clé dorée de coffre fort de Gringott. Elle l'attrapa et se tourna vers Ginny. « Combien y a-t-il dans ce coffre, si ça ne te dérange pas, Ginny ? »

« - Un million de gallions. » Répondit simplement Ginny, se détournant d'elle pour se diriger vers son propre bureau. Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège sans se donner la peine d'enlever sa cape. « Je t'ai dit que je pouvais trouver cet argent, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle en souriant.

Selena fronça les sourcils dans un mélange de confusion et d'étonnement. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Ginny. « Et bien, oui, mais comment – » Elle s'arrêta et secoua la tête. « Comme as-tu trouvé ce – genre d'argent ? Comment – »

« - Je me débrouille, c'est tout. » La coupa Ginny.

Sur ce, Selena la fixa, bouche bée. « Tu n'as quand même pas – tu sais – s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas – »

Ginny grimaça de dégoût. « Bien sûr que non ! » Cria-t-elle. « Non mais vraiment, Selena ! C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, légèrement blessée.

« - Non, bien sûr que non ! » Répondit rapidement la jeune femme. « Mais tout de même, tu ne peux pas me blâmer si – »

« - On m'a fait un prêt. » Répondit Ginny.

« - Un prêt ? » Répéta Selena.

« - Ouaip ! » Acquiesça Ginny, agitant sa queue de cheval. « On m'a fait un prêt. »

« - Qui te l'a fait ? »

Sur ce, Ginny s'arrêta. « Et bien – c'est – » Elle secoua lentement la tête. « C'est de la part – d'un ami. » Continua-t-elle piteusement.

« - C'est un ami bien généreux que tu as là. » Dit Selena. Puis elle soupira. « Vraiment, Ginny, tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ? »

« - Tu ne me crois pas ? » Demanda Ginny. Lorsque Selena secoua la tête, elle fronça les sourcils. « Ecoute, contente-toi d'aller à Gringott, de payer et d'acheter quelque chose pour l'orphelinat, d'accord ? Je me contenterai de m'inquiéter pour les finances et tout ce qui va avec. »

« - C'est mon boulot de m'inquiéter pour les finances, Gin. » Dit Selena en haussant un sourcil.

« - Non, ton boulot est de t'inquiéter à propos des livres à acheter. » Répondit Ginny avec une certaine mauvaise humeur. Cette réponse fit froncer les sourcils à Selena. S'en apercevant, Ginny se contenta de soupirer. « Ecoute, je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter de cela maintenant, à présent que tout sera bientôt payé et arrangé. » Ajouta-t-elle, lui adressant un faible sourire.

« - Oh, d'accord. » Dit Selena, abandonnant finalement la partie. « Tu me préviens si jamais tu as des problèmes, d'accord ? »

Ginny acquiesça et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre du bureau et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Puis elle se tourna vers Selena, qui était occupée à prendre un nouveau parchemin pour écrire, sans aucun doute, une lettre à Gringott. « Est-ce qu'un homme avec heu – des cheveux blonds et se nommant Drago Malefoy – tu sais – est déjà passé ici ? » Bafouilla-t-elle.

Selena leva les yeux. « Un grand gars blond avec de surprenants yeux gris ? » Demanda-t-elle. Lorsque Ginny acquiesça, elle sourit. « Et bien non. Tu l'attendais ? »

« - Comment le connais-tu ? » Lui demanda Ginny à la place. « Tu n'as pas fait ta scolarité à Durmstrang ? Alors comment le connais-tu ? »

« - Oh, et bien... Il assez populaire auprès des femmes, tu sais. » Répondit Selena en se mordant pensivement la lèvre inférieure. « En fait, je l'ai rencontré une fois, lorsque mon oncle a organisé une fête dans son Manoir, tu sais mon oncle qui vit en Allemagne et, enfin, c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il est tellement beau ! » Soupira-t-elle.

Ginny fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit la jeune femme se mettre à glousser. Voyant le regard que lui lançait Ginny, Selena arrêta de pouffer de rire et s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez camarades de classe. » Dit-elle sur un ton interrogateur.

La jeune femme rousse acquiesça. « Nous sommes allés tous les deux à Poudlard. » Répondit-elle rapidement, se détournant de la fenêtre. « Tu – penses qu'il est heu – mignon ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander au bout de quelques minutes.

Selena se mit jubiler. « Super mignon ! » Répondit-elle, ses yeux bleus remplis d'étoiles. « Il est tellement grand et tellement cool et doucereux... et la façon dont il s'habille... il est tellement... sexy, tu sais ! Tellement mystérieux et – »

« - As-tu oublié qu'il a disparu durant la guerre ? » Demanda Ginny avec une certaine moquerie dans la voix.

« - Et bien, oui, en effet, je ne peux pas le nier. » Dit pensivement Selena. « Mais quand même, il reste toujours mignon, beau, et... Probablement qu'il ne se souvient pas de moi mais je ne peux vraiment pas le blâmer. Il était entouré par des douzaines et des douzaines de femmes superbes et je devais avoir seulement 15 ou 14 ans à ce moment-là. Je ne devais pas vraiment attirer l'œil, si tu veux mon avis... » Continua à babiller Selena au plus grand désarroi de Ginny.

« - Mais tu réalises que son père s'était ligué au Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? » Insista Ginny en voyant le sourire rêveur qu'affichait l'autre femme.

« Oh, au nom du ciel ! Ca n'a aucune importance, vraiment. » Répondit Selena en rejetant cette idée par un geste de la main. « C'était son père, de toute façon, et non lui... ooh... une chose de plus qui arrive à illustrer son côté mauvais mais sexy à en tomber à la renverse. » Ajouta-t-elle presque en bavant.

Ginny la regarda fixement, ses yeux marrons s'arrondissant sous le choc. « Vraiment, Selena... cet homme – heu – cet homme – » Commença-t-elle, ses mains battant l'air tandis qu'elle cherchait le mot approprié.

« - Cet homme quoi ? »

Ginny se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à face avec Drago qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, ses lèvres affichant cet habituel sourire arrogant qu'elle connaissait tant. A la vue de Drago, Selena poussa un petit cri aiguë ressemblant à celui d'une petite fille et se leva. Ginny fronça les sourcils avec une grande désapprobation en voyant la silhouette bien dessinée de Selena Malthus qui se dirigeait vers lui.

« - Vous êtres – Drago Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda timidement Selena, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

« - Oui. » Répondit doucereusement Drago en faisant un pas vers elle. Selena retint sa respiration tandis qu'il s'arrêtait seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle. « Et vous devez être Selena Malthus ? » Demanda-t-il aimablement. « Je vois que vous avez grandi et êtes devenue une jolie jeune femme à présent. »

Les yeux de Selena s'agrandirent de surprise, mais aussi de plaisir. « Il se souvient de moi ? » Pensa-t-elle alors que Drago prenait sa main pour y déposer un léger baiser. « Il se souvient de moi ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec une joie évidente. Elle gloussa légèrement lorsque Drago lâcha finalement sa main.

« - Pourrez-vous, bien sûr, dire bonjour de ma part à votre oncle ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Bien – bien sûr. » Dit Selena d'une petite voix aiguë.

Ginny les foudroya du regard, irritée. Elle se raidit en observant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Comment osait-il ? Cria son esprit. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle tendit le bras vers le lourd presse-papiers et le fit tomber délibérément de la table. Il heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Drago et Selena se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle, les yeux agrandis de surprise.

« - Heu – c'est le vent. » Murmura Ginny en se baissant pour ramasser le presse-papiers et aussi pour cacher son visage qui était devenu rouge. « Il a dû renverser – le heu – »

Drago la regarda avec un air amusé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur elle. Elle portait de nouveau du blanc, à son plus grand plaisir et à son plus grand désarroi. A son plus grand plaisir parce que son ensemble, bien qu'il soit simple et ordinaire, était vraiment attrayant. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer la fine taille et les petites hanches arrondies que son chemisier cintré suggérait. Et il se surprit lui-même à avoir encore des pensées coquines, et il se sentit consterné car cela l'amènerait à penser à elle encore et encore. Il se tourna vers Selena et sourit. « Excusez Virginia. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers Ginny, qui était en train de reposer le presse-papiers sur la table. « Elle est jalouse. » Finit-il de dire en se tenant à côté d'elle. A ces mots, les yeux de Ginny s'arrondirent.

« - Certainement pas ! » Cria-t-elle. Elle regarda Drago puis Selena qui l'observait avec ses yeux bleus grand ouverts. « Certainement pas ! C'est – c'est ridicule et – » Bredouilla-t-elle une nouvelle fois. ' _Alors pourquoi fais-tu une scène en jetant le presse-papiers par terre ?_'dit une petite voix derrière son dos. Ginny fronça encore plus les sourcils, décidant d'ignorer la voix.

« - Elle est fiancée avec moi. » Dit Drago délicatement à Selena. Les yeux de Selena s'agrandirent sous le choc et on pouvait voir, de toute évidence, qu'elle était déçue. « Et elle est jalouse. » Conclue-t-il de nouveau, irritant encore plus Ginny.

« - Je ne le suis pas ! » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

A ces mots, une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Selena. « Tu n'es pas fiancée avec lui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - PAS JALOUSE. » Siffla Ginny entre ses dents. Durant quelques secondes, elle se demanda pourquoi le fait que Selena lui dise « tu n'es pas fiancée avec lui ? » l'avait irrité. Est-ce que Drago avait raison ? Est-ce qu'elle était jalouse ?

Selena se tourna vers Drago, le regard interrogateur. Drago, quand à lui, lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil d'un air entendu. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, Selena lui sourit en retour et se tourna vers Ginny.

« - Tu n'arriveras pas à nous berner. » Dit Selena en riant. Elle s'avança gaiement vers le couple et gloussa. « Mais vraiment, il n'y a aucun problème. Je veux dire, je suis trop jeune pour lui de toute façon. » Dit-elle joyeusement.

Ginny bouillonnait de colère.

Drago sourit. « Et bien, je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelqu'un qui – sera digne de vous. » Dit-il pensivement. Il avait vraiment été tenté de dire « vous trouverez quelqu'un qui me ressemble » mais en voyant le regard menaçant de Ginny, il résista à cette envie.

« - Est-ce que je pourrai venir à votre mariage ? » Demanda Selena avec espoir, en se tournant vers Ginny puis vers Drago. « S'il vous plaît ? »

Ginny l'observa pendant un moment. Elle aurait voulu que sa bouche dise oui mais étonnamment celle-ci restait tellement impitoyable qu'elle préféra garder le silence. Drago s'éclaircit la gorge en apercevant le regard légèrement coléreux de Ginny. Il se tourna vers Selena et sourit. « Bien sûr. » Dit-il avec douceur. « Je suppose que mon grand-père souhaite inviter tout le monde. Vous viendrez à nos fiançailles, bien sûr ? » Ajouta-t-il, le sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation.

« - Oh ! Vous allez aussi fêter vos fiançailles ? Et tout le monde est invité ? » Demanda-t-elle. Lorsque Drago acquiesça, Selena gloussa avec une joie enfantine, et claqua ses mains entre elles. « Votre grand-père doit être tellement riche ! » Dit-elle en guise de compliment.

A cette question, Drago perdit l'attitude calme qu'il avait habituellement. Ginny ne manqua pas d'apercevoir un peu de contrariété dans ses yeux. Apparemment, Selena avait touché un point sensible. Ginny réprima un fou rire en voyant Drago s'efforcer de rester calme. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce gars ? » Se surprit-elle à se demander tandis que Drago faisait tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour rester décontracté et naturel. A ce moment-là, elle se jura de tout découvrir sur la relation de Drago avec son grand-père qui, de toute évidence, était mauvaise. Cela ne ferait de mal à personne si elle utilisait un tout petit peu cela contre Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Heu... Drago, chérie... » Commença Ginny en essayant de garder un visage neutre. « Je suppose que c'est – que nous devrions y aller ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Drago se tourna avec elle, l'air sérieux. « Oui. Grand-père s'attend à ce que nous arrivions d'une minute à l'autre. » Dit-il. Puis, se tournant vers Selena, il sourit. « C'était un plaisir de vous revoir, Melle Malthus. »

« - Oh, il en va de même pour moi. » Répondit Selena avec insouciance. Et sur ce, Drago lui fit un bref signe de la tête en guise de salut, et il passa devant elles. Ginny se tourna vers Selena et sourit.

« - A plus tard. » Dit-elle.

« - Oh, je suis tellement contente pour toi. » Dit Selena et acquiesçant. « Envoies-moi un hibou et raconte-moi tout, d'accord ? »

Ginny hocha la tête en guise de réponse tandis que Drago ouvrait la porte et lui faisait signe de passer en premier. Une fois dehors, Ginny se tourna vers Drago en lui souriant. La désagréable sensation qu'elle avait eue quelques minutes auparavant avait complètement disparu.

« - Ne serais-je pas en train de détecter une certaine aigreur chez toi ? » Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'orphelinat. Elle lui adressa un sourire joyeux avant de dépasser les portes de chêne.

« - Tu me sembles bien joyeuse. » Murmura Drago tandis que le cocher leur ouvrait la portière. Il resta sur le côté pour laisser Ginny monter en premier. Puis il lui emboîta le pas et ferma doucement la portière. Il s'assit en face d'elle et sourit. « Tu es heureuse de me voir finalement ? » Demanda-t-il délibérément.

« - Oh, tu peux essayer de me vexer autant que tu le veux. » Dit Ginny avec un grand sourire tandis que le carrosse commençait lentement à partir de l'orphelinat. « Mais je peux t'assurer que rien ni personne ne pourra ruiner cette agréable nuit. Même pas toi. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« - Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il, en sortant sa montre à gousset en or. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, poussa un juron à voix basse, et la referma tout aussi brusquement.

« - Rien que la tête que tu avais 'l'autre nuit' en valait le coup. » Dit-elle simplement. A ces mots, Drago releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir. Ginny rencontra son regard et lui fit un sourire charmant.

« - Et bien j'espère tout simplement que cette attitude joyeuse aura tourné court lorsque nous rencontrerons mon grand-père. » Répondit-il finalement tandis qu'il glissait sa montre dans sa poche.

« - Tu es vraiment ringard. » Répondit Ginny à la place.

Drago haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. « Je te demande pardon ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - La montre à gousset. » Dit-elle. « Salut ! Nous sommes au 21ème siècle et tu utilises toujours une montre à gousset ? Un riche Drago Malefoy ne pourrait-il pas se payer une Rolex ou une montre de ce style ? Ou est-ce que c'est ce gros vieux méchant de Grand-père qui ne veut pas lui en acheter une ? » Demanda Ginny avec méchanceté.

« - C'est une montre à gousset du 17ème siècle. » Répondit patiemment Drago. « Il a appartenu à une longue lignée de Malefoy, la valeur antique de cette montre à gousset est encore plus élevée que le prix d'une douzaine de Rolex mis ensemble. A présent dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que je préfèrerais prendre une Rolex plutôt que celle-ci ? » Ajouta-t-il calmement.

A cette déclaration, Ginny fronça les sourcils et décida de laisser tomber le sujet. Elle posa son menton sur sa main droite et regarda par la fenêtre ce qui se passait au-dehors. Drago, de son côté, la regardait. Malgré lui, ses yeux d'un gris froid se dirigèrent vers son chemisier blanc puis vers sa jupe qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Il aperçut ses jambes délicates et bien dessinées qui dépassaient de cette jupe et à sa plus grande surprise, il commença à haleter tandis que cette chaleur si familière et si fervente l'envahissait. En conclusion, Virginia semblait vraiment fragile et innocente. S'il ne l'avait pas connue aussi bien, il n'aurait jamais osé penser que cette si fragile et innocente femme était aussi têtue, violente et avait mauvais caractère. Seul le fait de penser à ce bizarre mélange de ses traits de caractère renforça encore plus la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps. Cela lui fit aussi penser – Etait-elle toujours vierge ? Puis il haussa les sourcils. Nous sommes au 21ème siècle ! Pourquoi une telle chose serait-elle aussi importante ? Il haussa les épaules mentalement. De toute façon, qu'elle soit vierge ou pas, il était finalement arrivé à la conclusion que Virginia Weasley n'était pas le type de femme qui se donnait facilement. Le fait de réfléchir à cela renforça son désir de coucher avec elle. Dompter une femme comme elle vaudrait un grand prix car il était sûr que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air. S'il réussissait, elle serait sa plus grande victoire.

« - Excuse-moi, mais ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien de fixer les gens comme ça ? »

Drago cligna des yeux et retourna son attention sur son visage. Ginny le regardait en fronçant les sourcils mais il aperçut l'air intrigué qu'elle essayait de cacher. Souriant, il sortit sa baguette magique.

« - Ca y'est ? Tu es soudainement redescendue sur Terre ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

« - Et bien, non. » Répondit Ginny, la voix secouée par la nervosité qui déjà l'envahissait. Drago la regardait de nouveau. Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi... aussi... « Ne me – regarde pas comme ça. » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Elle ne supportait pas que Drago la regarde comme ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait de la 'déshabiller' mentalement. Mais à ce moment-là, au fond d'elle-même, elle ressentie autre chose. Etait-ce du plaisir ? De l'excitation ? De la peur ?

Drago rencontra son regard et pu y voir se refléter les différentes émotions qui débattaient en elle. Il plaça ensuite sa baguette magique sur son genoux droit et commença à y tracer avec, lentement, des petits cercles invisibles, en la regardant avec des yeux de braise. Ginny manqua de s'étouffer mais elle se surprit elle-même à ne rien faire, elle se contentait de le regarder, ses battements de cœur s'accélérant, son visage devenant brûlant. Elle se sentit soudainement toute chaude et fiévreuse.

« - Alors Virginia. » Dit Drago d'une voix traînante, en s'arrêtant finalement. Il pencha son corps vers elle et il ne fallut pas longtemps, à cause de la petitesse du carrosse, pour que leurs visages soient seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Es-tu nerveuse ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Ginny avala sa salive avec difficulté. « Un – un petit peu. » Bégaya-t-elle. « Est-ce que – est-ce que tu l'as ressenti toi aussi ? Je – je veux dire, l'autre nuit, est-ce que tu as ressenti la même chose que moi ? »

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes cela ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ginny trouva finalement le courage de hausser les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-elle doucement alors que Drago se rapprochait encore plus d'elle. « Je voulais juste – je voulais commencer – une conversation polie – »

A ces mots, Drago rit doucement. « Crois-moi, la dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin en ce moment, c'est bien d'une conversation. » Dit-il et sur ce, il l'attira vers lui et commença à placer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ginny poussa un cri de surprise étouffé mais, néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, elle laissa son corps prendre le contrôle sur ses pensées, et elle se laissa finalement vaincre. Elle ferma les yeux et lui ouvrit ses lèvres, laissant sa langue entrer et aller rencontrer la sienne. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et laissa ses mains vagabonder dans ses cheveux, les faisant descendre dans son cou, puis sur son dos... Après le premier jour où elle était 'sortie' avec lui, Drago ne l'avait plus embrassée ainsi et le fait de réaliser que cela lui avait finalement manqué la choquait au plus haut point.

Drago poussa un gémissement rempli de plaisir lorsqu'il senti ses mains soyeuses glisser dans ses cheveux puis descendre dans son dos. Ses doigts... ces petits doigts... ils ressemblaient à des papillons qui voletaient au-dessus de lui en l'effleurant avec douceur et qui le caressaient sensuellement... Sans une seconde d'hésitation, Drago la haussa sur ses genoux et ses jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de lui. Elle se retrouva ainsi assise à califourchon sur lui. Il serra sa taille entre ses bras et commença à embrasser son cou, ses oreilles... Elle poussa un petit cri. Il sourit. C'était un endroit où elle était sensible.

Ginny poussa un cri étouffé tandis que ce plaisir qu'elle haïssait envahissait son corps. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres contre son cou, et ses mains se cramponnèrent à lui avec désespoir. « Je – t'en prie – arrête » Dit Ginny, essoufflée alors que les lèvres de Drago venaient à la rencontre d'un lobe de ses oreilles et commençait à l'embrasser sans pitié tandis que ses mains quittaient sa taille pour aller détacher sa cape. A ce moment-là, elle sentit 'quelque chose' se durcir et faire pression contre elle. Elle poussa un petit cri et elle dirigea précipitamment ses mains vers sa chemise et essaya maladroitement de l'enlever en le soulevant et en tirant dessus. Il semblait à présent impératif, d'après ce qu'elle en avait conclue, qu'il y ait le moins d'habits possible entre eux.

Drago sourit de nouveau en sentant l'urgence de ses mouvements. Il avait envie d'elle ! Là, ici, tout de suite ! Elle était en train de pousser de tels cris et de tels gémissements qu'à présent, il n'avait plus du tout le contrôle de son corps, qui était en train d'hurler de désir contre elle. S'oubliant complètement, ses mains expertes se dirigèrent vers son chemisier et commença à enlever les boutons un par un jusqu'à ce que le vêtement soit grand ouvert devant lui, découvrant sa délicieuse poitrine gonflée qui pointait sous son soutien-gorge en dentelles. Il était sur le point d'enlever ce sous-vêtement attrayant lorsque soudainement il senti le cahotage du carrosse s'arrêter.

« - Nous sommes arrivés au Manoir Malefoy, Maître Drago. » Cria soudainement le cocher.

Drago s'arrêta abruptement tandis que Ginny redescendait brusquement sur Terre. Elle baissa les yeux seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait sur Drago dans une position très – provocante et stimulante, son chemisier grand ouvert devant lui et ses mains qui étaient en train d'essayer en vain de déboutonner sa chemise. Puis elle vit Drago qui la regardait avec une évidente irritation et perplexité pour avoir été interrompu aussi soudainement ainsi qu'avec... déception. Elle cligna des yeux et revint brusquement à la réalité. Elle poussa un juron, leva sa main, et gifla Drago avec force.

« - Espèce de – de – sale petit – » Commença Ginny, descendant de ses genoux et s'éloignant le plus possible de lui. Elle reboutonna vivement son chemisier et lissa sa jupe tout en lui lançant un regard rempli de haine.

Drago, pendant un moment, la regarda dans un état de choc, un douleur lancinante se dégageant de sa joue. Elle – l'avait giflé ! Elle l'avait giflé ! Jamais dans sa vie – ! A ce moment-là, son regard se durcit et il commença à remettre en place son col désordonné, la colère montant en lui. « Pourquoi – » Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer la fureur qui grandissait en lui. « – as-tu fait ça ? » Continua-t-il.

« - Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » Cracha Ginny, furieuse. Puis, ouvrant la porte brusquement, elle le regarda avec colère. « Ne te permets plus jamais, plus jamais de refaire ça ou sinon je jure que je te tuerai ! » Le menaça-t-elle avant de descendre d'un bond et de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées en fulminant.

« - N'aurais-je pas déjà entendu ça quelque part ? » Répondit Drago sur un ton mauvais. Mais sa question resta sans réponse vue que Ginny marchait droit vers les portes du château et qu'elle était hors de portée. Poussant un juron à voix haute, il descendit du carrosse et se dirigea rapidement vers elle, ses mains massant doucement sa joue endolorie.

Ginny s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna pour voir Drago qui marchait vers elle. Elle détourna le regard lorsqu'il vint se placer à côté d'elle. Drago, de son côté, frappa trois fois contre la porte et attendit.

« - Arrête de mentir à toi-même. » Dit soudainement Drago, sans la regarder. « Tu le désirais aussi. » Ajouta-t-il lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le valet fantôme de son grand-père, Fields, qui s'inclina avec politesse devant eux.

Ginny regarda, bouche bée, la forme transparente qui était devant elle. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait vu un valet fantôme ! A présent c'était tellement... hors du commun. Puis, voyant le bras tendu du fantôme qui leur faisait signe d'entrer, Ginny fit un pas à l'intérieur du château tandis que Drago la suivait de près. « Je refuse d'avoir une telle conversation avec toi. » Siffla-t-elle tandis qu'ils suivaient le valet le long du hall mal éclairé du château, se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

A ce moment-là, Fields se tourna vers eux et prit leurs capes. « Le maître Malefoy m'a prié de vous dire de l'attendre dans la salle à manger. » Dit-il sur un ton lent et triste qui fit frémir Ginny. « Le dîner sera servi dans un moment. » Continua-t-il. Lorsque Drago acquiesça ; Fields s'éloigna en flottant.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge. « Merci beaucoup pour la – »

« - Oh, tais-toi ! » Dit Ginny d'un ton las.

« - Non, tu – » Commença calmement Drago en plissant les yeux avec froideur. Cela allait être, sans aucun doute, encore le début d'une nouvelle querelle entre les deux. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui envoyer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'une troisième voix s'éleva dans le hall.

« - Drago, est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et virent Narcissa Malefoy qui se dirigeait vers eux. Ginny baissa le tête tandis que Drago remplaçait son masque de froideur par un air calme et poli.

« - Mère, » dit Drago en s'avançant vers elle. Il sourit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. « J'aimerais te présenter Virginia Weasley, ma fiancée. Virginia, voici ma mère. » Dit-il.

Sur ce, Ginny se força à sourire. « Bonsoir, Mme Malefoy. » Dit-elle poliment, en inclinant légèrement la tête. En voyant les formes délicates de Narcissa Malefoy, sa longue et simple robe noire qui tombait avec légèreté sur ses chevilles, Ginny sut immédiatement d'où Drago avait hérité sa beauté. Elle avait des yeux gris argenté et des cheveux fins et blonds... ressemblant beaucoup à ceux de Drago. Et la façon dont elle marchait, si gracieuse et délicate, ressemblait à celle de Drago... encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait nier le fait que Drago était gracieux et, s'il n'était pas délicat, il était suave et doucereux. Même la qualité presque translucide de sa peau... si douce et si claire, ressemblait clairement à celle de sa mère. A présent, en les regardant se tenir côte à côte, Ginny se dit que si elle ne l'avait pas connu, elle aurait sûrement pensé qu'ils auraient fait un couple magnifique. (NT : si elle avait ignoré que Narcissa était la mère de Drago bien sûr...)

Narcissa poussa un délicat petit cri de surprise. « Oh mon Dieu ! » S'écria-t-elle en marchant vers Ginny. « Une Weasley ? » Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux gris argenté s'arrondissant. Ginny la regarda et acquiesça. Alors Narcissa sourit. « C'est un véritable plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. » Dit-elle aimablement, à la plus grande surprise de Ginny. « Alors, ma chère, comment vont Arthur et Molly ? » Demanda-t-elle, présentant une chaise à Ginny, laissant complètement tomber Drago qui les regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Oh, ils vont bien. » Répondit Ginny.

« - Ca fait du bien de l'entendre. » Répondit Narcissa. « J'étais tellement – »

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Narcissa, Drago et Ginny levèrent les yeux et virent l'immense silhouette de Vladimir Malefoy II qui entrait à grandes enjambées dans la salle à manger, le lourd bruit de ses pas mettant mal à l'aise Ginny. « Bonsoir, bonsoir ! » Aboya-t-il.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et, subtilement, il fit signe à Ginny de se lever et se dirigea vers lui. « Grand-père. » Commença-t-il alors que Ginny se plaçait à côté de lui. « Je voudrais te présenter ma fiancée, Virginia Weasley. » Dit-il cordialement.

Ginny lui adressa un mince sourire. Elle avait complètement perdu la capacité de parler et elle avait déjà oublié la 'mésaventure' du carrosse. Vladimir, de son côté, l'observa de ses yeux noirs, allant de son visage, descendant vers ses habits puis revenant vers son visage. La première chose qui la frappa, chez Vladimir Malefoy fut la couleur hors du commun de sa peau. Elle était pâle, non, à vrai dire, elle était très très pâle. La seule chose que Drago avait hérité de lui était sa haute stature. Lorsque les yeux marrons de Ginny rencontrèrent les siens, elle les vit s'adoucir momentanément. Elle remua légèrement, mal à l'aise alors qu'elle sentait son regard se fixer sur elle avec – Essayant de l'ignorer, elle réunit tout son courage et ouvrit la bouche. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, M.Malefoy. » Dit-elle aimablement.

« - Oui, oui... » murmura Vladimir tandis qu'il détournait finalement les yeux d'elle et qu'il se dirigeait vers sa place, au bout de la longue table.

Drago acquiesça. « Bien. » Murmura-t-il et il se dirigea immédiatement vers Ginny et tira la chaise qui était devant elle, l'invitant à s'y asseoir. Ginny s'assit élégamment et attendit que Drago prenne la place vide qui était à côté d'elle.

« - Alors, Virginia. » Grogna Vladimir tandis qu'un domestique entrait pour venir leur servir le vin. « Auriez-vous, par hasard, un lien quelconque avec Moira Aurelius ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il levait son verre de vin.

Ginny acquiesça. « Oui. Heu, c'était ma grand-mère. » Répondit-elle. « Si je peux me permettre de vous poser la question, co – comment le savez-vous ? » Ajouta-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« - Hmm... c'est à cause des cheveux roux. » Dit Vladimir d'un ton absent tout en hochant la tête. Puis, il prit une gorgée de vin. Ensuite, tournant, ses yeux noirs vers Drago, il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Dites-moi, comment une gentille fille comme vous a pu tomber amoureuse de mon lamentable petit-fils ? »

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent de surprise tandis qu'elle se tournait pour regarder Drago qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de craquer. « Je – je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ? » Bégaya-t-elle, la question l'ayant complètement prise au dépourvu.

« - Oh, vous m'avez très bien entendu ! » Aboya Vlad.

Ginny cligna des yeux avec véhémence tandis que les domestiques servaient le dîner progressivement. « Et bien, je ne peux pas nier le fait que Drago a été assez lamentable parfois. » Commença-t-elle. A ces mots, Narcissa eut un petit hoquet de surprise tandis que Drago faisait de son mieux pour continuer à sourire aimablement. Très bien, elle est en train de prendre sa revanche sur moi, pensa-t-il avec un peu de colère.

« - Mais, pour être tout à fait franche, je n'étais pas vraiment à la recherche de l'homme parfait. » Dit-elle. « En réalité Drago peut être doux et charmant quand il le veut. Et je m'en contente très bien parce que l'homme 'parfait' n'existe pas. Et je me moque même de son caractère pitoyable, je peux très bien le contrôler. » Déclara-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

A ces mots, Drago laissa échapper un petit rire presque inaudible. Comme il était sur le point de finir son verre de vin lorsque Ginny avait dit ça, il se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et de rire. Ginny ? Le contrôler ? C'était vraiment absurde !

A ces mots, Vlad acquiesça avec une approbation non dissimulée et pouffa de rire. Narcissa poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Drago regardait Ginny et souriait. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend aussi confiante ? » Demanda Vlad après quelques instants. « Même moi j'ai eu des difficultés à contrôler ce maudit gamin. » Ajouta-t-il comme si Drago n'était pas là.

Ginny fronça les sourcils en regardant Drago du coin de l'œil. En fait, elle était surprise de voir que l'attitude habituellement calme et froide de Drago était à présent sur le point de s'embraser, ce qui était très étrange. Il était vraiment rare de voir Drago montrer ses émotions aux autres, et qu'on puisse comprendre que 'manifestement' il était en colère ou contrarié. On avait l'impression que personne d'autre que Vladimir Malefoy II pouvait contrarier et vexer Drago comme ça. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que Drago restait assis et prenait tout dans la figure sans réagir ! C'était tellement inhabituel venant de sa part !

« - Et bien, je – suppose que j'ai fini par m'y habituer. » Répondit-elle finalement. « Je ne peux pas nier le fait que je vais me marier avec une brute. » Ginny sourit et se tourna vers lui. « Désolée de dire ça, chéri. Ce n'est pas pour t'offenser. » Dit-elle tellement mielleusement qu'elle faillit en vomir.

Drago, de son côté, lui sourit en retour. « Je ne m'en offense point. » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Ginny sourit et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Vladimir qui était en train de les regarder, ou plutôt les scrutait minutieusement avec ses yeux noirs de faucon. « Mais vraiment, Drago est une brute toute gentille et charmante. » Finit-elle.

« - Vous êtes tout à fait consciente que vous être en train de faire de l'ironie, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Vladimir en plaçant une serviette de table sur ses genoux.

« - Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit Ginny sans se départir de son calme. Elle déplia délicatement sa serviette de table et la plaça à son tour sur ses genoux. « Mais c'est ce qui rend ce mariage encore plus excitant, vous ne pensez pas ? » Demanda-t-elle et, se surprenant elle-même, elle sourit et fit un clin d'œil malicieux à Vladimir. Vladimir, de son côté, la regarda, les yeux agrandis de surprise tandis que Drago et Narcissa attendaient tous deux en retenant leur respiration. Sûrement qu'une chose aussi – oser ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas correct... ce n'était pas correct de faire ça lorsqu'on parle avec le chef de la famille Malefoy. C'était vraiment –

« Mais à quoi peut-elle bien penser, pour l'amour du diable ? » S'écria intérieurement Drago. « Comment a-t-elle pu faire une chose comme ça ? »

A ce moment-là, un rire rauque et sonore résonna dans la salle à manger. Drago se tourna vers son grand-père et il le vit secoué par un fou rire. Il s'aperçut aussi qu'il était en train de regarder Ginny avec une certaine affectuosité et avec amusement. C'était tout simplement – incroyable.

« - Je m'aperçois que vous être une fille très différente de celles que je connais. » Tonna Vladimir. '_Et vous me faites tellement penser à votre grand-mère._' Ajouta-t-il silencieusement pour lui-même.

« - Et bien c'est moi. » Soupira Ginny. « La bonne vieille Ginny atypique et différente. »

A ces mots, Vladimir pouffa de rire alors qu'ils commençaient finalement à manger tout en conversant joyeusement. Il lui posa des questions de temps en temps, les sujets variant de l'économie, en passant par la politique puis vers des choses personnelles comme qui étaient ses parents, qui étaient ses frères, quel âge avaient-ils et que faisait ses parents... Même si Ginny trouvait cette interrogation un peu irritante, (elle trouvait aussi que c'était inhabituel de la part d'un Malefoy d'être intéressé par des choses moldues) elle lui accorda un sourire avec des petites fossettes et essaya de répondre à toutes ses questions le plus poliment possible.

Drago, de son côté, écoutait la conversation avec, malgré lui, de l'amusement. Etonnamment, à ce moment-là, il n'était pas d'humeur à parler et à prendre part, contrairement à avant, à cette conversation animée et enrichissante sur les nouvelles Lois Magiques du Ministère à propos du renforcement de la sécurité de la communauté Moldue (Ginny y répondit avec assez de facilité car Percy travaillait au Ministère). Bien que son grand-père lui demanda son opinion de temps en temps, Drago garda sa bouche fermée, préférant écouter Virginia avec amusement et voir comment elle répondait intelligemment à tout ce que lui demandait son grand-père. En vérité, il était surpris de découvrir la rapidité à laquelle Virginia était capable de s'adapter au caractère aigri de son grand-père. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, en constatant tout simplement que les yeux marrons de Ginny brillaient et que son attitude était toute joyeuse, il pouvait en conclure que, sans aucun doute, Ginny était en train de passer un bon moment. Il s'aperçut aussi que son grand-père souriait et riait de plus en plus, et à ce moment-là Drago sut qu'il avait marqué un point. C'était le charme de Virginia et son intelligence qui allait finalement lui assurer son héritage.

« - J'ai entendu dire que vous travailliez dans le monde Moldu ? » Demanda Vladimir alors qu'il plantait adroitement son couteau dans son steak.

« - Oui, monsieur. » Répondit poliment Ginny. « J'enseigne l'histoire moldue. »

« - Ah oui, l'histoire moldue. » Dit Vlad. « Fascinant... Pendant un temps, j'étais intéressé par la culture Egyptienne, vous voyez. Mon pharaon préféré était Hatshepsut. Il était le meilleur souverain de la 18ème dynastie si je me souviens bien. » Il secoua la tête avec un air émerveillé. « C'était un sacré celui-là, vraiment ! C'était le meilleur homme que l'on pouvait choisir pour ce travail, je vous le dis ! »

A ces mots, le sourire de Ginny se figea légèrement. « Hatshepsut était une femme. » Dit-elle doucement.

Vladimir s'arrêta brusquement tandis que Narcissa se tournait vers elle et vers le vieil homme avec un air apeuré. Drago se força à sourire et il donna un coup de coude à Ginny. « Mon cœur, je suis sûr que Hatshepsut était ce que – » Peut-être avait-il tort... oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire ça maintenant ? Pensa-t-il. Ou de faire ça ?

« - Une femme, vous dites ? » L'interrompit Vlad. Ginny acquiesça à contrecoeur. Il semblait bien que Vladimir Malefoy II n'était pas habitué à être heu – corrigé. Enfin, il était temps que quelqu'un lui tienne tête. « C'était un homme, jeune fille ! Je vous le dis, c'était un pharaon et tous les pharaons étaient des hommes ! » Dit-il d'une voix forte.

A ces mots, Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Je suis désolée mais j'enseigne l'histoire moldue et je ne peux tout simplement pas être d'accord avec vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Dit-elle d'une voix claire.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge. « Virginia, je pense que – »

« - Alors nous vous écoutons ! » La défia Vladimir en ignorant complètement Drago. « Allez, jeune fille, nous vous écoutons. »

Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge. « Hatshepsut était en fait la souveraine de l'Egypte. » Commença-t-elle. « Elle fut une Pharaonne de la 18ème dynastie, fille de Thuthmose I et de Aahmes. Quand son père mourut, son demi-frère, Thuthmose II accéda au trône. Il était jeune, apparemment plus jeune que Hatshepsut elle-même. C'est à cause de cela que Hatshepsut devint sa régente et ils gouvernèrent ensemble l'Egypte. C'est après un certain nombre d'années qu'elle se proclama Pharaonne. »

« - C'est n'importe quoi ! » Répondit Vladimir. « Alors pourquoi tous ses portraits – ressemblent, pour moi, à des hommes ? »

Ginny acquiesça. « Et bien oui, c'est vrai. » Répondit-elle. « Hatshepsut avait cette folle idée de croire qu'elle était un homme. Elle souhait tellement que les gens pensent du bien d'elle qu'elle avait fait peindre tous ses portraits avec une barbe. Elle avait même formé sa fille pour qu'elle devienne un prince et non une princesse. » Continua-t-elle en plaçant un morceau de steak dans sa bouche.

« - Vous – vous voulez bien m'excuser ? » Demanda Vladimir en se levant brusquement. Puis il quitta la salle à manger en laissant les trois autres le regarder s'éloigner avec confusion.

« - Où va-t-il ? » Demanda Ginny aux deux autres en face d'elle. Drago haussa les épaules tandis que Narcissa la regardait avec désapprobation.

« - Il est probablement parti vérifier dans ses livres. » Répondit-elle seulement. Après quelques instants, Vladimir revint dans la salle à manger et reprit sa place avec un air grognon.

« - J'étais seulement parti vérifier. » Grogna-t-il. Ginny haussa les sourcils. « Et je crois bien que vous aviez raison. » Puis il sourit et la regarda avec un air amusé, puis il se tourna vers Drago et fronça les sourcils. « Considère-toi comme chanceux d'avoir trouvé une femme aussi intelligente, mon garçon ! » Grogna-t-il tout en finissant rapidement son steak.

« - Oui, Grand-père. » Se força à dire Drago. Là, c'était vraiment quelque chose ! Vladimir Malefoy II, reconnaître qu'il avait tort ? Mais où allait le monde, je vous le demande ?

« - A présent, Melle Weasley. » Dit-il en se levant finalement, montrant implicitement que le dîner ce soir était fini (enfin, en tout cas pour lui). « Vous êtes une jeune femme très belle, ravissante et intelligente... enfin, non, pas si intelligente puisque vous avez choisi d'épouser mon petit-fils... »

Ginny lui sourit poliment.

« - Cependant, je vous trouve rafraîchissante, vous êtes proche de la perfection et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je n'éprouve aucune objection à ce que vous épousiez mon petit-fils, même si je pense que c'est absurde. » Continua-t-il. « Je vous revois aux fiançailles et toi, » aboya Vladimir en se tournant vers Drago. « Toi, mon garçon, je te revois pour les préparations du mariage ? »

« - Oui, Grand-père. » Répondit Drago.

« - J'emmènerai Virginia demain au Chemin de Traverse pour lui trouver une robe et tout le reste. » Ajouta Narcissa.

« - Très bien. » Dit Vladimir en hochant la tête. « Je suis désolé de mettre fin à cette charmante et courte soirée. J'aurai adoré prendre un café avec vous mais je dois me retirer. » Ajouta-t-il. Puis, se tournant vers Ginny, il sourit, prit sa main et l'embrassa légèrement. « Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Virginia. »

« - Bonne nuit, M.Malefoy. » Dit-elle.

Vladimir secoua la tête. « A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous m'appellerez Grand-père. » Ordonna-t-il.

A ces mots, Ginny sourit. « Oui, Grand-père. »

« - Là, je préfère. » Dit Vladimir. « Nous aurons une nouvelle conversation un autre jour ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

« - Bien sûr. » Répondit Ginny.

« - Excellent, excellent. » Répondit Vladimir en faisant élégamment un signe de la main. Puis, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. « Alors, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit. »

« - Bonne nuit, Père. » Lui répondit poliment Narcissa.

« - Bonne nuit, Grand-père. » Répondit Drago en même temps.

Après un moment, Narcissa se leva. Voyant cela, Drago, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte, se leva immédiatement de son siège. « Je pense que j'ai déjà atteint mes limites. » Dit-elle en riant doucement. « Prends soin de Virginia, mon garçon. » Ajouta-t-elle. Puis, se tournant vers Ginny, elle sourit. « Je suis désolée, mon enfant, mais je pense que toute l'agitation de ce soir m'a complètement épuisée. Je me sens tellement fatiguée. »

« - Oh non, non, je vous en prie, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » Dit rapidement Ginny. « Il n'y a aucun problème pour nous. » Lui assura-t-elle.

« - Nous t'accompagnons jusqu'aux escaliers. » Lui proposa Drago. « As-tu fini, Virginia ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant son steak à moitié fini.

« - Oui. » Répondit-elle en se levant à son tour. « Je suis déjà pleine. »

« - Très bien, alors. » Dit Narcissa en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Drago et Ginny sur ses talons. « Et si vous alliez tous les deux au salon et preniez une tasse de thé ou de café ? » Suggéra-t-elle alors qu'ils traversaient le hall.

« - Oui, Mère. » Murmura Drago alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant le grand escalier en bois du Manoir. Narcissa se tourna alors vers le couple et sourit. « Bonne nuit, mon garçon. » Dit-elle en étreignant légèrement le bras de Drago.

Drago hocha la tête. « Bonne nuit, Mère. »

Narcissa sourit et se tourna vers Virginia. « Ce fut, finalement, un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Dit-elle.

« - Il en va de même pour moi. » Répondit Ginny en lui souriant en retour.

« - N'oubliez pas que je dois passer vous chercher demain pour aller au Chemin de Traverse, d'accord ? » Dit Narcissa alors qu'elle montait lentement les escaliers. « Envoyez-moi un hibou tôt demain matin. »

« - Je le ferai. » Dit Ginny, en regardant Narcissa s'éloigner. « Bonne nuit. » Cria-t-elle. Puis, ils se retrouvèrent seuls, tous les deux. Drago se tourna vers elle.

« - Est-ce que tu veux aller au salon et prendre une tasse de café ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Ginny resta un instant figée et le regarda. « Je n'ai pas envie d'être toute seule avec toi. » Dit-elle sur un ton mauvais, la scène dans le carrosse lui revenant brutalement à l'esprit. « Je rentre chez moi si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Drago éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Arrête de mentir à toi-même et fais-toi un plaisir, Virginia. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante et avec arrogance. « Je peux te promettre que tu vas aimer ça, toi aussi. »

« - Avec-toi ? » Répondit-elle sèchement. Puis elle secoua la tête. « J'en doute. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé ça. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Puis il s'interrompit. « Est-ce que Potter était un meilleur coup ? » Demanda-t-il cruellement.

A ces mots, les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent. « Comment oses-tu ? » Dit-elle avec un ton légèrement menaçant.

Drago sourit narquoisement. « C'est juste une simple question qui demande une simple réponse. » Dit-il sombrement. « Est-ce que Potter était un meilleur coup ? » Répéta-t-il.

A ces mots, Ginny se mit en colère. Elle leva la main pour le gifler mais Drago fut plus rapide. Il leva la main et attrapa rapidement la sienne, l'arrêtant par la même occasion. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient si profondément dans son poignée que de sales bleus encore rouges commencèrent à apparaître.

« - Lâche-moi ! » Le menaça Ginny, sa voix devenant sifflante.

« - Dis juste oui ou non, Virginia. » Dit-il à la place, sans lâcher sa main.

Elle le foudroya du regard. Elle voulu lui dire 'Oui, Harry embrassait mieux que toi' juste pour l'insulter mais étonnamment, rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas dire oui, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire non. Juste la façon dont ses mains la touchaient partout... la façon dont elle s'était accrochée à lui, son corps le suppliant... Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. « Ce que – ce que j'ai fait avec Harry ou avec n'importe qui d'autre ne te regarde pas. » Répondit-elle à la place.

Drago pouffa de rire. « J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça. » Dit-il. Puis, à la plus grande surprise de Ginny, il amena lentement sa main à ses lèvres et embrassa avec douceur les bleus rouges qu'il avait causés. « Ce ne te fera pas de mal d'être franche, tu sais. » Dit-il avec arrogance après que Ginny ait brusquement retiré sa main.

« - JE SUIS FRANCHE. » Dit-elle avec indignation.

Il sourit. « Je ne te crois pas. » Répondit-il. Puis, sans donner une chance à Ginny de répondre, il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Fields ! » Appela-t-il.

« - Oui, jeune maître. » Répondit immédiatement Fields, en flottant vers eux. Comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées, il leur tendit leurs capes de voyage.

« - Que le carrosse soit prêt à partir. » Ordonna Drago.

Le valet fantôme hocha la tête. « Très bien, maître. » Répondit-il avant de disparaître en flottant. Une fois seuls, Ginny se tourna vers Drago, furieuse.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas être seule avec toi. » Dit-elle en sortant sa baguette magique. « Je vais transplaner, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« - Comme tu le souhaites. » Dit simplement Drago. « Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Virginia. »

Et sur ce, Virginia lui lança un regard noir avant de disparaître de sa vue.

« - Je te dis, Fields. » Dit Vladimir, ce soir-là, alors qu'il se préparait pour aller se coucher. « J'aime cette fille ! » Tonna-t-il alors qu'il montait dans son lit énorme.

« - Très bien, Maître Malefoy. » Répondit Fields alors qu'il fermait habilement les lourds rideaux de velours.

« - Cette fille a un moral d'acier... et a un tel caractère... » Dit-il alors qu'il posait la tête contre son oreiller. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. « Elle me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai connu autrefois, Fields. » Ajouta-t-il doucement.

« - Vous désirez autre chose, maître ? » Demanda le fantôme après avoir ramassé les bottes de Vladimir.

« - Non, ça sera tout. » Répondit Vladimir en baillant.

« - Très bien, maître. » Répondit Fields en s'éloignant en flottant du lit. « Dormez bien, Maître. »

Vladimir poussa un grognement en guise de remerciement. Lorsqu'il sentit la pièce plonger dans le silence, il sourit légèrement.

'_Finalement, je t'aurai quand même retrouvé, Moira_' Pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'endormait.

Fin de la Partie VII

**Merci à :**

Hannange

Kikou224

MelanieJohnson

WendyMalfoy : lol, ben tu verras dans ce chapitre que Ginny n'a pas trop envie d'abuser Drago... vue qu'elle n'a pas envie de se faire abuser elle-même ! (enfin, c ce qu'elle dit ! :-p)

CrickCha : Merci pour ta proposition, c'était gentil ! Mais bon, tu connais ma réponse, je te l'ai envoyée par mail ! o

Remuslunard

Mimi4

Vanessa : Pour la réaction de Harry, normalement c dans le prochain chapitre (si je ne me gourre pas, lol ;;;;) Merci bcp pr tes encouragements ! o

Luffynette : heu... non, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu quelque chose entre Molly et Lucius... OO lol Par contre, entre les parents de ces deux-là... o

Neyarchess : lol, là non plus, tu ne rêves pas, c bien le chapitre 7 ! o (pour le chapitre 8 ce sera plus long, désolée ! éè) Est-ce que Drago aime Ginny ? Et quand ? Tu es bien consciente que je ne peux rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? o Ca gâcherait toute l'intrigue ! o Ms bon, relis bien la fic, tu ne vois pas quelques indices de tps en tps ? o

S-Jennifer-S : lol, il y tient Drago à son héritage ! o

Pascale 1980

... **Pour m'avoir rewievé !!!! o**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Kam'**


	8. Harry Potter et le collier en forme de s...

_Allez, avouez que vous n'y croyiez plus ? Pour ma part moi je n'y croyez plus du tout : trop de boulot, pas assez de courage et un chapitre excessivement long (et ce n'est que le début d'une longue succession de chapitre comme celui là… voire plus long). Mais je ne me décourage pas ! J'adore cette fic et je veux continuer à la traduire !_

**Disclaimer :** rien de rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JKRowling et Reiko.

**Spoiler :** Les **4** premiers tomes.

**Rated : **R, enfin, je crois que c M ou quelque chose comme ça maintenant. Bref, il y a certains passages plus « adultes » et qui risquent de choquer dans les chapitres qui vont suivre…

xxxxxxxx

**Serpent's Bride VIII : Harry Potter et le collier en forme de serpent**

« - Et s'il vous plaît, levez un petit peu les bras, mon enfant. » dit Narcissa qui était en train de marcher de long en large dans la petite chambre de Ginny, tout en agitant pensivement sa baguette dans les airs. Ginny obéit tandis que Molly, de son côté, pinçait ses lèvres tandis qu'elle observait la robe de mariée partiellement faite de Ginny. Finalement, Narcissa s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. « C'est un petit peu trop large sur le côté, » ajouta-t-elle.

« - Oui, je pense. » acquiesça Molly. Les deux femmes se rapprochèrent toutes les deux de Ginny et commencèrent à réajuster une partie de la robe qui se trouvait juste un peu en dessous de son bras droit. Ginny ne bougea pas tandis que Narcissa tenait le bout de tissu plié et que Molly piquait des aiguilles à plusieurs endroits précis. Elle soupira, fatiguée, et se tourna misérablement pour voir son reflet dans la glace.

Elle se sentait vraiment très fatiguée. Elle commençait à avoir des crampes sur les côtés et ses bras commençaient à s'ankyloser… ça devait bien faire cinq heures depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à huit heures du matin, non ? Il semblait que Narcissa Malefoy et Molly Weasley n'arrivaient pas à se décider. Ginny changea de position, excédée, et retourna son attention sur les deux mères pointilleuses qui se tenaient devant elle. Son air se fit pensif. C'était vraiment étonnant de voir Narcissa et Molly devenir amies aussi rapidement… enfin, si elles n'étaient pas amies, elles étaient assez civiles et tolérantes l'une envers l'autre. Autre le fait que Drago était sur le point d'épouser Ginny, c'était la manière dont Narcissa avait fait de son mieux pour se rapprocher de Molly qui avait encouragé cette relation amicale. En fait, Ginny avait été surprise lorsque la mère de Drago s'était excusée pour le comportement de Lucius envers ses parents et lorsque Narcissa lui avait demandé si elles pouvaient tout recommencer à zéro. Ses parents, quoique un peu hésitant au début, avaient accepté. Ou peut-être était-ce la façon dont sa mère s'était comportée durant leur escapade au Chemin de Traverse hier ? Pensa-t-elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur le fait que Narcissa était assez impressionnée de la tactique de Molly pour marchander sa robe de mariée.

« - Oh et chérie… » dit Molly en se levant. Ginny releva la tête et haussa les sourcils.

« - Oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Ne te balance pas comme ça… » lui dit sa mère en lui souriant gentiment. « Ca va ruiner tes chaussures. »

A ces mots, Ginny soupira et resta droite. Si elle avait su qu'elle allait devoir passer par tout ça, alors elle n'aurait pas accepté ce mariage !

« - Virginia, encore un peu de patience. » lui dit Narcissa comme si elle lisait ses pensées. Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« - Un peu plus de patience et je ne sentirai même plus mes bras. » Répondit piteusement Ginny. « On ne pourrait pas continuer tout ça demain, ou plus tard peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Narcissa secoua la tête. « Oh, Virginia, mon enfant, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » dit-elle. « Votre mariage est dans une semaine à présent et faire ces changements va nous prendre des jours. Alors attendre plus tard… »

« - Ce sont tes fiançailles, tu t'en souviens ? » ajouta Molly alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour observer les changements. Puis elle se tourna vers Narcissa. « Vraiment, Mme Malefoy. » dit-elle d'un ton las. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous faisons ça alors que nous aurions pu laisser Edwina s'occuper de tout. » ajouta-t-elle.

« - Oh, je veux juste que la robe de mariée de Virginia soit parfaite. » Répondit Narcissa en posant le voile sur la tête de Ginny. « Croyez-moi, ce sera beaucoup mieux que nous fassions ces modifications. De cette façon, nous sommes sûres que ça lui ira parfaitement. » puis elle soupira. « Ca me rappelle en quelque sorte mon propre mariage. La mère de Lucius avait vraiment fait des histoires chez _Madame Malkin…_ »

« - Oh, alors c'est pour ça que quand Edvina nous a vu… » Molly secoua la tête en se souvenant du regard consterné et épouvanté de l'assistante de Madame Malkin, Edwina Lovelock, quand elles étaient entrées dans le magasin.

Narcissa étouffa un rire. « Nous avons vraiment fait impression. » dit-elle. « Une très horrible impression d'ailleurs. »

« - Il est supposé être aussi long ce voile ? » demanda brusquement Ginny avec un froncement de sourcils, ignorant complètement la conversation sur l'épouvantable robe d'Edwina à la plus grande consternation de Mme Malkin ou quelque chose de ce style. Elle enleva son voile et le tint face à elle. « Trop long, si vous voulez mon avis » ajouta-t-elle.

« - Oh oui, il supposé être aussi long » répondit Narcissa en plaçant une nouvelle voix le voile sur la tête de Ginny. Puis elle se tourna vers Molly en souriant. « Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que nous avons réussi à mettre la mains sur une robe aussi splendide à un prix aussi bas. » Soupira-t-elle d'aise alors qu'elle effleurait le luxuriant tissu de la robe faite de soie.

« - Et bien, que dire ? Je suis la meilleure quand il est question de faire les boutiques. » Dit Molly d'un ton nonchalant.

« - Maman a l'habitude. » railla Ginny, pouffant de rire alors qu'elle baissait les bras. Elle ne pouvait oublier comment sa mère était lorsqu'ils avaient encore besoin d'acheter des fournitures scolaires. Lorsqu'il fallait marchander, personne ne pouvait être meilleur que Molly Weasley.

« - Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'on puisse faire ça dans les magasins. » dit Narcissa avec étonnement, comme si l'idée même de marchandage était illégale. « Et bien, je peux dire finalement que je le sais. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'accompagner de temps en temps ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« - Pas de problème » répondit Molly avec naturel. En fait, ça ne l'étonnait pas d'apprendre que Narcissa Malefoy ne savait pas que le marchandage était autorisé dans les magasins du Chemin de Traverse. Mais bon, c'était une Malefoy, et une Malefoy ne marchandait ni ne négociait de prix ou autre chose de ce style, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se contentaient de choisir et d'acheter. Alors marchander pour acheter un produit à bas prix avait toujours été hors de question. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Donc, si j'ai bien compris, les fiançailles auront lieu dans votre manoir ? » demanda-t-elle à Narcissa.

« - Heu, non, ils auront lieu au manoir de Vlad. » répondit Narcissa alors qu'elle enlevait le voile des cheveux roux de Ginny, ébouriffant encore plus son épaisse chevelure.

« - Le manoir de Vlad ? » répéta Ginny. « Alors il y en a en fait deux… alors dans lequel allons-nous… »

« - Oh, dans le manoir de Vlad. » répondit Narcissa alors que Ginny enlevait tant bien que mal sa robe en essayant de ne pas l'abîmer. Molly agita sa baguette magique, lançant un sort pour que les aiguilles restent bien en place. « A l'origine, il était connu sous le nom du manoir des Malefoy mais ensuite, Lucius, comme il n'était pas créatif pour un sou, a aussi appelé le sien le manoir des Malefoy. Pour éviter toute confusion, les gens appelèrent le manoir de son père le manoir de Vlad, et le nôtre, le manoir des Malefoy. » expliqua-t-elle alors que Ginny était à présent debout en sous vêtements.

« - C'est ça le problème d'être trop riche. » dit Molly en soupirant tandis qu'elle pliait soigneusement la robe et la plaçait dans sa boîte. « Et pour le mariage ? » demanda-t-elle eu bout d'un instant.

« - Drago et moi avons décidé de faire ça au heu… manoir des Malefoy. » dit Ginny, la voix étouffée tandis qu'elle enfilait sa robe en mailles marron clair, à fine bretelle, du style bohémien. Elle porta les mains à ses bretelles et les descendit légèrement, exposant ainsi à la vue de tous de fines épaules parsemées de tâches de rousseur. « Et en parlant de Drago… » elle s'arrêta lorsque soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Est-ce que je peux déjà entrer ? » demanda Drago de derrière la porte.

« - Oui, nous avons déjà essayé la robe. » répondit Ginny alors que Molly, de son côté, ouvrait la porte. Drago esquissa un sourire chaleureux alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Ginny fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle scrutait la haute stature de Drago qui se tenait dans sa chambre. Certes, un immense Drago à l'intérieur d'une chambre de petite fille était un drôle de mélange. Il semblait vraiment ne pas être à sa place, contrastant horriblement avec le papier peint bleu et blanc de style enfantin de sa chambre, et la douce teinte jaune pâle de son édredon, de ses oreillers et de ses draps de lit. Elle détourna et commença à arranger ses cheveux décoiffés pour faire une queue de cheval, laissant des mèches rousses bouclées retomber sur son dos. Drago, de son côté, la fixa tout d'abord, ses yeux ne manquant pas de remarquer les fines et douces épaules qui dépassaient de sa robe, puis il sourit aux deux femmes plus âgées qui se tenaient juste à côté de Ginny.

« _Mon Dieu, quelles belles épaules elle a là. »_ pensa-t-il. « Ne me dites pas que vous croyez cette superstition modlue qui interdit au fiancé de voir la robe de mariée avant le mariage ? » demanda finalement Drago aux deux mères, les sourcils haussés. « Car si c'est le cas, c'est vraiment inutile. » ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

« - Et bien, il n'y a pas de mal à ça. » dit Molly en ramassant les chaussures de Ginny et en les remettant dans leur boîte.

« - Et en plus, ce n'est pas une superstition, c'est vrai. » ajouta Narcissa. « Regarde ce qui est arrivé aux Walkers ! J'ai entendu dire que Oliver avait vu la robe de Margaret avant le mariage et au bout d'à peine trois ans, leur mariage est devenu assez précaire. » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Et il y a eu aussi le même coup avec les Harper, regarde où ça les a mené. Ils n'ont toujours pas d'enfants ! »

« - Vraiment ? » demanda Molly avec les yeux arrondis. « Oh mon Dieu, voilà pourquoi Emma a des difficultés pour avoir des enfants ! Oh, je ne voudrais pas que ça arrive à ma Ginny ! Je veux avoir des petits-enfants qui courent partout autour de nous ! » ajouta-t-elle.

A ces mots, Ginny s'étrangla, gênée. Elle se tourna vers sa mère et fronça les sourcils. Plus de petits-enfants ! Est-ce que Robert, Miranda, Patrice et la malicieuse petite Sylvia n'étaient pas assez ? Qu'est-ce que sa mère pouvait demander de plus ? Pendant une fraction de secondes, Ginny sentit son estomac faire un bond. Des bébés ? Avec Drago ? Sans le vouloir, elle pâlit légèrement. C'est que… c'est que… et bien, elle n'avait rien contre les bébés… en fait, elle les adorait… mais avoir un bébé de Drago ?

« - Non mais vraiment, Mère. » dit Drago en voyant Ginny sur le point de s'évanouir. « Je me demande quel est l'intérêt de tous ces commérages. » ajouta-t-il, en pouffant brièvement de rire.

« - Ce ne sont pas des commérages, mon garçon. » dit Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils. « Et je suis totalement d'accord avec Molly. Je ne voudrais pas que ça arrive à Virginia. Je vais avoir des petits-enfants faisant du bruit et du tapage dans le manoir. Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas non plus ton grand-père. Oh, une jolie petite fille que vous me feriez ou un adorable petit garçon. » ajouta-t-elle rêveusement.

« - Et bien, cette chose ne nous arrivera sûrement pas. » répondit Drago avec courtoisie. « Je suis en bonne santé, Virginia est en bonne santé, nous sommes tous les deux en bonne santé et je peux vous assurer que nous vous ferons plein de petits-enfants quand le bon moment sera venu. »

'_Espèce d'idiot ! Tu es en train de faire des promesses en l'air !_' cria mentalement Ginny. Elle lança un regard noir à Drago lorsque Molly en Narcissa leurs tournèrent le dos momentanément. Lorsque Drago lui sourit cruellement, elle ouvrit la bouche. « _Trou du cul_ » lui dit-elle muettement. Puis elle plaça ses doigts sur sa tempe et secoua la tête. '_Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide enfant de…_'

« - Ginny ma chérie, tu vas bien ? »

Ginny s'arrêta et releva les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet de sa mère devant elle. Elle se força à sourire. « Heu… oui, mère. » dit-elle.

« - Vous ne seriez pas en train de nous couver une migraine, n'est-ce pas Virginia ? » lui demanda Narcissa.

« - Non, non… je vais bien, vraiment. » dit-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Drago qui avait échangé son sourire cruel contre une expression de profonde inquiétude. « N'étions-nous pas sensés aller choisir des alliances ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement en posa sa fine cape sur ses épaules nues.

« - Oh, oui. » dit Drago en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Si cela ne dérange pas ces mesdames. » dit-il en entraînant Ginny vers la porte. « Je vous emprunte un instant ma fiancée. » ajouta-t-il, son visage éclairé d'un sourire.

« - Est-ce que vous avez toujours prévu de revenir ici après ? » les interpella Molly alors que le couple descendait lentement les escaliers vers le petit salon du Terrier. Narcissa, qui fermait la marche, ferma doucement la porte.

« - Nous rentrerons directement au manoir. » répondit Drago alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la cheminée. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Virginia s'installe là-bas, ça nous fera perdre moins de temps. » ajouta-t-il alors que Ginny lui tendait le pot plein de poudre de cheminette. Il se tourna alors vers elle et sourit. « Vas-y d'abord, mon cœur. » dit-il sur un ton tellement tendre que Ginny faillit presque avoir la nausée.

« - Je te verrai plus tard, Maman. » dit Ginny en prenant une poignée de poudre. « S'il te plaît, dis-le aux autres, d'accord ? » dit-elle. Quand Molly acquiesça, Ginny lui fit au revoir de la main et jeta avec légèreté la poudre dans le feu. Quand les flammes devinrent vertes, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Chemin de Traverse, s'il vous plaît. » dit-elle distinctement et elle sauta dans les flammes.

« - Mère, Mme Weasley ? » dit Drago.

« - Oui, mon trésor, à tout à l'heure. » dit Narcissa avec un hochement de tête.

« - Porte toi bien. » lui dit Molly.

« Merci. » dit Drago alors qu'il les saluait de la main et jetait une poignée de poudre dans les flammes. Puis, ayant dit sa destination, il sauta dans les flammes et disparut du salon.

xxx

« - Si tu veux mon avis, ce moyen pour voyager est vraiment désagréable. » dit Drago sur un ton moqueur au bout d'un instant. Il épousseta soigneusement la suie qui s'était déposée sur son costume. « Et puis de toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'on avait besoin d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher le long de la rue remplie de monde du Chemin de Traverse.

« - Oh, c'est seulement parce que j'étais sûre que ça t'ennuierai. » répondit sarcastiquement Ginny. Elle s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape. '_Il commence à faire de plus en plus froid et bientôt il va se mettre à neiger,_' se dit-elle, regardant le ciel clair au-dessus d'elle. '_Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes de nouveau à Noël._' Génial ! Elle allait passer un Noël des plus lugubres avec Malefoy ! Pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« - D'accord, c'est noté : transplaner quand je suis avec un Weasley. » dit-il en s'arrêtant devant un magasin appelé '_Les joyaux de Goldberg_', ignorant totalement ce qu'elle était en train de penser sarcastiquement.

« - Tu es vraiment un très bon menteur. » dit Ginny au bout d'un instant. Drago se tourna vers elle, confus. D'après le ton de sa voix, il ne pouvait pas dire exactement si elle était impressionnée ou aigrie par ses supposés mensonge – enfin, s'il avait vraiment menti en tout cas.

« - Pardon ? » demanda Drago en haussant les sourcils. « Maintenant tu dis que j'ai menti. A propos de quoi, si je peux me permettre ? »

Ginny le regarda avec incrédulité et secoua la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne le sais pas. » s'exclama-t-elle avec irritation.

« - Et bien non, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit Drago avec impatience. « Ecoute, Virginia, nous sommes ici pour trouver des alliances et non pour jouer à un stupide jeu de devinettes. Maintenant, si tu as quelque chose de mauvais à dire sur moi, ce dont je suis sûr, alors lâche-le. » ajouta-t-il. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, le visage de Ginny devint tout rouge. Il fronça les sourcils.

Ginny, s'apercevant de son impatience, s'éclaira légèrement la gorge. Elle prit d'abord une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche. « Tu as dis à nos parents » commença-t-elle, « que nous – que nous allions avoir des enfants. »

« - Et ça fait de moi un menteur ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« - Oui ! » s'exclama Ginny, incrédule. « C'était stupide ! Tu savais très bien que ces enfants n'étaient pas inclus dans notre arrangement et voilà que tu deviens tout rêveur et tout niais en parlant d'en avoir devant nos parents ! »

« - Excuse-moi, mais je n'étais pas tout rêveur et tout niais. » dit calmement Drago.

« - Admettons, mais même ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu leur as fait des promesses en l'air ! Tu leur as menti et – et… » elle s'arrêta et prit une nouvelle inspiration. Finalement elle dit. « Je – qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ? Sans aucun doute ils vont vouloir, tu vois, ils vont s'attendre à ce qu'on… » Elle s'arrêta et secoua la tête avec lassitude. '_Espèce d'imbécile !_'

A ces mots, Drago fronça les sourcils et fit semblant de penser. Puis il se tourna vers elle et sourit. « Si je me souviens bien, j'ai dit quelque chose à propos de moment propice, » répondit-il. « Et si ce moment propice ne venait jamais à cause du DIVORCE que nous allons faire au bout de deux ou trois mois ? Ils ne vont sûrement pas s'attendre à ce qu'on leur donne des petits enfants avec ce genre de scénario, n'est-ce pas ? Ca suffit donc pour dire que je ne leur ai pas menti. » Puis il pouffa de rire. « Vraiment , Virginia, tu t'inquiètes un peu trop. »

Réalisant qu'il venait de marquer un point, Ginny se tourna vers lui et ne put rien faire d'autre que de le fusiller du regard. Drago la regarda, blasé. Il avait l'habitude d'être fusillé du regard de toute façon. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, Ginny secoua la tête et lui sourit avec une grande douceur.

« - Regarde comment tu es sale. » dit-elle en sortant son mouchoir de sa poche, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et automatiquement commença à essuyer son visage sale et il s'y soumit comme un petit garçon – à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci.

« - C'est gentil de ta part mais, vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire. » dit Drago alors que Ginny commençait à frotter sa joue de plus en plus fort, lui faisant mal. « Virginia, d'accord… c'est – c'est bon… arrête ça… »

Ginny lui adressa un sourire mauvais alors qu'elle pressait sa main de plus en plus contre sa peau. Drago poussa un juron à voix basse et, de force, il attrapa sa main et la retira de sa joue. « C'était complètement immature. » dit-il en portant sa main à sa joue qui lui faisait mal. « Gentil, mais immature. » ajouta-t-il, lui adressant un sourire arrogant et désagréable.

« - Je me moque de ce que tu penses. » lui répondit-elle, en s'apercevant avec satisfaction que sa joue portait une marque rouge.

Il secoua la tête, exaspéré. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais épouser une imbécile. » dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte. Ginny lui lança un regard noir après avoir entendu sa remarque clairement sarcastique.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais épouser un Malefoy. » dit Ginny sur un ton mauvais.

« - On dirait, d'après le ton que tu emploies, que c'est mal d'épouser un Malefoy. » dit Drago alors qu'ils entraient dans le magasin. Puis il s'arrêta derrière le comptoir et la regarda avec nonchalance. « Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Virginia. » dit-il doucement d'une voix traînante. « Tu n'as pas la moindre petite idée de ce que c'est d'être un Malefoy. Je pense que tu devrais aimer ça. »

En entendant ces mots, Ginny se tourna vers lui en lui jetant le même regard, les yeux plissés. « Tu as raison, Malefoy. » dit-elle, la voix remplie de rancunes. « Continue de te dire ça, si ça te fait plaisir. »

« - Tiens compte de ce que j'ai dit, » dit Drago. « Tu devrais aimer ça. »

« - Je ne t'aime pas. » Cracha aigrement Ginny. « Il y a une grande possibilité pour que je ne t'aime jamais. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne te fais pas confiance. »

Drago sourit narquoisement. « Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, Virginia. » dit-il d'une voix lente et grinçante. « Parce que TU n'as pas confiance en TOI quand tu es avec moi. »

Pendant un instant, elle s'arrêta, son commentaire l'ayant prise par surprise. Ginny le regarda, elle haïssait cette vérité et il était difficile de l'accepter, mais elle était bien obligée de le faire. Oui, ce n'était pas lui. C'était elle-même ! Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle quand elle était avec lui. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et en ce qu'elle était capable de faire quand elle était toute seule avec lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux. Néanmoins, elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit de façon méprisante. « Ne me teste pas, Malefoy. » dit-elle en le testant elle-même, faisant de son mieux pour nier ce qu'elle venait de réaliser et qui venait la déranger de plus en plus dans son esprit. « Je suis en total contrôle pour ce qui est de ma vie. Je sais ce que j'aime et je sais ce que je n'aime pas. Et là, maintenant, mon esprit est en train de me dire que je ne t'aime vraiment pas. »

« - Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il en faisant sonner la cloche d'appel pour avoir un vendeur à sa disposition, ses bras posés sur l'un des étalages en verre remplis d'anneaux, de bijoux, et autres pierres précieuses. « C'est ton esprit qui parle et franchement je ne peux pas le blâmer pour dire cela. C'est ce que tu ressens. Mais à propos de tes… » il s'arrêta et la regarda de la tête aux pieds à la place, ses yeux remplis de désirs non secrets et d'appréciation. Quand il vit Ginny rougir, il pouffa de rire. « Tu vois » dit-il d'un ton connaisseur. « Je ne te touche presque pas, Virginia. »

Ginny jura intérieurement et plissa les yeux. « Arrête de me tester » répéta-t-elle, détournant le regard et essayant d'oublier désespérément l'envie de déposer les armes, de se vautrer dans ces flaques d'eau argentées qui lui promettaient des plaisirs 'non catholiques'. '_Il est juste en train de te séduire Virginia Weasley ! Reprends-toi à la fin !_'Hurlait-elle intérieurement. Elle se détestait vraiment quand il la regardait comme ça ! « Tu es vraiment trop sûr de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago se contenta de sourire et haussa les épaules. Un silence rempli de tensions s'installa entre eux, Ginny prenant de rapides mais silencieuses bouffées d'air pour se calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lente résonne dans la boutique. Ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête pour voir un sorcier d'âge mûr habillé d'une robe noire garnie d'or émergeant de l'arrière-boutique.

« - Ah, Mr.Malefoy. » salua-t-il en remettant en place son chapeau noir pointu. « Pile à l'heure, je vois. » ajouta-t-il, souriant courtoisement.

« - Oui. » Répondit Drago en le saluant brièvement de la tête. Puis il se tourna nonchalamment vers Virginia, la tension sexuelle qui s'était installée entre eux fut remplacée par de la civilité. « Ma fiancée, Virginia Weasley. » ajouta-t-il, sans même prendre la peine de lui présenter cet homme en retour. Cela rendit Ginny perplexe. Mais ce qui la troublait encore plus c'est que le sorcier hocha la tête comme si en fait il ne s'attendait pas à être présenté à son tour.

Le sorcier se tourna vers elle et sourit. « C'est un plaisir, Melle Weasley. » lui dit-il avec une révérence polie.

Ginny sourit et hocha la tête, relativement surprise par ses démonstrations de courtoisie qu'elle considérait être exagérées. Elle se tourna momentanément vers Drago et vit l'expression discrète d'impatience qui s'était imprimée sur son visage alors qu'il observait les anneaux et autres bijoux précieux qui se trouvaient devant lui, feignant être intéressé. Sans aucun doute, Drago était habitué à ce genre de traitement. « _Alors le nom de Malefoy implique encore le respect_ », pensa Ginny alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur le sorcier qui était derrière le comptoir, attendant ses remerciements. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir relativement… bien par rapport à ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit importante et cela était agréable… cela la mortifiait légèrement. Alors c'était l'un des privilèges qu'elle allait acquérir ? C'était de cela dont il parlait un instant auparavant ? Mon Dieu ! Si c'était ça, elle devait arrêter ça tout de suite ! Lui accordant un sourire des plus amicaux, elle dit finalement, « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer vous aussi » d'une voix légère et joyeuse. « Vous avez sûrement un nom, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton tellement enjoué que Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le sorcier, peu assuré, regarda la réaction désapprobatrice de Drago puis se retourna vers Ginny.

« - Daniel, Madame. » répondit-il avec respect. « Daniel Lucas. »

Ginny lui fit un large sourire. « Et bien Monsieur Lucas, » dit-elle en tendant la main. « C'est un plaisir » ajouta-t-elle alors que l'homme prenait finalement sa main et la secouait doucement. « J'espère vraiment que vous allez nous aider à choisir l'une de ces magnifiques alliances que vous avez. » dit-elle en retirant sa main.

« - Bien… bien sûr Madame. » dit Daniel Lucas, ses yeux ronds de surprise devant cette soudaine démonstration de familiarité.

Drago fronça les sourcils et essaya de cacher son irritation en entendant le ton admiratif qui perçait dans la voix de l'autre homme. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua lorsqu'il entendit les remerciements chaleureux de Ginny. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment. « Virginia, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Ginny se tourna vers lui momentanément. Il était tout à fait clair qu'il n'était pas content de son attitude amicale envers Daniel. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Dieu ! Mais vraiment ! Ces Malefoy ! Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Pour des Dieux ? Les maîtres de l'univers ? Puis elle détourna son regard et acquiesça. « Alors, M.Lucas. » commença-t-elle en tournant son attention vers les alliances qui se trouvait dans les étalages en verre en dessous de ses bras. « Nous nous marions d'ici une semaine. Que nous recommandez-vous ? »

Daniel, pensif, fronça d'abord les sourcils puis commença à ouvrir l'étalage de verre. « Je pourrais vous suggérer… » commença-t-il alors qu'il attrapait une paire d'anneaux en or au milieu du lot. « cette paire d'anneaux – ils ont été fait en or cent pour cent pur, venant d'une douce corne d'une dragon à longue corne de Roumanie, » continua-t-il en tendant les anneaux au couple pour qu'ils puissent les voir de plus près. « Assez peu commun, vous voyez… sa valeur est rare et élevée… depuis que le nombre de Longues Cornes est devenu si bas, ces cornes en or ont été classés dans la catégorie B des matières à travailler. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils en observant l'anneau. Il était magnifique, sa couleur dorée lui donnait un éclat peu commun, ce qui était différent et plus beau que l'or moldu. Pourtant, réfléchissait-elle, sa rareté et sa valeur étaient grandes et avec cette beauté peu habituelle qui émanait de l'or alors… elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne voulait pas dépenser trop…

« - C'est trop simple. » dit soudainement Drago en inspectant l'anneau qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. « Vous n'avez pas autre chose ? Avec une pierre précieuse peut-être ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il reposait l'anneau, au plus grand ahurissement de Ginny.

Daniel acquiesça. « Ah oui, M.Malefoy » dit-il en prenant immédiatement une autre paire d'alliances de l'étalage en glace et il leur tendit. Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent alors que la jeune fille était en même temps incrédule et ravie, un ravissement naturellement féminin, en voyant le design esthétique des alliances qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle étaient faites d'or pur, en or encore plus beau que celui des Longues Cornes car il brillait magnifiquement, et de manière lumineuse à la lumière. La pierre au centre, remarqua-t-elle, était rouge et étincelante. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Cette paire d'alliances, » commença Daniel, « a été fait avec les plumes d'un Snidget doré. Vous devez aussi remarquer l'éclat inhabituel de la pierre au centre ? »

« - Oui, » murmura Drago en regardant la pierre avec intérêt.

« - En fait, cela vient aussi du Snidget doré, ses yeux couleur rouge rubis ont été mélangé avec les écailles de perle étincelantes de l'Antipodean Opaleye Dragon. Bien sûr, leur valeur est encore plus grande puisque l'ont voit de plus en plus rarement de nos jours des Snidgets dorés et aussi à cause de l'exceptionnel talent de notre maître de potion, » ajouta-t-il. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny. « Peut-être que Mademoiselle voudrait l'essayer ? » demanda-t-il.

Drago se tourna vers elle. « Virginia ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils haussés en signe d'interrogation.

Ginny se tourna vers lui puis vers l'alliance, peu assurée. « Je… Je… » bégaya-t-elle. Drago fronça les sourcils, amusé en voyant l'expression subjuguée qui éclairait son visage. Sûrement, elle n'était pas en train de réfléchir au prix, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, en regardant les prix, il aurait déjà passé un accord avec Goldberg le jour précédent… Il sourit intérieurement. Dieu ! Non mais vraiment ! Ces Weasley ! Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Un cas désespéré de charité ? Ils découvrent tout juste ce que c'est d'être riche ! Si ça avait été Blaise… il secoua la tête.

Ginny, en voyant le regard de Drago, se mordit la lèvre. Puis elle soupira. « Oh d'accord. » dit-elle et elle glissa promptement l'anneau au doigt qui était dénué de bague. Ca lui allait parfaitement. Ginny tendit sa main devant elle. « C'est magnifique… » s'exclama-t-elle. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait raisonnablement… elle retira rapidement l'anneau de son doigt.

« - Je préfère l'autre » se força-t-elle à dire.

Drago fronça les sourcils. « Tu es sûre Virginia ? » demanda-t-il. Il attrapa l'autre anneau et tint les deux anneaux devant elle. « Tu préfères celui fait avec du Longue Corne que celui fait avec le Snidget et le Antipodean Opaleye ? » ajouta-t-il, sceptique.

« - Je préfère le Longue Corne. » dit-elle en hochant la tête. « Acheter celui-là » continua-t-elle en attrapant l'anneau avec la pierre, « serait tout simplement causer plus de soucis à Charlie » finit-elle alors qu'elle se forçait elle-même à penser à Charlie et ses dragons stupides en sans défenses. Puis elle se tourna vers Drago. « Et de plus, c'est supposé être nos alliances, et les alliances sont simplement fait en or, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Daniel. « Si c'est le dernier mot de Virginia… » dit-il.

« - Moi ? » croassa-t-elle.

« - Bien sûr, répondit Drago comme si elle était folle. « C'est ce que les femmes font habituellement, non ? » ajouta-t-il en regardant impatiemment sa montre à gousset. « Alors, lequel ce sera ? »

Ginny regarda longuement les anneaux en Snidget. Même si elle aurait beaucoup aimé les choisir, la simple pensée de ce « mariage » qui n'en était pas vraiment un lui interdisait de le faire. Elle devrait, de toute façon, reporter les anneaux après le divorce. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « La alliances en or de Longues Cornes, s'il vous plaît. » dit-elle finalement.

Drago acquiesça. « C'est comme la Lady le désire » dit-il à Daniel.

« - Très bien, M.Malefoy. » dit Daniel en plaçant soigneusement les alliances dans leurs boîtes respectives. Après les avoir enveloppées dans des petites paquets, il les tendit à Drago, qui, pour sa part, les plaça dans sa poche et hocha la tête en sa direction.

« - C'était un plaisir de faire ce commerce avec vous » dit Drago sur un ton désinvolte avant de se détourner de lui pour s'éloigner.

« - Merci M.Malefoy. » répondit cordialement Daniel. « A la prochaine fois ! »

« - Merci M.Lucas. » dit joyeusement Ginny.

« - Mais de rien, Madame. » dit-il. Ginny lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, Ginny se tourna vers Drago avec un air désapprobateur. « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. » dit-elle soudainement.

Drago s'arrêta net et ce tourna vers elle d'un air incrédule. « Je te demande pardon mais je pense que c'est moi qui devrait dire ça. » dit-il froidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant à son tour. « Pourquoi ? » demanda Ginny.

Drago se contenta de la regarder en guise de réponse. Au bout d'un instant, il secoua la tête et continua de marcher rapidement. Ginny accéléra immédiatement le pas. « Excuse-moi, mais tu viens juste de dire 'c'est ce que les femmes font habituellement !' »

« - Et alors ? » dit Drago sans daigner s'arrêter.

« - Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça ! »

A ces mots, Drago finit par s'arrêter. « Ce n'est pas vrai ? » dit-il. « C'est ce que les femmes font habituellement. C'est là où elles ont le plus de connaissances et… »

« - Je désapprouve totalement. » déclara Ginny avec virulence. « Je ne vais tout simplement pas te laisser dire ça ! Tu penses que je… que nous… »

« - C'est la triste fatalité de la nature, Virginia. » dit-il avec exaspération. « Les hommes gagnent l'argent tandis que les femmes le dépensent. Je ne vois pas quel est le problème. » s'exclama Drago.

« - Le problème ! » s'exclama Ginny en retour en jetant ses mains en l'air. « Le problème ! Bien sûr que c'est un problème pour moi ! Tu penses que je ne peux pas… tout ce à quoi je pense… »

« - Epargne-moi tes stupides discours de féministe, Virginia. » dit Drago d'un ton las. « Ecoute, nous sommes en train de nous disputer et c'est stupide et je… »

« - Non. » dit-elle fermement. « Tu vas me considérer autrement, Malefoy, car je suis comme ça. Tu ne vas pas continuer à penser que je suis comme les « autres » femmes qui ne pensent à rien d'autre qu'à l'argent, à ce que tu peux leur offrir et à profiter de ce qu'il y a dans tes poches ! Je ne suis pas comme elles ! Je suis mieux que ça ! »

Il s'arrêta, surpris, et la regarda d'un air étrange en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas dire quelque chose de sarcastique ou de mauvais… jamais une femme, de toute sa vie… il l'observa, ses yeux aggrandis de surprise, en partie avec admiration. « Et bien si tu insistes, alors sois ce que tu as dit. » fut tout ce qu'il put dire, sur un ton de défis. Puis il se remit à marcher. « Tu devrais penser à changer d'attitude, Virginia. Tu seras bientôt une Malefoy. » dit-il au bout d'un instant, faisant référence à l'incident dans la boutique de bijoux.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Pour qui tu te prends ? » demanda-t-elle méchamment.

Drago se tourna vers elle. « Je suis Drago Edward Malefoy. »

"- Et alors?"

"- Les Malefoy ne font pas amis-amis avec les… étrangers. »

« - Non, là tu es trop gentil. » dit Ginny sur un ton sarcastique. « Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas : ' Les Malefoy ne font pas amis-amis avec les gens COMMUNS' ? Là, c'est sûrement plus approprié, tu ne penses pas ? Ca te va bien. » ajouta-t-elle. Puis elle lui adressa un sourire cynique. « Puis-je te rappeler que tu vas te marier avec une fille 'commune', Malefoy ? »

« - Je ne vais pas rester ici et écouter toutes ces sottises. » déclara-t-il finalement, s'éloignant d'elle.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malefoy ? » dit Ginny d'un ton mauvais en lui emboîtant le pas. « C'est la vérité qui fait mal ? »

A ces mots, Drago finit par s'arrêter et se tourna vers elle une nouvelle fois, de la colère froide imprimée sur son visage. « Tu ne comprends rien, Virginia. » dit-il, la voix douce et dangereuse. « Les gens ne sont pas gênés pas cette attitude. Tu n'as pas remarqué que ce qui a gêné Daniel c'était ton attitude trop amicale et non la mienne ? Les gens savent et acceptent le fait que les Malefoy agissent comme ça. Pourquoi ? Parce que les gens acceptent le fait que nous sommes différents d'eux. Ils attendent de nous que nous agissions de cette façon. Cette attitude a maintenu le respect du nom des Malefoy pendant des générations et je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher tout ça durant la période où je serai à la tête de la famille Malefoy. Si tu dois devenir une Malefoy, même pendant une courte période, tu ferai mieux de penser à tout ça. »

Ginny sourit narquoisement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu as tort. » dit-elle, levant le menton d'un air de défis. « M.Lucas n'était pas gêné. C'était de la surprise et de l'admiration que j'ai vu sur son visage. Il était surpris et en admiration en voyant qu'une Malefoy en devenir était capable d'être gentille et amicale, contrairement à ta famille. Et tu devrais peut-être réfléchir à deux fois quand tu parles de 'respect', tu sais. Car ce genre d'attitude n'impose pas le respect mais plutôt la peur. A mon avis, les gens comme M.Lucas te haïssent vraiment , ainsi que toute ta lignée. » répondit-elle. Puis elle secoua la tête et le regarda comme si c'était un cas désespéré. « A présent je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu n'as pas d'ami, Malefoy. Tu penses être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un de supérieur. Et bien j'ai quelques nouvelles qui risquent de te causer un véritable choc. Tu n'es différent de personne. Et même si tu l'étais, et bien je n'appellerais pas ça être spécial. Tu es différent parce que personne ne peut être aussi cruel ou aussi mauvais ou être aussi sans cœur que toi. » dit-elle, sa voix remplie de poison. « Et si tu as des amis, ce n'est pas la peine de se demander pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à tous les garder. »

Après ce dernier constat, Drago resta silencieux, incapable de prononcer un mot. A la place, il la regarda en plissant des yeux remplis de colère. Etonnement, c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Crabbe et Goyle, les Zabinis, Pansy Parkinson… ce n'était pas des amis… il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient. Et avec cette terrible vérité vint la douleur… ses mots l'avaient touché, lui et sa fierté, et ce à sa plus grande surprise. Et la façon dont elle le regardait… comme si elle se sentait désolée pour lui, comme si elle avait pitié. Il jura intérieurement. Pas une seule fois dans sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi en colère !

Ginny le regarda, atterrée, à cours de parole, étourdie par les durs mots qui étaient sortis de ses lèvres. Après ce court discours blessant elle sut qu'elle en avait trop dit. Cela l'horrifiait de penser qu'elle pouvait être si blessante et aussi horrible que… Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Drago je… je suis déso… »

« - J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. » dit-il brutalement, ne la laissant pas finir. « Ca va me prendre quelques instants alors retourne au manoir, comme ça tu auras amplement le temps de te préparer. » Et sur ces mots, Drago se retourna immédiatement et s'éloigna d'elle.

Ginny resta un instant immobile, penaude, en regardant sa silhouette s'éloigner dans une démarche lugubre. Elle se sentait tellement mal et lamentable qu'elle ne remarqua même pas où Drago était parti.

Dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

xxxxxxxx

« _Tu penses être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de spécial ! Personne ne pourrait être plus cruel ou être sans cœur comme toi. »_

Alors c'est ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Drago poussa un juron tandis qu'il marchait silencieusement dans le couloir du second étage du manoir, le bruit de ses pas chaussés de bottes étouffé par le sol tapissé, sa robe noire flottant derrière lui. Et alors ? pensa-t-il avec humeur. Il était Drago Malefoy et ce n'était pas nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens pensaient souvent la même chose de lui. Mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-il encore aussi… ennuyé ? Pourquoi avait-t-il été troublé quand il avait appris ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Puis ça le frappa. Cela le gênait car Virginia avait fait ce que personne n'avait fait auparavant. Elle lui avait dit franchement, en face à face, tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle lui avait pratiquement craché ces mots en gardant un visage impassible. Les insultes qu'il avait échangées avec son frère ou Granger ou Potter n'étaient rien à côté de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui avait dit la vérité et lui avait blessé son amour propre. Et cela… faisait mal.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de la chambre de Ginny, serrant la boîte de velours qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser encore et encore à ces mots qui le brûlaient et résonnaient dans sa tête, couvrant les bruits de la fête qui se déroulait sous ses pieds et à ce moment-là, il repensa malgré lui à ce qu'il était avant. Il se souvint clairement de comment il déambulait dans Poudlard comme si c'était sa propriété privée, rendant la vie de Potter un enfer à cause d'une insécurité inexpliquée, nommant Granger une « Sang de bourbe » sans ciller, crachant à la face de Weasley en lui rappelant ses problèmes financiers avec une joie cachée, et Virginia… Virginia…

'_Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ?'_

'_Je ne crois pas que Potter ait beaucoup apprécié ton cadeau pour la Saint Valentin !'_

Il cligna des yeux. Alors il était horrible. Alors il était cruel. Drago secoua la tête. Mais ils ne le connaissaient pas. Ils ne savaient rien de lui, alors pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il de ce qu'ils pensent de lui ? Elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas de cœur ? Et bien tant mieux pour elle ! Il s'en moquait ! Si c'était ce qu'elle pensait de lui, alors c'est ce qu'elle allait avoir. Et sur cette conclusion, il renifla avec mépris et ouvrit la porte devant lui puis entendit quelque chose tomber et un petit cri de surprise à l'intérieur.

« - Tu ne savais pas qu'il fallait frapper à la porte avant d'entrer ? » dit finalement Ginny en se levant pour ramasser sa brosse qui était à terre. Puis s'asseyant de nouveau devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse, elle regarda son reflet, son visage qui affichait un air irrité afficha alors une expression d'incertitude.

Drago la regarda sans dire un mot. Il laissa ses yeux s'évader sur ses cheveux roux, soigneusement attachés sur le côté par une unique barrette incrustée de saphir, ses mèches rousses et bouclées tombant légèrement sur ses épaules, son dos et son cou. Puis il laissa son regard glisser vers son visage et il fut assez satisfait se constater qu'elle n'avait utilisé aucun maquillage pour cacher les taches de rousseur qui s'étalaient sur son nez, puis il regarda ses lèvres brillantes et légèrement rougies, exprimant quelques plaisirs inavoués. Malgré lui, et comme si eux mêmes étaient dotés d'un esprit, ses yeux se dirigèrent ensuite vers la robe couleur champagne qu'elle portait, accentuant le roux de ses cheveux. Il avala sa salive en voyant le corsage ajusté à sa taille, les couches de tissus de soie et évaporées qui entouraient les élégantes courbes de son corps. Il regarda son reflet et vit que sa robe était coupée de manière à ce qu'elle soit dénudée au niveau des épaules, lui donnant ainsi le droit à un petit aperçu de la peau crémeuse de sa poitrine.

'_Magnifique'_ pensa Drago. Toute la rancune qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant avait disparu. Puis il se dirigea vers elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage que reflétait le miroir.

Ginny, s'apercevant qu'il la scrutait, baissa rapidement les yeux. Elle trouva sa brosse soudainement très intéressante alors qu'elle l'observait, se mordant la lèvre. Qu'est-ce que Drago pensait d'elle ? De son allure ? De sa robe ? Pensait-il qu'elle était belle ? Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi s'en préoccupait-elle de toute façon ? Puis elle leva la tête quand elle sentit Drago à ses côtés. Elle était sur le point de parler quand un miaulement léger résonna soudainement dans la chambre qu'elle avait empruntée.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Drago. Il baissa la tête et vit un chat blanc émerger lentement de sous le lit. Il se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. « Virginia ? »

« - C'est mon nouveau chat. » répondit Ginny.

« - Je sais. » dit Drago avec impatience alors que le chat commençait à se frotter contre sa jambe, ronronnant avec satisfaction. Drago serra les dents, irrité alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière. « Non mais vraiment, avais-tu vraiment besoin de… »

« - Oh, il t'aime bien. » dit Ginny.

« - Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre que c'est un mâle ? » demanda Drago en fixant le chat au pelage blanc comme neige et aux yeux étrangement bleu limpide ? '_Quel chat peu commun_' pensa Drago.

« - Oh je le sais, c'est tout. » dit Ginny tandis que le chat se décidait finalement à se dégager de Drago pour monter et se coucher sur le lit. « Je l'ai acheté tout à l'heure, quand tu es parti. » ajouta-t-elle. Le visage de Drago s'assombrit. Elle soupira.

« - Drago. » commença-t-elle, regardant le reflet du jeune homme. Un soupir inattendu s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant combien il était beau. Il portait sa robe familiale formelle, de couleur noire (comme d'habitude) avec une ligne argentée sur le côté. En dessous de sa robe, il portait une chemise boutonnée qui avait été soigneusement glissée dans son pantalon noir. Ginny n'eut jamais la chance de regarder ses chaussures mais elle était sûre qu'elles avaient coûté mille gallions chacune. Il avait sa main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon et il se tenait là avec son arrogance doucereuse et nonchalante et il semblait si – riche, presque intimidant. Ginny prit une profonde inspiration, « à propos – à propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je – »

« - Virginia. » dit soudainement Drago, l'interrompant, sa main gauche sortant de sa poche. Puis il lui tendit la boîte en velours et ouvrit adroitement le couvercle pour révéler une chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de serpent accroché dessus, ce qui la fit définitivement taire. Puis il repoussa doucement ses cheveux sur le côté. « Grand-Père s'attend à le voir. » dit-il en attachant fermement la chaîne autour de son cou.

Ginny porta immédiatement ses doigts à sa poitrine pour sentir le métal froid du pendentif plat contre sa peau. Elle regarda le reflet de son pendentif et s'aperçut que les yeux du serpent étaient en rubis rouge. « C'est magnifique » murmura-t-elle, regardant l'étincellement peu commun des yeux du serpent, oubliant le fait que c'était un serpent et non un simple long pendentif en diamant qui pendait à son cou.

« - Mère me l'a donné pour qu'à mon tour je te le donne. » dit Drago en regardant les reflets du miroir de la coiffeuse. « Il est traditionnellement donné à toutes les femmes de la famille Malefoy avant le jour de leur mariage. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas donné de bague de fiançailles. »

Ginny ne dit rien, elle caressait légèrement, du bout des doigts, le collier autour de son cou. Etonnamment, il y avait quelque chose avec ce collier qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il lui appartenait, comme s'il faisait réellement parti d'elle même. C'était une impression étrange et inexplicable mais à ce moment-là, elle sentait qu'elle serait très en colère si Drago décidait de reprendre le collier.

Drago remarqua l'admiration et la béatitude qui se peignait sur le visage de Ginny. « _Oui, qui ne le serait pas ? »_ pensa-t-il. _« C'est un collier antique et qui plus est il coûte une petite fortune, avec les yeux faits avec du Snidget… »_ Puis il éclata d'un rire mauvais, les sentiments de rancunes qu'il éprouvait auparavant ressurgirent avec encore plus de force. « Bien sûr, après notre divorce, tu comprends bien que tu devras me le rendre. » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

A ces mots, Ginny regarda sombrement le reflet. Puis, après un instant elle sourit avec douceur. « Bien sûr. » dit-elle délicatement. « De toute façon, j'aurai les moyens d'ACHETER tout cela après notre divorce, n'est-ce pas ? » et sur ces mots, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sa robe se balançant de manière provocante derrière elle. Elle était, sans aucun doute, en train de se diriger vers la salle de bal avec ou sans lui.

Drago grinça des dents alors qu'il se mettait à la suivre. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le croire ! Elle avait eu le dernier mot ! Encore ! Il poussa un juron alors qu'il descendait rapidement le grand escalier, la rattrapant et se sentant légèrement stupide. Ginny, le sentant à ses côtés, s'arrêta. « S'il te plaît » dit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire. « Trouve-moi irrésistible juste pour ce soir. »

« - Ca devrait être à moi de poser cette question » dit sarcastiquement Drago en lui offrant le bras. Quand Ginny le prit, il se tourna vers elle. « On y va ? » demanda-t-il avec monotonie.

« - Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » répondit-elle, acide.

Acceptant sa réponse, Drago acquiesça et la conduisit vers la salle de bal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Professeur Dumbledore ! » s'exclama joyeusement Vladimir en voyant un sorcier âgé apparaître devant les immenses portes de la salle de bal. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire en voyant Vlad zigzaguer pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. « Ca fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! » ajouta Vladimir en parlant fort pour essayer de se faire entendre malgré la foule qui était autour de lui et l'orchestre bruyant qui était derrière lui.

« - Vladimir Malefoy II ! » dit Dumbledore alors que Vladimir secouait tellement fort sa main qu'il manqua de le faire tomber. Il pouffa de rire. « Je vois que tu es resté le même garçon fort qui est imprimé dans mon souvenir. » ajouta-t-il.

« - Et toi tu respires toujours ! » dit Vladimir sur un ton enjoué. « Comment fais-tu ça vieil homme ? »

Dumbledore éclata de rire. « En restant toujours heureux, Vladimir. En restant toujours heureux. » répondit-il. Puis il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Vladimir. « Je vois que la directrice McGonagall est déjà là. » ajouta-t-il en voyant la haute silhouette bien droite de la femme au regard strict dans un coin, champagne à la main et conversant en plaisantant avec un groupe de nouveaux professeurs de Poudlard. « Tu as quasiment invité tout le monde, je suppose ? » demanda-t-il en balayant du regard l'immense foule de sorciers et sorcières qui se tenait dans la salle de bal. Il sourit lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Cornelius Fudge.

« - Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Vladimir. « Ce sont les fiançailles de mon petit-fils. » ajouta-t-il en prenant deux verres de champagnes sur un plateau qui passait.

« - Ah oui. » répondit Dumbledore en prenant le verre que l'ancien élève lui offrait. « Et où sont le jeune Drago et sa fiancée, si je peux me permettre ? » ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

« - Il est probablement monté chercher Virginia. » répondit Vladimir. Puis il s'interrompit et prit une gorgée de champagne. Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler lorsque la voix forte de son majordome résonna dans la salle de bal surpeuplée.

« - Drago Malefoy et Virginia Weasley ! »

"- Souris maintenant." Souffla Drago alors qu'entraient dans la pièce.

« - Mais je souris. » souffla Ginny en retour alors qu'elle suivait Drago. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux, Ginny sourit.

« - A présent, attends-toi au pire. » murmura Drago à son oreille. Il sourit de manière charmante alors que les gens commençaient à se rapprocher d'eux pour les féliciter.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » murmura Ginny en retour tandis que ses yeux balayaient du regard ce qui l'entourait. En effet, Vladimir s'était vraiment donné à fond rien que pour ça ! Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent, admirative et agréablement surprise, en voyant les flammes froides colorées de bleu et de blanc, dansant par magie autour d'eux, donnant à la salle de bal une ambiance enchantée et élégante. Il y avait un groupe de plateaux enchantés qui flottaient un peu partout, servant du champagne et des petits fours. Dans un coin, se tenait l'orchestre et dans un autre coin la plus grande table de rafraîchissements que Ginny n'avait jamais vu. Il semblait que tout Pré-au-Lard était rassemblé dessus, avec toutes les entrées présentaient joliment, tellement joliment que c'en était vraiment appétissant. Puis elle détourna le regard de la table pour regarder la foule de personnes élégamment habillées qui se tenait devant elle, dansant et riant. '_Ils semblent tous… si riches_' pensa Ginny en voyant la forte quantité de magnifique tissus de soie et de satin qu'elle avait devant elle.

« - Tu verras. » fut tout ce que lui dit Drago en voyant son grand-père s'excuser auprès de Dumbledore et se diriger vers eux. Ginny sourit dans sa direction.

« - Ah, Virginia. » il lui prit la main et l'embrassa légèrement. « Je vois que tu portes déjà le collier ? » dit-il finalement en lâchant sa main. Il était évident qu'il était ravi de voir le collier autour de son cou.

« - J'appartiens à Drago à présent. » dit-elle en riant doucement.

Vladimir éclata de rire. « Je vois. » dit-il. Puis il se tourna vers Drago. « Tes invités t'attendent, mon garçon. » dit-il.

Drago acquiesça. « Oui, Grand-père. » répondit-il et il entraîna Ginny avec lui.

Et là, Virginia constata que Drago avait raison. Ce fut la nuit la plus terrible de sa vie. Outre le fait que c'était ses soit disant fiançailles avec Drago, Drago lui fit parcourir toute l'immense salle de bal, la présentant à toutes les personnes présentes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente sonnée et fatiguée. Visiblement, Vladimir Malefoy avait invité tous ses amis de Poudlard et cela la surprenait vraiment de voir que Drago les connaissait tous individuellement. 'Ce n'est même plus amusant', pensa-t-elle. Ses pieds lui faisaient déjà mal et elle commençait à avoir des crampes aux joues à force de sourire.

« - Virginia, j'aimerai te présenter les Thornhill. La grand-mère d'Angelo était une étudiante de Durmstrang et elle a fait un échange pour aller à Poudlard. Elle était la partenaire en potion de mon grand-père à Poudlard. » dit Drago sur un ton enjoué alors qu'il hochait la tête en direction d'un homme et d'une femme tous les deux assez grands, les cheveux bruns et qui leur souriaient. Ginny se força à sourire devant le 34ème couple qui se présentait à elle.

« - Comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« - Comment l'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Angelo Thornhill en pouffant de rire. Ginny, confuse, fronça les sourcils. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Drago m'a traîné d'Allemagne jusqu'ici juste pour voir ce spectacle ! »

« - Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda-t-elle.

Drago éclata de rire. « Allons, allons Angelo, » commença-t-il. « Ne commence pas avec ma fiancée. » l'avertit-il.

« - Vous êtes une sacrée bonne femme, je vois. » dit Angelo en ignorant Drago. « Etre capable de piéger cet homme et de le soumettre demande beaucoup d'habileté et de charme, sans vous offenser. »

« - Alors, peut-être ai-je fais preuve des deux à la fois, vous ne pensez pas ? » répondit Ginny en plaisantant, ce qui fit rire encore plus Angelo.

« - Fais attention, mon bon ami. » dit l'homme aux cheveux bruns à Drago qui arborait son habituel sourire charmant. « Ce genre de femme sait sûrement ce qu'elle veut, » ajouta-t-il avec un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

Drago pouffa de rire. « Je sais, et c'est moi qu'elle veut. » dit-il en enroulant son bras autour des épaules nues de Ginny pour produire plus d'effet. Instantanément, Ginny sentit des chocs électriques à l'intérieur d'elle. « Je suis sûr qu'avec une femme aussi belle que Virginia, je ne pourrai même pas rêver de regarder quelqu'un d'autre. » dit-il sur un ton léger.

A ces mots, les yeux d'Angelo s'agrandirent. « Vous êtes sacrément douée ! » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Virginia. « Drago Malefoy ? Dire ça ? Je dois être en train de rêver ! Que lui avez-vous donné à manger ? »

« - Tu devrais le croire, mon ami ! » dit Drago. Puis, regardant par-dessus leurs épaules, il leur adressa un sourire d'excuse. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je pense que j'ai vu la famille de ma fiancée et ma mère là-bas. » dit-il en regardant les cinq têtes rousses et à la tête blonde qui se tenaient près de l'orchestre.

« - Bien sûr. » dit Angelo en hochant la tête. « C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Virginia. » ajouta-t-il.

« - Le plaisir est de même. » dit Ginny avant que Drago l'entraîne vers sa famille. Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'orchestre, quelque chose de petit et à la tignasse brune accourut soudainement vers eux.

« - Tante Wheezy ! » couina Sylvia alors qu'elle se jetait sur la robe de Ginny. Ginny pouffa de rire et prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

« - Coucou Sylvia » roucoula-t-elle. Puis elle regarda ses parents. « Maman, Papa. » dit-elle poliment. Pendant une seconde, elle tourna les yeux vers Percy et sa femme Jane, qui était en train de plaisanter avec Narcissa tandis que Bill et Charlie étaient occupés à se disputer sur les dragons et les gobelins. _' Il semblerait que Bill et Charlie n'aient pas amené leurs familles avec eux,_' constata-t-elle. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. _'Mais où sont Ron et Hermione ?_'

« - Coucou mon cœur. » dit Molly en lui donnant un léger baiser sur la joue. Puis, se tournant vers Drago, elle sourit amicalement tandis qu'Arthur Weasley lui tendait la main.

« - Bonsoir. » lui dit Drago en serrant fermement sa main.

Arthur hocha la tête. « Content de te revoir. » dit-il. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny et sourit. « Tu es magnifique ma puce. »

« - Merci. » Répondit Ginny, rayonnante. Puis elle se tourna vers Drago qui était en train de saluer sa mère et de serrer la main de ses frères et de leur offrir du champagne. Puis, se tournant vers sa mère, elle fronça les sourcils. « Où est Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Oh, Hermione est là-bas. » répondit Molly en désignant un groupe de personne qui était juste à côté de la table de rafraîchissements. Ginny sourit, satisfaite et excitée, en réalisant que c'était des amis de Poudlard. « Ron est aussi avec elle. » ajouta sa mère. Puis, voyant son sourire rempli d'excitation, Molly pouffa de rire. « Vas-y, ma chérie. » dit-elle.

Ginny acquiesça, lui donna Sylvia et, sans penser à ce que Drago pourrait dire, se dirigea vers le groupe de sorciers et sorcières de Gryffondor qui riaient et conversaient joyeusement. Elle se sentit étonnamment de meilleure humeur en voyant devant elle des visages si familiers. « Salut les gars ! » s'exclama-t-elle, radieuse, en les atteignant. « Vous vous amusez bien ? »

« - Ginny ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous. Ginny regarda les visages qui étaient en face d'elle et leur adressa un large sourire. Il y avait Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Neville Longdubat, Colin Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, ses frères jumeaux, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Ron et Hermione et encore quelques autres Gryffondor.

« - Tu es magnifique ! » dit finalement Hermione, l'embrassant sur la joue. Ginny pouffa de rire et prit un verre de champagne.

« - Merci. » dit-elle.

« - Tu es très belle, Gin. » dit Fred en se dirigeant rapidement vers elle.

« - Ouais, en effet. » ajouta George alors qu'ils l'attrapaient par les épaules et commençaient à la secouer pour la taquiner.

« - Fred ! George ! » s'exclama Ginny avec mécontentement. « Arretez ça ! »

« - Ravi de te revoir, Ginny ! » dit Lee en riant tandis que Fred et George finalement la lâchaient.

« - On adorerait parler avec toi, mais malheureusement on ne peut pas. » dit Fred en entraînant rapidement George avec lui. « Mais tu es vraiment bien comme ça, Ginny ! Et là je suis franc ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

« - Félicitation ! » crièrent Lee et George tandis qu'ils suivaient Fred à l'extérieur de la salle de bal.

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils partent ? » demanda Ginny sur un ton relativement sérieux.

Ron grogna. « Ils sont probablement partis faire une farce ou quelque chose de ce genre. » répondit-il, plein d'espoir. A ces mots, il gagna un regard désapprobateur de Hermione.

« - Ginny ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! » s'exclama joyeusement Parvati alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers elle. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« - Oh, je vais bien. » répondit Ginny.

« - Oh mon dieu, c'est une magnifique robe que tu as là ! » s'exclama Lavande en effleurant le doux tissu de la robe.

Ginny pouffa de rire. « Tu n'as pas changé, Lavande. » répondit-il. « Alors, tu sors avec quelqu'un ? »

A cela, le visage de Neville devint rouge vif tandis que Lavande devenait toute rose. Ron et le reste des Gryffondor s'exclama avec surprise.

« - Vraiment ? » demanda Hermione à Lavande avec ses yeux marron ronds comme des soucoupes. « Neville ? »

« - Pourquoi n'en ais-je pas entendu parler ? » demanda une Parvati mécontente. Elle se tourna vers Lavande. « Tu es ma meilleure amie ou pas ? Je te l'ai dit lorsque nous, Colin et moi, avons commencé à sortir ensemble. »

« - Non mais vraiment, Parvati. » dit Ellen, une autre Gryffondor un peu plus jeune. « tu ne trouves pas que le fait que Colin ait un an de moins que toi soit quelque chose d'assez dérangeant ? »

« - Et bien, l'âge ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas, Ellen ? » demanda Colin en passant exprès ses bras autour des épaules de Parvati.

Les garçons, de leurs côtés, hululaient et riaient. « Vas-y Neville ! » s'exclama Dean en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

« - Ca c'est quelque chose ! » dit Ron en riant.

« - Wow ! » s'exclama soudainement Neville. « Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais oublié quelque chose dans heu… hum… » puis il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte sans finir sa phrase.

« - Oh, pauvre Neville. » dit Ginny en regardant sa silhouette disparaître. Puis se tournant vers les hommes, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Ce n'était pas gentil. » dit-elle en prenant un autre verre de champagne.

« - Oh, laisse-le tranquille. » dit Ron en secouant la tête. « Il reviendra. »

« - Je… je viens juste de me souvenir ! » s'exclama soudainement Lavande. « Je dois faire quelque chose. » puis, sans en expliquer davantage, elle quitta rapidement le groupe et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

« - Ooh, quel est ce petit manège ? » demanda Colin en souriant d'un air malicieux. Parvati lui donna une légère tape sur le bras en guise d'avertissement.

« - Je ne sais pas, les gars. » dit Hermione. « mais j'ai une fille dont je dois m'occuper. » ajouta-t-il en regardant Sylvia qui était en train d'essayer d'attraper quelque chose sur la table de rafraîchissements. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser ? » dit-elle et sur ce, elle se tourna et s'éloigna d'eux.

Puis Ginny regarda les gens qui restaient devant elle. Elle était sur le point de s'excuser et de retourner vers Drago lorsque soudainement Seamus lui adressa un grand sourire.

« - Ginny Weasley. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle. Ginny sourit alors que Seamus la serrait dans ses bras.

« - Seamus. » dit-elle alors qu'il desserrait finalement son étreinte et elle le regarda. Elle était tellement occupée à regarder son sourire qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que Ron, Dean et le reste s'éloignaient pour rencontrer d'autres personnes tandis que Colin invitait Parvati à danser, la laissant finalement seule avec lui. '_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai rompu avec ce gars-là_,' pensa-t-elle, absorbée par son beau sourire. Elle prit son bras. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« - Je vais bien. » répondit-il. « Et toi ? »

« - Je vais bien aussi. » dit Ginny en souriant. « Alors. » commença-t-il en le regardant comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

« - Le grand-père de Malefoy semble être sympathique. » dit Seamus, regardant dans la direction de Vladimir. Ginny regarda aussi et vit le grand-père de Drago inviter poliment McGonagall à danser. Elle pouffa de rire et se tourna de nouveau vers Seamus.

« - Oui, en effet. » dit-elle. « Un homme relativement sympa, si tu veux mon avis. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était allé à Poudlard lui aussi. »

« - Différent de Malefoy ? »

A ces mots, les sentiments de joie qu'éprouvait Ginny un instant auparavant s'envolèrent. Elle baissa la tête, l'air grave. En voyant son air misérable, Seamus soupira. « Ecoute, Gin » commença-t-il pou s'excuser. « Je suis désolé mais pour te parler en toute honnêteté, tout le monde était relativement choqué lorsque nous avons reçu ton invitation, parlant de tes soudaines fiançailles avec… avec Malefoy ! D'autant plus choqués que nous été reçus chaleureusement par Vladimir, ce qui était assez inattendu, tu vois. »

« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire là ? » demanda Ginny.

« - Nous sommes heureux pour toi, franchement nous le sommes ! Mais… »

« - Mais quoi ? »

Seamus fronça les sourcils alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait répondre. « Tu ne peux sûrement pas nous blâmer… mais, Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il en secouant la tête, perplexe.

Ginny soupira. « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude. » dit-elle d'un air sombre.

Seamus pouffa de rire en se tournant vers la piste de danse. « Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. Puis il pouffa de rire en voyant Colin faire une révérence et s'excuser et Parvati sautiller en se tenant un pied. Sans aucun doute, Colin lui avait marché sur les pieds sans faire exprès. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny. « Même maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si nous n'avions pas rompu. »

« - Seamus, je… »

« - Non, ça va. » la coupa-t-il avec douceur. « En fait j'étais assez heureux lorsque j'ai appris que Harry t'avais demandé de sortir avec lui après notre rupture. Je sais qu'il le seul à pouvoir te rendre heureuse. »

« - Seamus, tu m'as rendu heureuse aussi. » dit doucement Ginny.

« - Ah bon ? » demanda-t-il. Quand Ginny acquiesça, il se mit doucement à rire. « Je ne sais pas. » commença-t-il en secouant la tête. « Ca me préoccupe, tu sais. J'aurais accepté tout ça si tu t'étais mariée avec Harry, mais ce… » il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Tu penses que c'est insultant ? » demanda Ginny en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Pour être tout à fait franc, oui. » dit Seamus en jetant ses mains dans les airs. « Ecoute, Ginny, je t'aimais et quand Harry t'as demandé de sortir avec lui, j'ai accepté le fait que j'étais un adversaire nul ou quelque chose comme ça. Je veux dire, outre le fait que c'est un Gryffondor, Harry est celui qui a survécu, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, l'attrapeur de Puddlemer United… et je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer de l'avoir choisi lui plutôt que moi, mais maintenant, avec Malefoy… » il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ginny. « Qu'est ce que Malefoy a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il de plus que Harry ou moi ou… »

'_Oh, il a 262 millions de gallions_' pensa Ginny. « Ecoute Seamus. » dit-elle. « Je… j'ai… choisi Malefoy parce que je… je l'aime, d'accord ? » se força-t-elle à dire. « Je sais que la plupart du temps, c'est une ordure insensible et c'est un Serpentard et il trichait au Quidditch mais vraiment, au plus profond de lui, c'est… c'est un homme bon. »

Sur ce, Seamus finit par sourire. « Alors tu l'aimes. »

« - Oui. » dit Ginny, se sentant de plus en plus malade, horriblement malade, en allant que les minutes passaient.

« - Bon, il semblerait que je ne puisse rien faire sinon rester impuissant face à cela. » dit Seamus, résigné.

« - Et bien tu sais quoi ? » dit Ginny en lui prenant son verre vide et en le reposant un plateau flottant, avec le sien. « Danse avec moi et je reconsidérerai peut-être ton cas. » continua-t-elle en riant alors que l'orchestre commençait à jouer une autre valse.

A ces mots, Seamus éclata de rire. « Imbécile. » dit-il affectueusement mais néanmoins, il lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

xxxxxxx

« _Drago Malefoy. »_

Drago s'arrêta en entendant la voix étouffée dans sa tête. Il se retourna et vit une femme aussi grande que lui se tenant juste à côté de la porte de la véranda, à seulement cinq mètres de lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement lorsqu'il reconnu ses cheveux familiers, noirs et brillants, et ses yeux violets qui semblaient le transpercer. Puis il tourna son attention vers Bill et Charlie qui étaient à présent en train de se disputer à propos de la technologie moldue.

« - Excusez-moi, _gentlemen_. » dit-il sur un ton d'excuse aux deux aînés de la famille Weasley. « Mais je dois aller voir quelqu'un. »

« - Bien sûr. » dit rapidement Bill.

« - On ne veut pas vous retenir. » ajouta Charlie. A ces mots, Drago inclina légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers la femme qui l'attendait. En l'atteignant, il haussa les sourcils.

« - Rebecca Fairfax. » dit-il, prenant sa main et l'embrassant doucement.

La femme sourit. « Comment as-tu su ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Je le sais, c'est tout. » répondit Drago. « Il ne peut y avoir qu'une Fairfax maintenant. »

« - Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Nous sommes dans un monde sorcier après tout. Tout est possible. » dit-elle, la voix douce. « Peut-être suis-je elle. Nous sommes complètement identiques, tu sais. »

Drago la regarda et lui fit un sourire charmeur. « Pas vraiment. » répondit-t-il tandis que son autre main balayait sa chevelure noire pour libérer son cou. La femme ferma les yeux momentanément quand elle le sentit la toucher : ce fut rapide mais doux. « Ta jumelle n'a pas ça. » dit-il finalement en regardant la tache de naissance brune qui était sur son cou, un peu en dessous de son oreille droite.

« - Tu as une vue perçante à ce que je vois. » dit Rebecca. « si tu l'as vue à une telle distance… »

« - En fait, je ne l'ai pas vue. » dit Drago en souriant. « J'ai juste su que c'était toi. » A cela, Rebecca rit doucement, acceptant la réponse.

« - Contente de te revoir, Drago Malefoy » dit-elle lorsque finalement Drago la lâcha. Puis elle se tourna vers la piste de danse encombrée. « Alors, c'est elle ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant vers Ginny.

Drago regarda aussi et vit Ginny rire et valser dans les bras de Seamus Finnigan. « Oui. » répondit-il finalement. « Comment l'as-tu su, si je peux me permettre ? »

Rebecca sourit. « Le collier. » répondit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers lui. « Alors, ça fait combien d'années qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration qui se révéla douloureuse. « Quatorze ans. » répondit-il.

« - C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » répondit Rebecca. Puis en apercevant le visage tendu de Drago, elle se radoucit. « Tu sais très bien que Bianca aurait voulu que je sois là, juste pour te tenir à l'œil. » ajouta-t-elle.

« - Je sais. »

Et sur ce, Rebecca sourit. « Et bien, je pense que nous nous reverrons, Drago. » dit-elle. Elle regarda Ginny puis de nouveau lui. « Tu sais, Bianca serait vraiment bouleversée si elle voyait ça, si elle te voyait. »

Drago acquiesça. « Je sais. » dit-il de nouveau, ses yeux ne quittant pas Ginny. « Mais pour moi c'est trop tard. » ajouta-t-il, se tournant finalement vers elle.

« - N'en sois pas si sûr. » fut tout ce que répondit Rebecca avant de sortir sa baguette magique et de transplaner. Avant que Drago puisse demander ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, elle était partie. Il jura intérieurement alors que des souvenirs indésirables revenaient de nouveau le hanter. Il ferma les yeux momentanément, posant ses doigts sur ses tempes. _« Bianca », _ce nom ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. _« Qu'est-ce qu'a voulu dire Rebecca ? ». _Soudainement, il se sentit mal. Il eut une soudaine envie d'être seul. Il était sur le point de se diriger vers la véranda pour prendre un peu d'air frais lorsqu'une odeur familière l'atteignit. Il se retourna et sentit les douces lèvres de Blaise Zabini attérir immédiatement sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et, instinctivement, il la repoussa.

« - Blaise ! » cria Drago, mécontent. « Est-ce que tu as complètement perdu la tête ? » demanda-t-il en regarda frénétiquement son grand-père. Puis il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son grand-père parler avec Rogue, trop préoccupé pour faire attention à lui.

« - Je suis blessée, tu sais. » dit Blaise en lui faisant la moue. « Est-ce que tes sentiments ont changé ? »

En guise de réponse, Drago la regarda fixement. Il aurait voulu que sa bouche puisse mentir, qu'elle dise non comme avant mais étonnamment, il ne pouvait le faire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« - J'ai reçu ton invitation, Drago. Il semblerait que je sois la seule Serpentard présente, à part toi. » répondit Blaise, agitant une enveloppe devant elle et regardant autour d'elle. « Tu pensais que je viendrais pour voir ma rivale personnellement. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. « Je pense aussi que ma présence doit ennuyer délibérément ton grand-père. »

« - Et bien, c'était un plaisir de te voir. » dit Drago en se préparant à partir, mais Blaise posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Drago chéri ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Drago fronça intérieurement les sourcils en voyant la main soigneusement manucurée de Blaise posée sur son bras. « On dirait que tu aurais besoin… » elle s'arrêta et glissa sa main à l'intérieur de la robe de Drago. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts caresser légèrement sa poitrine, négligeant le fin tissu de sa chemise. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement, au plus grand plaisir de Blaise. « … d'un peu de repos » dit-elle finalement, le regardant avec un air suggestif.

Drago l'observa un instant. Comme d'habitude, Blaise était vraiment surprenante. Elle portait une robe rouge, avec juste un corset rouge serré en guise de corsage. Le corset avait un profond décolleté, lui donnant un vaste aperçu de sa généreuse poitrine, qui se levait et s'abaissait en suivant le rythme de sa respiration. Puis il lui fit un sourire charmeur. « Blaise. » commença-t-il. « pas maintenant. » Puis il détourna le regard.

Le sourire de Blaise se figea et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle laissa tomber sa main et se tourna vers Ginny avec un air mauvais. « C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Drago poussa un soupir. Etonnamment, il se sentait fatigué. « Non, ce n'est pas elle. » répondit-il.

« - Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'est juste à cause du contrat, c'est ça ? Tu vas bientôt divorcer ? »

« - Oui. »

Blaise le regarda un instant. En voyant l'expression dénuée de sentiment sur son visage, elle sourit d'un air satisfait. « Bien. » dit-elle. Puis, se tournant une nouvelle fois dans la direction de Ginny, elle poussa un grognement dégoûté. « Non mais vraiment, Drago chéri. Pourrais-tu être encore plus injurieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Drago. Il leva les yeux et vit son grand-père le regarder d'un air suggestif. En croisant son regard, il acquiesça.

« - Je veux dire, elle est trop simple ! Je m'attendais à quelqu'un , tu vois, de plus joli ! Ressemblant à quelqu'un de NOS standards » dit Blaise. « Mais regarde-la ! Pas de goût, pas de style, pas du tout de conversation ! » puis elle rit avec aigreur et se tourna de nouveau vers lui. « Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien attendre d'un Weasley, hein ? Je veux dire, vraiment, tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un de plus… de plus… de plus beau que cette… cette… fille ! Désolée pour le mot mais tu peux difficilement appeler ça une femme ! D'après ce que je vois, cette fille n'est probablement pas encore sortie de son cocon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« - Alors je suis plutôt chanceux de me marier avec elle et non avec toi » dit Drago sans réfléchir. Il y avait une certaine irritation dans sa voix. Il était clair qu'il commençait à s'impatienter avec le bavardage sans aucun sens de Blaise. Puis se tournant vers elle, il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. « Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je pense que mon grand-père voudrait avoir un mot avec moi. » et sans attendre sa réponse, Drago se détourna rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de bal, laissant seule Blaise qui le regardait avec fureur et incrédulité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Alors, où va avoir lieu le mariage ? » demanda Parvati.

« - Au manoir de Drago. » dit Ginny en regardant Drago et Blaise. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. A ce moment-là, Parvati poussa un petit cri de surprise. Ginny détourna le regard et se tourna vers elle.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant la réaction de Parvati qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. « Il y a un problème ? »

« - H… Ha… » commença Parvati.

« - Parvati, s'il te plaît ? » dit Ginny avec exaspération.

« - Ha… Harry… Harry est ici, Ginny. » dit-elle finalement. Sans aucun doute, tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et elle dernièrement. « Je ne… je ne m'attendais pas… »

A la mention du nom de Harry, Ginny se retourna rapidement et le vit se diriger vers Ron. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle sentait son cœur faire un bond immense dans sa poitrine et son estomac se nouer. Ses yeux le suivirent alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour parler à Ron et à Hermione, son sourire habituel figé sur un visage à l'expression grave. Il semblait tellement fatigué ! Elle avait appréhendé cette nuit. Elle détourné finalement les yeux de lui pour chercher désespérément Drago du regard. En le voyant nulle part, elle jura intérieurement. Oh, où était ce crétin quand on avait besoin de lui ? Soudainement, Harry leva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« - Je pense… » dit Parvati alors qu'elle commençait à sentir la tension dans les airs. Elle s'éloigna lentement d'elle en voyant que Harry se dirigeait vers elles. « … que sûrement… tu préfèrerais que je te laisse seule ? » et sur ce, elle se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement d'eux.

« - Salut Ginny. » dit Harry.

Ginny, incertaine, se tourna vers lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda fixement, ses yeux allant de ses yeux toujours ébouriffés à sa cicatrice brillante sur son front. A contrecoeur, elle regarda ses yeux vert profond derrière ses lunettes et fut incapable de parler. Harry, s'apercevant de son malaise, s'éclaircit la gorge.

« - Est-ce que je peux avoir deux mots avec toi, en privé ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Ginny acquiesça. « Bien sûr. » répondit-elle, pensant que Harry méritait enfin quelques explications. « Vou… voudrais-tu aller dans la véranda ? »

Harry acquiesça et sur ce, Ginny se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte de la véranda. Une fois dehors, loin de la salle de bal remplie de monde, Ginny prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers le ciel dénué d'étoiles. Puis Harry se plaça à côté d'elle, posant ses mains contre la balustrade de pierre. Il regarda son visage et soupira.

« - Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, au Chemin de Traverse. » dit finalement Harry. « Vous étiez à l'extérieur des '_Joyaux de Goldberg'._ »

En guise de réponse, Ginny se contenta de le regarder. Alors Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et poussa un nouveau soupir.

« - C'est vrai alors ? » dit-il.

« - Quoi ? » demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Harry, de son côté, l'observa, ses yeux allant de son visage vers son cou où il vit le collier doré, le serpent le fixant avec circonspection comme s'il était vivant. Son regard se reposa sur son visage.

« - Au début, quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'ai eu vraiment du mal à le croire. Non, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je pensais que c'était juste une farce ou quelque chose de ce genre, tu sais, venant de Fred et George. » dit Harry au lieu de lui répondre. Il se tourna vers elle. « Je suis venu ici seulement pour… pour… voir ça de mes propres yeux… »

« - Harry, je suis désolée. »

« - Pourquoi, Ginny ? »

Ginny baissa les yeux en guise de réponse. Quand il vit qu'elle ne répondait pas, Harry leva son visage vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente fondre. Mais il y avait quelque chose au fond d'elle qui lui disait que ça sonnait faux… c'était…

« - Je t'aime, Gin. » dit-il alors qu'il penchait lentement sa tête vers la sienne.

Ginny ferma les yeux et laissa Harry l'embrasser. Elle voulait désespérément savoir si elle faisait la bonne chose, si elle avait toujours les mêmes sentiments pour Harry, si elle haïssait toujours Drago. Elle attendit que vienne en elle cette familière mais délicieuse sensation brûlante mais à sa plus grande surprise et confusion, rien ne vint. Puis elle laissa ses mains se promener dans son dos, approfondissant encore plus le baiser, essayant de faire revenir les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour Harry. Quand elle sentit ses mains envelopper sa taille, la rapprochant de lui, un sentiment de panique grandit en elle. Et avant qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, elle le repoussa immédiatement.

« - H… Harry je ne peux pas… »

« - Tu n'aimes pas Drago, Ginny. Je le sais. » dit Harry fermement. « Je peux le sentir. Je peux sentir qu'il y a quelque chose qui sonne terriblement faux là-dedans. »

Ginny le regarda fixement. Elle mourrait d'envie de tout lui dire. Tout ! A propos du pacte, du mariage… vraiment tout ! Mais… _« Est-ce qu'il comprendrait ? » _se demanda-t-elle intérieurement. En plus de ça, elle ressentait quelque chose d'inexplicable au fond d'elle. Elle ne savait pas comment le comprendre mais être là avec Harry, l'embrasser et lui dire qu'elle n'aimait pas Drago était totalement hors de question. Elle ne pouvait lui mentir mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire non. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, Harry scella de nouveau sa bouche avec la sienne. Puis, se souvenant de Drago, Ginny le repoussa immédiatement, à sa plus grande confusion. _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne si faux ? Tellement faux ? »_.

« - Ginny ? » cria Harry avec impatience. « Qu'est qu'il y a? Ne me dis pas... »

« - Je vais me marier Harry. » dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

A ces mots, le visage de Harry se durcit. Que ce soit dû au choc ou à la douleur, ça, elle ne le savait pas. Elle était sur le point de dire combien elle était désolée quand soudainement Harry s'éloigna d'elle.

« - C'est ce que nous allons voir. » fut tout ce qu'il dit et il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bal. « Je t'enlèverai ce sortilège le plus vite que possible. »

« - Harry ! » l'appela Ginny alors qu'elle lui emboîtait rapidement le pas. « Harry ! Où vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drago poussa une série de jurons tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bal, la colère l'aveuglant. Il venait juste d'avoir une conversation avec son grand-père et là, maintenant, il voulait hurler et frapper quelqu'un ou quelque chose ! N'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de ce… sentiment !

« - Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Drago s'arrêta et vit Blaise devant lui. Il regarda tout d'abord autour de lui, surprit de se voir dans la salle de bal. Puis, se tournant vers Blaise, il jura. Blaise poussa délicatement un cri étouffé en entendant les mots vils et cassant parfaitement prononcés qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! » dit Blaise quand Drago eut fini. Puis elle prit un verre de champagne sur un plateau et lui tendit. « Tiens, on dirait que tu en as besoin. »

Drago, sans un mot, accepta le verre et bu tout son contenu en une gorgée. Blaise sourit en lui prenant le verre vide et lui en tendit un autre. « Voilà, maintenant dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? » roucoula-t-elle mielleusement.

Drago but d'abord avant de se tourner vers elle. « Mon grand-père a donné à Virginia la moitié de sa fortune. » répondit-t-il d'une voix rauque. A ces mots, le visage souriant de Blaise se transforma en un froncement de sourcil furieux et surpris.

« - Quoi ! » hurla-t-elle. « Drago, c'est… »

« - Je sais ! » dit Drago avec une colère froide. « Bien sûr, je ne pouvais rien faire. Si je réagis négativement, il découvrira tout le manège. Et ça pourrait être encore pire. » Il secoua la tête et sourit amèrement. « J'ai juste promis à Virginia 70 million de gallions. Je lui ai juste déposé un million sur son compte à Gringott et avec le soudain changement d'avis de mon grand-père, elle devrait recevoir un total de deux cent un million de gallions. »

A ces mots, Blaise sourit soudainement. « Pas nécessairement. » dit-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« - Oh, tu sais ce que je veux dire, Drago. » dit Blaise en lui jetant un regard doucereux. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses… peut-être un accident ? »

Le froncement de sourcil de Drago s'accentua tandis que Blaise lui souriait, attendant sa réponse. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, quand soudainement quelqu'un appela son nom. Il se retourna et vit Harry Potter se diriger avec détermination vers lui, Ginny le suivant de près.

« - Je dois te parler, Malefoy. » dit gravement Drago.

« - Très bien, vide ton sac maintenant, Potter. » dit Drago.

« - Drago, Harry, s'il vous plaît… »

« - Oh, alors c'est Drago maintenant? Quand as-tu commencé par l'appeler par son prénom ? » demanda sarcastiquement Harry. Puis, se tournant vers Drago, son visage se durcit. « Dehors, Malefoy. »

« - Très bien. » répondit Drago.

Blaise lui sourit. « Réfléchit à propos de ce que je t'ai dit. » dit-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Ginny, son visage méchamment déformé par une grimace de dégoût et d'amusement. Elle la regarda rudement de la tête aux pieds avant de sortir sa baguette magique et de transplaner avant même que Ginny ait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi révoltant et rude que ça. Quand Blaise fut finalement partie, Drago se tourna vers Harry.

« - Par là. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle de bal avec Harry le suivant de près.

« - Où allez-vous ? » les appela Ginny alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour les rattraper. Les deux hommes ne prononcèrent aucune parole jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la porte d'entrée du manoir.

« - Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? » demanda Drago, ne manquant pas le regard noir que Harry lui lança en sentant Ginny se diriger vers eux. « Tu n'arrives pas à supporter d'être un misérable perdant ? »

En guise de réponse, Harry regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun invité dans les environs. Quand il vit qu'il n'y avait que Ginny, il se retourna vers Drago et sans un mot, leva son bras et le frappa durement au visage. Drago tituba en arrière, la lèvre en sang.

« - Tu l'auras voulu, Potter ! » hurla Drago en sentant le goût salé et rouillé du sang dans sa bouche. Puis il le frappa en retour, son poing atterrissant sur le visage de Harry, lui enlevant ses lunettes. Celles-ci tombèrent sur le sol et se brisèrent. Il aurait dû utiliser sa baguette magique et proposé un duel sorcier digne de ce nom mais à cause de sa rage et des coups successifs de Harry, lui demander un duel de sorcier digne de ce nom était déjà hors de question. Apparemment, Drago avait voulu cela depuis la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Vladimir. A cause de la colère de Drago, Harry eut un peu plus l'avantage.

« - Arrêtez-ça ! » cria Ginny alors que les deux hommes à se bagarrer devant elle. « Arrêtez-ça ! »

« - Enlève-lui ce sort, espèce de pourriture ! » hurla Harry alors qu'il donnait un coup de poing dans le ventre de Drago. Drago vit double en sentant la douleur s'infiltrer en lui. Puis il poussa Harry sur le sol et avant que Harry n'ait pu esquisser un geste, Drago le frappa violemment dans les côtes. Harry cria de douleur.

« - Il n'y a pas de sort ! » hurla Drago, s'essuyant la lèvre inférieure. Il s'arrêta tandis que Harry se relevait lentement. « C'était juste… »

« - Vous allez arrêtez maintenant tous les deux ! » hurla Ginny en sortant sa baguette magique. « _Petrificus Totalus !_ »

Instantanément, les deux hommes se figèrent devant elle, leurs corps devenant rigides. Puis, à la plus grande surprise de Ginny, les deux corps se renversèrent sur le sol, atterrissant avec un bruit sonore. Si elle n'avait pas été dans une telle situation, Ginny aurait trouvé ça drôle.

« - Vous devriez arrêter de vous comporter comme des enfants ! » murmura Ginny en se dirigeant vers eux. Puis, s'agenouillant devant Harry, elle agita sa baguette et murmura, « _Finite Incatatem_ ». Instantanément, Harry commença à cligner des yeux.

« - Ginny ? »

« - Va-t-en, Harry, s'il te plaît. » dit Ginny, ramassant les lunettes cassées de Harry sur le sol. Harry se redressa et se tourna avec colère vers la forme figée de Drago qui était à côté de lui. « _Occulus Reparo_ » murmura-t-elle en tapotant les lunettes avec sa baguette.

« - Nom d'un chien Ginny ! » hurla soudainement Harry en se levant. « Pourquoi au nom du ciel as-tu fais ça ? »

« - Mais vous vous battiez ! » hurla Ginny en retour, se levant aussi.

« - Bien sûr que nous l'étions ! » répondit-il. « Avant que tu ne nous interrompes ! Tu penses que j'allais laisser tomber aussi facilement ? Je ne vais pas te laisser à cet espèce de misérable Serpentard de merde, stupide, et pourri gâté ! Je suis peut-être calme ou… ou… modéré par rapport à Ron, c'est vrai, mais quand ça vient de là, quand ça vient de toi je… » soudainement il s'arrêta. Il regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de constater qu'il était en train de faire toute une scène en agitant ses bras comme un fou et en marchant furieusement de long en large. Il baissa les yeux et réalisa que Ginny s'était de nouveau laissée tomber sur le sol, le visage baissé et l'air misérable. Son visage s'adoucit. En regardant l'air grave de Ginny, Harry eut soudainement envie de se frapper pour avoir été aussi insensible. « Ginny, je suis vraiment désolé à propos de ça. » dit-il en secouant la tête et en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. « J'ai ruiné… tes fiançailles… je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas… Enfin, si, je voulais frapper Malefoy, mais pas ruiner tes… »

« - Harry, » l'interrompit Ginny d'une voix douce mais toujours aussi misérable. « Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas. » elle lui tendit ses lunettes à nouveau réparées et soupira. « Pars tout simplement, d'accord ? S'il te plaît ? »

« - Dis-moi d'abord seulement une chose. » dit-il.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Est-ce que c'est un sort ? »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Ecoute, Harry, même si tu me faisais boire de force du Veritaserum, je te répondrai toujours la même chose ; non, il n'y a ni d'enchantement, ni de sort. » dit-elle avec exaspération. « Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais. »

« - Je suis en colère et jaloux et j'admet que j'ai agi sans réfléchir. » dit harry en regardant avec dégoût le corps figé de Drago. « Mais bon… »

« - Harry, je vais me marier dans une semaine. » dit Ginny. Etonnamment, elle ne pouvait supporter d'entendre dire du mal de Drago, spécialement quand ça venait de Harry. Elle admettait volontiers que même si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne le haïssait pas non plus. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas non plus supporter de faire autant de mal à Harry. Même si elle l'avait déjà fait lors de ses fiançailles, elle ne souhaiter pas prolonger sa peine en le laissant tomber. _« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis tellement confuse ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout est aussi confus ? »_

Harry la fixa tout d'abord, peut certain de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Puis, réalisant finalement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ni rien dire, il acquiesça et remit ses lunettes. « Je comprends. » dit-il en sortant sa baguette magique, sa voix étonnamment froide. « Tu me pardonnes ? »

« - Oui, je te pardonne. » répondit Ginny, se sentant de plus en plus coupable. Pour une raison inconnue, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête lui dire qu'elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. _« Tu ne sais rien… contente-toi de partir, s'il te plaît…_ »

« - Merci. » dit Harry. Il la regarda une dernière fois. Puis, après avoir agité brièvement sa baguette magique, il disparu, laissant Ginny seule avec le corps figé de Drago. Puis, secouant la tête, elle pointa sa baguette devant lui et murmura « _Finite Incantatem_ ». Instantanément, les yeux de Drago commencèrent à bouger. Ginny sourit doucement quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son visage.

Pendant un moment, Drago répondit à son sourire, sa vue toujours troublée. Qu'est-ce que faisait un ange ici ? Et pourquoi était-elle habillée de doré et non de blanc ? Puis il retrouva sa vue. « C'était une chose stupide à faire. » dit Drago en se redressant, sa robe chiffonnée et ruinée. Il poussa un juron sonore en voyant que Harry était parti.

« - Oh vraiment ? » demanda Ginny en prenant son mouchoir. Elle nettoya doucement les lèvres ensanglantées de Drago. « Qu'est-ce qui était le plus stupide ? Se battre ou vous empêcher de vous frapper ? »

« - Où est Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Je lui ai demandé de partir avant que vous ne commenciez une nouvelle bagarre. »

En guise de réponse, Drago poussa un grognement étouffé dû à la douleur. Ginny tapota alors doucement sa lèvre gonflée. « Ca va se transformer en un adorable bleu plus tard, tu le savais ? » dit-elle.

« - A moins que tu ne fasses quelque chose pour y remédier avec ta baguette magique. » dit sarcastiquement Drago.

Sur ce, les yeux de Ginny se plissèrent. « Pourquoi le ferais-je ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. « Je t'ai vu embrasser Blaise Zabini. »

Drago la regarda comme si elle était folle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, vraiment ! Mais cependant, sa bouche esquissa un sourire narquois, même si cela lui faisait mal. « Correction. ELLE m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussée. »

« - Et bien ça ne change pas le fait que vos lèvres sont entrées en contact. » insista Ginny.

« - Tu es jalouse ? » demanda Drago malgrè lui.

« - Non. » dit rapidement Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. « Je pensais juste que tu pourrai te retenir de flirter avec d'autres femmes jusqu'à notre divorce. Qu'est-ce que mes parents et les autres auraient dit s'ils te voyaient embrasser toutes les femmes que tu vois alors que tu es fiancé avec moi ? » Puis Ginny s'arrêta tout court.

Oui, d'autres femmes… Drago ne peut pas être vu avec d'autres femmes qu'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais plus tôt avec Blaise… Puis elle fronça les sourcils. _« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait s'il l'était vraiment ? »_ se dit-elle à elle-même d'un ton mauvais. _« Il peut voir ou embrasser les femmes qu'il veut, je m'en moque ! »_. Pourtant, pourquoi se sentait-elle… Elle soupira en se souvenant les différentes réactions des femmes, même ses amies de Gryffondor, quand elles le voyaient. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle avait réalisé et accepté que Drago était un bel homme mais son charme ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il avait cette personnalité complexe qui attirait les femmes vers lui. Il y avait juste quelque chose de si mauvais en lui… une chose mauvaise et bonne que les femmes trouvaient vraiment irrésistible. Dément ! Oui ! C'était le mot ! Tout ce qui concernait Drago était irrisitiblement dément et mystérieux… il était la tentation vivante. C'était comme un fruit interdit. Le plus interdit, le plus délicieux ce devait être. Les femmes tombaient à ses pieds car elles voulaient savoir qui il était vraiment, comprendre son vrai lui qu'il gardait caché au plus profond de lui.

« - Et tu es jalouse ? » finit Drago à sa place, l'envie de l'embêter et de la taquiner grandissant en lui malgré la soudaine décision de Vladimir de changer son testament.

« - Je ne suis pas jalouse ! »

« - Et tu es en colère ? »

« - Je ne suis pas en colère ! » cria Ginny, indignée.

« - Si, tu l'es. »

« - Non je ne le suis pas ! »

Drago haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

« - Tu m'embête de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ginny en souriant narquoisement. « Bien, puisque c'est comme ça… j'ai embrassé Harry. »

Cela fit taire Drago. Il la regarda fixement et pour une raison inconnue, la rage et la colère commencèrent de nouveau à grandir en lui. Il avait de nouveau envie de frapper quelqu'un, Potter en particulier. « Et bien, je pense que ça nous met sur un même pied d'égalité. » dit-il avec un calme forcé.

« - Je le pense également. » répondit-elle finalement en se levant. Drago se leva aussi. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas rompre avec le pacte. »

« - Bien sûr que non. » dit Drago alors que Ginny agitait sa baguette devant son visage. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la douleur finalement s'envoler. « En plus que maintenant Grand-père a décidé de te donner la moitié de la fortune. »

A ces mots, Ginny resta bouche bée. « Quoi ! » cria-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« - Ca veut dire que tu vas avoir 201 gallions. » dit Drago avec monotonie. « Tandis que je vais avoir… et bien 61 million. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas que tu vas avoir en plus 69 million. » continua-t-il. Puis il sourit avec arrogance. « Alors, définitivement, je te reverrai le jour de notre mariage, Virginia. » Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bal, la laissant complètement abasourdie, et le regardant partir.

Fin de la partie VIII.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

RAR :

Merci à :

**Cyrano** : Hmm… les relations entre Ginny et Drago sont encore un peu plus complexes… Pour l'instant ils ne savent pas où ils ont sont, et pour le moment les évènements autour d'eux n'aident pas vraiment, comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chapitre… Pour Harry, tu as deviné juste ! lol Ben, pour savoir quand Drago et Ginny termineront ensemble (et surtout si ils finiront ensemble) ça… Je peux juste te dire que le prochain chapitre c'est le mariage donc ils ne finiront pas ensemble avant… J'ai vu aussi ta dernière rewiev, sans vouloir entrer dans ma vie personnelle, c'était surtout pour mes cousins que ça a été dur  mais merci pour ta rewiev. Ce n'est pas aussi seulement pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à traduire ce chapitre : je suis en prépas, c'est dur, il y a beaucoup de travail et je dois avouer que mon moral a été longtemps au plus bas (là ça va mieux car c la fin de l'année et mes concours son presque finis !). Bref, le chapitre était aussi très long et j'ai eu de la peine à traduire certains passages… Voilà… mais il est enfin là ! ;-)

**Lilouthephoenix**

**Paprika Star**

**S-Jennifer-S**

**Lisia**

**Neyarchess**

**Kikou224 : **Harry a avoué à Ginny qu'il l'aimait dans le chapitre 2 (avant que Drago arrive pour proposer le contrat à Ginny)

**Da-fat-lady :** Thank you very much ! Serpent's bride was the first fic I read back there and I couldn't bu show this beautiful fic to other french people !

**Severia Dousbrune**

**Les-divans-infernales**

**SusyBones**

**Shetane**

**Elmire**

**Smoke**

**Pascale1980**

**Blackgirl5**

**AdelheidRe**

**Etincelle Nocturne**

**Lilyana**


	9. Le serpent et la rose

Ca y'est, le chapitre IX est terminé ! J'avoue franchement que certains passages risquent de ne pas être parfaitement traduits… :-S mais bon, j'espère que j'ai réussi à le restituer correctement dans l'ensemble car c'est l'un des meilleurs passages de la fic… le mariage !  J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre autant que je l'ai aimé ! La suite, par contre, n'arrivera pas tout de suite : la rentrée approche (bon, il y a encore quelques semaines car ce sera le 28 septembre mais bon…) et les chapitres à traduire deviennent de plus en plus long (et, de mon avis personnel, de mieux en mieux !)

Bon, avant de commencer la lecture, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à rappeler :

**Spoilers :** Les quatre premiers tomes **seulement**. Ni le tome 5 ni le tome 6 n'étaient sortis à cette époque, donc certains détails sont différents de l'histoire originale !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKRowling et à Reiko. Je n'ai que le 'privilège de la traduction.

**Rating **: R ou NC – 17 : certaines scènes ne sont pas conseillées aux plus jeunes et peuvent choquer plus ou moins ! valà.

Bonne lecture !

xxx

**Serpent's Bride IX : Le Serpent et la Rose**

_Il fait sombre_

_« - Tu es tout à fait conscient que nous perdons notre temps, là, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_L'homme, qui était grand, se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête._

_« - Sois patiente. »_

_« - Je veux qu'elle soit hors de mon chemin tout de suite ! » dit la femme d'une voix stridente et impatiente. Puis, avec plus de douceur, elle ajouta « Je veux être avec toi. » _

_« - Il nous reste deux jours avant le mariage, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« - Oui. » dit-elle, boudant comme un enfant qui se faisait réprimander. « Et nous perdons notre temps ! »_

_« - Pas vraiment. » répondit-il doucement. « C'est le moment le plus approprié pour faire ça. J'ai un plan. Elle n'ira nulle part. »_

_« - Je la veux morte. » dit-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Ses yeux qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat se plissèrent alors qu'une soif de sang l'envahissait et qu'elle laissait sa langue lentement se frotter contre ses lèvres. « Je veux que la tendre peau de son cou soit tranchée, son sang coulant partout. Je veux que cette jolie poitrine soit vidée d'air. Je veux que son visage crémeux et doux devienne blanc comme la mort, pâle, hurlant à cause d'une atroce agonie et que ses mignonnes petites taches de rousseur disparaissent. Je la veux MORTE. »_

_« - As-tu peur que je t'oublie à cause d'elle ? » la taquina-t-il._

_« - Non, mais je ne crois pas à l'idée de partage. Je suis égoïste, tu sais. »_

_« - Je te promet qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse vraiment t'inquiéter. » sourit une nouvelle fois l'homme, un sourire froid et effrayant. « Attendons le bon moment, ma chère, le bon moment. »_

_A cela, la femme poussa un soupir satisfait, ses lèvres rouge sang se courbant en un sourire froid et cruel._

_« - Et après, nous serons ensemble ? »_

_Elle pressa son corps voluptueux contre lui, cherchant désespérément sa chaleur. Elle sourit inconsciemment en entendant le sifflement de plaisir haï de l'homme._

_Il acquiesça._

_« - Oui, ça ne devrait plus durer longtemps à présent. Quand elle sera étendue, morte » répondit-il sans réfléchir, sa voix doucereuse mais menaçante, « alors nous serons ensemble. »_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Ginny, mon cœur, tout va bien ? »

Ginny releva la tête et vit le reflet de sa mère dans le miroir, sa silhouette ronde se dirigeant vers elle avec sa robe de cérémonie jaune pâle qui se balançait à chacun de ses pas. Elle était, à cet instant-là, assise devant sa coiffeuse, habillée déjà de sa robe de mariée, étudiant son visage avec le miroir, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle soupira d'un air sombre derrière son voile et se tourna vers son propre reflet. Une semaine s'était-elle déjà écoulée depuis le soir de ses fiançailles ? Cela la fit réfléchir. Pourquoi le temps passait-il aussi vite sans qu'elle puisse jouir d'une seule seconde ? Cela n'aurait-il pas dû être le contraire ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, assise à ne rien faire ? » demanda Molly. « Il est déjà 18 heures et ton mariage commence à 18 heures 30 ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« - Je… je ne pense pas que je peux… que je peux le faire. » dit finalement Ginny. Elle se tourna vers sa mère. « Je suis… je… »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » cria Molly. Puis, avec un _'accio !_' elle fit entrer une chaise dans la chambre de la mariée et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Mon cœur, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Ginny la regarda.

« - Pour te parler en toute honnêteté » commença-t-elle « non, je ne vais pas bien. » continua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre et elle sentit son visage perdre ses couleurs.

En voyant ça, Molly soupira et décida de ne pas la presser encore plus.

« - Ginny, est-ce que tu voudrais marcher un peu dans le jardin ? » demanda-t-elle à la place en se levant.

Malgré son inquiétude et son anxiété, sa fille leva la tête, confuse.

« - Quoi ? Maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Oui. » acquiesça Molly.

« - Mais la cérémonie est à 18h30. » répondit Ginny. Juste au moment où elle pensait à 'son' mariage, elle sentit son estomac se tordre et s'alourdir. « Et je suis… dans ma robe de mariée et tout. »

« - Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta robe de mariée. Si elle se salit, nous pourrons l'arranger plus tard. » dit Molly en aidant Ginny à se lever. « Et pour la cérémonie, qu'ils attendent ! Et si le marié s'énerve, dis-le moi et je m'en occuperai personnellement. » ajouta-t-elle avec une véhémence typiquement maternelle.

A ces mots et malgré elle, Ginny pouffa de rire. Elle secoua la tête et enleva avec précaution son voile et sa tiare. Elle se leva et redressa sa robe, suivant sa mère vers le pavillon. Le pavillon ? Fronçant les sourcils, confuse, elle s'arrêta devant la balustrade de pierre.

« - Qu'est-ce que nous sommes en train de faire, mère ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine, en regardant en dessous d'elle. Soudainement, elle poussa un petit cri, perplexe, en voyant deux balais flotter juste en dessous d'elles, les attendant. Elle se tourna vers sa mère et secoua fermement la tête. « Non, mère. Si tu imagines que nous allons descendre d'ici en utilisant ces balais avec moi qui porte cette lourde robe, alors la réponse est… »

« - Oh, arrête de dire des bêtises ! Est-ce que tu veux que les invités te voient faire demi tour comme si tu avais changé d'avis ? Leur donner de quoi jaser ? » demanda Molly en secouant la tête. Puis, sans attendre la réponse de Ginny, elle escalada la balustrade et sauta sur le balai, atterrissant dessus assez maladroitement à cause de sa corpulence, à la plus grande consternation de Ginny. « Allez, ma fille ! » cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle volait autour du pavillon, son immense robe voletant autour d'elle. Ginny secoua la tête, mais néanmoins elle se surprit à escalader à son tour la balustrade comme si elle n'avait pas le choix. '_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça. Qu'est que dirait Drago s'il me voyait en robe de mariée sur la balustrade du pavillon ?_' se dit-elle alors qu'elle restait debout sur la construction en pierre pendant quelques instants. '_Est-ce que ça lui donnerait même l'impression que je suis en train de sauter pour me tuer ?_' ne put-elle s'empêcher de se demander. Elle se mit à pouffer de rire en imaginant Drago lever les yeux et la voir debout sur la balustrade du pavillon puis réaliser qu'elle voulait mourir car elle allait se marier dans moins de quinze minutes. Puis elle se pencha un peu par-dessus la rampe pour voir à quelle hauteur elle était. Trop haut. Elle releva sa robe qui était déjà en train de voleter et de tournoyer autour d'elle. Puis, faisant attention à où elle mettait les pieds, elle sauta sur son propre balai, sa robe volant derrière elle tandis qu'elle volait au-dessus du pavillon. _'Oh, encore mieux, que penserait-il s'il me voyait dans ma robe de mariée en train de voler comme une sorcière timbrée le jour de son mariage. Ou bien, et si l'un des invités me voyait ? Que penseraient-ils ?'_ ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle suivait sa mère, s'éloignant vers les jardins du manoir. '_C'est complètement fou. Pourquoi déjà me suis-je laissée entraîner là-dedans ?'_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle s'élevait dans le ciel sombre.

Mais dès que le vent vint caresser son visage, toutes ses pensées sarcastiques semblèrent s'envoler, emportées par la douce brise. Elle ferma les yeux momentanément tandis qu'elle savourait l'effet que lui faisait l'air de cette nuit froide contre sa peau. Etonnamment, elle le trouva un petit peu chaud en considérant qu'ils s'approchaient de l'hiver. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna un regard rempli de questions vers sa mère qui volait à côté d'elle.

Molly, en sentant le regard de Ginny posé sur elle, se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« - J'ai lancé un sort de chauffage automatique sur les balais. » cria-t-elle alors qu'elles s'approchaient de l'immense parterre de fleur des Malefoy. A côté du jardin qui était immense et massif, les parterres de fleurs ressemblaient à des petites taches, telles des îles dispersées.

'_Des parterres de fleurs ?' _pensa Ginny en voyant les fleurs en dessous d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, avec le ciel qui s'assombrissait, elle ne pouvait pas voir exactement quel style de fleurs c'était et quelles étaient leurs couleurs. Cependant, elle pensa qu'elles étaient simplement adorables. Mais il était dur d'imaginer que les jardins des Malefoy possédaient des parterres de fleurs. Malefoy ? Parterres de fleurs ? En fait, elle s'attendait à voir d'immenses plantes carnivores, dont certaines mangeraient des hommes, qui attraperaient et rongeraient toutes les créatures vivantes qui seraient à leur portée. Alors il était assez étonnant de voir des parterres de fleurs à la place.

« - Tu veux toujours descendre et te promener ? » demanda Molly alors qu'elles atteignaient la partie boisée des terres des Malefoy. « Nous entrons dans les bois. Ce serait dangereux de voler de nuit à travers ça. »

« - Non. » répondit Ginny. C'était vraiment mieux d'être là, dans les airs, en volant et en sentant le vent contre son visage. En fait, pour être franche, ça lui manquait. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas volé sur un balai ?

Molly pouffa de rire. « Je savais bien que tu dirais ça. » dit-elle. « Allons-y alors ! »

Puis elles restèrent silencieuses tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient des bois, leurs visages figés dans une expression de forte concentration tandis qu'elles s'écartaient minutieusement et évitaient les immenses arbres. Bien sûr, elle volait bien plus vite que Molly, étant donné qu'elle était plus jeune et avait une meilleure vue. Ginny sentit cette vieille adrénaline monter en elle, adrénaline qu'elle avait l'habitude de ressentir quand elle jouait au Quidditch pour Gryffondor. Elle éclata de rire alors qu'elle manquait de s'écraser contre un arbre géant.

« - Ginny, sois prudente ! » cria Molly en voyant sa fille manquer l'arbre d'un centimètre.

« - Ca va ! » cria Ginny tandis qu'elle penchait son corps en avant pour que son balai aille encore plus vite, laissant sa mère derrière elle. Elle cligna des yeux quand elle sentit le souffle puissant du vent fouetter son visage.

Ce qu'elle ressentait était tout simplement ahurissant ! Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre et aussi vivante alors qu'elle fonçait, montant et descendant, dans la forêt qui s'obscurcissait. Elle savait combien c'était dangereux de traverser les bois à une heure pareille, mais ce qui était encore plus terrifiant c'était la vitesse du balai, qui était tellement rapide qu'elle pouvait parier que si Drago la voyait à présent, il serait soudainement frappé par une série de crises cardiaques. Elle volait comme une folle ! Et elle s'en moquait ! C'était comme sauter du haut d'une falaise et ne pas s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle allait mourir ou survivre. C'était comme prendre un très grand risque et ne pas se soucier des conséquences. Et en réalité, sur la terre ferme, au Manoir, avec un millier d'invités qui l'attendaient, avec son fiancé qui se tenait là, elle prenait des risques. Elle sautait du haut d'une falaise mais le fait était qu'elle était sûre de vivre, mais une vie complètement différente, sans savoir avec certitude si elle allait vivre heureuse ou malheureuse. A cette pensée, Ginny décida de voler plus haut, laissant la masse d'arbre derrière elle.

Elle ralentit son balai tandis qu'elle tournoyait paresseusement dans le ciel étoilé, plongée dans ses pensées, dans ses questions et ses réalisations, le bois en dessous d'elle déjà oublié. Le mariage approchant, elle fut étonnée de réaliser au final qu'elle ne ressentait ni mépris ni haine. Jusqu'à ce moment elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Autre que le fait qu'elle allait épouser le célibataire le plus convoité et le plus riche du monde de la sorcellerie et sans aucun doute d'Angleterre (même si son père était de mèche avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres), elle allait épouser Drago Edward Malefoy. L'ennemi juré de Harry Potter. Elle était pratiquement celle qui choisit un homme dont le père avait été mangemort, un ennemi de toute la société sorcière, plutôt que Celui Qui Avait Survécu, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort plus d'une fois ! Et en parlant de Harry, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'incident durant ses fiançailles. Et le seul fait de penser à ça la rendit mélancolique. Allait-elle le revoir un jour ? Etait-il en colère ? Mais alors…

Elle secoua la tête, relativement dégoûtée par elle-même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle était venue ici pour penser, n'est-ce pas ? Pour s'éclaircir les idées. Pour se convaincre d'épouser Drago. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle était en train de comparer Drago avec Harry ! Elle pensait à Harry puis à Drago etc ! _'Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Virginia Weasley'_ se réprimanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, en fait ? Elle se força elle-même à réfléchir de nouveau de façon raisonnée et décida de diriger son balai vers le manoir. Penser à ces choses ne pourrait pas l'aider. Ce qu'elle devait faire était de revenir au manoir, se réarranger, se marier et passer quelques mois misérables dans sa vie. Enfin, au final elle allait obtenir 201 millions de gallions en guise de consolation. Elle se demandait secrètement comment Drago prenait tout ça. '_Pense à quelque chose qui pourrait t'être utile pour la situation dans laquelle tu es à présent, d'accord ? Et non à l'argent !'_ A ces mots elle fronça les sourcils et se força à penser au mariage.

Elle serait Mme Drago Edward Malefoy dans quelques minutes, se dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Et dans un sens cette pensée était accompagnée d'un sentiment de douce amertume. Etonnament, ça ne la pétrifiait pas ou ça ne la choquait pas comme ça lui faisait avant. En fait, elle était curieuse de savoir comme sa vie serait. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation, et ce malgré elle, surgit en elle à la pensée d'épouser Drago, à la pensée de commencer une vie complètement différente avec lui. Après deux mois de baisers, de disputes, et de badinages, Ginny avait fini par conclure que, même si elle essayait de le nier, qu'au fond d'elle elle n'était pas différente des autres femmes qui s'attroupaient autour de lui. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas appeler ça exactement 's'attrouper' (elle était différente des autres femmes quand il s'agissait de cela). C'était juste une histoire de se rapprocher de lui et ne pas lui pourrir la vie. En fait, ça la choquait de réaliser qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de lui pour essayer de le comprendre, comme les autres femmes le faisaient. Elle voulait découvrir pourquoi il était comme ça, découvrir le vrai lui. Inconsciemment, il l'intriguait. Qui était le vrai Drago ? Il ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un pouvait être cruel sans raison. Sans qu'elle en soit consciente, elle commençait à avoir un faible pour cet homme. Mais dire exactement ce qu'était ce faible était, pour l'instant, impossible.

Peu après cette dernière réalisation, l'immense fenêtre de sa chambre fut à portée de vue. Ralentissant son balai pour descendre et s'arrêter, elle le guida un peu au dessus du pavillon et sauta sur le sol. Elle était sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre quand une sorte de cri étranglé retentit dans la pièce. Elle leva les yeux et vit le visage horrifié de Narcissa la fixer.

« - QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÈ A TA ROBE ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix stridente qui fit quasiment trembler les poteaux en bois de l'immense lit à baldaquin qui était au centre de la pièce. Ginny baissa les yeux et vit que le bas de sa robe était sale, déchiré et troué, exactement comme elle s'y attendait. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Mais tu es folle ! » la réprimanda Narcissa en tirant Ginny à l'intérieur de la chambre. « Non mais regarde toi ! Par merlin ! » bredouillait-elle en forçant Ginny à s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse. Ginny fronça les sourcils, légèrement amusée, et finalement lui obéit. Elle regarda la mère de Drago s'agiter autour d'elle. « Nous êtions tous inquiets ! Il est déjà 19h15 ! Drago attend, marchant de long en large, mort d'inquiétude ! Où étais-tu ? »

« - Heu… je… je suis juste sortie faire un tour, vous savez, pour réfléchir. » répondit Ginny tandis que Narcissa était occupée à agiter sa baguette magique autour d'elle.

« - Ginny, ma chère, tu m'excuseras si je dis que je ne crois pas que tu étais juste en train de marcher et de réfléchir, d'accord ? » dit Narcissa en observant le misérable état de sa robe de mariée. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua quand ses yeux gris argent se posèrent sur son visage qui était imprégné de saleté. Narcissa faillit s'évanouir quand ses yeux atteignirent ses cheveux tout emmêlés avec des feuilles et des petits bouts de branches. Elle secoua la tête et se retourna.

« - Molly, je l'ai trouvée ! » appela-t-elle soudainement.

A ces mots, Molly Weasely émergea lentement de derrière la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, ayant l'air bien propre et nette pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de sortir et de faire une balade en balai. Elle regarda Ginny et fronça les sourcils.

« - Voyons, ma fille, ce n'est pas gentil de ta part de te sauver comme ça. » lui dit-elle.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Elle était sur le point de répondre quand elle s'aperçut que sa mère lui lançait un regard rempli de sous-entendu puis jetait un coup d'œil vers Narcissa. Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Ginny soupira et baissa les yeux.

« - Je suis désolée, mère, Mme Malefoy. » dit-elle finalement.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment d'être désolée. » dit Narcissa en agitant rapidement sa baguette ici et là. « Vraiment, mon cœur, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et franchement ça ne me gêne pas que tu veuilles sortir voler sur ton balai de nuit. Mais vraiment… » elle s'arrêta pour regarder l'ourlet de sa robe lentement se recoudre. « Tu ne penses pas que là ce n'est pas le moment de sortir déambuler de nuit ? ». Elle avait enfin fini. Elle poussa un soupir satisfait en voyant son ourlet de nouveau net et propre. « Et puis en plus, où étais-tu partie ? »

Ginny, avant de répondre, ferma d'abord les yeux tandis que Molly agitait sa baguette autour d'elle pour enlever toute la poussière et la saleté de ses cheveux et de son visage.

« - Dans le jardin. » répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant son reflet.

« - Et… » insista Narcissa qui n'était pas vraiment convaincue.

Sur ce, Ginny soupira et baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

« - Dans les… les bois. » dit-elle finalement.

« - Dans les bois ! » s'exclama Narcissa. Ginny pouvait constater que, même si sa voix était douce et presque calme, Narcissa était très mécontente de ce qu'elle avait fait. « Tu étais en train de voler sur ton balais à cette heure de la nuit dans les bois ? »

« - Oui. » couina Ginny. Dans un sens, Ginny ne pouvait pas dire à Narcissa Malefoy que ça ne la regardait pas si elle avait décidé de sortir voler sur son balai comme une folle à travers les bois. En considérant le fait qu'elle les avait inquiété, elle et tous les autres, c'était comme si quelque chose en elle l'empêchait de lui dire ces mots grossiers et impolis. Et Narcissa avait le droit d'être en colère. Elle avait le droit de la réprimander en la harcelant presque car c'était en partie sa faute.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? C'est pourquoi… avec l'état de ta robe… » continua Narcissa, sa voix traînant, tandis que Molly commençait à agiter sa baguette contre sa tête pour arranger les cheveux de Ginny. « As-tu la moindre idée de combien c'est dangereux de voler à travers les bois en pleine nuit ? »

« - Je suis désolée » dit calmement Ginny.

A ces mots, Narcissa soupira.

« - Bien, de toute façon ce qui est fait est fait. » dit-elle. Elle la regarda d'abord avant de secouer la tête, fatiguée. Quand Ginny se tourna vers elle et rencontra son regard, elle lui adressa un petit sourire. « Ca y'est, tout est déjà arrangé » dit-elle alors qu'elle remettait tendrement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Il ne te reste plus qu'à arranger ton maquillage, d'accord ? Nous t'attendons dans la grande salle de bal. »

« - D'accord. » dit Ginny en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers le miroir.

« - Et n'essaie pas de faire encore quelque chose de fou, d'accord ? » dit Narcissa en se dirigeant vers la porte. Molly avait décidé de s'occuper à chercher le chat de sa fille. Quand un doux miaulement résonna dans la chambre, Molly se baissa et attrapa le chat blanc dans ses bras pour commencer à le caresser.

« - D'accord. »

« - Et dépêche toi. »

« - Je me dépêche, merci. »

Une fois qu'elles furent seules, Ginny se tourna vers sa mère et fronça les sourcils, désapprobatrice.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'as rien dit ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant et en arpentant la pièce, furieuse.

« - Pourquoi aurais-je dû dire quelque chose ? » demanda Molly, ses immenses doigts caressant adroitement la fourrure blanche du chat, le faisant ronronner bruyamment de contentement. « Elle n'aurait rien compris si j'avais essayé de lui dire. »

Sur ce, Ginny s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Malgré tout, elle sourit.

« - Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Molly se tourna vers elle avec un air innocent.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » ses doigts se mirent à chatouiller le ventre du chat, le faisant ronronner encore plus fort.

Ginny secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse. Elle s'y assis, fatiguée, et regarda son reflet.

« - Il y avait les balais. » dit-elle, un sourcil haussé.

« - Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça prouve que je savais tout. » dit Molly en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« - Vraiment, mère. » commença-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je vais croire que c'est là que les Malefoy rangent leurs balais ? Si tu le crois, alors désolée, je ne trouve pas vraiment que c'est convainquant. »

« - Est-ce que tu as déjà réfléchi ? » demanda sa mère à la place. Ginny ferma un instant les yeux en entendant le ton de sa voix, rempli d'inquiétude et de compréhension. Elle baissa les yeux.

« - Oui. » répondit doucement Ginny. Elle se tourna vers sa mère et lui sourit faiblement. « C'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? »

« - Que te dis ton cœur ? » demanda Molly à la place. Elle se leva et laissa finalement le chat partir. Il se sauva rapidement vers sa cachette préférée, sous le lit.

Ginny réfléchit silencieusement aux réalisations qu'elle avait faites un peu plus tôt en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _'Je veux le comprendre. Je veux découvrir qui il est réellement. J'ai tellement de questions. Il ne peut pas être aussi mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?'_ Puis elle regarda sa mère.

« - Je vais l'épouser. »

Molly sourit et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et la plaça sur la coiffeuse.

« - Alors il est temps que je te donne ceci. » dit-elle en ouvrant la boîte. Celle-ci révéla une broche en forme de rose.

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent.

« - Mère. » souffla-t-elle en sortant la broche de sa boîte bleue marine. « C'est… c'est magnifique. » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle observait la broche en forme de rose qui était dans sa paume. Sa tige était aussi longue que son anneau avec une feuille unique sur le côté gauche, courbée élégamment pour tenir les cinq pétales sur sa tête. Elle était en or pur tandis que les cinq pétales étaient entièrement constitués de rubis. « Où l'as-tu eu ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant sa mère avec surprise.

Molly sourit.

« - C'est mon père qui me l'a donnée. » dit-elle. « La rose est l'emblème de la famille Aurelius, tu sais. »

« - Oui, mais pourquoi… » Ginny s'arrêta tandis que ses yeux se posaient une nouvelle fois sur la broche, son éclat rouge et or l'aveuglant presque. « Nous ne savions pas que tu possédais quelque chose avec autant de valeur ! Nous pensions que… »

« - Elle était traditionnellement donnée aux femmes le jour de leur mariage. » dit Molly, en tendant les mains vers la broche. Elle la prit dans sa main, la regardant avec des yeux embués. « Elle est antique. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû la donner à Fleur, ou Jane, ou Grace, ou à Hermione, surtout à Fleur puisque c'est la plus âgée de mes belles-filles mais… » elle s'arrêta et tandis la broche à Ginny. « Quelque chose m'a dit que je devais te la donner. Autre le fait que tu es mon unique fille, j'avais cette étrange impression… »

« - Grand-père ne te l'a pas donnée. » en conclue Ginny au bout d'un moment.

Sur ce, Molly soupira. Elle leva les yeux et poussa un profond soupir.

« - Oui, ton grand-père ne me l'a pas donnée. En fait, je la lui ai volée. »

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Pour te la donner. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils encore plus en entendant cette vague réponse. Molly, de son côté, aperçut l'expression confuse et perplexe qu'affichait le visage de sa fille. Elle aurait vraiment voulu lui expliquer tout mais elle ne pouvait pas. Comment pouvait-elle lui donner des réponses claires et précises si elle-même, déjà, ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire de cette broche ? Elle l'avait volée, oui, c'était un fait. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Epouser Arthur avec ou sans la broche en forme de rose ne faisait vraiment pas de différence. Du moment qu'elle était avec Arthur, rien ne lui importait. Et pourquoi avait-elle traversé tous ces dangers simplement pour voler cette broche et l'emmener loin du manoir des Aurelius sous le nez de ce père aux yeux de faucon ? C'était vraiment inexplicable. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à vendre la broche quand ils avaient désespérément besoin d'argent. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à la donner à Fleur ou Jane ou Grace ou Hermione ! Quelque chose en elle lui avait dit que cette broche appartenait à Ginny, et elle ne pouvait même pas comprendre pourquoi.

« - Bien sûr, j'espére que tu la porteras un jour. » dit-elle à la place. Pour Ginny, il était clair que Molly voulait changer de sujet. « Mais maintenant, je pense que Drago aimerais que tu portes le collier qu'il t'a donné, non ? »

A ces mots, Ginny décida de ranger la broche dans sa boîte.

« - Oui. » répondit-elle en ouvrant l'un de ses tiroirs et en sortant la boîte de velours qui renfermait le collier en forme de serpent. Elle le sortit précautionneusement de la boîte et le plaça autour de son cou, la chaîne froide et dorée s'enroulant autour de sa peau tendre, le pendentif en forme de serpent prenant sa place habituelle sur sa poitrine, la fixant de nouveau. '_Je suis vraiment en train de le faire._' pensa-t-elle tandis que Molly , de son côté, plaçait soigneusement le voile et la tiare sur sa tête.

« - Tu es magnifique, mon cœur. » dit sa mère soudainement.

'_Le suis-je vraiment ?_' pensa Ginny en regardant son reflet. '_On dit que toutes les mariées son belles le jour de leur mariage._' se dit-elle tandis que ses doigts caressaient de doux tissu de son voile. Elle se demanda '_Suis-je l'une de ces mariées ?_' Elle observa son reflet une nouvelle fois, mais ce qu'elle vit la consterna. Derrière le fin tissu de son voile elle aperçut ses yeux, si petits et si marrons. Pour elle, le marron était une couleur commune. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir des yeux verts à la place, ou même d'un noir violet ? Enfin, elle pouvait admettre que ça serait étrange pour une rousse d'avoir des yeux violets, mais tout de même, une autre couleur pour ses yeux aurait été plus jolie que ce triste marron. Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir ces yeux de biche innocente qu'elle avait toujours admirés ? De ses yeux 'tristes' elle descendit vers son nez, trop petit et vraiment trop retroussé. Elle fronça mentalement les sourcils avec dégoût en voyant les minuscules tâches de rousseur qui se débattaient pour se libérer du maquillage qu'elle avait posé dessus. Elle s'aperçut aussi que ses lèvres étaient trop petites, ses cheveux trop roux et sa peau trop pâle… En conclusion, elle se trouvait trop simple et laide. Elle n'était pas faite pour un homme comme Drago.

'_Et alors, en quoi ça dérange si tu es laide ?'_ se demanda-t-elle soudainement. Ginny acquiesça lentement. Oui, et alors ? De toute façon, elle allait épouser Malefoy, alors où était le problème ? En fait, elle leva le menton de manière butée. Elle espérait qu'elle serait laide pour l'irriter encore plus. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire plaisir en lui offrant une magnifique mariée toute rosée.

« - Ginny, viens. » dit sa mère en tapotant légèrement ses épaules nues. « C'est l'heure. » ajouta-t-elle.

A ces mots, Ginny se leva avec sa robe lourde de son siège et commença et arranger tous ses jupons. Une fois qu'elle fut dans une pose plus confortable et que son vêtement fut bien en place, elle lâcha sa robe pour prendre le bouquet de fleurs fraîches que sa mère lui tendait.

« - Drago t'attend. » dit Molly en conduisant sa fille hors de la chambre. Ginny acquiesça et prit une profonde inspiration.

'_Oui'_ pensa-t-elle en suivant sa mère dans le couloir puis dans le grand escalier, la longue traîne de sa robe de mariée créant une flaque d'eau blanche et satinée et se mouvant derrière elle, '_Drago m'attend._'

« - Je pense qu'elle a changé d'avis. »

Drago se retourna et vit Blaise lui sourire. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa robe noire moulante cachait à peine sa poitrine généreuse qui se levait et se baissait d'une manière provocante devant lui. De tous les invités, il semblait bien que Blaise était la seule à porter du noir. Ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à se transformer en deux traits noirs quand il vit ses lèvres rouges esquisser un sourire narquois. En fait, Blaise était succulente et irritante en même temps.

« - Virginia ne ferait pas ça. » dit Drago en essayant lui-même de s'en convaincre. Quand il entendit Blaise pouffer de rire, il fronça les sourcils et fit de son mieux pour cacher l'évidente inquiétude qui était en train de le gagner. Où était Virginia et pourquoi prenait-elle autant de temps ? Est-ce que Blaise avait raison ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Pensait-elle qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle ? Ou pire, s'était-elle enfuie avec cet imbécile de Potter ? Une telle pensée le mit étonnamment en colère. Puis se souvenir de Ginny embrassant ce balafré durant leurs fiançailles lui donna l'envie irrésistible de frapper Potter encore et encore, indéfiniment. Il détourna le regard de Blaise, en partie pour cacher l'énervement qu'elle lui inspirait et en partie pour fixer son regard sur les immenses portes de la salle de bal dans l'attente anxieuse de la mariée. _'Penser à des choses stupides est devenu l'une de mes habitudes durant ces derniers mois.'_

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » ronronna Blaise en se glissant près de lui, assez proche pour que Drago sente sa poitrine se soulever et se rabaisser mais pas assez proche pour choquer et faire jaser les gens qui étaient autour d'eux.

« - Elle était à Gryffondor. Elle n'a pas assez de culot pour faire quelque chose comme ça. » répondit-il en faisant délibérément un pas en avant pour s'éloigner d'elle.

« - Alors tu penses que ta petite mariée a tout de la 'Mary Sue' ? » demanda Blaise, en ne se préoccupant absolument pas des conversations curieuses et nerveuses des invités autour d'eux. Il était clair que tout le monde se demandait pourquoi le mariage n'avait pas encore commencé, et pourquoi la mariée manquait toujours à l'appel… « Enfin, ça serait ennuyeux, tu ne penses pas ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« - Elle n'est pas du tout une ennuyeuse Mary Sue, Blaise. » dit-il d'un ton légèrement glacial. _'Je ne dirais pas que c'est une Mary Sue'_ pensa-t-il en se souvenant des nombreuses fois où Virginia lui avait délibérément craché de méchants mots dessus. _'Et je ne dirais pas non plus qu'elle est ennuyeuse_' ajouta-t-il en se souvenant des nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. Puis il se souvint de la relation sexuelle 'ennuyeuse' qu'il avait eu avec Blaise un mois auparavant. Bien sûr, cette femme l'avait excité une ou deux fois, après tout il était un homme normal avec des besoins 'normaux'. Mais quand ça venait d'elle, de Blaise EN PERSONNE, elle l'ennuyait carrément, contrairement à avant. Drago réprima un fou rire. Blaise osait dire que Virginia est ennuyeuse ? Elle devrait se regarder d'abord.

« - Oh mon Drago » dit mielleusement Blaise. « Venant de toi, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle chose. Dis-moi, as-tu oublié notre conversation d'il y a deux jours ? »

Drago soupira, las. Pourquoi Blaise ne le laissait-il pas tranquille d'abord ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

« - Bien sûr que non. » répondit-il avec une patience forcée.

« - Bien. » dit Blaise. Puis elle fronça les sourcils avec élégance. « Si j'ai bien compris, Virginia va se voir offrir 201 million de Gallions ? » demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

« - Oui. »

« - Est-ce qu'elle le sait déjà ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Propriété conjugale ? »

« - Peut-être. » dit Drago. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que les gens commençaient à devenir nerveux. Sa mère fronçait les sourcils et elle sortit de la salle tandis que la famille de Virginia faisait de son mieux pour calmer leurs invités en disant que Virginia était sûrement en train de s'habiller ou quelque chose de ce genre. Celui qui le rendait encore plus perplexe c'était son grand-père. Vladimir Malefoy II souriait comme s'il savait que ça allait arriver. _'Le savait-il ?'_ se demanda-t-il. _'Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ça ?_' puis il se força à chasser de telles idioties de ses pensées. « Après tout, Grand-Père s'attendait à ce qu'elle me fasse ça. » ajouta-t-il finalement.

« - Alors pourquoi ne te quitte-t-elle pas maintenant ? Après tout, elle a gagné la plus grande partie de la fortune. »

« - Elle ne peut pas. » dit Drago en souriant narquoisement. « Aussi longtemps que mon Grand-père respirera, nous ne pourrons ni l'un ni l'autre avoir l'argent. Grand-père le contrôle. Il m'en donne un peu occasionnellement. »

« - Est-ce que cette Weaseley le sait ? » demanda Blaise.

« - Non, cette conversation ne regarde que mon grand-père et moi. » répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Pour une raison inconnue, il trouvait que c'était très irritant d'entendre la voix mauvaise de Blaise appeler sa mariée Weasley, comme si avoir Weasely comme nom de famille était en même temps ridicule et illégale. « Mais je pense que Virginia sait que c'est un contrat magique, contrairement au contrat que signent les moldus et toutes ses idioties. Mon grand-père pourrait être mort et en train de s'enraciner dans sa tombe avant qu'elle même qu'elle ne pense à la façon dont elle pourrait le dépenser. »

Blaise poussa un soupir discret et dégoûté.

« - Dans ce cas, nous pourrons sortir ensemble quand nous aurons 50 ans. Regarde ton Grand-père. Est-ce qu'il a l'air mourrant ? » demanda-t-elle avec cette voix arrogante qu'elle utilisait quand elle était vraiment mécontente. Elle se tourna vers le vieil homme et le vit lever Sylvia dans les airs, en ignorant complètement l'atmosphère tendue autour d'eux.

« - Ne laisse pas cette apparence te tromper. » dit Drago d'un ton connaisseur. « As-tu oublié que mon grand-père est un demi vampire ? »

Réalisant qu'il venait de gagner un point, Blaise se tourna vers lui et sourit avec approbation.

« - Alors quel est ton plan à présent ? » demanda-t-elle à la place.

Drago se tourna vers elle, son expression indéchiffrable.

« - Obtenir mon juste partage. » répondit-il.

Blaise sourit froidement.

« - Et c'est là qu'entre en jeu le 'plan ingénieux' ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Mais avant que Drago ne puisse répondre, une soudaine agitation envahit la grande salle de bal. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les gens se tourner vers l'entrée de la salle de bal. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda aussi et vit Ginny, tout en blanc, finalement là, se tenant juste devant l'entrée de la salle de bal, ayant l'air timide et incertaine. Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent légèrement tandis qu'il la regardait, toutes l'anxiété et l'inquiétude disparurent pour laisser place au soulagement et à l'admiration.

Ginny se tenait là, ses yeux marrons allant nerveusement de gauche à droite. Elle se mordit les lèvres en sentant que tous les yeux se tournaient vers elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui se tenait à côté du mur, la regardant avec ses yeux d'argent brillants. Sans s'y attendre, elle poussa un soupir en voyant le 'marié' qui se tenait là et qui avait en fait réussi à paraître très beau dans sa chemise blanche bien boutonnée, son pantalon noir et sa lourde cape noire attachée par des fermoirs en argent en forme de serpents. Sentant qu'elle devenait rouge, elle se força à regarder ailleurs et vit les mêmes personnes qui avaient été invitées aux fiançailles. Il y avait sa famille, ses amis de Gryffondor et Selena, lui souriant et lui faisant des signes de la main, les amis de Vladimir et des collègues de travail… Elle avala difficilement sa salive. A en juger par les sièges qui avaient été dérangés dans la grande salle de bal, elle avait sans aucun doute inquiété tout le monde. Nerveusement, elle s'humidifia les lèvres.

« - Pourquoi as-tu pris autant de temps, Virginia ? » s'exclama soudainement une voix forte qui brisa la glace. Virginia regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Vladimir, avec son père, qui se dirigeait vers elle avec un grand sourire. En ce qui concernait son père, il avait l'air pensif. Presque immédiatement, des murmures sonores où se mêlaient confusion et soulagement s'élevèrent dans la salle de bal.

« - Virginia ? » dit Arthur d'un ton neutre lorsqu'il l'atteignit. « Je veux des explications. »

Ginny se mordit encore les lèvres avant de parler.

« - Je… il fallait d'abord que je réfléchisse. » balbutia-t-elle.

« - Ah, ça arrive souvent aux mariés. » dit rapidement Vladimir avec un geste nonchalant de la main. « Rien de bien alarmant. Après tout, elle est là maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Puis il se tourna vers les invités qui attendaient et avaient l'air incertains. « Si vous pouviez être assez gentils pour vous éloigner un peu des chaises… » Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui avec un air qui voulait dire qu'il attendait. Quand les gens eurent obéi, Vladimir sortit sa baguette magique et avec un simple mouvement, toutes les chaises revinrent à leur place d'origine. Puis, se tournant vers Ginny, il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. « A présent, faisons ce mariage, d'accord ? »

Ginny sourit.

« - Merci. » dit-elle doucement tandis que Arthur Weasley lui offrait son bras. Ginny sourit à son père et lui pris le bras.

« - Es-tu prête, mon cœur ? » lui demanda doucement son père.

Ginny se contenta d'acquiescer.

« - A présent, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, regagner ton siège ? » siffla Drago à l'adresse de Blaise en voyant son grand-père et le ministre se diriger vers lui.

« - Bien sûr. » dit Blaise en lui serrant légèrement le bras droit. « Je te vois plus tard ? »

« - Oui. » répondit Drago avec impatience. A ces mots, Blaise, en même temps que les autres invités, regagnit son siège et Drago se positionna devant les invités.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration en sentant son grand-père prendre finalement place à côté de lui, juste en face du ministre. Quand tout fut prêt, la nervosité disparue, l'orchestre commença à jouer la marche nuptiale. Ginny commença à marcher, bras dessus bras dessous avec son père tandis que la foule se levait.

« - Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Vladimir à l'adresse de Drago tandis que Ginny commençait à marcher vers eux.

« - Oui. » dit Drago sans même réfléchir. Il avala difficilement sa salive en apercevant la blancheur immaculée de sa robe de sa robe de princesse qui découvrait ses épaules crémeuses. On avait posé sur sa tête une petite tiare élégante qui tenait un voile entièrement fabriqué en satin qui touchait presque le sol. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, séparés sur le côté, lui donnant un aperçu de sa peau tendre. Sur sa poitrine, autour de son cou, elle portait le collier en forme de serpent qu'il lui avait donné et qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Une bouffée de fierté inhabituelle l'envahit quand il s'aperçut qu'elle portait l'emblème de sa famille, proclamant au monde entier à qui elle appartenait. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle sourit. Drago ressentit une sensation étrange et inexplicable dans sa poitrine et dans son ventre. Etonnamment, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait nerveux.

Ginny prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer quand elle atteignit Drago et Vladimir. Quand Arthur donna la main droite de sa fille à Drago, elle sentit la nervosité l'envahir et lui donner la nausée. Tandis que Drago prenait doucement sa main, serrait la main de son père et l'attirait vers le ministre, elle était sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle leva les yeux pour voir l'expression calme et non émue de Drago et se demanda combien de fois Drago avait pu se marier. On aurait dit qu'il y était habitué ! Enfin, en considérant le fait que Drago était un aimant magnétique à fille partout où il allait…

Quand la musique orchestrale s'évanouit lentement et que les invités s'assirent de nouveau, le ministre s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et commença la simple cérémonie de mariage. Ginny, son attention s'évadant quelque part ailleurs, écouta à moitié.

« - Mme Drago Edward Malefoy… »

Ce nom résonna encore et encore, comme une fausse note dans sa tête. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix du ministre s'affaiblir lentement puis se taire… et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle faisait face à Drago. Puis il passa l'anneau à son doigt et elle au sien, leurs mains se joignirent devant une centaine de paires d'yeux braqués sur eux. Elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir où son bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tenait quelques minutes auparavant se trouvait.

Drago, de son côté, lui sourit avec douceur. Puis, à la plus grande surprise de Ginny, elle le sentit serrer sa main doucement pour la rassurer. '_Essaie-t-il de calmer mes nerfs ?'_ se demanda-t-elle. Ginny ne put rien faire d'autre que de le regarder avec douceur. Ce qui la choqua, c'est qu'elle trouvait cette soudaine réaction très attendrissante. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et, oubliant complètement que c'était Drago Malefoy, elle lui adressa un sourire empli de gratitude et de sincérité.

« - Voulez-vous, Virginia, prendre Drago comme légitime époux, de l'aimer et de le chérir et ce dès ce jour, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, dans la misère ou dans la joie, dans la maladie ou dans la santé, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

'_Des mots si familiers_' pensa-t-elle, son esprit s'évadant encore ailleurs. Elle se souvint l'avoir entendu quand Hermione avait épousé Ron, quand Cho avait épousé Harry, quand Jane avait épousé Percy… C'était comme si tout le monde autour d'elle se mariait, trouvant quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient… puis avec un simple coup du destin, elle était là, se tenant en face de l'homme que tous croyaient qu'elle aimait, et on lui posait à présent la question qu'elle avait tellement désirée… et maintenant…

« - Virginia ? » demanda soudainement Drago, la forçant à redescendre sur terre. Ginny cligna des yeux et le regarda. Drago haussa un sourcil avec un air interrogateur.

« - Oh. » dit-elle, se forçant pour se concentrer. Puis, souriant avec douceur, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Je le veux. » dit-elle d'une voix douce et claire en même temps.

A cela, le ministre hocha la tête et posa la même question à Drago.

« - … dans la misère ou dans la joie, dans la maladie ou dans la santé, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« - Je le veux. » répondit Drago d'une voix forte et claire, ses yeux ne quittant pas son visage. Et, à la plus grande surprise de Ginny, il lui adressa un sourire enfantin et lui fit un clin d'œil. Ginny dû faire de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire et ruiner la solennité de la cérémonie. En fait, ça l'étonnait de voir combien Drago paraissait plus jeune et plus beau quand il souriait. Il ressemblait à un enfant, un garçon sans soucis, ni problèmes ni autre chose de ce style, et à ce moment-là, Ginny aurait souhaité que Drago sourisse un peu plus souvent.

Sur ce, le ministre leva les mains, les plaçant au-dessus de leurs têtes en touchant à peine leurs cheveux.

« - Et avec le pouvoir qui m'a été accordé, je vous déclare mari et femme. » proclama-t-il. Puis, se tournant vers le couple, il sourit et baissa les mains. « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

« - Enfin ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire Drago. A ces mots, Ginny ne put contenir son rire plus longtemps et elle se mit à pouffer de rire. Son hilarité s'agrandit encore quand il essaya de manière futile de lever son long voile en un seul geste.

« - Fais chier ! » dit-il soudainement d'une voix assez forte alors qu'il était obligé de se baisser tandis qu'elle se tenait toute droite, immobile, en le regardant. Ginny haussa les sourcils en voyant un Drago aussi… aussi comique devant elle. La foule éclata de rire et applaudit, amusée tandis que Ginny se tournait vers le ministre avec un sourire d'excuse, mais en riant néanmoins.

« - Voilà. » dit Drago en arrivant enfin à attraper l'ourlet. Il leva le voile de son visage, l'ourlet se déchirant entre ses grosses mains. Puis il plaça le fin tissu derrière sa tête, le faisant tomber doucement dans son dos. « Franchement, est-ce que ce voile aurait pu résister encore plus longtemps ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton à moitié sarcastique. Puis, sans un mot de plus, Drago leva lentement son visage vers le sien, sourit tendrement d'abord, et l'embrassa.

Ginny ferma les yeux en sentant ses douces lèvres contre les siennes. Au milieu des applaudissements sonores qui l'entouraient, elle poussa un cri de surprise quand elle sentit les bras de Drago se serrer autour d'elle pour la soulever à quelques centimètres du sol. A ce moment-là, Ginny voulut prétendre que tout était réel. C'était la chose dont elle avait rêvé depuis le jour où elle avait vu Bill épouser Fleur, l'air si heureux et amoureux. Sans réfléchir, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Elle poussa un faible gémissement de plaisir en sentant Drago l'embrasser avec le même sentiment de faim et d'urgence.

« - Mesdames et Messieurs. » dit soudainement le ministre. « M et Mme Drago Edward Malefoy ! »

A ces mots, la foule applaudit de nouveau et encore plus fort. Quand Drago lâcha finalement Ginny, ils se tournèrent et sourirent à l'immense attroupement de personnes qui attendaient pour les féliciter et s'avancèrent bras dessus bras dessous. Immédiatement, l'orchestre se mit à jouer quelque chose d'enjoué et les servants se précipitèrent, baguettes à la main, rangeant la salle de fond en comble. Peu de temps après, une table de rafraîchissement était dressée et des gallions et des gallions de champagne et de vin étaient servis. Immédiatement, une fête joyeuse commençait, remplaçant la cérémonie solennelle.

« - Ginny ! » appela soudainement Hermione au milieu du vacarme de la fête. Ginny se retourna et sourit. Puis elle se pencha vers Drago et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Quand Drago acquiesça, elle sourit et se dirigea vers elle.

« - Félicitation ! » la félicita Hermione, le souffle coupé, en l'étreignant.

« - Merci. » dit Ginny quand Hermione finalement la lâcha. « Où est Ron ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« - Il est avec les gars. » lui répondit Hermione. Elle s'arrêta et prit une gorgée de vin. « Ils parlent de Quidditch et de balais. Pourquoi as-tu pris autant de temps pour venir, au fait ? »

Ginny secoua la tête et sourit.

« - Il fallait que je réfléchisse. » dit-elle.

« - Oh. » dit l'autre femme avec compréhension. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand le bavardage et les gloussements d'une bande de demoiselles atteignirent leurs oreilles. Elle regarda derrière Ginny et vit Lavande, Parvati et Padma Patil, et une fille nommée Selena s'approcher d'elles.

« - Félicitation Ginny. » dirent Parvati et Lavande en même temps. Sur ce, de nouveaux gloussements fusèrent.

« - Mm… » commença Lavande en regardant Ginny puis Drago qui était en train de converser joyeusement avec un groupe d'hommes. « Je dois admettre que tu épouses un bel homme, Ginny. » dit-elle, presque en bavant.

Ginny se tourna vers Lavande et éclata de rire.

« - N'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en se tournant aussi vers Drago. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas combien cet homme est 'cher' dans le marché du mariage. » plaisanta-t-elle. Mais c'était en partie vrai, cet homme valait des millions et des millions de gallions. Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

« - As-tu pensé à ta 'nuit de noce' qui approche ? » demanda soudainement Padma en souriant, ce qui fit de nouveau rire les filles. Ginny devint immédiatement toute rouge.

« - Je… j'ai vraiment… » elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers son 'mari'. En voyant sa haute silhouette élégante, ses mains lisses, ses lèvres douces, elle baissa rapidement les yeux et fixa ses mains. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Comment était-il au lit ? Que ressentirait-elle si ces mains et ces lèvres étaient sur elle ? A cette pensée, Ginny devint encore plus rouge. Elle se força à chasser de telles pensées lubriques.

« - Avec un aussi bel homme sur toi ? » s'exclama Parvati, regardant vers Drago. « Je ne me soucierais même pas qu'il vienne de serpentard ! »

« - Et en parlant de ta nuit de noce… » dit Selena d'une voix flûtée. Elle lui tendit un paquet enveloppé que Ginny prit sans un mot. « Nous avons pensé que nous devions te donner quelque chose, tu sais, d'utile pour cette nuit. »

« - Considère ça comme un cadeau privé. » continua Hermione en gloussant. « Tu n'aurais sûrement pas voulu que ton mari voit ça tout à l'heure sur la pile de cadeaux de mariage. »

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ginny en pouffant de rire.

« - Ouvre-le et tu verras. » la persuadèrent-elles.

Secouant la tête, Ginny entreprit de déchirer le paquet cadeau. Puis un faible cri s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle vit la lingerie rouge et sexy qui était soigneusement pliée à l'intérieur de la boîte. Elle leva les yeux et secoua la tête.

« - Vous êtes folles de penser que je vais porter un truc… un truc pareil… »

« - Oh, de rien Ginny. » dit Lavande d'un ton sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu connais les règles basiques de la nuit de noce, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Hermione en gloussant comme une folle. « Séduire et conquérir. Tu dois le soumettre à la tentation et pour cela, il te faut porter quelque chose qui… heu… te révèle. »

« - On dit que le rouge est une couleur très puissante et provocante. » dit Selena d'une voix flûtée.

« - Je ne… même pas en rêve… »

« - Bien, bien, bien. » fit soudainement une voix étouffante derrière elle. Ginny s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et se retourna pour faire face aux yeux de chat de Blaise Zabini dont les lèvres étaient courbées en un sourire mauvais. En voyant l'ancienne serpentard, le rire mourut et un silence embarrassé s'installa dans le groupe. Hermione la regardait comme si elle était une expérience scientifique ratée, tandis que le reste des filles devenaient toutes inhabituellement silencieuses et mal à l'aise. Il était de notoriété publique que Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy avait fait cette 'chose sauvage' avant son mariage avec Ginny. « Je pense que les félicitations son de circonstance, Mme Malefoy. » continua-t-elle, en mettant l'accent sur les mots 'Mme Malefoy'.

« - Merci. » dit Ginny d'une voix étouffée tandis que Blaise ignorait le regard noir que lui jetait Hermione en récupérant la boîte de Ginny.

« - Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous voler Virginia quelques instants, d'accord ? Ca ne durera pas longtemps. » Puis, sans attendre leur réponse, Blaise passa son bras autour de son épaule et l'éloigna de ses amies. Une fois seules, elle se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« - Je connais ton joli petit complot, Virginia. » dit-elle soudainement. Ginny se tourna vers elle en étouffant un cri de surprise, sa remarque l'ayant prise de court. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas aller le dire à ce vieux fou que Drago appelle souvent grand-père. Autre le fait que Vladimir ne croirait pas une fille comme moi, je fais ça pour ton mari. »

« - Je te demande pardon ? » demanda Ginny, atterrée.

Le sourire mauvais de Blaise s'agrandit.

« - Ginny m'a tout dit, mon cœur. » dit-elle d'une voix venimeuse mais élégante en même temps. « Tu vois, Drago et moi, avons un certain 'entendement' l'un envers l'autre. Tu savais sûrement cela avant que tu acceptes ce… » elle s'arrêta et la regarda de la tête aux pieds. « … contrat. » dit-elle finalement.

A ces mots, Ginny ne put rien dire. Etonnamment, elle sentit un éclair de douleur en elle en regardant la femme en face d'elle. Blaise était sûrement le genre de femme que Drago aimerait avoir comme épouse. Elle était surprenante et belle. Il y avait quelque chose en elle de sophistiqué. Elle se tourna vers Drago puis de nouveau vers Blaise seulement pour réaliser que c'était le genre de femme faite pour un homme comme Drago. Elle lui allait très bien.

Blaise émit un rire discret.

« - Sois prudente, fillette. » dit-elle en apercevant le 'regard' qu'elle avait lancé à Drago. « Ne te fais pas trop d'espoir. Drago met enceinte des 'filles' comme toi une fois par mois. Enfin, à part si tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour empêcher un tel désastre, ce dont je doute… » elle laissa sa voix traîner.

La peine qu'elle avait éprouvée momentanément se transforma immédiatement en colère quand Ginny vit le sourire assuré imprimé sur le visage de Blaise. Puis, sans dire un mot, elle sourit méchamment.

« - Ce ne me pose aucun problème. » dit Ginny en levant sa main droite. « Aussi longtemps que l'alliance reste ici, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. »

Le sourire de Blaise s'effaça et elle fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux se plissèrent. En voyant la réaction de Blaise, Ginny sourit encore plus. Puis la femme aux cheveux noirs poussa un rire mauvais.

« - Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, Weasley. » dit-elle dangereusement. « Drago Malefoy n'aime pas les filles comme toi. Il t'a épousé juste pour l'héritage, ne l'oublie pas. »

« - Oh, vraiment ? » dit froidement Ginny. « Dans mon cas, c'est assez compréhensif. Mais en ce qui te concerne… » Sa voix traîna tandis qu'elle regardait Blaise de haut en bas. Puis elle poussa à son tour un rire mauvais. « Et bien, il ne t'aime pas non plus. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que s'il t'aimait, tu serais celle qui se tiendrait là, portant cette robe sublime et cette alliance en or, et non moi. » Et sur ce, Ginny se retourna et s'éloigna, laissant l'autre femme plantée là, la fixant avec un étonnement complet et une rage folle.

'_Grosse erreur Weasley'_ pensa Blaise avec haine. Ses yeux se plissèrent malicieusement quand elle vit Ginny marcher vers Drago et Drago lui prendre la main puis l'embrasser devant la foule bruyante. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Drago s'excuser, laissant la mariée sourire et rire comme si tout ça était vrai. _'Tu auras, un jour, ce que tu mérites. Et je serai celle qui te le donnera !'_

Elle lissa sa robe et quitta la salle de bal bondée.

xxx

_« - Et maintenant ? »_

_« - Tu as complètement perdu l'esprit ? Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment ! »_

_« - Je te veux maintenant. Je la veux morte maintenant. »_

_« - Pas devant tout ce monde ! »_

_« - Bien ! Tu l'aimes ! »_

_« - Non, je ne l'aime pas ! »_

_« - Prouve-le ! Tue-la ! »_

_Tension… Silence…_

_« - Non, j'ai un plan. Retourne à la fête avant que quelqu'un ait des soupçons. Je serai bientôt avec toi. »_

xxx

Plus tard dans la nuit, Ginny s'assit toute seule sur le lit de Drago en l'attendant. Elle grinça des dents avec impatience tout en enlevant son voile et sa tiare. Le feu créait une lumière joyeuse qui s'harmonisait avec l'aspect sombre de la chambre. Ca serait mieux s'il y avait une pièce en plus à l'intérieur ou quelque chose comme ça, pensa-t-elle.

Après la fête de mariage, à son plus grand choc, la foule avait commencé à chanter et à les siffler pour que Drago la monte dans leur chambre. Bien sûr, Ginny avait très bien comprit ce que l'excitation et la fureur de la foule autour d'eux suggéraient, d'ailleurs, Vladimir était celui qui braillait le plus fort. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, Drago l'avait prise aisément dans ses bras et avait commencé à marcher vers le grand escalier sous les applaudissements sonores et l'approbation de la foule qui les suivait.

« - Attends, je n'ai pas encore jeté le bouquet. » avait-elle dit quand, finalement, ils atteignirent les immenses portes de leurs appartements privés.

« - Donne-le moi. » dit-il sans même se soucier de la reposer. Puis, sans un mot, il avait prit les fleurs et les avait jetées aux gens en dessous d'eux. Selena les attrapa.

Et elle rit avec un plaisir véritable.

Il pouffa de rire et ouvrit les portes d'un coup de pied.

Et à présent la voilà, toute seule et l'attendant.

Elle soupira et décida de se lever. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le bureau massif qui était juste devant les immenses fenêtres. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser contre le bord lisse de son bureau en chêne. Adroitement, elle ouvrit un tiroir et vit une pile de plumes, de parchemins entièrement gribouillés d'encre, et le sceau de sa famille, le tout méthodiquement bien rangé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir combien… Drago était soigneux. Secouant la tête, elle ferma le tiroir et parcourut du regard la pièce, allant du bureau à l'immense bibliothèque, puis vers l'énorme lit à baldaquin avec ses lourds rideaux de velours. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Drago pouvait lire. Et en voyant les rangées et les rangées de livres et les épais volumes…

« - Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? »

Ginny leva les yeux et vit que Drago était déjà dans la pièce. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il la regarda un moment avant de se diriger vers son lit en enlevant sa cape avec nonchalance et la plaçant à côté d'un tas désordonné de vêtements sur la table de nuit.

« - Où… où étais-tu ? »

A ces mots, Drago leva la tête et lui lança un regard noir.

« - J'arrangeais juste la chambre de Grand-père. » répondit-il avec rancœur.

« - Oh. » dit Ginny en réprimant un fou rire. Quand Drago s'en aperçut, il poussa un soupir où se mêlaient impatience et colère. « Je me souviens l'avoir invité. » dit-elle d'une voix flûtée.

« - C'est pourquoi je suis vraiment… »

« - Oh, allons Drago ! » s'exclama Ginny, levant ses mains en l'air. Elle s'avança vers lui. « Tu ne vois pas que cet homme a des problèmes avec sa plomberie intérieure et tout ? Il ne peut pas rester ici et recevoir de l'eau en plein visage à chaque fois et… »

« - Non, tu l'as fait délibérément pour me vexer. » l'interrompit-il en se levant. Il la regarda, le visage contorsionné par le mécontentement.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai. » répondit Ginny. Enfin, il fallait admettre que c'était en partie vrai mais bon… « Ce manoir a 15 chambres et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui jeter à la figure qu'il y a trop de monde ici ! »

« - Oh si c'est vrai, Virginia. » dit Drago. « Je peux facilement le lire en toi. »

« - Très bien ! » dit-elle avec exaspération. « Dis ou pense ce que tu veux. »

« - Tu sais que ça veut dire la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? » grinça-t-il.

Sur ce, Ginny s'arrêta.

« - Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. Quand elle vit que Drago se contentait de sourire, ses yeux marrons brillèrent de colère. « Très bien. » dit-elle finalement. « Comme tu veux. »

« - Bien ! »

« - Bien ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et se lancèrent des regards assassins pendant un instant. Puis Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge.

« - Où est ma chambre ? » demanda-t-elle.

A ces mots, un sourire se dessina une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de Drago. Mais c'était un sourire entièrement différent et Ginny ne l'aimait pas du tout. Enfin, pour parler franchement, elle sentait une chaleur l'envahir et elle se sentait fiévreuse mais…

« - Tu es sûre que tu veux passer la nuit toute seule ? » demanda Drago de sa voix encore douce et soyeuse qui faisait sonner des signaux d'alarme dans la tête de Ginny. Les signaux d'alarme s'intensifièrent encore plus quand Drago fit un pas vers elle, fermant l'espace qui les séparait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une chaleur étouffante sortir de son corps et venir à elle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une idée germa dans son esprit.

'_Tu veux la guerre, hein ? Et bien tu l'auras ta guerre.'_ Pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Puis elle sourit avec douceur.

« - En fait, j'ai changé d'avis. » dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de lui.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent sous le choc en voyant le geste brave et osé qu'elle venait de faire et en entendant le ronronnement sexy qui venait de sortir de ses lèvres. Que pouvait lui importer ce qui se passait dans le monde à ce moment-là ? Bon Dieu ! Il ne savait pas qu'elle était capable de faire quelque chose comme ça ! Il avait toujours pensé que Virginia était collet monté et correcte, souvent timide et… _'Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à de telles choses, Drago Malefoy !' _hurla son corps en sentant le petit corps brûlant de Ginny se presser contre le sien et ses mains faire quelque chose 'd'intéressant' contre sa poitrine. Il rit intérieurement. A ce moment là, Drago se jura d'apprendre à mieux la connaître. Mais pour le moment… il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« - Tu te souviens, Virginia ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en portant ses lèvres à son cou. Ginny rejeta sa tête en arrière et poussa un cri étouffé quand Drago commença à poser des baisers mouillés et brûlants sur sa peau. « C'est exactement comme je l'avais promis. »

« - Je sais. » dit-elle le souffle coupé alors que les mains de Drago allaient immédiatement au dos de sa robe pour la détacher. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et pressa son corps contre le sien. Puis, rassemblant tout son courage, elle porta légèrement ses lèvres à son oreille et le suça légèrement.

Drago gémit de plaisir en sentant ses dents titiller légèrement sa peau. Sur ce, il la poussa doucement sur le lit. Ginny atterrit dans un bruit étouffé et s'allongea lentement, le regardant avec ses grands yeux marrons innocents.

« - Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu pour… » il s'allongea aussi et était sur le point de poser son corps sur le sien quand Ginny se redressa brusquement.

« - Attends, j'ai… j'ai oublié quelque chose. » dit-elle. « Drago, mon cœur, où sont mes affaires ? »

« - Virginia ! » cria Drago avec impatience, roulant de l'autre côté. « Reviens au lit. »

« - Non, j'ai… besoin de cette… chose. » dit Ginny en se levant. Drago finit par se redresser, son visage empreint d'incrédulité.

« - Quelle chose ? » demanda-t-il doucereusement. Il la regarda pendant un instant et vit ses cheveux décoiffés et elle presque déshabillée et une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahit et s'amoncela entre ses jambes.

« - Cette… chose féminine. » dit Ginny d'une voix embarrassée. « Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Où sont mes affaires ? »

« - Dans ta chambre. » répondit-il. Quand Ginny leva vers lui ses yeux marrons suppliants, il poussa un lourd sourpir résigné. « Bien, je te laisse aller chercher cette… chose ou qu'importe ce que les femmes ont et comment elles l'appellent… » dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le mur.

« - Merci. » dit Ginny en le suivant. Puis elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand Drago poussa adroitement le mur pour révéler une entrée secrète conduisant à une autre chambre.

« - C'est ta chambre, au fait. » dit-il. « J'ai fait rénover mes appartements privés avec une autre pièce à l'intérieur pour que personne n'ait de soupçons. Bien sûr, ce mur ou cette porte ne peuvent être verrouillés qu'en utilisant de la magie. »

« - Brillant. » commenta Ginny en entrant dans sa chambre. Puis, se tournant vers Drago, elle sourit avec douceur. « J'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité. »

« - Pourquoi ? Tu n'en auras pas besoin après. » rétorqua-t-il.

« - S'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je vais revenir. »

A ces mots, Drago soupira. Ces femmes et leurs habitudes stupides…

« - Bien. Je te laisse de l'intimité. » dit-il en sortant de la chambre. Après quelques minutes, Ginny revint et lui fit sortir les yeux de la tête.

Elle se tenait là, habillée d'une chemise de nuit blanche et 'modeste' avec sa manche gauche tombant négligemment sur le côté et révélant son épaule gauche, ses cheveux finalement défaits de leur barrette, tombant en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Sa peau avait changé de couleur à la faible lueur du feu et ressemblait à présent à du miel. Elle le regardait avec des yeux à moitié fermés tout en tenant quelque chose… une bouteille de quelque chose…

« - De quoi j'ai l'air ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix chaude et sourde.

« - Tu es magnifique. » dit sincèrement Drago, la prenant immédiatement dans ses bras, son désir étant plus fort que jamais. En fait, il voulait lui dire ces mots depuis un bon moment. C'était comme la voir pour la première fois et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette magie invisible dont tout le monde parlait… même durant la cérémonie, la fête ! Ca le surprenait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais désiré aussi fort quelqu'un de toute sa vie ! C'était surprenant et choquant en même temps. Quand il fut sur le point de l'embrasser, Ginny posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et le repoussa doucement.

« - Tu penses que je suis magnifique ? » ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement en sentant quelque chose se presser contre elle. Elle sourit intérieurement.

« - Oui. »

« - Alors. » dit-elle en lui tendant la bouteille qu'elle portait. « Je pense que te donner ça te montrera mon appréciation. »

Drago tourna les yeux vers la bouteille et réalisa que c'était une sorte d'hydratant moldu. Puis, comprenant sa pensée 'lubrique', il se tourna vers Ginny, bouche bée.

« - Oh, allez ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant Ginny se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

« - Bonne chance Drago. » dit-elle joyeusement d'une voix flûtée. « Utilise-le à bon escient. »

« - Virginia ! Tu… »

« - Et si jamais tu essaies d'utiliser de la magie noire pour entrer dans ma chambre… »

Drago la regarda avec colère. Mais même si… oh qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal…

« - C'est vraiment pathétique. » murmura-t-il en se retournant pour pas qu'elle ne l'entende. « Je ne peux même pas avoir le droit à ma nuit de noce ! »

« - Non, tu es pathétique. Je vais me coucher. » dit-elle. « Bonne nuit ! Il semblerait que j'ai gagné une nouvelle fois un point ! » Et sur ce, Ginny gambada joyeusement vers sa chambre, lançant un sort de verrouillage sur la porte. '_Séduire et conquérir, mon œil !'_ pensa-t-elle sombrement en entrant dans sa chambre. '_Je préfère vraiment séduire et DETRUIRE, merci !_'

« - Bonne nuit. » répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique. Une fois seul, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Réalisant qu'il était toujours en train de tenir la bouteille d'hydratant dans ses mains, il poussa un grognement dégoûté et lança la bouteille sur le côté. Elle heurta son bureau puis atterrit sur le sol, créant un bruit sourd qui résonna dans la chambre.

« - Et merde ! » jura-t-il tout haut.

xxx

_Elle poussa un soupir en sentant ses lèvres sur son cou. Sans réfléchir, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le rapprocha d'elle._

_« - Oh mon Dieu… » s'exclama-t-elle, sentant ses lèvres descendre lentement pour se poser sur sa poitrine. Elle cambra son corps contre lui pour sentir le lent mouvement sensuel de sa langue autour de ses seins, la suçant tendrement._

_« - S'il te plaît. » supplia-t-elle, ses mains se cramponnant à ses cheveux. « S'il te plaît… arrête… oh mon… »_

_Puis le froid, la chaleur délicieuse de son corps parti._

_Elle resta un moment étendue là, immobile, attendant…_

Ginny ouvrit les yeux, les mains sur sa poitrine. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et prit plusieurs bouffées d'air frais en sentant son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle était seule.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit que les boutons de sa chemise de nuit n'avaient pas bougé. Alors tout ça n'était… qu'un rêve ? Elle fronça les sourcils et porta les mains à sa joue. Un rêve ? Juste un rêve ?

« - Mais c'était tellement réel. » murmura-t-elle. Elle l'avait vraiment senti, le baiser, ses lèvres se refermant sur ses seins, combien c'était bon… elle avait tout senti, elle l'avait senti…

'_Lui !_' hurla son esprit. Ses yeux se rivèrent rapidement sur la 'porte' qui séparait la chambre de Drago de la sienne. Elle la regarda avec suspicion.

« - Pourquoi ce… » elle s'arrêta. Mais elle était toute seule et elle avait utilisé une multitude de sorts et d'enchantements…

'_Salut ! Il connaît la magie noire !_' hurla son esprit. Mais même… elle n'avait pas de preuve. Elle ne pouvait pas surgir dans sa chambre et lui demander de tout arrêter ! Elle aurait l'air stupide. Et de plus, à cette heure, elle ne voulait pas entrer dans sa chambre et le trouver allongé avec rien d'autre que ses boxers ou quelque chose de ce genre là. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait l'encourager à faire. Le simple souvenir des baisers qu'il lui avait donné suffisait pour faire réaliser à Ginny combien il avait été difficile de lui résister. En fait, elle avait dû réunir tout son pouvoir pour pouvoir se contrôler ! Mais ça lui faisait penser : si Drago essayait encore, mon dieu, elle se laisserait sûrement faire !

« - Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire. » pensa-t-elle en réunissant oreiller, couverture, et baguette magique. Puis sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle transplana dans une autre chambre.

xxx

« - Je ne peux pas le faire. » dit Drago, cette nuit-là, allongé sur son lit. Il venait juste d'aller dans la chambre de Ginny en utilisant de la magie noire pou déverrouiller la porte. Et dans un sens, la voir allongée là, semblant si innocente et vulnérable, était vraiment dur à supporter. Ce qui rendait la chose encore plus difficile était d'entendre ses doux cris de plaisir.

'_C'est de sa faute, elle t'a mené par le bout du nez !'_ dit une petite voix dans sa tête. _'Tu as failli l'avoir là, idiot !'_

'_Non, c'est ta femme et non une vulgaire prostituée que tu avais l'habitude de baiser, Drago.' _Contesta son esprit.

Il soupira et plaça ses mains derrière sa tête, regardant pensivement dans le vide. En fait, plus tôt, avant le mariage, ça le surprenait d'avoir des secondes pensées sur le mariage. C'était ce qu'il voulait en premier lieu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais quelques temps auparavant, quand il était en train de s'habiller, il avait eu des doutes sur le mariage. Il avait pensé à ce qui était bon et à ce qui était mauvais, à ce qui rendrait Virginia et lui heureux. Et la réalisation avait été choquante, les doutes étaient tous sur le mariage et non sur Virginia. Depuis quand pensait-il aux autres personnes et non à lui ? Son visage s'assombrit momentanément alors qu'un nom longtemps oublié se mit à jouer soudainement dans sa tête. '_Oublie-la, Malefoy.' _se réprimanda-t-il. '_C'était il y a longtemps.'_

Puis il avait pensé à Virginia et à la nouvelle vie qu'ils allaient commencer en tant que mari et femme. Etonnamment, cette pensée l'excita en quelque sorte. Pour parler franchement, Virginia était comme une bouffée d'air frais, une personne complètement différente dans sa vie. C'était une femme vraiment différente, une femme qu'il ne pouvait même pas comprendre, ce qui était une chose rare. En fait, il s'était toujours vanter de comprendre les femmes mieux qu'elles ne se comprenaient elles-mêmes. Il avait toujours su ce que chaque femme voulait avoir et ce que chaque femme voulait entendre mais avec Virginia… il secoua la tête. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il faisait et disait était toujours faux ! Dans un sens, il ne pouvait pas lui plaire et c'était en train de devenir frustrant et en même temps c'était un véritable défi. Enfin, il supposait que c'était ça. La force irrésistible qu'il ressentait envers elle était juste due au défi. Puis, en pensant à l'incident de la bouteille d'hydratant de tout à l'heure, il se mit à rire. Depuis quand avait-elle appris à faire ça ? C'était drôle, étonnant et irritant en même temps. En fait, le mariage allait être vraiment intéressant, en conclut-il. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer ce sentiment inexplicable dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui et le sentiment proche de la folie qu'il avait quand il se demandait comment et quelle sorte de baiser elle avait donné à cet imbécile de Potter !

Sur ce, il se redressa et prit sa robe. Il était en train de se faire passer pour un idiot et il se détestait pour ça. Mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y aller et de 'le' faire avec elle même s'il était clair qu'elle le désirait aussi. Son corps à elle l'avait supplié de le faire. Mais… Dieu, ça serait proche d'un viol ! hurla son esprit. Et de plus, Virginia était une femme qui méritait d'être traitée avec respect. C'était une fille gentille et douce, belle en plus, tellement différente de Blaise et… il s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il venait juste de ressentir une force inconnue bondir dans sa poitrine et à ce moment-là il se sentit effrayé, apeuré.

Drago se leva et s'enveloppa dans sa robe. Il avait besoin de marcher. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de s'éclaircir les idées. Il avait besoin de boire… n'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi à part la voir ! Et sur ce, il sortit d'un air bourru de sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Fin du chapitre IX

xxx

**Merci à :**

**Fee Fleau :** Oui en effet, le prénom de Ginny est Ginerva, mais l'auteur a écrit cette fic avant la sortie du tome 5 et du tome 6, donc avant que JKRowling fasse son site et dise le véritable nom de Ginny dedans ! ;-)

**Kaorulabelle**

**Shetane**

**Morgana**

**Jolynda**

**Paprika Star**

**Lilyana**

**Harryp-univers.skyblog**

**Linoubell**

**Johanna**

**Etincelle Nocturne**

**Kokie**

**Nanawen**

**Dragen**

**Berlioz**

**Linaewen ilca**

**Lisia**

**Cyrano**

**Massaille972**

**Lisylys**

**Isa**

**Lily078 :** les jumelles ? Héhé ! Réponse dans le prochain chapitre…


End file.
